El Camino Perdido
by Amai Shirabe
Summary: ¡EPILOGO ARRIBA!. Ha ocurrido un atentado en uno de los conciertos de Bad Luck, SHUICHI HA DESAPARECIDO!, ¿en realidad esta muerto?, Yuki no lo cree y lo buscará hasta el fin del mundo. TERMINADO
1. El Dolor aquella noche

"El Camino Perdido"  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: EL DOLOR AQUELLA NOCHE  
  
Shuichi se había levantado esa mañana más temprano que de costumbre, no  
podía contener la gran emoción que sentía, esa noche iba a realizarse el  
más grande de todos los conciertos en la historia de su carrera, NG había  
arreglado todo, la inauguración del gigantesco teatro "Rainbow" sería con  
un concierto de Bad Luck, la prensa lo había anunciado por varias semanas,  
los boletos se habían agotado, todo indicaba que iba a ser un éxito, tanta  
emoción no le había dejado dormir bien, se fue a preparar el desayuno,  
cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina, volteó para ver de  
quien se trataba.  
  
-Parece que hoy te has levantado más temprano de lo habitual, baka- dijo el  
escritor mientras con una mano se frotaba los ojos.  
  
-Oh! Yuki estoy tan emocionado que no pude dormir bien- Shuichi acercó dos  
tazas de café al centro de la mesa.  
  
-Y se puede saber por qué tanta emoción- bebió un sorbo del café de la taza  
que tenía delante.  
  
-¡Pero si te lo he estado repitiendo desde hace dos semanas!, no puedo  
creer que no me escucharas Yuki, pero bueno que más da.....hoy es la  
inauguración del teatro Rainbow y daremos un concierto, ¿no te parece  
fabuloso?-  
  
-Aún sigo sin entender por qué tanto escándalo- Yuki vio a Shuichi  
acercarse a él a tan solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos  
reflejaban tristeza.  
  
-¿No te alegras por mí?-  
  
-................- ladeó su cabeza tratando de disimular el leve sonrojo  
que aparecían en sus mejillas, hubo un largo silencio, por fin se decidió a  
articular palabra -Si-  
  
A Shuichi le bastó aquella palabra, sabía lo difícil que le era a Yuki  
expresar sus sentimientos, sonrió ampliamente y se colgó al cuello del  
rubio -Piensas venir ¿verdad?-  
  
-Tengo mucho trabajo, no creo que el tiempo me alcance, esta novela debe  
estar lista para la próxima semana y apenas voy por la mitad-  
  
-Por favor Yuki, aunque sea sólo esta vez-  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no, tengo tiempo...... y menos para ese tipo de cosas-  
dijo secamente  
  
-Nunca tienes tiempo para nada.......- unas lagrimas rodaron por sus suaves  
mejillas mientras se separaba del rubio -.........mucho menos para mi-  
  
-¡Otra vez tus berrinches Shuichi!......- se puso de pie y se acercó al  
cantante, lo tomó de la barbilla acercándolo a su rostro, sus ojos estaban  
cristalinos llenos de tristeza, un sentimiento de culpa asolaba al corazón  
del escritor "¿Por qué siempre lo hago llorar, si me duele tanto verlo  
así?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Como tratando de aliviar las penas del  
cantante se acercó a el y lo besó, un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado,  
Shuichi seguía llorando, se separaron lentamente -Esta bien baka, ¿a qué  
hora es tu concierto?-  
  
El pelirrosa no se lo podía creer, trató de analizar esas palabras que  
ahora parecían ser tan sólo producto de su imaginación "¿Yuki estaba  
aceptando ir a su concierto?, ¿Desde cuándo Yuki había cambiado de esa  
manera?, ¿Qué acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco?". Unos labios acercándose a  
los suyos le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos -¿Me estas escuchando?  
Baka, ........I-R-É, ¿a que hora es tu concierto?-  
  
Shuichi volvió a la realidad o al menos eso pensaba, se dio un pequeño  
pellizco -Auch!- si, le había dolido otra pequeña lagrimita caía en su  
rostro, pero esta era producto del pellizco que se había dado, se sacudió  
la cabeza, aquel rostro que antes demostraba infinita tristeza ahora estaba  
lleno de alegría.  
  
-Dime a qué hora es el dichoso concierto o me arrepentiré- dijo Yuki  
totalmente serio incluso parecía enfadado, se había empezado a cansar de  
hablar solo.  
  
-Es a las 19:00 Yuki, me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión- el cantante  
tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Yuki se le ablandó la mirada, era  
increíble ver como Shuichi cambiaba de ánimo tan rápidamente, cualquiera  
que lo viera ahora no pensaría que había llorado inconsolablemente minutos  
atrás, esa era una virtud en el joven de ojos violáceos, te podía contagiar  
de su alegría derritiendo incluso el corazón más frío y el escritor estaba  
conciente de todo eso, ya que había sido su situación, Shuichi le salvó de  
la soledad en la que se encontraba y cada día que pasaba a su lado se  
enamoraba más de él.  
  
-Bueno, pero ni creas que me quedaré todo el tiempo que dure el concierto-  
  
-Con que estés tan sólo 5 minutos me basta-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde consigo las entradas?-  
  
-Ya se agotaron-  
  
-Y se puede saber...¿Cómo piensas que esté presente si no tengo entrada para  
ingres.....- Yuki se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del cantante sobre  
las suyas, parecía que había puesto algo en ellas.  
  
-Bien, me voy a la ducha....Yuki cuando termines de desayunar.....¿podrías  
recoger todo por favor?- dijo señalándole el montón de platos de la noche  
anterior que estaban sobre el lavabo.  
  
-Ese era tu trabajo, Shuichi ven acá.....- y si saber cómo se vio  
persiguiendo al cantante por todo el departamento.  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
La gente del lugar observaba como una pareja discutía candentemente, ¿el  
motivo?....ellos lo ignoraban, pero parecía que nada bueno terminaría de  
todo aquello.  
  
-Guarda algo de compostura ¿quieres?, la gente nos observa- señaló una  
chica de pelo castaño, ojos de igual color, piel clara, llevaba un vestido  
verde oscuro, tenía una chaqueta masculina sobre sus hombros al parecer  
pertenecía al joven con el cual ahora discutía.  
  
-Mira quien habla de compostura ahora, si eres tú quien anda gritando el  
nombre de ese tipo sin importarte que te vean como loca- respondió el  
sujeto que acompañaba a la chica, un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de  
edad, tez blanca, cabellos negros, ojos verde azulados, llevaba un sweater  
blanco ligeramente delgado y un pantalón de cuero color negro.  
  
-Que tiene eso de malo, Ah!, ya sé que es lo que pasa, ¿estas celoso no es  
así?, sientes que estoy más enamorada de él que de ti, pues para serte  
sincera eso es verdad, el me gusta tanto o mucho más que tú-  
  
-Además de tonta eres ilusa, ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que ni te  
conoce?-  
  
-Prefiero soñar con ello que vivir como hasta ahora a tu lado, nunca me  
tratas bien, te la pasas insultándome, no das muestras de tenerme tan  
siquiera un poco de cariño y ahora te has metido con esos delincuentes, ya  
no eres el mismo de antes, más que amor me inspiras miedo- la joven comenzó  
a llorar -Quiero que terminemos-  
  
Estas palabras resonaron en los oídos del joven de pelo oscuro que se  
negaba a creer que pasaba –Kaori, por favor reflexiona una simple discusión  
originada por un estúpido cantante no puede destruir nuestra relación-  
  
-No le digas estúpido su nombre es Shuichi Shindo. Además, nuestra relación  
ya se rompió hace mucho, Kou ya no hay nada que hacer, tu nunca aceptas lo  
que yo quiero........Adiós- la chica se alejó corriendo del lugar hasta que  
tomó un taxi y se fue.  
  
El joven se quedó estático en el lugar, parecía muerto en vida, con la  
cabeza baja, su corazón estaba roto, esa que vio como una de las muchas  
discusiones que entablaba con su novia había destruido aquello que tanto  
tiempo le había tomado formar -Kaori vuelve.....por favor- solo atinó a  
murmurar esas palabras, palabras que se vieron opacadas con una música  
suave que se oía de fondo, volteó para ver de qué se trataba. Había una  
gran cantidad de personas la mayoría chicas alrededor de una pantalla de  
televisor gigante que parecía estar anunciando un evento.  
  
///Prepárense para el mejor evento de este verano......BAD LUCK EN  
CONCIERTO!... (imágenes de un video musical de Bad Luck)..., celebrando la  
gran inauguración del teatro Rainbow, un concierto al que no puedes  
faltar,...(imágenes de Shuichi, Hiro y Suguru en el escenario)...., con el  
apoyo de NG Records, NO FALTES!! .....(Primer plano de Shuichi, con In the  
moonlight de fondo)/// NA: (:P Soy pésima para inventar comerciales, así  
que no me maten)  
  
Ese sonido, esa voz, resonaron a oídos del joven, pronto una sonrisa  
maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro que ya había dejado de llorar -¿Qué tal si  
te doy en donde más te duele?- dijo con voz ronca –Así que esta  
noche,.....ya verás Kaori que nadie se burla de mi- se alejo del lugar  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Bueno, mi primer Fic de Gravitation, espero que les haya gustado, hasta  
aquí no hay casi nada fuera de lo habitual, pero ya vean después  
jejejejejee, soy mala, si, cualquier duda, sugerencia, insultos, criticas,  
serán bien recibidos en mi correo: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com 


	2. La venganza

ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes, así como la serie de Gravitation NO me pertenecen (que más quisiera), son propiedad de Maki Murakami ^^, este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento nano da!  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: UNA VENGANZA.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Ese sonido, esa voz, resonaron a oídos del joven, pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro que ya había dejado de llorar -¿Qué tal si te doy en donde más te duele?- dijo con voz ronca –Así que esta noche,.....ya verás Kaori que nadie se burla de mi- se alejo del lugar.  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
En los camerinos cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Bad Luck se preparaba a su manera, Hiro estaba afinando su guitarra, Suguru tenía una charla con Sakano y K acerca de algunos detalles del concierto y Shuichi se arreglaba el pelo.  
  
-5 minutos Shuichi-  
  
-Si, ya casi estoy listo K- Shuichi terminaba de ponerse una listón blanco alrededor de su cabeza, ese noche llevaba puesta una chaqueta naranja sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y calzados del mismo color, estaba muy nervioso ya que Yuki iría a verlo, "daré lo mejor de mi" pensó.  
  
En la entrada principal un joven rubio lidiaba con una gran cantidad de "fanáticas" suyas que habían armado un terrible escándalo cuando él se había identificado como el escritor Yuki Eiri, se necesito a varios agentes de seguridad para calmar a la multitud que lo acechaba. Tal parece que esta noche no sólo Bad Luck sería el centro de atención del público.  
  
Yuki se acomodó en uno de los asientos de primera fila que su koi le había conseguido, le pareció bastante incómodo, porque se encontraba justamente al medio de varias mujeres que lo acosaban igual que las fanáticas que se encontró en la puerta. Por fin el concierto daría comienzo  
  
-HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO QUE TANTO ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO, .....CON USTEDES EL GRUPO BAD LUCK!!!- anunció el anfitrión mientras la multitud gritaba emocionada, las luces del escenario se encendieron mostrando a los tres jóvenes integrantes de la banda, un reflector que se encontraba del otro extremo del escenario iluminaba a Shuichi, entonces la música comenzó.  
  
Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoka no dare kano serifu de  
  
fui ni miageru shiruetto kimi no yokogao o terashita  
awai hikari wa ima demo  
  
La suave melodía "In the Moonlight" inundaba cada rincón del teatro contagiando a cualquiera que la escuchara, pero para dos personas esa canción tenía un significado más allá de todas las explicaciones, esa balada era testigo del amor que ambos se tenían, la relación que al principio parecía no tener futuro había florecido con el tiempo.  
  
nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru  
  
Yuki no separaba la vista del joven vocalista de Bad Luck, por su mente pasaban mil recuerdos revividos con cada palabra que Shuichi entonaba al son de la música ¿Se había enamorado de verdad?, nunca antes había tomado una relación tan enserio, él mismo llegó a creer que el amor no existía realmente, que esa era una palabra sin significado, entonces llegó Shuichi, su corazón frío había encontrado el calor que necesitaba en aquel cantante hiperactivo, él era alegría, ternura, su felicidad, quién cambió su vida por completo.  
  
ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu  
kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa orenji iro photogurafu  
  
kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita  
kimi no namida ga ima demo  
  
Shuichi cantaba con todo el corazón tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que "In the moonlight" saliera de sus labios declarando aquel amor que sentía hacia Yuki Eiri, tuvieron muchos contratiempos en el pasado, pero ahora finalmente eran felices y eso era lo importante.  
  
kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru  
  
Un gran aplauso y gritos de la multitud sacudieron aquel teatro lleno hasta más no poder, sin duda sería una de las mejores eventos jamás vistos y apenas comenzaba.  
  
Yuki le hizo una seña de despedida a Shuichi y él asintió guiñando el ojo derecho, sabía perfectamente que debía terminar su novela lo antes posible ya que llevaba tiempo retrasado, además había cumplido lo pactado y eso le reconfortaba.  
  
El escritor maldijo el no poder quedarse más en la velada, Shuichi realmente se veía radiante, él no lo admitiría pero el joven pelirrosa lo traía loco desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su koi era verdaderamente hermoso.  
  
Con dificultad logró salir del local en dirección del estacionamiento; subió a su mercedes negro y se dirigió rumbo a su departamento.  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
En otro lugar dentro del teatro dos jóvenes discutían.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste meterte en algo así hermano?-  
  
-¡Ya no me reproches!,......me basta con mi conciencia, además ya llegamos hasta acá y no podemos retractarnos- dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdi-azulados mientras tomaba el maletín que había dejado en el piso minutos atrás –El telón se ha cerrado, parece que es el descanso debemos actuar rápido mientras todos se encuentran el sus camerinos- ambos estaban disfrazados del personal de limpieza del lugar, se acercaron al centro del escenario, abrieron el maletín revelando dos cajas negras medianas con pequeños relojes delante.  
  
-Esto ya se ha pasado la raya Kou.....podríamos ir a la cárcel por esto- dijo un muchacho un poco más joven que el anterior con el pelo de igual color, pero los ojos de color negro.  
  
-Pero si nos rehusamos el jefe nos mandará a matar.....no tenemos otra opción- colocó la primera caja en una de las dos columna que se encontraban en ambos extremos del escenario, mientras el otro joven ponía la otra en la segunda, ambos activaron el tiempo en los relojes un conteo regresivo de 30 minutos.  
  
-¡¡¿NOS MATARÁ?!!- el muchacho más joven sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar –Nunca dijiste que eso pasaría-  
  
-¿Y crees que no me arrepiento?, nunca debió ocurrírseme esto.....mis celos me dominaron y ahora que veo las cosas más claras.....se que estoy entre espada y la pared.....nunca pensé que el jefe sacaría el provecho de esta situación-  
  
-¿Sacar provecho?, hermano siento que hay algo que todavía no me dices ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo sacará el jefe provecho de todo esto?-  
  
-Bueno Ryo es que él no solamente quiere que hagamos explotar la bomba, sino que también quiere que le llevemos al cantante ése, piensa pedir una fuerte suma de dinero por su rescate-  
  
-¿Y si muere en la explosión?-  
  
-Ruega para que eso no suceda, si algo le llega a pasar es seguro que nos mate, por esa razón debemos permanecer cerca-  
  
-Tengo miedo hermano, podríamos salir heridos en la explosión-  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos ya están de vuelta-  
  
-¿Todo listo señores?- K ingresaba al escenario dirigiéndose a ambos hermanos.  
  
-Si señor, ya nos retiramos- contestaron ambos al unísono mientras se alejaban del lugar.  
  
-Well, well, good work, que empieze nuevamente el espectáculo, chicos apresúrense su público los espera-  
  
-Ya vamos K- Hiro parecía un poco cansado  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Hiro? te veo fatigado- Shuichi se acercó a su compañero de grupo, puso una mano en su frente y la otra en la suya –pues.....no tienes fiebre ^^-  
  
-No te preocupes Shuichi, es que no dormí bien anoche es todo- Shuichi se acercó al rostro de Hiro a escasos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, esto hizo que el guitarrista se sonrojara levemente –Eh...Shuichi que haces?-  
  
-Hace mucho que no salimos de paseo Hiro, te invito a tomar helados mañana ¿te parece?, así descansas un poco y te relajas ¿Qué me dices?-  
  
-Por supuesto Shuichi, muchas gracias por preocuparte- -Nah!.....ahora es tiempo de seguir con la función, VAMOS CHICOS!!- y el telón se abrió nuevamente con la canción Blind Game Again y los gritos de la multitud no se hacían esperar.  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
Hace una hora que había llegado a su departamento estaba decidido a terminar su novela lo más pronto que pudiera, en solo esa hora había avanzado gran parte de la historia, las ideas le fluían de tal manera que no podía dejar de escribir y es que esa noche Shuichi le había inspirado infinitamente por esa razón pensaba agradecérselo de la mejor manera posible, grabó el documento y apagó su laptop. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, se puso es delantal que Shuichi acostumbraba usar y comenzó a cocinar una deliciosa cena.  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
Los hermanos se encontraban en una cafetería cercana al teatro, nerviosos de lo que minutos más tarde ocurriría.  
  
-¿Cuánto falta Ryo?- preguntó el mayor de ellos  
  
-3 minutos hermano- dijo el menor mientras observaba un pequeño reloj en forma de medallón alrededor de su cuello.  
  
-Prepárate tenemos que salir cuanto antes-  
  
-Bien....¿hermano?-  
  
-Que quieres-  
  
-Tengo miedo-  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, además recuerda, estoy contigo, si algo malo ocurre yo te protegeré-  
  
-Si hermano.....lo sé- un temblor sacudió la cafetería donde se encontraban, el teatro había explotado y comenzaba a arder en llamas.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, estoy tratando de actualizar lo antes posible aunque mi inspiración se esfuma constantemente, me pasa como a Yuki. Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva u opiniones las recibo a mi mail: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com o si gustan dejen reviews, eso me haría muy feliz. Ahora a responder reviews:  
  
Shuiichi's:: Gracias por esas palabras y genial eres la primera, si jejejeje.  
  
Lucero:: Pues aquí esta otro capítulo, preparo lo mejor para después, así que no desesperen, ok?  
  
Eli-chan1:: Gracias y no te preocupes, no pienso matar a Shuichi.....por el momento muajajajaja (lo siento, pero Shuichi se ve más lindo en problemas, no me lo nieguen o.o), creo que estoy en peligro de muerte, sigue la historia y sabrás que pasa.  
  
Nefichan NanoDA:: Gracias por hacerme notar lo corto que estaba el capitulo anterior, quería hacerlo más extenso pero no iba con lo planeado, pero no te preocupes, los siguientes serán más largos, lo juro sobre la cabeza de Kumagoro... Ryuichi:Que dijiste?...Amai:Ehm...nada!  
  
Akia:: Cómo que viejo?!!, ejem...no te refieres a Yuki verdad?...él esta en muy buena condición *o*. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda así que no le pierdas el ritmo a la historia te juró que estará interesante.  
  
Ayume-narue-takarai:: Aquí esta el capítulo, así que disfrútalo.  
  
Uru Yuy:: Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ya verás que se vendrán mejores.  
  
Sayonara y gracias a todas. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! 


	3. Promesas sin cumplir

ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes, así como la serie de Gravitation no me pertenecen (que más quisiera), son propiedad de Maki Murakami ^^, este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento nano da!  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: PROMESAS SIN CUMPLIR.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, además recuerda, estoy contigo, si algo malo ocurre yo te protegeré-  
  
-Si hermano.....lo sé- un temblor sacudió la cafetería donde se encontraban, el teatro había explotado y comenzaba a arder en llamas.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un caos total se apoderó del lugar, lo que minutos antes era uno de los acontecimientos más grandes en la historia de Japón, se convirtió en un verdadero infierno.  
  
Las personas que habían sobrevivido a la explosión intentaban a toda costa escapar del lugar que ahora ardía en llamas, vanos fueron los intentos, cada posible salida estaba obstruida y eso era un punto menos a su favor.  
  
Las columnas en las que se fijaron los explosivos cedieron por completo, gran parte cayó sobre el escenario y la otra salió disparada hacia el público.  
  
Los integrantes de Bad Luck desaparecieron de la vista de todos, nadie sabía si aún continuaban con vida o si algo peor les había sucedido, cada uno ahora debería velar su propia integridad y esos significaba incluso pasar por encima de los demás sin importar el precio.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Diferente panorama se reflejaba del otro lado de la ciudad, donde un escritor muy orgulloso de lo que había preparado para la cena se decía a sí mismo frases de elogio.  
  
-Vaya Yuki no pensé que fueras tan buen cocinero, a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, seguro que al pequeño baka esto le va a encantar....si.....y lo más probable es que con esto gane tenerlo pegado a mi toda la semana.....bueno, eso no sería tan malo...o ¿si?-  
  
Yuki sacó dos largas velas de una bolsa que estaba en la mesa y las fijó en un candelabro.  
  
Tal vez parecería algo cursi, ya que él no acostumbraba hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no le importó, en esta ocasión sería diferente, siempre se podía cambiar de hábitos  
  
-Si, seguro que la cena le va a gustar y lo que le tengo de postre le va a encantar- Yuki sonrió pícaramente ante la idea que tenía de 'postre', no pudo controlar el leve rubor que se formó en su rostro al imaginarse cómo iba a pasar esa noche, realmente lo deseaba y estaba más que impaciente porque su Shuichi llegara.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ambos hermanos ingresaron a duras penas al lugar por una de las puertas traseras y se adentraron difícilmente a lo que quedaba del escenario en busca de lo encargado por su jefe.  
  
-¿Crees que pudo sobrevivir a una explosión así?  
  
-Por nuestro bien, ojalá que así sea Ryo.  
  
-¡Mira aquí hay alguien!- dijo el menor de ellos señalando al cuerpo de un joven que yacía entre los escombros.  
  
-No, no es ése, a quien buscamos tiene el pelo corto y de color rosa, este lo tiene largo.  
  
La persona de quien hablaban era Hiro, que yacía inconsciente.  
  
-Será, muy difícil encontrarlo hermano, el humo esta sofocándome-  
  
-No seas cobarde, debemos apresurarnos o esta también se convertirá en nuestra tumba.  
  
-Mira allá Kou!, ES ÉL!!-  
  
-SI!, ES ÉL!, vamos de inmediato-  
  
Se acercaron rápidamente al lugar en el que se encontraba el cantante, cuando un reflector que estaba fijado en el techo cayó justo delante de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.  
  
-Diablos!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shuichi se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba y con la miraba clavada en el techo, sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, no recordaba cuánto tiempo permaneció de esta manera.  
  
Sus labios articulaban débilmente una palabra...no, era un nombre.  
  
-Yuki...-no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas que ahora afloraban en su joven rostro.  
  
Hizo esfuerzos por moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía infinitamente adolorido, la palma de su mano podía palmar un liquido que corría debajo de él, ¿probablemente agua?....no!, eso era estúpido, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, sólo a él podía pensar ese tipo de cosas en un momento así.  
  
Ahora estaba seguro, ese líquido que corría en sus manos era sangre, "SU sangre", sentía como cada gota rodaba débilmente por su frente, probablemente se golpeó la cabeza, la explosión fue tan fuerte que no les dio tiempo de nada, sólo recordaba que cada uno salió disparado en diferentes direcciones, él mismo dudaba la razón por la que se encontraba consciente.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
Su nombre otra vez, lo repitió tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, le era imposible alejar sus pensamientos de aquella persona que significaba todo para él.  
  
Ahora ya era tarde, todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, si no moría a causa del incendio, lo haría asfixiado por aspirar tanto humo o le caerían los escombros que ahora colgaban débilmente en el techo,..... tenía los minutos contados.....no había salida.....resignación, pensó.  
  
-Yuki.....  
  
Por la cabeza de Shuichi pasaron miles de imágenes pertenecientes a recuerdos de su vida.  
  
Entre ellos los momentos que había pasado con el escritor.  
  
La primera vez que se vieron, no fue un encuentro grato, Yuki cogió la hoja de papel que se le había volado de la mano y criticó duramente la letra de la canción que estaba componiendo, ¿sería por eso que se había obsesionado con él?, parecía tan indiferente, misterioso, una persona bastante cerrada al mundo que le rodeaba, aún así él se decidió conocerlo mejor.....y lo logró, encontró a una persona cálida y gentil persona que ocultaba sus emociones del resto de las personas por temor.....si, por temor.....pero ahora todo era diferente, Yuki siempre lo tendría a él, se lo había prometido.  
  
-Yuki.....perdóname, esa promesa no la podré cumplir- varias lagrimas acompañaron las frases del joven.  
  
Era cierto, aquel destino que los había reunido, era el mismo que ahora los separaba, pero.....¿por qué?, ¿cometió algún error tan grave que mereciera tan terrible castigo?  
  
¿Quizá su error había sido conocer a Yuki?....., podría ser, el rubio escritor solía repetirle casi a diario cuán molesto era, muchas veces habían peleado por esa razón, el carácter del cantante era muy diferente al de Yuki y solía sacarle de sus casillas muy seguido.  
  
Posiblemente por esa razón era que el destino los separaba, para que él dejara de fastidiar al escritor.  
  
Silencio.....  
  
Ya todo terminaría, Shuichi pensaba en la vida que llevaría Yuki una vez que él se fuera.....tal vez encontraría la felicidad en otra persona, alguien que no terminara estropeándolo todo, que no fuera tan torpe y espontáneo como él, alguien a la medida de Yuki.  
  
Y tanto que les costó estar juntos, muchas barreras se les presentaron y siempre salían adelante, bueno, hasta ahora.  
  
Si las personas no los separaban, lo hacía la muerte, era algo triste, porque a esto no le podían ganar.  
  
-Yuki... gomen nasai.....a...i...shi...te...ru...- la vista se le nublaba lentamente, pronto perdió la conciencia  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Al rubio escritor lo invadió un extraño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, era anormal, pues no se sentía enfermo ni nada por el estilo, decidió no darle importancia y seguir con lo que estaba.....fumando un cigarrillo.  
  
Por más que el pequeño pelirrosa le pidiera que dejara ese feo vicio que tenía, él simplemente no podía, era como un sello personal, además que el lo sentía como un tranquilizante.  
  
Así pasaron las horas.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Los bomberos fueron alarmados, la gente del lugar se apresuró para socorrer a las personas encerradas dentro del teatro, tumbaron la puerta principal y lograron rescatar a muchas de ellas, algunos habían quedado inconscientes por la gran cantidad de humo que habían inhalado.  
  
Las ambulancias no se hicieron esperar, llegaron casi de inmediato.  
  
Thoma Seguchi y Ryuichi Sakuma se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron al teatro que ahora casi eran escombros.  
  
El ex vocalista de Nittle Grasper tuvo que ser detenido por varios bomberos cuando intentó ingresar al lugar.  
  
-Suéltenme!!!, DEMONIOS, QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE AHÍ DENTRO ESTAN MIS AMIGOS!!!.....THOMA HAZ ALGO!!!- Ryuichi forcejeaba duramente con los bomberos que trataban de calmarlo.  
  
-Ya basta Ryuichi, cálmate- el presidente de NG trataba de contener a su amigo que estaba lleno de ira e impotencia.  
  
-COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME!! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?, SHUICHI, HIRO Y HASTA TU PRIMO SUGURU ESTAN DENTRO!!!...¿Y TÚ QUIERES QUE ME CALME?-  
  
-Poniéndote así no ganarás nada mas que morir en el intento de hacerte al héroe- Ryuichi bajó la cabeza, Thoma tenía razón, trató de calmarse y pidió disculpas a los bomberos- Ryu, haré una llamada ahora vuelvo-  
  
-¿Le avisarás a Eiri?-  
  
-No quisiera ser yo quien le diga esto, pero alguien debe hacerlo ¿no?-  
  
-Es cierto...-  
  
Thoma se alejó a un lugar más apartado para poder llamar a Yuki, seguramente la noticia le impactaría bastante, trataría de decírsela de la mejor manera, pero conociendo a Eiri esta lo destrozaría por completo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada.  
  
Nunca Shuichi había llegado tan tarde de uno de sus conciertos, comenzó a preocuparse de que algo le hubiese pasado.  
  
Terminó una cajetilla completa de cigarrillos, todo el departamento estaba envuelto en humo, los nervios se estaban apoderando de él. Se quedó parado frente a la ventana por casi una hora y ni señales del pelirrosa.  
  
Intentó llamar a su celular, pero nadie contestaba, ¿tal vez se había descompuesto o lo hubiera perdido?, miles de terribles ideas se asomaron por su cabeza, ya no esperaría más, saldría a buscarlo o sino se volvería loco, tomó su abrigo y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta el teléfono sonó.  
  
Inmediatamente corrió a contestar, seguramente era Shuichi.  
  
-Aló?....ah, Thoma eres tú- dijo algo molesto al ver que se trataba de su cuñado- ¡¡¿QUÉ PASO QUÉ?!!- a Yuki se le heló el corazón, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, soltó involuntariamente el auricular y salió corriendo del departamento a toda prisa.  
  
Subió a su Mercedes negro y manejó tan rápido como pudo.  
  
–No, Shuichi....esto no puede estar pasando- las lágrimas que derramaba Yuki se limpiaban con el viento que golpeaba fuertemente su rostro- NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Vanos fueron los intentos de Thoma por volver a comunicarse con Yuki, tal parece que dejó el teléfono descolgado y no llevó consigo el celular.  
  
Se preparaba para regresar con Ryuichi cuando una voz lo detuvo...  
  
-¿Dónde crees que vas Seguchi?-  
  
-¿Eh?- Thoma volteó para ver de quién se trataba.  
  
-Creo que podrías saludarme, es lo menos que merezco por hacerte este favor-  
  
-No me digas que tu...  
  
-¿Quién más?  
  
-¿A que viniste?-  
  
-Digamos que quería ver cómo irían las cosas, sabes que no me gusta fallar en el trabajo, y este no será la excepción- la persona que hablaba salió de las sombras en las que se encontraba para acercarse más a Thoma.  
  
Era un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, vestía un sweater negro, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, llevaba una gabardina blanca, su cabello color gris oscuro casi negro era largo, pasando un poco la cintura y atado en una coleta al final de éste, sus ojos celestes y profundos.  
  
-Fuiste muy lejos esta vez Shirou-  
  
-Quería sorprenderte-  
  
-¡Mi primo estaba ahí dentro!, si algo le pasa yo te voy.....-  
  
-Nada de amenazas Seguchi-san-  
  
-Sólo debía ser Shindo, esto no era necesario...-  
  
-Tú me dijiste que querías que desapareciera a ese cantante, pero nunca especificaste el cómo ni el cuándo, así que me tomé la libertad de elegir por ti- sonrío -además.....- no pudo completar la frase, porque un grito proveniente del lugar en donde se encontraba Ryuichi llamó su atención.  
  
Era Yuki, quien ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos cayó de rodillas llorando.  
  
-SHUICHI NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: Aquí esta el capítulo largo que les prometí (además que lo subí muy rápido, no lo nieguen), tengo que admitir que la historia dio un giro que no yo me esperaba, ¿Shuichi esta vivo?, ¿Será este un Deathfic?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Thoma en todo esto?, ¿Puedo quedarme con Yuki mientras Shuichi este ausente? XD...respuestas en el próximo capítulo, espérenlo.  
  
Y como siempre gracias por sus reviews, me encantan, sigan como hasta ahora y tendrán capítulos nuevos en más corto tiempo ^u^.  
  
PD. Todo aclarado jajajaja, todo 


	4. Remembranza

ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes, así como la serie de Gravitation no me pertenecen (¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿POR QUÉ?), son propiedad de Maki Murakami ^^, este fic es producto de mi mente enferma XD.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: REMEMBRANZA.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Tú me dijiste que querías que desapareciera a ese cantante, pero nunca especificaste el cómo ni el cuándo, así que me tomé la libertad de elegir por ti- sonrío -además.....- no pudo completar la frase, porque un grito proveniente del lugar en donde se encontraba Ryuichi llamó su atención.  
  
Era Yuki, quien ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos cayó de rodillas llorando.  
  
-SHUICHI NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Thoma inmediatamente se apresuró al lugar donde se encontraba Yuki, tenía que alejarlo de allí antes de que hiciera una locura.  
  
-Seguchi...- la voz del joven alto lo detuvo momentáneamente.  
  
-Ahora no Shirou!, él me necesita!- respondió Thoma con la voz nerviosa y a la vez de enfado.  
  
-Lo entiendo,...te espero luego, en el lugar de siempre, para que podamos hablar con más calma.  
  
-No necesitas decírmelo- dijo Thoma y siguió con su camino.  
  
-Si, podremos hablar mejor después- se dijo a si mismo y se retiro del lugar.  
  
El presidente de NG se acercó lentamente al escritor que permanecía de rodillas, inmóvil.  
  
-Eiri...- puso su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio, pero éste no hacía movimiento alguno, era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de shock, lo mismo que había pasado cuando él había asesinado a su maestro años atrás en New York.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será que lo lleves a su departamento- aconsejó Ryuichi que se encontraba al lado del rubio.  
  
-Tienes razón...- asintió el rubio de ojos verdes.  
  
-Ya pregunte a algunos bomberos y me dijeron que todas las personas rescataron fueron trasladadas al hospital- añadió Sakuma  
  
-¿Alguna noticia de los muchachos?-  
  
-Sólo me confirmaron que Sakano y K están en el hospital, pero de los demás no saben nada.....- el cantante se veía preocupado -pero no debemos perder las esperanzas, seguro que los confundieron entre tanta gente- fingió una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente.  
  
-Eso lo más probable.....-  
  
Ante la sorpresa de ambos Yuki se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Thoma.  
  
-Yo...Yo iré al hospital Thoma-  
  
-Nada de eso!, ahora debes ir a descansar- lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta su automóvil –Ryuichi irá al hospital y en cuanto llegué nos pondrá al tanto de todo-  
  
-Pero...yo...¡SUELTAME!- Yuki se zafó del agarre de Thoma  
  
-Por favor entiende Eiri, si vas al hospital sólo causarás problemas, estás bastante tenso, déjame a mi todo ahora-  
  
-¡No entiendes Thoma!- gritó el rubio ya exasperado–Si Shuichi está en el hospital, yo quiero estar a su lado-  
  
-Aunque vayas será imposible que te dejen verlo, dada la situación actual, lo más prudente es que te quedes en tu departamento hasta que tengamos noticias- contestó Seguchi.  
  
Era difícil aceptar algo así, pero no había remedio, Thoma tenía razón, debería esperar, total ya faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, no tenía caso seguir protestando.  
  
-Esta bien...-suspiró el escritor un poco más tranquilo –pero quiero pedirte un favor Thoma-  
  
-Lo que tú quieras Eiri-  
  
-No quiero ir a mi departamento,...podría...podría ir a tu casa y quedarme con Mika?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados un tanto avergonzado.  
  
Thoma sonrió a la petición expuesta por Yuki, claro que le dejaría quedarse en su casa el tiempo que el viera necesario.  
  
-Eso no necesitas pedírmelo Eiri, sabes que esa también es tu casa- contestó satisfecho Thoma, abrió la puerta del coche, Yuki ingreso dentro –Ryu, te veo en un momento- se despidió Thoma de su amigo.  
  
-No te preocupes, me iré adelantando- dijo el ex–vocalista de Nittle Grasper, mientras agitaba su mano despidiendo a ambas personas.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El joven detuvo el coche frente a una lujosa mansión apartada de la ciudad, no existían casas a su alrededor, sólo aquella gran construcción que adornaba el lugar, el portón era enorme y daba paso a un jardín extenso, tan sólo el recorrido desde el portón a la casa en cuestión era de aproximadamente 7 minutos y ¡todavía en automóvil!.  
  
Estuvo observando el paisaje conforme se acercaba a dicha mansión, no importaba cuántas veces pasara por ése jardín, siempre le llamaba la atención, realmente era un lugar hermoso, muy hermoso, deseaba compartirlo con alguien más, pero para su desgracia él estaba sólo.  
  
La única persona a la cual había querido, falleció varios años atrás, lo asesinaron, pero así como el jardín permanecía bello aún con el paso del tiempo, su recuerdo seguía vivo en el corazón de la persona que más lo quiso.  
  
Lágrimas quisieron escapar por sus hermosos ojos azul claro, más se contuvo y evitó que salieran.  
  
Estacionó el automóvil dentro de la cochera y se dirigió al interior de la gran residencia.  
  
-Señor...llegó muy pronto- preguntó un hombre alto moreno al joven que venía llegando, tal parecía que era el mayordomo.  
  
-Si, mi conversación con Seguchi fue muy breve, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después- se quitó la gabardina que llevaba y se la entregó –Por cierto, que se sabe de Kou y su hermano- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la extensa sala.  
  
-Acaban de llegar hace algunos instantes señor-  
  
-¿Y dónde están?- abrió una botella de vino que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa delante suyo y vertió el líquido en una copa.  
  
-Se encuentran en una de las habitaciones de arriba señor, parece que Ryo sufrió algunas heridas-  
  
-Y...- acercó la copa a sus labios y bebió un sorbo de su contenido -... ¿me trajeron lo que les pedí?-  
  
-¿Se refiere a aquél joven señor?-  
  
-Si... ¿Dónde está?-  
  
-Lo llevamos a su habitación como ordenó señor, Takeda-san se está encargando de él, me dijo que estaba muy grave-  
  
-Confío en Takeda-san, no podría estar en mejores manos que en las suyas, además si algo llega a complicarse puedo traer a todo un hospital aquí, tengo suficiente dinero ¿no es así? y con mi dinero puedo comprar a tantas personas como se me plazca-  
  
-Perdone la indiscreción señor, pero...¿para qué quiere a ese joven?- dijo tímidamente por lo bajo el moreno –además cuando despierte, lo más seguro es que lo denuncie por retenerlo contra su voluntad señor.  
  
-De eso me encargaré yo, no tienes de qué preocuparte...- Dio un hondo suspiro –¿y la razón por que lo quiero?, pues digamos que hace tiempo que no me divierto y ya era tiempo de ganar algo por hacer los trabajos sucios de Thoma, podríamos decir que es mi paga- rió y se hundió más en el sillón.  
  
-Ya veo señor, lo entiendo, me retiro- y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Bien...- dejó la delicada copa de cristal sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos delante de su rostro- creo que es el momento de conocer al pequeño temor de Thoma-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Yuki se adentró en la casa de su cuñado, pocas veces acudía a aquel lugar, no se sentía cómodo allí.  
  
Pero debía hacer una excepción esta vez, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo en su departamento solo, sin Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, ¿cómo pudo dejarlo solo?, era su culpa que todo hubiese acabado así, si tan sólo, si tan sólo se hubiese quedado con él, como Shuichi le había pedido, pero no, su trabajo, su maldito trabajo no le permitió darse ese tipo de lujos.  
  
Tal ves Shuichi presintió que algo así podría pasar, por esa razón insistió más que otras veces, recordó lo que le dijo esa vez, esa frase que no salía de su mente "Por favor Yuki, aunque sea sólo esta vez".  
  
¿Esta vez?, ¿acaso el cantante le dio a entender que era la ultima?, se sentía miserable e impotente, no podía hacer nada, no ahora, había tenido la oportunidad pero no la aprovechó.  
  
Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su hermana.  
  
-¿Eiri estas bien?- preguntó preocupada y con la miraba sobre el escritor.  
  
-¿Y Thoma?- contestó con desgano.  
  
Mika lo tomó de la mano –Salió hace diez minutos, se despidió de ti, pero parece que estabas distraído ya que no le contestaste-  
  
-Necesito unos cigarrillos-  
  
-Sabes que ese es un mal hábito tuyo, déjalo, aunque sea sólo esta vez-  
  
"Aunque sea sólo esta vez", cuántas veces más tendría que oír esa frase, cada palabra era como una puñalada en su pecho, no podía alejar de su mente el ruego de Shuichi aquella mañana, si seguía de esta manera saldría corriendo de la casa de su hermana rumbo al hospital, ¿qué tenía que perder?, probablemente Thoma lo regañaría, pero no importaba, tenía que estar seguro de que su Shuichi estaba bien, sólo así se calmaría.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas Eiri?-  
  
-¿Que no se nota?, voy al hospital- dijo con su tono frío habitual.  
  
-Nada de eso, le prometiste a Thoma que te quedarías aquí mientras él se encargaba de todo- se paró delante de la puerta para que Yuki no pudiera salir.  
  
-Quítate Mika, ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme, ¿por qué rayos no entienden cómo me siento?- golpeó la pared al lado del rostro de su hermana –mejor pongo un ejemplo, si algo le pasara a Thoma ¿tu te quedarías de brazos cruzados?-  
  
Mika se sobresaltó con la pregunta, esta vez Yuki dio en el clavo.  
  
-E—Este...yo...-  
  
-Ya no hay más que decir Mika, por favor- con ojos suplicantes, tomó a Mika por los hombros y la apartó lentamente de la puerta.  
  
Yuki se dispuso a salir, pero su hermana lo detuvo.  
  
-Espera Eiri...- con una sonrisa se acercó al joven de ojos dorados.  
  
-Y ahora qué, ¿no entendiste todo lo que te dije?-  
  
-¿No pensarás ir sin mi verdad?- Mika tomó su abrigo del perchero y abrió la puerta.  
  
No podría hacerla desistir, Yuki se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana que se le adelantaba.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ryuichi impaciente esperaba que su ex-compañero de grupo y actual dueño de la productora NG terminara de entrevistarse con los médicos del lugar.  
  
Llevaba horas en el mismo sitio, no podía evitar sentirse aburrido, lo único que había hecho en todo el tiempo que permaneció en ése lugar fue tomar su dichoso vaso de café, que no fue de mucha ayuda por cierto, lo puso igual o más nervioso que antes.  
  
Le preocupaban sus amigos, le invadía la incertidumbre y la tardanza de Thoma incrementaba sus temores.  
  
Para colmo no trajo a su Kumagoro, su fiel amigo rosa, el estrujarlo contra su pecho le hubiera tranquilizado, lo necesitaba, la pequeña almohada que apretaba no era lo mismo, era suave si, pero no se comparaba a Kumagoro, en cuanto Thoma le pusiera al tanto de la situación iría a buscarlo a su casa, y si Shuichi estaba en ese hospital se lo dejaría para que lo cuidara.  
  
-¿Qué hora era?- observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda -7:30- y ni rastros de Thoma, ¿qué tanto hablaba con todos esos médicos, parecía que nadie se dignaría a informarle, si no lo hacía él mismo.  
  
Con paso firme se levantó, dobló la manta que una enfermera amablemente le entregó y fue en busca de su colega.  
  
-Sakuma-san- la voz que lo llamó se le hizo familiar.  
  
-Konnichiwa Seguchi-san- giró para saludar al joven que la acompañaba –Eiri- san.  
  
Pero Yuki le dejó con la palabra en la boca, ya estaba en el lugar de informaciones preguntando por su amante.  
  
-¿Se sabe algo Sakuma-san?- cuestionó Mika, haciendo que Ryuichi dejara de mirar al escritor y de virara hacia ella.  
  
-Todavía nada...-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou ingresó en su habitación, observó al hombre mayor que atendía al joven vocalista, lo saludo amablemente.  
  
-Ohayo Takeda-san-  
  
-Oh, Shirou-san, mírate cómo has crecido- dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a él para corresponder al saludo.  
  
-Es cierto, hace un año que no lo veo- dijo tomando la mano del hombre mayor.  
  
-Si, debo admitir que me sorprendió tu llamada-  
  
-No confío en nadie tanto como usted para este tipo de trabajos, no debería sorprenderse- contestó alegremente.  
  
-Sé que no me darás los detalles, y tampoco te los pediré- volteó a ver a Shuichi que estaba inconsciente sobre la cama cubierto con un gran sábana blanca–oí algo en los noticieros, ¿es esto obra tuya?-  
  
-¿Y de quién más?- hizo puños ambas manos y las puso en su cintura.  
  
-Ya me lo imaginaba, me sorprendió mucho el gran parecido de éste chico con......bueno, ya sabes-  
  
Cambió el tono burlón de su voz por uno más serio -Pasando a otro punto Takeda-san, ¿cómo lo encontró?-  
  
-Pues déjame decírtelo de este modo: es un milagro que esté vivo-  
  
-¿Por qué dije eso?- se acercó al borde de la cama observando a Shuichi que tenía vendajes alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
-Sufrió un severo golpe en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre, si no lo hubiera atendido a tiempo, lo más seguro es que hubiera fallecido. Aunque no afirmo que este bien del todo, el golpe en su cabeza me preocupa, temo que pueda haber complicaciones posteriores-  
  
-¿Complicaciones? ¿cómo cuáles?-  
  
-Tu sabes, podría quedar paralítico, o incluso perder la memoria-  
  
-¡Eso es terrible!-  
  
-No te preocupes, para cerciorarme vendré a revisarlo mañana y cuantas veces sea necesario-  
  
-Arigatou Takeda-san- Shirou hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el médico adulto.  
  
-No tienes por qué agradecer niño, sabes que estoy allí cuando me necesites- observó el gran reloj que adornaba la pared del lujoso dormitorio –por cierto ya me tengo que ir, pero como te dije vendré mañana-  
  
-Lo estaré esperando-  
  
-Adios niño- Takeda se retiró, mientras Shirou se quedó mirando al cantante inconsciente que permanecía con un tubo de suero conectado en el brazo, se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Koiichi...- murmuró acariciando una de las mejillas del cantante de Bad Luck –volviste a mi- se acercó a su rostro para robarle un beso.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: Konnichiwa a tod@s, si ya se, quieren patearme Gomen por el retraso, mi padre tiene la culpa ;__;, se llevó la PC a su habitación y no me dejó usarla, a menos que fueran trabajos ¬¬, pero así de párrafo a párrafo terminé, lo peor es cuando quería publicarlo a mi diskette de dio por jubilarse.  
  
Además este capítulo se me hizo algo largo, más de lo que hubiera querido, espero que les este gustando la historia, trato de hacerla lo más interesante posible, pero claro, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazos, e-mail bomba, insultos (mejor obviemos esa), a mi correo: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com, o si tan sólo desean dejen reviews, aquí abajito n_n  
  
Y...¿Quién es Koiichi?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ^^.  
  
Respuestas Reviews:  
  
Zafiro:: ya ves, si, ya llamé a los bomberos, jejeje!!.arigatou por leer.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Oye, buena idea!. Te reto a una pelea por Yuki ¬¬  
  
nat-chan07:: Pues aquí va otro capítulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Pienso lo mismo de Thoma, cada vez se gana buenos puntos en su contra, pero así es lindo *¬*. Más cuidado con las comas jejeje.  
  
Uru yuy:: Cuidado con las pobres (me refiero a las uñas n.n), y....¿cómo sabes que el bien ganará?, yo no aseguraría nada _, jejeje, gracias por tus palabras y espera el próximo capítulo, que ese ya lo voy a subir pronto, porque ¡YA ESTA ESCRITO!, solamente haré algunos arreglitos.  
  
Ashura:: Entras a la lista de personas que me tienen amenazada si mato a Shu-chan, pero ya ves que no lo hice...por el momento JAJAJAJA *risa maniática*  
  
Sadame:: Estoy deacuerdo con esa ley, si te contara las veces que me han dejado con la impaciencia, si en una ocasión dejaron muerto a mi Shu-chan y de la ira estuve golpeando mi pared jajajaja.  
  
Akia:: No quiero atentar contra tus sentimientos, por eso aquí esta la continuación que tanto tardé en subir ^^.  
  
Minna Arigatou, continúenle con la historia, espero que les guste, tanto como a mí el escribirla, Ja ne a tod@s. 


	5. La muerte de un corazón

ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes, así como la serie de Gravitation no me pertenecen (Tan sólo el hecho de recordarlo, me dan ganas de suicidarme T_T), son propiedad de Maki Murakami-sensei ^^, pero ojo ¿eh? que Shirou es mío, mío, mío y de nadie más (ojo: No confundir con Kamui Shirou XDDD), ahora si, a la historia.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: LA MUERTE DE UN CORAZÓN.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Adios niño- Takeda se retiró, mientras Shirou se quedó mirando al cantante inconsciente que permanecía con un tubo de suero conectado en el brazo, se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Koiichi...- murmuró acariciando una de las mejillas del cantante de Bad Luck –volviste a mi- se acercó a su rostro para robarle un beso.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Yuki no tuvo respuesta alguna de las enfermeras, toda esa mañana el hospital estuvo ajetreado, él no era la única persona que quería noticias sobre alguno de los pacientes.  
  
Los nervios crecían con cada minuto que pasaba y con lo que veía, individuos que habían llegado con la esperanza de encontrar a un familiar allí salían completamente desconsoladas al enterarse que habían fallecido.  
  
No quería creer en esa posibilidad, nunca se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a Shuichi, ya sufrió una vez cuando Kitazawa murió en sus manos y esta vez se sentía igual de responsable.  
  
Y para colmo ni rastros de Thoma, Ryuichi se había ido por petición de Mika a descansar, le hubiera pedido lo mismo a Yuki, pero era imposible, iba y venía por la sala como un león enjaulado y ella nada podía hacer, sinceramente el único que podría terminar esto sería su marido.  
  
-Eiri, descansa por favor- dijo con claro agotamiento en la voz.  
  
-Esta situación ya me está hartando, ¡¿que tanto hace Thoma?!, o hay algo que no quiere decirme y por eso se esconde!-  
  
-Te equivocas Eiri-san- una voz se oyó detrás de Yuki, era Thoma que salía de la charla sujeta con el personal médico.  
  
-¡¿Dime que te dijeron?!- el tono frío y hostil de la voz de Yuki se incremento más de lo habitual.  
  
-Ciertamente la noche pasada fue una de las peores desgracias para estas personas...- Seguchi señalaba con la mirada a algunas de las personas que se encontraban también en la sala de espera junto con su esposa y cuñado –...Y nosotros no somos la excepción.  
  
A Yuki la paciencia se le acabó, sujetó a Thoma del cuello de su abrigo y lo acercó hacia él –Déjate de juegos... ¡¿QUE-DEMONIOS-PASÓ?!-  
  
-Eiri suelta a Thoma- Mika corrió preocupada a socorrer a su marido, temía que su hermano fuera a golpearlo de un momento a otro.  
  
La expresión de Thoma no cambió en absoluto, sabía guardar la calma en momentos así, además se conocía de memoria las diferentes maneras de proceder del escritor, no por nada lo trató desde la infancia.  
  
-Nakano y Suguru están en éste hospital...pero...-  
  
-¿P--Pero qué?- La voz de Yuki se oía quebrada.  
  
-No se tienen noticias de Shindou-san- hizo una pausa para apreciar el rostro de Yuki que escondía con la cabeza gacha bajo su rubio cabello -hice algunas llamadas a los demás hospitales a los que fueron trasladados los heridos, pero no está entre ellos-  
  
-Eso significa que logró escapar...- Yuki sonrió nervioso, una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-No...-  
  
-¿No?, ¡¿NO QUÉ THOMA, DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!-  
  
-Bueno, pues...encontraron el cuerpo de un joven con las mismas características de Shuichi, aunque su rostro es irreconocible, ya que fue...- los ojos furiosos de Yuki obligaron silenciosamente a Thoma a continuar -...completamente consumido por las llamas.  
  
-Debe ser una equivocación Thoma,...Shuichi no puede estar...no puede estar- el escritor soltó a Seguchi del agarre en que lo mantenía, guardó silencio unos momentos y salió corriendo del lugar.  
  
Thoma observó la figura de Eiri desaparecer a lo lejos, sintió las suaves manos de su pareja sobre las suyas –Thoma...- la voz de Mika estaba cargada de preocupación.  
  
-Necesita estar solo Mika, ahora no podemos hacer nada, nada esta vez- susurró el hombre de ojos verdes en el oído de su esposa quien con cada palabra se fue aferrando más a éste.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Caminaba sin rumbo, hasta donde sus pies le permitieran llegar, quería olvidar todo, seguramente era un sueño, si, un sueño del que necesitaba salir y ya.  
  
Reconoció aquel lugar, se veía diferente de día, ya que estaba muy concurrido, era el parque, el lugar en que él y Shuichi habían cruzado miradas por primera vez, cuando aquella hoja de papel llegó a sus manos súbitamente.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde ése entonces?, oh! si, 2 años, dos largos y hermosos años al lado de su amante, tenían constantes peleas como cualquier pareja, ocasionadas principalmente por la diferencia de carácter de ambos, los persistentes desaires de Yuki y la hiperactividad imperante en Shuichi..., pero con el transcurso del tiempo aprendieron a convivir mejor, a complementarse el uno al otro.  
  
El cantante pelirrosa le devolvió las ganas de vivir, saber que era importante para alguien le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, tal vez nunca se lo dijo, ¿y cómo hacerlo ahora?, realmente ya era tarde, su corazón sentía las punzadas que sintió aquella vez de la muerte de su maestro, no,...estaba mintiendo, estas dolían mucho más, pero no soltaba una lágrima, ¿por qué?...lo había hecho la noche pasada involuntariamente y ahora no podía, ahora que tenía la certeza se que su pequeño no estaría más a su lado, no podía.  
  
¿Acaso su alma y corazón eran tan duros que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por aquel ser que le había devuelto la luz?. Era lo menos que le debía a Shuichi.  
  
Sentía asco...  
  
Asco de sí mismo, ¿Qué diría el vocalista si le viera ahora?. Él derramó muchas lágrimas por su culpa cada vez que discutían, y aún así, entre tanto dolor siempre decía que lo amaba, lo amaba de la manera más grande y pura que alguien se pudiera imaginar y alguien como él no se merecía muestra tan grande.  
  
¡Malditos ojos!, se negaban a dar reacción alguna.  
  
Su oscuro pasado le obligó a olvidar lo que eran los sentimientos, juró no volver a amar a nadie, pero su pequeño no se lo merecía, no merecía la manera en la que lo trataba, no merecía cargar con una culpa que no era la suya.  
  
Si alguien estaba completamente amargado era él y no tenía por qué cargar a Shuichi consigo, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó a su lado lo había hecho miserable, si por cada lágrima que su koi habría derramado él recibía un golpe, ahora ya estaría muerto.  
  
Cierto, ¿Por qué no murió él en lugar de Shuichi?, era más doloroso quedarse y verse así mismo otra vez solo.  
  
No estaba hecho para amar, y no lo volvería a hacer, de ahora en adelante el amor no existiría para él...nunca más, sólo hacía daño a aquellos a quienes amaba, una maldición lo recorría, no se permitiría hacer mal a nadie más.  
  
Si no podía regalarle a Shuichi lágrimas por su muerte, le habría de dar algo mejor...su corazón, aquel del que se había enamorado el pelirrosa, ¿qué mejor regalo?, con Shuichi moría su corazón, que siempre se quedaría a su lado.  
  
Solamente le pertenecería a él y a nadie más, incluso después de muerto.  
  
No podía seguir en ese lugar, tantos recuerdos que le venían a la mente, quizás era un cobarde, pero necesitaba escapar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Permaneció casi media hora observando el hermoso rostro de Shuichi, que sumido en la inconsciencia no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
Era tan reconfortante y delicioso, soñó con esto muchas veces, ahora por fin dejaba de ser un simple sueño, era su actual realidad. Una voz lo hizo salir de la multitud de pensamientos que ahora lo invadían, era el mayordomo.  
  
-Señor- hizo una reverencia – Thoma Seguchi-san se encuentra esperando en la estancia- informó el hombre.  
  
-Bien, enseguida bajo- el mayordomo salió en silencio ante la respuesta de su amo.  
  
Otra vez recorrió una de las mejillas del joven cantante con su mano- Enseguida vuelvo- se despidió para dirigirse con Thoma.  
  
-Ah! Seguchi-san, veo que no fue necesario que lo fuera a hacer llamar-  
  
La mirada de Thoma volteó a observar a su interlocutor -Sabes que cuando digo algo, lo cumplo-  
  
-Eso es cierto-  
  
-¿Para qué me quieres Shirou?- cuestionó  
  
-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad Thoma-san?, si hoy debemos de celebrar- dijo ofreciéndole una copa de vino que trajo en ese momento el mayordomo de la cocina.  
  
Thoma la recibió y bebió un poco –Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera, soy un hombre muy ocupado, además- bebió otro sorbo -no tenemos nada que festejar- dijo despectivamente.  
  
-¿Cómo que nada?, que acaso no cumplí con lo que me pediste, deberías sentirte satisfecho-  
  
-La verdad, no del todo, hoy perdí a la persona que brindaba grandes ganancias a mi compañía...aunque...por el bien de Eiri soy capaz de arriesgar todo lo que tengo, incluso NG- sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que devolvía la copa ya sin contenido –y ¿por qué tanta alegría Shirou?, nunca te vi sonreír como lo haces ahora, la verdad,...jamás te he visto sonreír.  
  
-Ya te dije Thoma-san, tenemos que celebrar, por mi felicidad- extendió su mano levantando la copa delante de su cabeza.  
  
-Tú no tienes nada que celebrar- protestó enfadado el rubio.  
  
-¿Ah, no?-  
  
-Pues de serlo así ¿por qué sería?- preguntó Thoma burlándose de la actitud del joven frente a él.  
  
-Por que recuperé a la persona que amo- murmuró seriamente.  
  
-Vaya, me das una gran sorpresa, nunca pensé que amaras a alguien-  
  
-Ya ves que si y todo te lo debo a ti Thoma-  
  
-¿Cómo que a mí?-  
  
-Si, de no haber sido por ti no lo habría conocido y no lo tendría solo para mí- Thoma se sobresaltó, ¿Qué intentaba decirle?, ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte de Shindo?.  
  
-No...no te entiendo-  
  
-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, sígueme- le llamó con un dedo y le guió al piso de arriba, giro suavemente la perilla de la puerta. Al entrar lo que Thoma vio allí lo dejó sin aliento.  
  
-P—pero si es...¡Shindo-kun!...p—pero yo creía que...-  
  
-Pues ya ves que no Thoma, él no está muerto como todos creen, pensé que lo mejor sería dejar que pensaran eso, así no podrían molestarnos-  
  
-Y...y...¿el muchacho que encontraron?- preguntó nervioso.  
  
-No sabía que habían encontrado a alguien- su rostro se mostró asombrado –aunque...eso me facilita las cosas-  
  
-Pero yo te dije claramente que...- la voz del joven lo interrumpió  
  
-Si, que lo matara, pero no podría hacer eso, no a él- le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura a su inconsciente invitado.  
  
-¿Por qué tu tan repentino interés en Shindo?-  
  
-Bueno, pues, se parece mucho a alguien que una vez perdí- dijo girando su vista hacia un marco de fotografía que tenía sobre un estante cercano. Thoma dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba el joven de ojos azul claro.  
  
-¡Dios mío!, ¡son iguales!- En la fotografía estaba Shirou abrazando a un joven muy similar a Shuichi, solo que su pelo era largo, sujeto en una hermosa trenza rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.  
  
-Él era Koiichi, éramos amigos desde la infancia, lo quería mucho, estudiamos juntos, íbamos a todas partes siempre juntos, nunca nos separábamos, fui tan dichoso en ese entonces, pero eso a su padre y al mundo no le importó...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Su padre era uno de los grandes jefes de la mafia en Japón, por órdenes de éste Koiichi se veía obligado a estar relacionado con ese mundo, algo que no le gustaba.  
  
-Shirou, no quiero hacer lo que mi padre me dice, odio matar, ¡no quiero ser sucesor suyo!- dijo el joven pelirrosa de nombre Koiichi mientras se aferraba al pecho de su amigo.  
  
-No te preocupes Koiichi, sabes que nunca te dejaré solo, porque te amo- tomando de la barbilla al joven hizo que este le mirara a los ojos.  
  
-Yo también te amo Shirou, como no tienes idea- se acercó a el para sellar aquellas palabras en un suave beso.  
  
Así por una promesa decidí seguir a Koiichi, no importaba si fuese hasta el infinito, lo seguiría. Comencé a inmiscuirme yo también en ese mundo, siempre a su lado. Gané la confianza de su padre y me aceptó como uno de su grupo, me sentía feliz por estar al lado de la persona que quería, con eso me bastaba.  
  
Empecé a conocer mejor a su padre, quien llegó a ganarse mi desprecio. Era indiferente con su propio hijo, constantemente veía como le gritaba e insultaba delante de todos, sólo porque se negaba a hacer aquello que estaba en contra de sus ideales.  
  
-¡Esto es lo último Koiichi!, dispara o no respondo de mi- dijo gravemente enfadado un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, mientras hacia de su mano un puño para propinarle un golpe a su hijo si no obedecía a lo que acaba de pedirle, matar a un hombre que tenía los ojos vendados y estaba atado a una silla en el centro de la habitación.  
  
-Lo siento padre...-lágrimas cayeron por el rostro blanco-...no puedo matar a este señor, no me ha hecho nada, no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo- dijo bajando el arma que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!- el hombre le propino tremendo puñetazo, haciendo que el pequeño cayera al piso, allí continuó golpeándolo –¡¿Y ASÍ TE HACES LLAMAR MI HIJO?!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, UNA VERGÜENZA PARA MI!- levantó nuevamente el puño para seguir golpeándolo cuando una mano se interpuso.  
  
-Creo que ya es suficiente señor-  
  
-¡No te metas en esto Shirou!-  
  
-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que siga- la mirada de furia en la cara de Shirou hizo que el hombre mayor se calmara.  
  
-Sólo lo hago por que tú me lo pides- miró hacia él piso donde se encontraba Koiichi aún sin moverse –levántate cobarde, si pasas tanto tiempo con Shirou, ¿Por qué no intentas aprender algo de él?- se volteó para ver de nuevo al joven de pelo gris- Hubiese querido que tú fueses mi hijo en lugar de éste miedoso- dijo volviendo a observar al pelirrosa, ya dicho todo salió del lugar. Shirou se aceleró a socorrer a su amigo.  
  
-¿Koiichi estas bien?- dijo pasando una mano alrededor de la espalda del susodicho.  
  
-Esta vez me dio más duro que en otras- sonrió levemente ante su propio comentario. Shirou no sabía cómo siempre aquel joven estaba de buen humor, pero lo que sí sabía es que de ése comportamiento se había enamorado.  
  
Pasó el tiempo, trataba de contenerme por no golpear al padre de Koiichi, sólo por que él me lo había pedido. Cada vez se portaba más agresivo que antes, en una ocasión lo dejó al borde de la muerte, tal parecía que a ése sujeto su hijo le importaba muy poco.  
  
Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue una noche de septiembre, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer.  
  
Koiichi y yo nos citamos en un bar de la ciudad, nuestra relación la mantuvimos en secreto, Koiichi temía como fuera a reaccionar su padre si se llegaba a enterar  
  
Solo una persona a parte de nosotros lo sabía, alguien en quien confiábamos ciegamente. Grave error, su padre lo tenía vigilado constantemente y fue así como nuestra relación se supo, por una traición.  
  
Yo fui a entrevistarme con el padre de mi amigo, cuando algo me llamó la atención, un extraño bulto que se encontraba en la puerta, pensé que sería una de las personas que el jefe había eliminado, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres y no me importaba éste en especial, hasta que oí su voz suplicante, no era ningún enemigo, ¡era Koiichi!, ¡MI Koiichi!, allí tirado como cualquier basura.  
  
Giró el cuerpo del pequeño y lo sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos –¡Koiichi!, ¡¿Koiichi, que paso?!-  
  
-M—mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro, Ken...Ken se lo dijo-  
  
-ESE BASTARDO, pero me las pagará, te llevaré a un hospital ahora mismo-  
  
-Ya no puedo, Shirou, no puedo, sólo te esperaba a ti- levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de su amigo.  
  
-Por favor Koiichi, no digas tonterías- a Shirou el pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando sintió que la mano con la cual sostenía a su amigo estaba impregnada de sangre, pensó que solo lo había golpeado, pero nunca se imaginó que... – pero...¡¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO?!!-  
  
Koiichi estaba quedando rendido, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, unas últimas palabras escaparon de sus labios –Te amo...S—Shirou- y murió en sus brazos.  
  
La ira me invadió, jamás dejaría sin castigo a aquellos que se atrevieron a matar a mi pequeño.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación, Shirou divisó a Ken, sin más sacó su revolver y dio un tiro certero en su cabeza, matándolo de inmediato.  
  
-¿Shirou que hiciste?- la voz del padre de Koiichi parecía sorprendida ante la acción del joven.  
  
El joven de pelo gris se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello, presionando cada vez más –¿por qué?...¿por qué?...¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!- la ira en su voz era notoria, lágrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos celestes.  
  
-Ése hijo deshonró mi nombre, no merecía vivir-  
  
-¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?!- varias personas que servían al padre de Koiichi apuntaban con sus armas a Shirou –No había más honra para ti que el gran cariño que te profesaba tu hijo, a quien aún tratando mal, te quería por sobre todas las cosas-  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, ¿crees que me trago el cuento de que lo querías?, no nací ayer,...solamente te servía para tirártelo ¿verdad?- palabras venenosas, llenas de odio salieron por aquella boca.  
  
A Shirou esas palabras le dolieron más que otras, la calma lo abandonó, ya no tendría delicadezas con aquel tipo –No me importa si estos sujetos me matan, para mí sería mejor, ya que estaría al lado de Koiichi, creí que te arrepentirías, pero veo que no tienes ni pizca de corazón, el que no merece vivir eres tú- colocó el arma en la frente del sujeto mayor.  
  
-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, en verdad hubiese querido que Koiichi fuera como tú, ahora te acepto como hijo. ¡TÚ SERÁS MI SUCESOR!- dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes –lleva a cabo lo que viniste a hacer, ¿o no eres suficientemente hombre como creí?- el joven bajó la cabeza, pasado un rato se oyó el sonido del arma al dispararse.  
  
Le di lo que me pidió, lo maté, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar mi dolor, la herida ya estaba hecha y nada podría traer a Koiichi nuevamente a mi, nada, hasta ahora.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: *Snif, snif*, ¡ACÁ LA HISTORIA DE MI LINDO SHIROU-KUN! *llora a chorros*.  
  
Con cada capítulo que escribo me emociono mucho, espero que les esté gustando ¿cómo va la trama hasta ahora?, gracias a tod@s las seguidor@s de esta historia, me hacen muy feliz así que me comprometo a lo siguiente: "Prometo solemnemente sobre la tumba falsa de Shu-chan, que no dejaré esta historia a medias", total, faltan muchos capítulos más, pero el final ya esta bien grabadito en mi linda y perversa cabecita, solo falta escribirlo, pero antes de eso, debo llenar los capítulos de intermedio, no se pierdan ninguno, jeje, hasta la próxima.  
  
Ahora a responder reviews!!!  
  
Sadame:: A mi también me encanta que le pasen cosas malas a los personajes principales!!!, sino, no tiene sentido. (Ah!, eso me recuerda, voy a ser muuuy mala con Shu-chan MUAHAHAHA)  
  
Kawaii Shinigami:: Que cool NICK!!, me haces pensar en el bueno de Duo (ya me estoy pasando a GW ¬¬, y esto es Gravitation!!), ejem...Shirou es muy diferente de Kamui-chan, además su pelito es larguito, así que como dije al principio "No confundir con Kamui Shirou" XDD, pasando a otro punto ¡eres una adivina! (tan predecible soy?). Ja ne. PD: Ya envié a Ryuichi a la camita con Kumagoro ^.^ PD2: Gracias por decirme cruel .  
  
Eli-chan1:: u_u Ya sé, TODOS odian a Thoma, pero es el malo de la película y de este Fic x_x, que se puede hacer. Debo admitir que se gana muy bien su puesto. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Jajaja, ¿sabes karate?...Yo también ^o^, sería una pelea muy pareja, todo sea por tener el Buenazo de Yuki-sama *¬*.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: Otra adivina!, pero como no dejo todavía nada claro de qué rayos pasará con Shu, jueguen con la imaginación ^^.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: He utilizado medidas drásticas para usar la PC (somníferos en la bebida de papá XDDD). Creo que tod@s han estado haciendo funcionar sus cabecitas y ya se han imaginado lo que viene después, como ya han leído en el capítulo aclaro si no entendieron: Shirou quiere recuperar a la persona que amó y al ver el gran parecido de Shu-chan con él...pues quiere sustituirlo aprovechando del estado frágil en que éste se encuentra ahora T_T (Aprovechado ¬¬U) . El $#% )%)& de Thoma, él tiene la culpa.  
  
nat-chan07:: Gracias por tus reviews!!!, me encanta leerlos al igual que los demás, este fic ha tenido más aceptación de la pensaba :D y eso me complace en verdad, disfrútalo.  
  
Zafiro:: Thoma esta metido hasta las uñas en esto, ya saben toda la cantaleta "No dejaré que nadie haga daño a Eiri", si fuera posible para él lo protegería hasta de su propia sombra!! XD, cuando Yuki mató a su maestro no solamente él se traumó, también Thoma XDDDD!!.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me enviaron e-mail:  
  
-Palagata: Arigatoooooouuuu me animas bastante, sigue leyendo!.  
  
-Claudia-chan: A ti también tus palabras hacen que me den mas ganas de escribir, un gran abrazo de Kumagoro para ti!!.  
  
-Selpelin: ¡¿Cómo que me matas si no pongo lemon?!, debo decir que no soy muy buena escribiéndolo (aunque me gusta leerlo), pero todo depende, si hay más personas que quieren que ponga lemon, pues podemos hacer algo, por esta historia es PG-13 8D~  
  
-Natalia: Como que me matas si mato a Shu??, sabes, no eres la única, ya tengo una lista de amenazas!! (Eli-chan01 me mata u_u), pero esta aceptada tu sugerencia (la de ya sabes que...v_v), podría ser que si o que no, depende si me da la gana XD.  
  
SAYONARA A TOOOOOODAAAAAS Y SI HAY ALGÚN TODOS, (porque me he enterado que no solo chicas leen yaoi o.Ó), HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!! 


	6. Amnesia

ACLARACIÓN: Tanto la serie como los personajes de Gravitation "NO, me pertenecen", todos son propiedad de Maki Murakami-sensei, este fan fic contiene Yaoi (eso se nota...si es de gravitation), así que si no te gusta este género o eres homofóbico, te aconsejo que no lo leas, aunque si tienes curiosidad, pues échale una leída, pero bajo tu propio riesgo XD.  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: AMNESIA.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, en verdad hubiese querido que Koiichi fuera como tú, ahora te acepto como hijo. ¡TÚ SERÁS MI SUCESOR!- dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes –lleva a cabo lo que viniste a hacer, ¿o no eres suficientemente hombre como creí?- el joven bajó la cabeza, pasado un rato se oyó el sonido del arma al dispararse.  
  
Le di lo que me pidió, lo maté, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar mi dolor, la herida ya estaba hecha y nada podría traer a Koiichi nuevamente a mi, nada, hasta ahora.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Muy conmovedora en verdad Shirou-kun- dijo Seguchi cruzándose de brazos –pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no hayas cumplido con tu parte del trato.  
  
-Te he brindado mi ayuda en el pasado, sin pedir nada a cambio-  
  
-Pero siempre he terminado dándote una buena suma de dinero, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Dinero que no te pedí y que ahora mismo puedo devolvértelo si lo deseas- le dedicó una mirada de odio.  
  
-Creo que se bien a dónde quieres llegar, no me digas que planeas quedarte con ése niño- señaló con la cabeza al cantante herido.  
  
-Pues la verdad...si-  
  
-No puedo permitir eso, ¿sabes lo que ocasionaría que él y mi cuñado se volvieran a encontrar?, no estoy dispuesto a exponer la felicidad de Eiri nuevamente.  
  
-Dime algo Thoma-san, ¿Por qué quisiste separarlos?- cuestionó el moreno, de verdad quería saber las razones de Seguchi, aún no le quedaba nada claro.  
  
-Eso es asunto mío y de nadie más- respondió secamente.  
  
-Creo que yo estoy tan involucrado en todo esto como tú,...cuéntame tus razones- viró para ver nuevamente a Shuichi –No creo que alguien como él te hubiese hecho daño-  
  
-Como ya te dije, no lo hago por mí- también observó al cantante -La relación que mantenía con mi cuñado no tenía futuro y yo no permitiré jamás que alguien hiera nuevamente a Eiri-  
  
-No crees que con esta acción...fuiste tú quien hirió a ese muchacho-  
  
Thoma palideció ante el comentario -No estoy aquí para que cuestiones mis decisiones-  
  
-Es cierto, al final eso no me interesa, ya tengo lo que quería-  
  
-¿Que te hace pensar que permitiré que te quedes con él?-  
  
-Creo que el hecho de saber todas tus jugadas sucias Thoma- cruzó ambos brazos.  
  
-No te atreverías- se giró sonriendo.  
  
-Claro que podría- dijo acercándose a Thoma y caminando alrededor suyo de manera amenazante –Dime...¿Qué crees que diría la gente si se enterara de la clase de sujeto que eres?- preguntó sarcásticamente -tras la fachada de un hombre elegante y respetable se esconde un sujeto tramposo dispuesto a desaparecer a todos aquellos que están en su camino...sería interesante saber cómo reaccionan a eso ¿no crees Thoma-san?- clavó su mirada en la del rubio.  
  
-Tú también tienes secretos que escondes Shirou, si tu hablas yo lo haré-  
  
-Es cierto y no me importaría, sin embargo, podríamos ahorrarnos las amenazas...no es necesario, además, somos viejos amigos, todo lo que quiero es al muchacho-  
  
-Es muy arriesgado, le reconocerían inmediatamente-  
  
-Claro que no- afirmó Shirou  
  
-¿Cómo es que estás TAN seguro?- rió irónicamente, dio media vuelta hasta llegar frente a uno de los cuadros que Shirou tenía en la habitación, lo observó detalladamente, el parecido que tenían esos dos chicos le había sorprendido bastante, si no conociera a Shindo y a su familia hubiera jurado que ambos eran hermanos gemelos, eso si que fue una sorpresa.  
  
-Porque el no será de ahora en adelante Shuichi Shindo, sino Koiichi Asagi-  
  
-¿Y cómo piensas hacer que se traguen esa estupidez?-  
  
-Simplemente no es algo complicado, los dos son similares, es mucho más sencillo reemplazar a alguien que en verdad existió, nadie podría contradecirme jamás y tengo todo esto para probarlo- señalo las fotografías y recuerdos de Koiichi que estaban en el lugar.  
  
-¿Y que tal si él no quiere?, estoy seguro que en cuanto recobre la conciencia buscará llegar al lado de Eiri-  
  
-No, si confirman mis sospechas-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-No estoy obligado a decirte todo con lujo de detalles Seguchi-san, y si aún sigues preocupado, esto te tranquilizará...no me pienso quedar en el país, ¿satisfecho?-  
  
Thoma se encogió de hombros, nunca vio tanta decisión en una persona, estaba atado de pies y manos, Shirou era tan buen chantajista como él, no tuvo más que ceder –Sólo te pido, que no me metas en líos-  
  
-Eso es un hecho-  
  
El rubio soltó un suave suspiro -Creo que ya dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos decirnos, así que me retiro- miró por última vez a Shuichi –espero que te vaya muy bien en la nueva vida que tienes planeada, siempre y cuando sea muy lejos mío-  
  
-Lo mismo le digo- se despidieron con un ligero apretón de manos, una despedida que esperaron fuera eterna.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou, tras la visita de Thoma ingresó a la habitación en la que lo esperaban dos hermanos, Ryo estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras que Kou permanecía sentado en una pequeña silla a su lado, habían cumplido con la labor que les encargó y era momento de darles lo que se merecían.  
  
-Bien señores, hicieron un buen trabajo- Shirou sonrió ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes que voltearon a verlo.  
  
-Gracias señor, nos costó mucho, pero cumplimos como dijimos- respondió Kou tomando la mano de su hermano menor.  
  
-Si, y estoy satisfecho con esto, con respecto a la paga, no los haré esperar- Shirou metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, ambos hermanos esperaban el dinero que les había prometido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de dinero vieron que sacaba un arma y les apuntaba con ella.  
  
-P--pero, señor Shirou, cumplimos con lo que nos pidió- dijo Ryo consternado ante la visión del arma frente a ellos.  
  
-Lo siento chicos, ¿saben?, no tengo nada contra ustedes, en realidad no quisiera estar haciendo esto ahora- dijo en tono melancólico echando un vistazo fugaz hacia el techo, para luego volver a mirarlos a ellos -todo el tiempo que han trabajado para mi han sido muy leales y lo agradezco, pero...no puedo arriesgarme, saben mucho-  
  
-R--econsidérelo señor, n--nosotros seríamos incapaces de traicionarlo- Kou comenzaba a sudar frío, sabía lo que vendría si no hacían cambiar de opinión a su jefe.  
  
Shirou dio un suspiro, miró hacia el piso y bajó el arma, Kou se disponía a correr para quitársela cuando éste volvió a levantarla ahora apuntando al rostro del joven -¿Qué pensabas hacer Kou?- preguntó divertido.  
  
-N--nada señor-  
  
-¡Mientes!, no puedo confiar en nadie, hace mucho tiempo me traicionaron y lo pagué muy caro, lo pagué con la vida de quien más amaba en este mundo, pero eso no va a pasar esta vez, debo ser precavido y no caer nuevamente en farsas, perdóname...- sin más presionó el gatillo y un estruendo se oyó hasta afuera de la mansión, para luego ser seguido por un segundo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pasó un mes...  
  
Hiro se estaba recuperando lentamente de las heridas que aquel accidente le ocasionó. Resultó con una pierna rota, al menos le había ido mejor que a Suguru que tenía ambos brazos rotos y algunas costillas lastimadas; eso le daba la posibilidad de seguir practicando con la guitarra.  
  
Estaba pensando seriamente si seguir practicando era algo prudente, según se había enterado Thoma Seguchi indicó que Bad Luck seguiría adelante, ¿Pero cómo sin Shuichi?, claramente no podía continuar solo con el sueño de él y su amigo, algo que construyeron juntos y que por sobre todas las cosas debían hacer juntos, sería una traición, ¿qué hubiese pensado Shu?.  
  
Lo meditó bastante y tras horas y horas de lidiar con su consciencia llegó a una conclusión, lo mejor seria presentar su renuncia ente Seguchi, la idea de continuar con alguien que no fuese Shuichi en el grupo no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Además no tenía los mismos ánimos de seguir.  
  
Por otro lado parecía que al Presidente de N-G no le había afectado la situación en lo absoluto, a las dos semanas del accidente pudo escuchar de su propia boca mientras pasaba cerca de la habitación de Suguru que consiguió a un nuevo vocalista para Bad Luck. Sabía a la perfección la frialdad con la que Seguchi se tomaba la cuestión del "trabajo", pero esto ya era el colmo, ese tipo no tenía sentimientos, lo mejor seria acabar con esto de una buena vez y para siempre.  
  
Se jubilaría prematuramente....irónico, él se imaginaba dejar muy viejo la vocación que eligió, pero así son las cosas y nada se puede hacer para cambiarlas, de ninguna manera le seguiría el juego a Thoma, él ya vería cómo arreglárselas solo.  
  
Echó un vistazo a aquel lugar, realmente el cementerio era muy bonito, pero ir allí a visitar a un buen amigo cambiaba las cosas, nunca pensó que Shuichi sería el primero en irse, tenían muchos planes para futuro, hubiese querido que él y Eiri-san fueran los padrinos de bodas para cuando contrajera matrimonio con Ayaka.  
  
-Shuichi...- sin saber cómo una lagrima escapó de sus ojos, que triste ya era un mes, extrañaba tanto a su amigo, no oírlo, no sentirlo, lo agobiaba, todo era tan oscuro sin él, le gustaban las pláticas que sostenían, Shuichi tenía un carácter muy especial, y aunque éste pensaba que le fastidiaba, no era así, siempre disfruto de todos los momentos a su lado.  
  
Y hoy iba precisamente allí, a hablar con él, se le había hecho una costumbre, aunque algunos lo tacharan de "loco"...., tal vez cualquiera lo haría, incluso aquellos que no lo conocían pensarían igual, ¿Quién no vería raro que alguien se pasara más de tres horas hablándole a la tumba de su mejor amigo?, pero no tenía por qué importarle, ni por qué hacerles caso a los demás, solo le importaba la opinión de una persona...pero él ya no estaba.  
  
Se acercó lentamente al lugar en el que descansaba su mejor amigo, con las muletas se le hacía difícil caminar y más ahora que Ayaka regresó a Kyoto, no le gustaba que tratase como un inválido, pero en verdad que le hacía falta un poquitín de ayuda, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no frente a su novia, así se vio en la amarga necesidad de hacerlo solo, ya había llegado hasta acá y no podía darse la vuelta  
  
Que envidia le tenía a Shuichi, nunca le faltaban flores en su tumba ya sean de los fanáticos (que por cierto son muuuchos) o de los compañeros.....un momento....¿envidia?, si de todos es que corrió con la peor parte había sido Shuichi, en verdad tomar tantas pastillas le hizo daño, era eso o se estaba volviendo loco como le decían, en fin toda la tarde se la pasó pensando en ir a visitarlo al cementerio, y ahora que llegó estas cosas no quedaban desapercibidas.  
  
Ciertamente el lugar tenía flores por doquier, algunos posters con imágenes de los integrantes de Bad Luck y otras solo con Shuichi. Un hermoso florero hecho de mármol, llamó la atención del joven pelirrojo, tenía dentro unas flores bastante peculiares, pero aún así bellas, eran color rosa con pequeñas motas violeta, al ver aquella flor no pudo evitar el pensar en Shuichi, eran similares tanto por el color que les caracterizaba, así como el aroma y la perfección.  
  
Hiro sostuvo el florero entre sus manos al verlo mejor puedo divisar una hoja de papel que se encontraba alrededor de ellas, parecían estar escritas, esto atrajo su curiosidad. La acercó a su rostro y comenzó a leer suavemente.  
  
El frío y la soledad de la noche me obligan a ser sincero,  
y aunque es tarde para arrepentirse,  
tengo la necesidad de ser franco contigo.  
No tiene sentido ahora, lo sé bien,  
pero eso no acallará las voces de mi interior.  
¿Como olvidar lo que vivimos?,  
Si es lo único que me queda...tu recuerdo  
tan sólo eso me mantiene de pie ahora,  
Quiero dejar este mundo y estar a tu lado.  
Perdona por pensar así,  
si me oyeras....te pondrías a llorar, y yo no quiero eso,  
no es tu falta, sino la mía,  
es cierto, he cambiado bastante  
Siento que la fuerza se va de mi lado,  
¿por qué me abandonaste?  
Si dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo.  
No te reprocho nada, ha sido mi culpa.....  
no puedo evitar hacer daño a aquellos a los que quiero,...  
y a ti Shuichi te he querido con toda el alma,  
discúlpame por todas las veces que te hice sufrir,  
fui un idiota, ahora lo entiendo,  
ahora que no estas puedo darme cuenta lo que he perdido.  
Al perderte a ti, también pierdo las ganas de vivir,  
no te preocupes, no pretendo escapar de la vida como un cobarde,  
trataré de vivir normalmente,  
pero sin la pieza fundamental de mi vida....tú,  
nada será igual...nada...  
  
Yuki  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En otro lugar lejos de Japón un joven de pelo gris sostenía una conversación con uno de los médicos del hospital del cual él era dueño.  
  
-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó impaciente el joven.  
  
-Le he administrado un sedante, eso lo tranquilizará por un momento-  
  
-Esperé tanto este día y ahora que por fin abre los ojos no pude estar a su lado-  
  
-No se agobie más, usted es un hombre con muchas obligaciones, estoy seguro que él lo entenderá- aconsejó el doctor ya avanzado de edad.  
  
-¿Y en qué condiciones se encuentra?- dijo el peligris metiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
-Ahora que ya ha despertado será más sencillo seguir con el tratamiento, si tenemos cooperación de su parte se restablecerá pronto- se llevó una mano a su rostro para acomodarse mejor los lentes que llevaba puestos.  
  
-Por un momento creí que jamás despertaría...- dijo Shirou desviando la mirada hacia una de las grandes ventanas del hospital, estas daban paso a los cálidos rayos del sol que anunciaban el principio de un nuevo día.  
  
-Está confundido, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él, trate de calmarlo, se que usted si le escuchará-  
  
-Eso no tiene que decírmelo- se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la habitación del muchacho, ingreso dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El muchacho estaba algo aturdido a causa del calmante, se había causado algunos rasguños producto de la caída de su cama. Esa mañana despertó tras un interminable letargo...pero....¿cuánto tiempo?, la confusión hizo presa de él, quiso salir huyendo de ese sitio y lo único que consiguió fue el regaño de unos tipos, al parecer los doctores que le reprocharon su imprudencia.  
  
Sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, ¿se habría golpeado?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿por qué estaba en aquel lugar?, ¿cómo había llegado allí?, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba desconcertado, tantas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta a la vista, no recordaba nada, su mente era como un papel en blanco, debía conocer las razones de su estado, pero no sabía a quién preguntar.  
  
Miró mejor la habitación, tratando de familiarizarse con ella. Todo era blanco, las sábanas, las cortinas, incluso la prenda que usaba era del mismo color, con dificultad logró sentarse apoyando su espalda contra la almohada detrás de él, esto le ayudó a divisar una silueta que se encontraba recostada en la puerta, apenas y podía notarla porque las prendas que llevaba no eran del blanco que inundaba aquel sitio, era un muchacho, en el rostro mostraba preocupación, ¿acaso esa persona le conocía?, quizá él podría acabar con la incertidumbre en la cual se encontraba.  
  
-Hola- preguntó separándose de la puerta.  
  
-Ho--hola- dijo el pequeño acompañando el saludo con una débil sonrisa y algo de temor.  
  
-Te ves mucho mejor-  
  
-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó con gran duda, toda su cabeza era un mar de dudas.  
  
-Es bueno ver que te has despertado, me quitas un gran peso de encima- se acercó al borde de la cama para posteriormente tomar asiento en ella, a un lado del muchacho.  
  
-¿Usted me conoce?- volvió a preguntar.  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Si me conoce, si sabe quién soy- dijo el pelirrosa alzando la voz.  
  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- se acercó más a él para tomarle de la mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico.  
  
Sentir su cálida mano estrechándose con la suya, le hizo tener una sensación extraña que invadía todo su cuerpo ¿quién sería?, aún seguía sin respuestas necesitaba conseguirlas y debía hacerlo ya –Yo....porque...-dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando sus dos hermosos ojos violeta de la vista del otro joven -...porque no entiendo nada, no recuerdo nada!, dime quien soy!...- bajó el tono de su voz- ...por favor...- una súplica, un ruego -¿qué hago en este lugar?, ¿quién es usted?-  
  
-Entonces era verdad lo que me dijeron los médicos- puso su mano libre sobre el hombro del chico, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el muchacho frente a él no recordaba ni quien era producto del fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza, eso ayudaba a sus planes, sonrió para sí, todo había salido a la perfección.  
  
Subió la cabeza súbitamente -¿Qué te dijeron?...digo...¿Qué le dijeron?-  
  
-Basta, y no me trates de usted, los dos nos conocemos bien,.....Koiichi-  
  
-¿Nani?- el pequeño analizó las palabras dichas por aquel sujeto –¿Qué es Koiichi?...dime...¿es mi nombre? o es el tuyo- mencionó con la mirada expectante y llena de inocencia.  
  
-Jajajaja- no pudo contener las ganas de reír, mientras el pelirrosa hacía un puchero de fastidio ante su reacción –no puedo creer que me preguntes algo así jajaja, claro que es el tuyo-  
  
-......- El pelirrosa inclinó la cabeza y algunas lágrimas hicieron aparición en aquellos ojos amatista. Shirou dejo de reír al momento.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, siento mi mente en blanco, no logro recordarte, ni recordar quién soy yo, ¿eres algo mío?-  
  
Quitó la mano que tenía posada en su hombro y con el dorso ésta le limpió delicadamente cada una de sus lágrimas –No llores por favor, o harás que yo también me ponga a llorar y eso es bastante grotesco- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho –no recuerdas nada debido al fuerte golpe que te diste en la cabeza- continúo.  
  
-¿Golpe?, ¿Yo me golpeé?-  
  
-Hai, tuviste un accidente en el coche y quedaste bastante mal, llevas casi un mes inconsciente- no hubo titubeos en su rostro, si debía decirle algo tenía que simular franqueza.  
  
-¡¿Un mes?!- el pequeño levantó la mano que tenía libre y la llevó hasta su nuca –Auch!!-  
  
-No hagas eso!, la herida en tu cabeza todavía esta curando- dijo apartando la mano que el pequeño se llevó a la cabeza.  
  
-Oh!...sumimasen-  
  
-No hay por qué disculparse Koiichi-  
  
-Gracias....etto....- dijo tímidamente -¿cuál es tu nombre?-  
  
-Vaya, cómo pude olvidar decírtelo, yo soy Shirou- contestó esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Shirou..?-  
  
-Aja..-  
  
-Shirou-kun....es un nombre muy bonito- le dijo amablemente, no sabía por qué pero le estaba tomando confianza a ése extraño -...¿puedo...puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
  
-Claro, dime de qué se trata-  
  
-¿Eres mi hermano?- Shirou casi se va de espaldas, si que ese muchacho andaba despistado, pero le agradaba la manera en que le preguntaba cada cosa, se veía tan tierno.  
  
-No, no soy tu hermano- el pelirrosa inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, sorpresivamente segundos después la volvió a levantar, se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca para nuevamente preguntar.  
  
-¿Etto...mi primo?-  
  
-Jaja, no soy tu primo-  
  
-¿Etto...mi cuñado?-  
  
-No, ¿cómo, si no tienes familiares?-  
  
Vaaaarios minutos después.....  
  
-¿Etto...mi profesor?-  
  
-No, no soy tu profesor- esto se estaba volviendo monótono a cada minuto que pasaba, Shirou estaba contestando las preguntas muy divertido, el pequeño no se rendía tras equivocarse una y otra vez, el jueguito ése había sido divertido, además de haber ayudado a lograr una relación de confianza entre ambos, pero era tiempo de terminarlo.  
  
-¿Entonces....mi...- el chico de ojos celestes hizo callar al más pequeño poniéndole dos dedos sobre sus labios mientras su boca fue a dar a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras.  
  
-No soy nada de eso que dijiste- murmuró sensualmente de tal modo que estremeció al ex-cantante -yo soy tú.....- no terminó la frase, los labios de Shirou fueron a dar con los de Shuichi, quién quedó sorprendido ante su manera de proceder...¿Acaso eran...?  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: Hola a todas, quiero aprovechar este momento para felicitar a alguien muuuy especial en el día de su cumpleaños....FELICIDADES RYUICHI! *corre a abrazar a Ryuichi*  
  
Ryuichi: ¿Qué?....¿es mi cumpleaños?....lo olvidé *mira a su conejo*...tú lo sabías Kumagoro? *mueve a Kumagoro haciendo que este diga si*  
  
Claro!, ¿cómo íbamos a olvidar un día tan especial?...por cierto ¿cuántos años cumples?.  
  
Ryuichi: Eso no se pregunta ¬¬.  
  
Cierto, además que los años que cumples no afectan en nada a tu físico *¬*, la verdad te ves bastante joven, aunque ya hayas pasado los 30, ¿cuál es tu secreto?.  
  
Ryuichi: No tengo secretos ._. ¿Verdad Kumagoro?... aunque a Ryu-chan le encantan las cosas dulces nano da!  
  
Seguro que solamente eso? ¬.¬  
  
Ryuichi: Pues no se me ocurre nada más u.u  
  
Bueno, ya no te molesto, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a responder reviews?  
  
Ryuichi: Si, si, a Ryu-chan y a Kumagoro les gustan los reviews nano da!.  
  
nat-chan07:: No sabes lo que me costó escribir esos dos tan rápido, tomando en cuenta que me quedé hasta muy tarde escribiéndolos u_u (No he dormido casi nada últimamente!!) y es que he estado soñando con todo esto y he tenido consecuencias positivas, se me prendió el foco en más de una ocasión, estoy segura que lo que viene después les va a gustar mucho más, es algo loco...mejor espérenlo.  
  
PD: Siempre he dicho que aquellos que son malos lo son por una buena razón.  
  
Sadame:: No me gusta ser mala con Yuki...ni con Shuichi (esta vez me pase), pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida -_-. Pobre Yuki, se esta creyendo que Shu-chan esta muerto....y todas sabemos que no es así!...pero que cosas traerá el destino para estos dos hermosos muchachos, mejor descubrirlas en los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Ya viste, Shuichi no recuerda ni su nombre XD y mucho menos ha de recordar a Yuki!, gracias por tus comentarios aquí esta el otro capítulo, estos los he subido más rápido, pero con los otros tardaré un poquitín....no me maten, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones ._.!  
  
Eli-chan1:: Gracias por decir que te encantan mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz ^^, además que me suben las ganas de seguir escribiendo, de otra manera no lo haría _...¿te imaginas a Shu paralítico?, con lo hiperactivo que es, se me muere ;_;....pobrecito...que mala soy, hasta yo me tengo miedo.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: Vas a tener mucho trabajo Zekhen, los malos no dejarán de hacer de las suyas XD, además que la memoria de Shuichi le hace una mala jugada Y_Y, prepárate para consolar mucho a Yuki, lo necesita.  
  
A las personas que me escriben al e-mail también muchas gracias, en especial a mi amiga Claudia-chan, que me hace sonreír cada vez que me escribe. Para cualquier consulta, crítica constructiva, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ya saben que mi mail esta a su disposición amai_shirabe@hotmail.com. Hasta la próxima! 


	7. Cambio de vida

ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes, así como la serie de Gravitation no me pertenecen!! Pero creo que eso ya es obvio, son de super-increíble-genial- grandiosa Maki-sensei. No me pagan por lo que escribo así que no tienen por qué demandarme, este fic solo esta hecho con la intención de jugar con sus personajes, ya sea para bien o para mal ^^  
  
Nota: No me referiré a Shuichi con su nombre real, he de seguir la corriente a la historia y le llamaré Koiichi, así que estén atentas y no me salgan con que no se los dije :P  
  
Nota2: Este capítulo contiene violencia en contra de Shuichi T_T, ya esperaré mi castigo después. ¡_¡  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: CAMBIO DE VIDA.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-¿Entonces....mi...- el chico de ojos celestes hizo callar al más pequeño poniéndole dos dedos sobre sus labios mientras su boca fue a dar a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras.  
  
-No soy nada de eso que dijiste- murmuró sensualmente de tal modo que estremeció al ex-cantante -yo soy tú.....- no terminó la frase, los labios de Shirou fueron a dar con los de Shuichi, quién quedó sorprendido ante su manera de proceder...¿Acaso eran...?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le aburría estar encerrado en esa gran casa todo el día y lo peor de todo es que no podía moverse, por más que había intentado las piernas no le respondían, según escuchó de la boca del mismo doctor se recuperaría...pero...¿cuánto tiempo más debería asistir a ese estúpido tratamiento que parecía no cambiar nada?, ya tenía 5 meses en ese estado y él mismo no veía mejoría alguna, quizá debía hacerse la idea de que iba a ser prisionero de esa silla de ruedas.  
  
-Nunca podré caminar....-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acurrucaba mejor dentro de las sábanas de su cama, las esperanzas lo abandonaban, con cada día que pasaba los ánimos se esfumaban y no había nadie que lo consuele.  
  
Shirou llegaba muy tarde en las noches, no conocía bien en que trabajaba, constantemente le decía que tenía que ocuparse de sus múltiples negocios, sólo pasaban tiempo juntos los fines de semana y aún en esos días recibía llamadas en las cuales le decían que requerían su presencia y otra vez él se quedaba solo....  
  
Antes pasaba más tiempo con él, se acostumbró a la compañía del joven empresario y ahora que no estaba, pues...le hacía falta.  
  
¿Habrá sido así siempre?, se preguntaba continuamente, no logró recordar nada de su pasado, Shirou se encargó de darle todos los detalles que su memoria había perdido, pero eso no bastaba, un día de charla no aclaraba toda una vida perdida.  
  
Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, estaba lloviendo, una sutil lluvia, que aunque pareciera suave, podía mojar tremendamente, así sentía su corazón una tristeza que parecía débil, pero que lo estaba matando por dentro.  
  
No quiso decirle nada a Shirou para no preocuparlo, ya bastante tenso estaba con todo eso del trabajo, y él no quería ser una molestia más para su amante, si,...su amante. Shirou mismo le dijo que ambos eran amantes desde hace algunos años atrás, hecho que, debido al accidente olvidó.  
  
Sin embargo, una duda afloraba de su confundida mente, él estaba seguro que sus recuerdos le abandonaron-eso era un hecho-, pero nunca imaginó que sus sentimientos también harían lo mismo.  
  
Shirou lo trataba cariñosamente y no podía dejar de estarle agradecido por cuidarlo, es más, lo quería, pero no de la manera que él se imaginaba, le tenía un afecto especial, como aquel que quiere a su hermano mayor, pero nada más, por alguna razón no se sentía atraído hacia él....intentó decírselo en más de una ocasión, pero la tierna mirada de Shirou sobre sus ojos le hizo flaquear.  
  
No podía pagarle de esta manera, no a la persona que le dio su amor sin condiciones.  
  
Por eso sin importar lo que le dijera su corazón de ahora en adelante, se obligaría a sí mismo a amarle, trataría de corresponder ese sentimiento que le brindaba ese hombre. Tal vez de esa manera encontraría la felicidad que buscaba.  
  
-Amarlo.....-Fuertes golpes en la puerta principal hicieron que el muchacho se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos, ¿Quién podría ser y a esa hora de la noche?. La muchacha que se encargaba de la limpieza y de la cocina se había ido hace ya una hora, después de preparar la cena.  
  
Por deseos de Shirou no contrataron más sirvientes, no porque faltara dinero para pagarles, sino porque pensó que así tendrían mayor intimidad y nadie los podría molestar los pocos momentos que estuvieran solos.  
  
Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, esta vez eran más fuertes que los de momentos atrás, se preguntaba si era Shirou, no, no era posible, él tenía las llaves de la casa y no necesitaba que nadie le abriera, encendió la pequeña lamparita que estaba en su mesa de noche y volteó a ver el reloj que estaba fijado en la pared la habitación, las 10:14 p.m. faltaban dos horas para que Shirou llegue, así que no podía ser él.  
  
Los ruidos en la puerta pararon en seco, solo el sonido suave de la lluvia al chocar con alguna superficie se dejaba oír, Koiichi se tranquilizó, seguramente era alguien que se equivocó de lugar, apagó la lámpara y se volvió a acomodar dentro de la cama, ya era bastante tarde, lo mejor sería dormir.  
  
Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando de repente, volvió a oír sonidos, esta vez eran de pasos que se acercaban, esto le hizo ponerse aún más nervioso, alguien estaba dentro de la casa!.  
  
Trató de guardar la calma, probablemente estaba imaginando cosas, se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana, cerró los ojos nuevamente obligándose a dormir.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos y lo estaba consiguiendo, sintió como el sueño le llegaba lentamente, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente le hizo despertarse por completo, Koiichi, no intentó ni mirar de quién se trataba, el temor que lo invadía le impidió moverse, se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas, tratando de ocultarse entre ellas.  
  
Los pasos se oían amenazantes, ahora estaba seguro, no era Shirou, él jamás entraría de esa manera, seguramente se trataba de un ladrón.  
  
Sus suposiciones se vieron afirmadas, sintió como el sujeto rebuscaba entre todas sus cosas, al parecer no había notado su presencia, pero....¿por cuánto tiempo más?, ¿Qué podría hacerle al verse descubierto?, pronto todos sus temores se hicieron realidad, cuando escuchó las palabras de aquel tipo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí...- dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente donde descansaba el pelirrosa.  
  
Koiichi, se sujetó cuanto pudo de las sábanas, pero estas le fueron arrebatadas rudamente por ese hombre –AH!...- un grito abandonó la garganta del pequeño, mientras observaba al sujeto que tenía delante.  
  
Ese hombre tenía aproximadamente 32 años, su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada a causa de la tormenta, llevaba un sweater negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, cabello castaño y ojos café claro.  
  
Se acercó y se acomodó sobre él chico, pequeñas gotas de agua rodaron de sus cabellos empapados y cayeron sobre Koiichi que no se movió ni un centímetro producto del pánico.  
  
El niño que tenía debajo suyo se veía tan frágil y hermoso, según se había percatado estaba solo en aquella gran mansión, su largo cabello le había confundido, en un principio pensó que se trataba de una chica, pero ahora que lo apreciaba mejor pudo confirmar que era un muchacho, en realidad eso no importaba, podría jugar con él un momento antes de marcharse, ya consiguió un buen botín, aunque ese que tenía en frente parecía ser mucho mejor.  
  
Aprisionó las muñecas del pequeño con una mano por encima de su cabeza, él intentaba forcejear con aquel tipo, pero era algo inútil, sus fuerzas no se comparaban a las de ése hombre.  
  
-Suélteme!....-dijo desesperadamente.  
  
-¿Por qué lo haría?, creo que nos podemos divertir un poco ¿no lo crees?- lamió el cuello de Koiichi y con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a quitarle la camisa.  
  
-Le digo que me suelte!- pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron sus violáceos ojos, esto no le podía estar pasando.  
  
-Grita todo lo que quieras pequeño, nadie puede oírte...- sonrió malévolamente mientras besaba el vientre del chico, le llamó la atención que no hubiese movido las piernas para apartarlo de él, se giro a su derecha y allí halló la respuesta –vaya niño!, ¿eres paralítico verdad?- dijo después de mirar la silla de ruedas que tenía a su lado –Que suerte he tenido, eso me facilita las cosas- continuó esta vez llegando al delgado pantaloncillo que procedió a quitarlo de un tirón.  
  
-Basta...por favor...me lastima...- suplicó Koiichi, nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía tan débil e impotente ante ese sujeto, le daba asco cada uno de los besos llenos de lujuria que recibía de su parte, sólo un milagro podía salvarle, si tan solo Shirou estuviera allí.  
  
-Cállate!- con una bofetada lo silenció, al ver que éste quedó sometido y ya no opuso resistencia procedió a quitarse la ropa él también.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Creo que ya es tarde- dijo mirando el reloj que casi apuntaba las 11 de la noche.  
  
-Quédate un momento más Shirou, que todavía no acabamos de festejar!- insistió un hombre de pelo naranja algo pasado de copas.  
  
-No puedo, Koiichi está solo en casa y debe estar muy preocupado-  
  
-Solamente te la pasas preocupado por ese niño!, ya nunca pasas tiempo con tus amigos, eres un desconsiderado-  
  
-Si, como digas- se alejó del lugar sin hacer caso a los reproches de sus compañeros, tenía una extraña sensación como si su pequeño amante le llamará, nunca creyó en las premoniciones, pero algo le decía que debía de hacer caso de ésta en particular, subió a su coche y condujo a toda velocidad.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mientras tanto en Tokio....  
  
-Eiri abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo seriamente- dijo Thoma alzando la voz desde fuera del departamento del rubio escritor, tocó el timbre tantas veces, pero Eiri no le abría la puerta.  
  
-Ya te dije que no Thoma!- gritó desde dentro.  
  
-Que terco eres, hazme caso por favor- insistió.  
  
Algo fastidiado Yuki se acercó a la puerta, quitó el seguro y dejó que Thoma pasara -¿Feliz?- dijo enfadado  
  
-No sabes cuánto- contestó Seguchi, dibujando una sonrisa falsa pero triunfante en su rostro.  
  
-Ya déjate de juegos, ¿a qué viniste?-  
  
-Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie Eiri-san, ayer hablé con tu editora y déjame decirte que está preocupada, después del accidente de Shuichi no escribiste absolutamente nada, se puede saber de qué planeas vivir?- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la estancia.  
  
-Eso es asunto mío- el rubio le dedicó una sus miradas más frías e intimidantes.  
  
-Mira Eiri, lo que te digo no es con el fin de fastidiarte, lo hago por tu bien, ser novelista es tu carrera, lo que siempre quisiste ser, no deberías descuidarlo de ésta manera-  
  
-Ya te dije, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, tú y Mika ya me tienen harto, dejen de meterse en MI vida!- Eiri dejo claras las cosas, no pensaba volver a escribir, después de la muerte de Shuichi no tenía ánimos para nada.  
  
-Todo lo que pasó te ha dejado marcado una vez más ¿verdad Eiri?-  
  
-Si viniste solo a eso, te pido que te vayas- indicó Yuki abriendo la puerta para que Thoma se largara de una vez.  
  
-Bueno, no solo vine a eso, sabía que ibas a tener este tipo de reacción, Mika y yo nos hemos preocupado bastante por ti, y pensamos que lo mejor para hacerte olvidar es, que te tomes unas vacaciones fuera del país-  
  
-¿Vacaciones?, ¿yo?- Yuki se mofó ante la tonta idea que se le había ocurrido a su cuñado y a su hermana –ja!, sabes bien Thoma que nada me hará olvidar a Shuichi- dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria, algo dolida por el comentario.  
  
-Entonces si no te hace olvidarlo, por lo menos te distraerá un poco y te hará sentar cabeza con respecto a tus novelas-  
  
-Todavía creo que es una idea bastante estúpida, pero...tal vez tengas razón- se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en la sugerencia que Thoma le ponía delante.  
  
-Verás que no te arrepientes Eiri, se lo avisaré a Mika- se levantó del sillón para ir en dirección a la puerta –te llamaré más tarde- añadió y finalmente salió del departamento.  
  
-Como quieras- suspiró Eiri, posiblemente la propuesta de Thoma le iría bien, además hace tiempo que no salía del país, sería una gran manera de escapar de los recuerdos dolorosos y de la falta que le hacía Shuichi –Shuichi...- cerró los ojos, llegó a una decisión, por primera vez en su vida le haría caso a Thoma.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Aquel golpe lo dejó casi inconsciente, hizo todo lo posible por reaccionar e incorporarse, sus muñecas estaban libres, era su oportunidad.  
  
Con dificultad llevó sus manos a un extremo de la cama, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas atrajo su cuerpo, escapando de la prisión en que lo mantenía ese hombre.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gruño el moreno y tomándolo de uno de sus pies lo tiró hacia sí, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del pelirrosa. Lo tendió nuevamente en la cama, puso una mano en su nuca para que no pudiera escapar, se acercó a él besándolo salvajemente.  
  
Koiichi hacía todo lo posible por librarse, con ambas manos en su pecho intentó empujarlo, pero estas también se vieron capturadas por la mano libre del ladrón.  
  
Dejó su boca para continuar besando su perfecto y delicado cuello, su piel era tan tersa y suave, increíblemente excitante, esos hilos de seda que eran sus cabellos le producían pequeñas cosquillas, mientras que los débiles sollozos y los inaudibles gemidos del muchacho le hacían hervir la sangre, llevándolo hasta la locura; nunca se sintió de esta manera, ni con una mujer, tenía la necesidad de hacer suyo a ese indefenso niño.  
  
Decidido abrió las inertes piernas del joven, éste luchó aún más por liberarse sabiendo lo que vendría.  
  
-Por favor.....por favor....- susurró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, la garganta le dolía por gritar tanto, su voz se estaba desvaneciendo.  
  
-Eres un tonto, gritando solo arruinaste tu hermosa vocecita, te dije que nadie te oiría- se acercó al oído de Koiichi y le murmuró –tú y yo estamos solos...- bajó hasta sus caderas para quitarle su última prenda.  
  
Lo dejó un momento, retrocediendo se puso de rodillas admirando el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño, se deleitaba la vista con la impecable figura frente a él, llegó el momento que tanto había esperado, por fin ese niño sería suyo.  
  
-AGHHHH~!- Un golpe hizo que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro para arquearse de dolor hacia adelante, no podía creerlo, ése joven que creía paralítico le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, le engañó haciéndose pasar por un inválido, pero una vez que se recuperara le haría pagar su insolencia y de la peor manera.  
  
Koiichi no se lo podía creer, sus piernas le obedecieron, después de tanto tiempo pudo sentirlas al fin, ese sujeto estaba sufriendo a causa del golpe que él mismo le propinó, era el momento perfecto para salir huyendo de allí.  
  
Con dificultad llegó a la orilla de la cama, puso sus pies en el suelo, rogando que no le fueran a fallar, se puso de pie y tambaleándose dio unos cuantos pasos, grave error, aún no era el momento correcto, su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, no lograría mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo, sus piernas no pudieron sujetarlo más y cayó al suelo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou dejó el coche en la puerta, y corrió a toda prisa llegando a la puerta de su casa, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró abierta, la cerradura estaba destrozada, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, alguien había entrado a su casa.  
  
-Oh! no Koiichi- subió las escaleras, se podían escuchar claramente los gritos de un hombre, los chillidos provenían de la habitación del pequeño, se apresuró para ir en su ayuda.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-MALDITO MOCOSO!, esto no se va quedar así!- lo levantó sujetándolo fuertemente de los cabellos.  
  
-AH!....me duele- se quejó el chico.  
  
-Eso debiste pensar antes de atreverte a golpearme!, pensaba ser bueno contigo, pero después de lo que hiciste, te haré sufrir como no tienes idea- pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, provocando un grito de dolor por parte del pelirrosa –Idiota, ya te dije que es inútil que grites, nadie puede ayudarte-  
  
-¿Ah, no?- una voz se oyó detrás de ambos.  
  
Sintió algo frío que apuntaba a su nuca, lentamente soltó al muchacho, quién cayó violentamente al suelo.  
  
-¿Koiichi estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el portador del arma.  
  
-Shirou...-sus ojos se iluminaron ante la presencia del moreno -...te...te tardaste mucho- algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus violáceos ojos.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí- le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora -Este bastardo pagará por el atrevimiento de irrumpir en mi casa y por haberte querido tocar, eso no lo perdono!- lo tiró al suelo, propinándole patadas y golpes, estaba realmente furioso.  
  
-Basta Shirou!- gritó el pequeño al observar que el sujeto estaba inconsciente.  
  
-¿Por qué me detienes?, ¿no ves que tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo?- reclamó el de ojos celestes.  
  
-Si lo sigues golpeando acabarás por matarlo, y tú no eres un asesino, mejor llama a la policía-  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros tuvo que cumplir los deseos de su pequeño -Tienes razón...- se acercó al muchacho quitándose la chaqueta púrpura que llevaba encima y cubriéndolo con esta –ven- lo cargó en brazos, para luego ponerlo sobre la cama que permanecía revuelta –no puedo creer que seas tan piadoso con aquel que estuvo a punto de....- la voz de Koiichi le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Shi-kun?- cuestionó el muchacho.  
  
-No, dime- contestó, mientras vestía a Koiichi con la camisa que le fue arrebatada.  
  
-Yo...yo...ya puedo caminar!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Shirou se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.  
  
-¡¿QUE?!-  
  
-Que ya puedo caminar-  
  
-Pero si eso es una gran noticia!, ven, abrázame- cobijó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de ese chiquillo, sabía a la perfección que no era la persona de la cual él se enamoró, era muy distinto, con propios meritos se ganó su corazón, verlo feliz le hacía enormemente dichoso, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le separara de su pequeño, aunque por eso tuviera que matar – Hoy dormirás en mi cama, aquí no te puedes quedar-  
  
-¿Y tú?-  
  
-Hay muchas habitaciones, dormiré en alguna de ellas-  
  
-Demo....-  
  
-Nada de peros, enseguida vengo por ti, antes tengo que encargarme de un gusano- una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
-No te tardes-  
  
-No lo haré- salió arrastrando el cuerpo del sujeto, cuando llegó a las escaleras lo dejó rodar gradas abajo, ahora que no estaba Koiichi para defenderlo le haría pagar todas juntas –Despierta idiota!-  
  
-Eh...ehmm- algo aturdido el ladrón mientras se incorporaba -¿Que..qué haces?....-  
  
-No es obvio, esta la vas a pagar- sonrió maliciosamente- nadie, me oíste, NADIE, toca lo que es mío-  
  
-No, por favor....- la oscuridad se apoderó del lugar, todo quedó en silencio absoluto.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Altavoz: ///PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NÚMERO 6, REPITO, PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NÚMERO 6///  
  
El hombre de pelo rubio y ojos dorados se puso de pie, cargó sus maletas y se dirigió al lugar indicado segundos atrás.  
  
Una vez en el interior del avión buscó el número de asiento que le fue dado, por fin lo divisó y se acomodó en él, éste daba a la ventana y le ofrecía una vista completa del aeropuerto.  
  
Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, una vez más dejaba Japón, pero en esta ocasión el causante no era Kitazawa, sino Shuichi.  
  
El avión comenzó a moverse para alcanzar vuelo.  
  
-Adiós.....baka.....- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente....de Japón....y de Shuichi.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: Hola y gracias a tod@s, son divinas, ya ven...Shuichi ya puede caminar! ^_^, eso me tranquiliza incluso a mi, ya hice sufrir mucho a Shu y tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera, de otro modo me demanda!.  
  
Prepárense para el próximo capítulo ya que van a haber pequeñas sorpresas, no se lo pierdan, mejor no adelanto nada más o les arruino la historia.  
  
Para cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazos, donaciones, mi correo está a su disposición: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por sus reviews:  
  
Eli-chan1:: Gracias por tu comentario y siguiendo tus deseos Shu-chan ya no está paralítico...¿no crees que es una gran noticia? ^^  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Tal vez tengas a Yuki en tus manos ¬¬*, pero es momentáneamente, aprovechaste que estaba en una fiesta con mis bishounens, fiesta a la que Yuki se negó a asistir XD!. LO RECUPERARÉ YA VERÁS QUE LO HARÉ...OHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Pues si!, Yuki tiene....no.....debe hacer algo, mejor no adelanto nada, espero a que te leas el capítulo 8.  
  
Lupi-chan:: Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder, sería una especie de spolier, como ya le dije a Akia espera a leer el capítulo 8 y tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta n_n!  
  
A las personas del mail:  
  
Pagalata: Gracias por leer nano da y por tus comentarios, si tienes una pequeña sugerencia puedes dármela, la acepto con gusto.  
  
Selpelin: Niña pervertida!! ¬///¬, no puedo hacer lo que me dices, si te hago caso me espera una golpiza colectiva XD.  
  
También a Dary Kyana, Norikokuchan, Natalia, Mika Sakuma, Claudia-chan, chibi_girl_hentai y a Pares.  
  
MINNA ARIGATOU!. Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	8. Señales

Con cariño especial a Shuichi en el día de su cumpleaños, sólo por eso subí el capítulo antes (N.A.: Para aquellas personas que no sepan, el cumpleaños de Shu-chan es el 16 de abril...o sea hoy ^^), cada año crece más, pero para mí siempre tendrá 19 n_n. FELICIDADES!  
  
ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes de Gravitation NO me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la súper mangaka Maki Murakami (sin embargo, me vendrían bien un Shuichi o un Yuki para mi solita *o*). Solamente escribo por diversión utilizando a los personajes a mi antojo, no recibo ningún tipo de beneficio enonómico por esto (aunque cualquier donación es bien recibida....*ve como K le apunta con su mágnum*....olviden lo último, paz y amor) ^v^'.  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: SEÑALES.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, una vez más dejaba Japón, pero en esta ocasión el causante no era Kitazawa, sino Shuichi.  
  
El avión comenzó a moverse para alcanzar vuelo.  
  
-Adiós.....baka.....- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente....de Japón....y de Shuichi.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Señor Uesugi, es un placer recibirlo- dijo cordialmente uno de los empleados del hotel en el que Yuki se hospedaría.  
  
-¿Podría decirme cuál es mi habitación?- preguntó mientras se retiraba algunos mechones de su rubio cabello que le cubrían levemente los ojos.  
  
-Si, yo lo llevo señor, sígame- cargando el pesado equipaje del escritor se encaminó al ascensor que los llevaría pisos arriba, donde estaba la habitación reservada por Thoma para Yuki.  
  
Hizo girar la llave dorada en la cerradura de la habitación, abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas a un lado de ésta y se dirigió al escritor –Aquí es señor-  
  
-Vaya se nota que Thoma no reparó en gastos, hay bastante espacio, esto parece una Suite-  
  
-Y lo es señor, esta es la habitación más lujosa de todo el hotel, el señor Seguchi Thoma ordenó que se le diera todas las comodidades necesarias-  
  
-No planeo quedarme mucho, solo hasta que consiga un departamento, bueno, creo que es mejor que desempaque, el viaje fue algo agotador y pienso descansar-  
  
-Si necesita algo solo llámeme señor-  
  
-Lo haré-  
  
-Con su permiso- salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, Yuki estaba fascinado, ese lugar era demasiado amplio considerando que no tendrían compañía, y además sólo vio la sala, fácilmente allí podrían vivir cerca de 5 personas!, tal vez estaba exagerando, necesitaba darse una ducha para relajarse.  
  
Tomó ambas maletas y se dirigió a la alcoba, esta también era espaciosa, la gran cama daba la espalda a los extensos ventanales que revelaban una hermosa vista de toda la cuidad.  
  
Observó por un momento el paisaje a través de estas, tenía un hermoso panorama del mar, el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte brindaba un espectáculo único a los ojos del escritor, quién nunca se atrevió a mirar la belleza de la naturaleza que siempre lo rodeaba, simplemente no le importaba o no tenia tiempo para estas cosas debido al constante trabajo que siempre lo aquejaba.  
  
Debido a su trabajo se perdió muchos momentos especiales, no solo con la naturaleza, sino también con las personas que lo querían.  
  
-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo....lo haría....cambiaría tantas cosas- dijo en un suspiro, bajó la mirada, la sutil sonrisa que momentos antes acompañaba al sol, moría con él, la noche había llegado y con ésta, su soledad.  
  
Se quitó los pantalones, la camisa y sus demás prendas, las enviaría a lavar después, al llegar al cuarto de baño pudo comprobar-para su suerte- que allí estaba instalado un gran jacuzzi, procedió a llenar el agua y atemperarla, una vez lista se sumergió lentamente, el agua estaba deliciosa, aquella calidez lo confortaba, decidió olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por el momento.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Solo,...otra vez solo, ya era una costumbre, aunque la última semana Shirou se quedó a su lado, la pasaron bien, pero debía volver a sus obligaciones, él estaba consciente de todo eso.  
  
Con cuidado y apoyándose en las paredes consiguió llegar hasta la venta de su habitación, ya podía caminar, pero lo hacía dificultosamente, le faltaba práctica, por lo menos ya no se caía y sólo el hecho de poderse mover lo hacía feliz.  
  
Si era verdad lo que le decía el doctor, en menos de un mes ya estaría caminando a la perfección, rogaba que así sea, más que nada porque quería salir a conocer la ciudad. Shirou por alguna razón no le llevaba a ningún lugar, se sentía prisionero, él único sitio que frecuentaba eran los grandes jardines de la mansión, pero no era suficiente, deseaba conocer aquel mundo detrás de las rejas de esa gran casa.  
  
-Muy pronto....muy pronto conoceré la ciudad- se dijo a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el ocaso se veía hermoso y daba paso a la noche –Ya está oscureciendo- volvió a sostenerse en las paredes para dirigirse a su cama.  
  
De pronto las imágenes frente a él se hicieron difusas, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle increíblemente, desde el ataque que sufrió por parte del ladrón estos malestares se habían hecho frecuentes, se llevó una mano a ésta mientras la otra continuaba sujetando la pared, no pudo contener un grito que escapó de sus labios ante el dolor del cual era presa.  
  
Vanos fueron sus intentos por controlarse, minutos después el dolor lo venció y cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
  
La muchacha que se encargaba de la limpieza una vez terminada sus labores ingresó en la habitación del joven, para encontrarse con esa escena.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Koiichi se sumergió en un sueño profundo, algunas imágenes desconocidas a él tomaban forma, de alguna manera le parecían familiares.   
  
Vio su propia figura caminando por una calle muy concurrida, estaba lloviendo, las personas se cubrían de la lluvia con sus paraguas, menos él.  
  
Comenzó a sentir mucho frío, cerró los ojos fuertemente y el frío desapareció, era raro, miró al frente y seguía lloviendo, levantó la vista y se encontró con una silueta detrás de él, era esa persona la que le había cubierto con su paraguas, no pudo verle bien el rostro, pero parecía triste.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto.  
  
-.......- no hubo respuesta por parte del otro, la lluvia cesó y la figura comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.  
  
-Espera no me dejes!- corrió detrás suyo, lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, parecía que en tanto más corría la figura se alejaba más, la imagen de esa persona se fue desvaneciendo ante sus ojos –¡no te vayas!, ¡espérame por favor!- gritó desesperadamente extendiendo una mano para alcanzarlo.  
  
-Joven Koiichi, joven Koiichi!, despierte por favor!- el chico pelirrosa despertó ante los gritos de la muchacha.  
  
-Eh?...¿que pasa?- dijo algo somnoliento.  
  
-Joven Koiichi, parece que se desmayó, estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia- dijo la joven de cabello corto color blanco.  
  
-No, auch!....estoy bien- la cabeza continuaba doliéndole aunque esta vez el dolor era leve.  
  
-¿Está seguro que no quiere que llamé a una ambulancia?- insistió la chica.  
  
-No, así esta bien- le ayudó a levantarse -¿ya te ibas?-  
  
-Si señor, pero.....creo que no estaría bien dejarlo solo-  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, puedes irte- trató de disimular el malestar que sentía.  
  
-Pero el señor Shirou me dijo que....-  
  
-Oh!, hablando de él, quiero pedirte un favor- mencionó mientras se metía dentro de la cama.  
  
-Lo que usted desee señor-  
  
-No quiero que le digas nada sobre lo que pasó hoy acá, entendido?-  
  
-Pero señor, yo debo.....-  
  
-Por favor, no quiero que él se preocupe por mi culpa, solo fue un pequeño desmayo, no me voy a morir por eso-  
  
Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inmensa, no podía resistirse a esa mirada que imploraba su comprensión -Esta bien señor, no le diré nada, puede estar tranquilo-  
  
-Muchas gracias- la muchacha se dirigía a la puerta cuando un nuevo llamado por parte del joven pelirrosa le hizo voltearse –Ah!, una cosa más- dijo alegremente.  
  
-Dígame, señor-  
  
-Andria, deja de llamarme señor ¿quieres?, me haces sentir viejo, puedes decirme Ko-chan ^^-  
  
-Eh...?- la chica se sonrojo increíblemente, el joven que tenía delante era muy atractivo y tan tierno que le hacía sentir incomoda a veces –Si, señ....bueno,.....es decir, Ko-chan-  
  
-Así esta mucho mejor, ya puedes retirarte y gracias por todo- la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.  
  
El sueño de hace unos momentos le tenía pensando, la imagen de la persona que vio en él le parecía tan familiar, ¿acaso le conocía?, posiblemente era parte de los recuerdos que olvidó, sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, no sabía realmente por qué, no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus hermosos ojos violeta. Allí, solo la oscuridad de la noche acompañaba su dolor.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-No puedo seguir así, esto se acabó!-  
  
-¿A qué se refiere Nakano-san?- dijo el presidente de NG.  
  
-Que ya me cansé de esta situación, ¡renuncio!-  
  
-¿Pero por qué Nakano-san?- intervino Suguru dejando un momento su teclado para participar de la discusión que entablaban el guitarrista pelirrojo y su primo.  
  
-Bad Luck no puede ser lo mismo sin Shuichi, la actuación de este susodicho vocalista es PATÉTICA-  
  
-¡Cállese!- dijo secamente y con una mirada fría el encargado del teclado de Nittle Grasper, Hiro se sobresaltó por el comportamiento de éste, pero no por eso iba a rendirse ante su postura –trato de salvar los intereses de la banda que MI compañía representa ¿y así me paga?, gracias a mí ustedes lograron salir del anonimato, YO los hice, y si no puede aguantar la realidad, me veré obligado a prescindir de sus servicios, siempre es posible encontrar un buen músico-  
  
-Haga lo que quiera, yo me largo de aquí- Hiro dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta, estaba furioso, no notó que al girar en la esquina venía una persona, sin querer, ambos chocaron y cayeron al piso.  
  
-Lo lamento- se disculpó el pelirrojo intentando ver a la persona con la cual había chocado.  
  
-No, fue mi culpa nano da- dijo poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Oh, pero si es usted Sakuma-san- Ryuichi le extendió la mano al guitarrista ayudándole a incorporarse.  
  
-Nunca has sido tan distraído Nakano-san, ¿te pasó algo?- preguntó cambiando su expresión infantil por una más serio.  
  
-Tuve una discusión con Seguchi-san, y renuncié a Bad Luck- fijo su mirada en el piso, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿pero cuál fue la razón?- dijo con tono preocupado el vocalista de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Shuichi....-  
  
-Se como te sientes Hiroshi, a mi también me duele todo lo que pasó, debo admitir que extraño mucho a Shuichi, era alguien tan especial, capaz de irradiar vida y alegría- abrazó a Hiro delicadamente, mientras éste se ponía a llorar –y a ti que fuiste su mejor amigo, te debe doler aún más,....-  
  
-Pero por qué tuvo que morir justamente Shuichi, no se lo merecía- habló Hiro entre sollozos.  
  
-El destino puede ser muy cruel, y a veces las personas que queremos mucho nos dejan, Hiro...- limpió las lágrimas del guitarrista con el dorso de sus manos -.....no sabemos por qué pasan las cosas, simplemente suceden, lo único que podemos hacer es recordar los momentos que tuvimos a Shuichi a nuestro lado...¿recuerdas cuando debutaron en ése concurso de televisión?-  
  
Hiro dejó de llorar y sonrió al recordar la vez que participaron en ése programa –Si, el baka de Shuichi propuso que si ganábamos, en vez del premio cantaríamos en ese lugar, al comienzo parecía algo totalmente estúpido, pero eso nos hizo ganar una popularidad tremenda-  
  
-Ya ves?, todo lo que Shuichi nos dejó no lo podremos olvidar, el no ha muerto Hiro-kun, vive en cada pensamiento, en cada recuerdo, en cada imagen que tengas de él- puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del pelirrojo –vive aquí Hiro, él vive en tu corazón, y eso, nadie te lo puede quitar-  
  
Hiro le dedicó una sonrisa a Ryuichi –Gracias Sakuma-san-  
  
-Kumagoro está para servirte nano da- el cantante se fue corriendo por los pasillos en su forma chibi dejando a Hiro algo más tranquilo, no iba a retractarse de su decisión, todo lo contrario, ahora más que nunca pensó que había hecho lo correcto.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Anda Shirou, solo será un momento- dijo el pelirrosa que se colgaba del cuello del hombre más alto.  
  
-Ya te dije que no Koiichi, es muy peligroso que andes por las calles solo, otro día saldremos los dos juntos-  
  
-Eso es mentira, nunca tienes tiempo para mí, te la pasas en tus negocios, además ya puedo caminar bien, mira- dio pequeños brinquitos en el mismo sitio.  
  
-Es cierto, hace 6 meses que ya puedes caminar, has progresado bastante- metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, tomó uno, lo encendió, dio una bocanada de humo y continuó hablando -pero aún así es muy arriesgado que salgas sin compañía, puedes quedarte aquí y pasear, los jardines son muy grandes y...-  
  
-Ya me cansé de ellos!, los conozco de memoria, quiero salir Shirou, ...por favor-  
  
-He dicho que no, además se me está haciendo tarde- miró el reloj en su muñeca "8:16 a.m.", volteó otra vez hasta toparse con los tristes ojos amatista de su amante, lo tomó por la barbilla acercándolo a él para darle un beso apasionado y profundo –nos vemos en la noche-  
  
-Si....-  
  
-No estés triste, te compraré algo bonito cuando vuelva del trabajo- dicho esto salió de la casa.  
  
Koiichi se acercó a una de las ventanas, estas daban un avista amplia del jardín, vio el coche de Shirou que desaparecía a lo lejos, dio media vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones que allí habían, la casa estaba completamente vacía, Andria la muchacha de la limpieza estaba de vacaciones, en su ausencia el joven se encargaba de cocinar y otras veces pedía comida a domicilio.  
  
Extrañaba la compañía de la muchacha, últimamente se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, tenían gustos similares por ciertas cosas, además compartían juntos un secreto.  
  
No se había atrevido a contárselo a Shirou por miedo a preocuparlo, lo cierto es que continuamente le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza, y una que otra vez había perdido el sentido, pero eso no era motivo para preocuparse...¿o si?, lo mejor sería no darle importancia.  
  
Miró el reloj en la pared, casi las nueve de la mañana, sonrió pícaramente, una idea comenzó a rondar en su cabecita, no!, no podía hacerlo, Shirou le dijo claramente que tenía prohibido salir, sin embargo,......algo que Shirou no sabía no le haría daño.  
  
Meditó unos minutos, su conciencia le decía "No salgas, recuerda que es peligroso", en cambio su corazón y todo su cuerpo le decían "Vamos sólo será un momento, nada malo te puede pasar en unas cuantas horas", fue una gran lucha consigo mismo, pero al final quien se alzó con la victoria fue la segunda opción.  
  
Corrió a toda prisa a su habitación, del armario sacó unos pantalones grises, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta amarilla, los arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó a mudarse de ropa.  
  
Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, ya estaba casi listo, por último se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con franjas azules. Toda esa ropa era nueva, Shirou se la había regalado dos días antes, se fue a ver al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, ése conjunto le quedaba bastante bien, sin lugar a dudas Shirou tenía muy buenos gustos en cuanto a ropa, se quedó ahí mirándose por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que algo llamó su atención.  
  
-Ay no!, MI CABELLOOOO!!!!- fue a toda prisa a buscar el cepillo para su pelo, el tenerlo tan largo era muy problemático, pensó en cortárselo varias veces.....pero extrañamente Shirou se enfadaba con solo mencionarlo, tardaba casi una hora en peinarlo y ahora debería hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tenerlo listo cuanto antes.  
  
Con cada minuto que pasaba perdía más tiempo para poder recorrer la ciudad, estaba tan emocionado que hasta olvidó desayunar, bueno, eso era lo de menos, ya tendría tiempo para comer después.  
  
Pasado algún rato y una vez terminado de cepillar su pelo comenzó a trenzarlo, era el único peinado que podía hacerse y en el cuál el cabello no le molestara. Terminó de sujetarlo, se bajó unos cuantos mechones rosa sobre su rostro y los acomodó, ya estaba listo, ahora nada ni nadie evitaría que este fuera un día particularmente especial.  
  
Al salir cerró la puerta con llave, no quería que ladrones se fueran a entrar a la casa, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con uno de ellos, y por nada del mundo deseaba repetirla. El trecho desde la puerta hasta la entrada principal a la mansión era algo largo, se puso una gorra blanca sobre su cabeza y con paso seguro se alejó de allí.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-//Eiri, ¿te gustó el automóvil que Thoma y yo te elegimos?//-  
  
-No se los pedí, tengo suficiente dinero como para comprarme uno yo mismo- Yuki hablaba a través del teléfono con su hermana Mika desde Japón.  
  
-//Eso lo sabemos, considéralo un regalo de felicitaciones//-  
  
-Felicitaciones....¿por qué?- dijo el escritor mientras ponía un cigarrillo en sus labios y procedía a encenderlo.  
  
-//¿Por que más Eiri?, por tu nueva casa, nos enteramos que hace una semana que te mudaste, debería regañarte por eso, ni siquiera llamaste, si no fuera por los encargados del hotel en el que hospedaste, no sabríamos nada de ti//.  
  
-¿Y no supones que "era eso" realmente lo que quería?- aspiró una nueva bocanada de humo.  
  
-//Baka...//-  
  
Tras las palabras de su hermana Yuki colgó el auricular, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el nuevo departamento que consiguió era muy similar al que tenía en Japón, la única diferencia es que éste tenía mucho más espacio, comenzó a sentir nostalgia al recordar su viejo apartamento, sacudió su cabeza de para quitarse esos pensamientos, vino a Nueva York con la intención de olvidar y eso es lo que haría, probablemente un paseo en su nuevo coche le ayudaría, tomó las llaves de éste y fue en dirección al estacionamiento.  
  
Abrió la puerta del mercedes negro, sin lugar a dudas este modelo era igual al que tenía en casa. Thoma le dijo que olvidara, sin embargo, no le estaba ayudando en nada al ponerle cosas tan familiares cerca.  
  
Insertó las llaves e hizo que el coche arrancara, se puso sus gafas negras y salió de allí con dirección desconocida.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-KYAAAAA~!!!!, ESTE LUGAR ES FABULOSO!!!- Koiichi corría sin rumbo de aquí a allá, brincando y girando, algunas personas le miraban raro, desconociendo totalmente que era la primera vez que él visitaba la gran ciudad, tantos rascacielos llamaron su atención –Así que esta es la "Gran manzana" de la que tanto hablan en la televisión ^^, es muy bonita....hmmm.....¿señor que esperan?, ¿qué son aquellas luces que están del otro lado de la calle?- dijo dirigiéndose a un hombre mayor con bigotes.  
  
-¿No sabes qué es un semáforo niño?, las secundarias de hoy no enseñan nada productivo a estos chicos.....blah blah blah- después de un largo sermón, por fin el señor se digno a decirle para qué servían -....estamos esperando que la señal de enfrente, que es para los peatones se ponga verde, así sabemos que es tiempo de que nosotros crucemos la calle-  
  
-¿Si?, Oh! mire!, ya se puso verde- le señaló emocionado con el dedo.  
  
-Si, eso nos indica que tenemos que cruzar, mucho gusto en conocerte chico- y se adelantó al muchacho.  
  
-Vaya que es interesante!, será divertido cruzar- se puso a cantar mientras iba saltando junto con la gente.  
  
Tantos lugares que visitar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, es cierto lo que decían...que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, pero en fin, este día lo había pasado de lo mejor y no era como para arrepentirse. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que ya debía regresar a casa, no sea que llegue Shirou y al no encontrarlo haría tremendo alboroto, sólo el pensarlo le aterraba, el autobús se acercaba era hora de irse.  
  
-Aquí termina el recorrido- dijo el conductor al llegar al último punto del viaje.  
  
-Pero señor, esta no es mi casa- dijo Koiichi algo confundido.  
  
-Si te equivocaste de autobús no es asunto mío!, y ya bájate que solo hasta aquí te puedo llevar- le reprochó el hombre.  
  
-Pero... no conozco este lugar, además está muy oscuro-  
  
-Eso debiste pensar antes de caminar por la cuidad sin conocerla, yo no estoy para hacer de niñera, así que de una vez bájate!- el pequeño obedeció y vio como el vehículo se alejaba dejándolo sólo en ése lugar. Éste era diferente de los sitios que había visitado antes, no tenía las maravillosas luces que adornaban la ciudad, por el contrario este sitio era de un aspecto bastante lúgubre, habían pequeñas fogatas a las cuales la gente acudía en busca de calor.  
  
Entre las personas de allí habían algunos niños que llevaban puestas viejas vestimentas, el chico se sintió muy triste al observar ése espectáculo.  
  
Una niña tímidamente se acercó a él y se le quedó viendo, estaba temblando a causa de el frío y no tenía un abrigo para protegerse. A Koiichi esa niña le inspiró gran ternura, y sin dudarlo se quitó su chaqueta extendiéndosela a la pequeña, quien con una sonrisa la recibió muy agradecida.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde y no encontraba otro autobús que por lo menos le llevara a la cuidad. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero no se arrepintió de dar su chaqueta a esa pequeña que tal vez la necesitaba aún más que él. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba perdido, no sabía a dónde iba, parecía que con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de casa, la aventura de conocer la ciudad por su cuenta se salía de control.  
  
Con las calles semidesiertas, y sin nadie a quién preguntar como volver estaba en graves problemas –En que lío me metí ahora- se dijo así mismo, ya que nadie más que él mismo debía salir de este embrollo se dispuso a cruzar una calle, no había semáforos en esta, así que no sabía si era prudente pasar, cada vez se hacía más tarde y no tenía otra opción, cuando a mitad de esta....–AGHHH!...- un quejido de dolor salió de aquellos labios, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y para su mala suerte precisamente en éste momento, se quitó la gorra aventándola lejos, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, tanto que lo puso de rodillas, trató de apaciguarlo colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.  
  
Pasó algún tiempo, en realidad no sabía cuánto, el dolor iba cesando, hasta que desapareció por completo dejándolo algo aturdido, intentó incorporarse poniéndose de pie, borrosas eran las imágenes que veía, se encontraba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, el ruido proveniente de una bocina le hizo voltear instintivamente hacia su izquierda, un automóvil se acercaba a él peligrosamente.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Esta calle, a diferencia de las demás, estaba-casi en su totalidad- descongestionada, así tras cerca de estar varado dos horas en tremendo embotellamiento conseguiría finalmente conducir su auto, sin dudarlo más aceleró, la velocidad de ése coche era increíble, no se comparaba con el que tenia en casa, aunque era de esperarse siendo este un modelo mucho más reciente que el suyo, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ahora éste también era de su propiedad, nunca se lo diría a Thoma, pero en realidad el regalo le había encantado.  
  
No alcanzaba a ver nada más allá de la luz que emitían las luces del coche, siguió su curso hasta que pudo divisar "algo" que obstruía su camino salía de la nada,...un momento...no era algo.....era "alguien", al parecer un niño había tenido la imprudencia de jugar en medio camino, de nada serviría frenar estaba demasiado cerca, tocó la bocina varias veces intentando que se apartara, pero parecía no escucharla.  
  
-Maldita sea!- de repente, las manos al igual que todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblarle cuando notó que la persona que tenía en frente volteó hacia él, tenía la mirada perdida, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, ¡no podía ser!, ¿era un espejismo?, el joven que tenía delante era...era...- Shuichi.....SHUICHIIIII!!!-  
  
CONTINUARÁ........  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I (o sea YO): ne, ne, ne, agradezcan este capítulo a una buena dosis de comida china acompañada con el tema "Anti-Nostalgic", estos capítulos los he actualizado (y eso se puede ver) más rápido gracias a que tenía la PC en mi poder ohohohohoho......*minuto de silencio*.....pero ya no!, BUAAAAA!!!, me la vuelven a quitar T_T por eso tardaré un poco en escribir los otros (porque lo haré en clases de computación–miren a lo que me han orillado-)....que pena...¿verdad?. Y justo cuando Yuki está a punto de matar a Shuichi!!!! (sin querer claro), ¿Cómo seguirá la historia?...creo que eso sólo yo lo sé n.n.  
  
Este capítulo fue algo largo ¿no creen? y eso se debe a que me pusieron de buen humor, ya que hubo una lluvia de reviews y de mails que me llegaron ^°^....MINNA ARIGATOU!, sigan así y tendrán capítulos extensos y publicados con rapidez. Y ya que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme, sería de mala educación el no responderles, por eso aquí va el sector conocido como...."MOMENTO REVIEW" XDDD, que simplona ¬¬'  
  
Chihiro:: Hola! Eres nueva, perdón por no incluirte en el otro capítulo, tu review me llegó tarde...y pues aquí esta la continuación!.  
  
zhakdna-yhizet:: Tu paciencia tiene frutos, gracias por dejar review!, ya ves, si me presionan publico muy rápido ^^.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Infaltable tu review!, arigatou por lo de loca (la verdad lo estoy XD) y lo de Shirou con Shuichi...¿verdad que es raro?, tú misma lo dijiste, es muy extraño-además de cruel-que alguien le quite su novio a otro (y más aprovechando lo de la amnesia) solo por el parecido físico, pero ahí lo nuevo en la trama es que es una locura que sólo a mí se me ocurre! n_n. Recibo muy halagada las 10 estrellas!.  
  
Sadame:: T_T te olvidaste dejar review en el otro...eso hace un hoyito en mi destrozado corazón...jajajaja....(gomen, hoy estoy medio baka), no te pierdas eh?, que si no me entra un capricho y no actualizo más (pero que digo....si no actualizo me matan x_x), quisiera saber de esas ideas, si tienes una sugerencia con gusto la recibo en mi mail: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com, sayonara!.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Otra querida seguidora del fic y presidenta del club (que por cierto tiene varias integrantes) "No maten a Shu-chan", lo que ahora queda por ver es si lo mato o no, eso depende....*quita uno a uno los pétalos de una margarita*...lo mato, no lo mato, lo mato, no lo mato....  
  
Dary Kyana:: ¿ya arreglaste el problema con ff.net?, ahora te leeré más seguido y no solo en los mails!.  
  
Zafiro:: Ahora si Yuki va a sufrir mucho...mucho más!...mira que atropellar a Shuichi!! o_o, pero nada esta concreto todavía, mejor veamos que pasa. Adiós y gracias.  
  
Tasatir:: ¡¡¿¿Cómo que no viste Gravitation??!!!, pobrecita, pero eso no importa, es una gran alegría que te guste la serie aún sin verla ^^ aplausos de mi parte hacia ti, que bueno que el fic te esté ayudando a conocer a los personajes, no te pierdas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Luthien:: Pues no se...soy mala para los lemons XD!, aunque a decir verdad, nunca escribí uno, sería una experiencia nueva, ya veremos que hago después, si se presenta la ocasión tal vez sea posible ^^.  
  
Haruka:: Pues de acuerdo a tus deseos aquí está la continuación....no te preocupes, yo siempre termino lo que comienzo, además este fic me esta saliendo bien y si sigue habiendo apoyo como hasta ahora, lo voy a terminar.  
  
A las personas que nunca dejan de escribirme:  
  
Palagata:: Arigatou Gosaimazu, el aliento que me brindas me ayuda a escribir más!.  
  
Claudia-chan:: Ya sé, ya sé, es cierto...Shuichi no me ha hecho nada, pero es que no puedo resistirlo, se ve tan kawaii sufriendo *¬*, ojalá y pueda ser feliz en este fic, eso lo averiguaremos después.  
  
Saludos especiales a: chibi_girl_hentai, Norikokuchan, Natalia, Mika Sakuma, Pares, zzagide, Selpelin, pricesserenity y Tifanny-chan.  
  
No olviden leer el próximo capítulo, Sayonara! Y dejen reviews!!!. 


	9. Entre sueños

Aquí está Amai-chan con un nuevo capítulo de "El Camino Perdido" ^^, espero que les guste, ya tendremos cometarios al final, así que disfruten...y no me maten por lo que leerán a continuación u_u.  
  
ACLARACIÓN: Gravitation NO, léanlo bien...NO me pertenece T_T (ya sólo les falta dispararme), aunque decir eso está de más u.u (ya todas lo saben ¬_¬), son propiedad de Maki Murakami-sensei, yo solamente utilizo a los personajes para hacerlos partícipes de mis locas... repito "locas" fantasías =P.  
  
NOTA: Bueno, ya saben que a Shu-chan no le digo Shuichi por X-razón ya conocida. Sin más dudas vamos al capítulo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 9: ENTRE SUEÑOS...  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
No alcanzaba a ver nada más allá de la luz que emitían las luces del coche, siguió su curso hasta que pudo divisar "algo" que obstruía su camino salía de la nada,...un momento...no era algo.....era "alguien", al parecer un niño había tenido la imprudencia de jugar en medio camino, de nada serviría frenar estaba demasiado cerca, tocó la bocina varias veces intentando que se apartara, pero parecía no escucharla.  
  
-Maldita sea!- de repente, las manos al igual que todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblarle cuando notó que la persona que tenía en frente volteó hacia él, tenía la mirada perdida, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, ¡no podía ser!, ¿era un espejismo?, el joven que tenía delante era...era...- Shuichi.....SHUICHIIIII!!!-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas pisó el freno, pero sus intentos fueron vanos, el coche arremetió fuertemente contra el chico, el cual fue lanzado varios metros adelante a causa del impacto.  
  
Las marcas de sangre en el parabrisas le alertaron de lo peor, lo primero que hizo cuando el coche se detuvo por completo fue salir corriendo a toda prisa.  
  
Sus piernas le llevaron donde permanecía el cuerpo ensangrentado del muchacho, cayó de rodillas ante él y lo cogió en brazos.  
  
-Yuki...¿eres tú?...- un débil hilo de voz, apenas audible escapó de los labios del pequeño.  
  
-Si Shuichi,....aquí estoy- respondió con la voz entrecortada debido a que comenzaba a llorar.  
  
-¿Por qué Yuki...?,....¿por qué me haces daño?- gruesas lágrimas acompañaron su voz que era aún más débil que la de antes.  
  
-No Shuichi!, yo no quería lastimarte, ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname!, no te vi, LO SIENTO!- Eiri hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Shuichi, bañándose con la sangre que emanaba de él, sangre que se mezclaba con las lágrimas del escritor.  
  
-Yuki...no llores...no me gusta verte llorar...- le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, posó una mano en la mejilla del escritor, ésta fue deslizándose de manera delicada y cariñosa hasta que resbaló pesadamente al suelo, los párpados cayeron suavemente escondiendo sus hermosos ojos violeta a la vez que su respiración se pausaba por completo.  
  
-¿Shuichi?, Shu...Shuichi!, SHUICHI RESPÓNDEME!- sacudió el cuerpo ya sin vida del muchacho, lo atrajo hacia sí completamente abrazándolo de manera posesiva –Shuichi ahora que te encuentro, otra vez....otra vez NO!, NO ME DEJES!!- pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron acompañando a sus lágrimas, su corazón se desmoronaba una vez más.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ryuichi se dirigía a toda prisa a la oficina de su compañero de grupo y presidente de NG. Tenía que sostener una muy dura conversación con él, y esta vez no iba dejar pasar nada en absoluto.  
  
En medio camino casi choca con Sakano, a quien no vio debido a que estaba bastante concentrado en lo que iba a decirle a Thoma.  
  
Sakano se sorprendió al ver la actitud del vocalista de Nittle Grasper, ésta vez no tenía la expresión aniñada que siempre lo caracterizaba. No era un secreto que él poseía dos personalidades distintas, una el hombre frío, calculador y la otra el niño caprichoso que adoraba las cosas dulces y a su Kumagoro, algo malo debía de estar pasando para que Sakuma-san se comportara de esa manera.  
  
El cantante de NG tocó dos veces a la puerta y al oír la voz de Seguchi indicándole que pasara abrió esta para ingresar.  
  
-¿Ryuichi?, no pensé que fueras tú, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-  
  
-Sabes muy bien por qué vengo Thoma, es por lo de tu reacción con Hiro-kun-  
  
-Ah!, ya veo, al parecer el guitarrista de cuarta no puede solucionar sus propios problemas solo- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo Thoma?, te noto diferente, tú no solías ser así-  
  
-Las personas cambian Ryuichi, si en este mundo no pones los pies sobre la tierra....pierdes- giró la vista para apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad desde su ventana.  
  
-Es una lástima oírte decir eso, ¿desde cuándo eres tan egoísta?- Ryuichi estaba decepcionado, el haber ganado fama y fortuna habían cambiado a Thoma, su corazón se hacía duro.  
  
-Yo soy el que siente lástima por ti Ryuichi, con los años debías de haber aprendido, pero veo que no es así-  
  
-Ja...- suspiró el cantante encogiéndose de hombros -...eres imposible- se dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta, no soportaba un segundo más estar ante un hombre que no aceptaría sus errores por más que quisiera. Insistir no tenía sentido, Thoma no lo escucharía, lo único que le quedaba era recurrir al poco sano juicio que aún rogaba que tuviera su amigo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El corto sueño que tuvo le hizo estremecerse, ¿y si pasaba algo similar?, sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad. Solo una cosa tenía importancia en su mente y en su corazón y esa era el bienestar de Shuichi.  
  
El lugar fue invadido por el estrepitoso sonido que produjo el automóvil a frenar. El rubio escritor al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría detenerse a tiempo optó por girar el volante todo lo que le diera hacia la derecha.  
  
No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a sí, nunca se perdonaría el hacerle daño a la persona que significaba todo para él....porque ése chico era....era....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ése coche negro se le acercaba peligrosamente y él no podía dar ni un solo paso para escapar, no entraba completamente en cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, en lo único que pensaba era en las palabras de Shirou, ¿Éste era el peligro del que tanto le hablaba?, se reprochaba así mismo el haberle desobedecido, pero ya era tarde, nuevamente las imágenes se le hacían borrosas y comenzaba a perder el sentido.  
  
El auto impactó contra un poste de alumbrado, el cual finalmente detuvo el coche de Yuki.  
  
La oscuridad entremezclada con el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, una calma preocupante.  
  
Los varios minutos de serenidad absoluta fueron rotos por los leves movimientos del chico pelirrosa al despertar.  
  
Algo mareado consiguió ponerse en pie, miró a su alrededor intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Cuando pudo divisar el coche negro que se había estrellado el corazón se le heló.  
  
Muy preocupado se apresuró a donde estaba el automóvil, al abrir la puerta encontró al conductor de éste con la cabeza sobre el volante, estaba malherido, y todo por su culpa. Con esfuerzos consiguió hacer que se enderezara.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al apreciar el rostro de aquel hombre, inmediatamente se apartó, como si ese sujeto le fuera a hacer algún tipo de daño, ¿era miedo lo que sentía?, comenzó a temblar, pero....¿por qué?...un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, no se atrevió a acercársele y mucho menos tocarlo de nuevo, algo en su interior se lo impedía.  
  
Prefirió salir del vehículo, decidido se paró de nuevo en medio de la carretera esperando que algún automóvil pasara por allí o que al menos alguien lo escuchara, aspiró todo el aire que podían contener sus pulmones y con todas sus fuerzas pidió ayuda.  
  
-AUXILIOOOOO!!!, ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!!!-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Doctor Madler, cómo esta?- dijo muy preocupado el chico de largos cabellos color rosa.  
  
-Gracias a Dios no fue nada grave- contestó el doctor acomodándose los lentes –solamente está inconsciente debido al golpe que se dio, pero no pasó a más-  
  
-Uff!, no sabe el peso que me quita de encima, yo...yo....creí....creí que se moría por mi culpa- su mirada ya tranquila volvió a estar afligida, era el principal responsable del estado actual en el que se encontraba ese desconocido.  
  
-Ya me comentaron las causas de este accidente...¿Koiichi tienes algo que decir?- interrogó seriamente el médico, un tipo joven de unos 30 años cuando mucho, que además había sido el encargado del tratamiento de Koiichi cuando este no podía caminar.  
  
Koiichi empezó a sentirse peor, no era novedad que "todo" era su culpa y el médico no había sido el único encargado de hacérselo notar, suspiró resignado, después de la experiencia de hoy no estaba seguro de querer volver a salir de casa.  
  
-Si, lo sé...yo soy el culpable que este así- respondió en un susurro.  
  
-Creo que es conveniente hacerte algunos exámenes a ti también, esos desmayos no me parecen normales- intentó romper el incómodo silencio que se formó después de su último comentario -¿estas de acuerdo?- en un gesto de cariño revolvió el pelo del chico.  
  
-La verdad...no, no tengo nada, le juro que estoy bien-  
  
-Sé que detestas los hospitales, pero esa no es una excusa para que descuides tu salud, además Shirou...-  
  
-Por favor no le diga nada a Shirou- bajó la cabeza de forma suplicante -si se entera que hoy salí de casa sin permiso, se enfadará conmigo- una enfermera se acercó al médico y le dijo algo al oído.  
  
-Ya hablaremos de eso después, Koiichi pescarás un resfriado si sigues- dijo examinando al chico de pies a cabeza -toma esto- le entregó el abrigo que la enfermera de momentos atrás le había dejado -tengo otro paciente que atender, espérame unos 15 minutos, te llevaré a casa –dio media vuelta -enseguida regreso- y dejó al muchacho.  
  
Con el susto que había pasado hasta olvidó el frío que aún le calaba los huesos, se puso el abrigo sintiendo que como éste lo aliviaba.  
  
Miró su reloj de pulsera, casi eran las once de la noche, tenía algo de tiempo antes de que el doctor regresara. Por esta vez se había salvado, si no fuera porque el doctor lo conocía y sabía donde vivía-cosa que el no tenía ni idea-estaría en grandes aprietos.  
  
Su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, una persona estaba en el hospital y todo por su imprudencia. Tenía que verlo antes de marcharse del hospital, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.  
  
Finalmente y después de preguntar a medio mundo lo encontró, abrió la puerta de la habitación número 512 la cual estaba ocupada por ése desconocido tan intrigante, despacio y sin hacer ruido se adentró llegando hasta el borde de la cama.  
  
Una pequeña silla de aquellas que son para las visitas estaba a un costado de ésta, la acomodó y tomó asiento.  
  
El brazo del joven estaba conectado al pequeño tubo de suero, mientras que en el rostro llevaba una máscara de oxígeno. El accidente no había sido tan grave, pero por petición de Koiichi el doctor no escatimó en cuidados.  
  
Su rostro se veía apacible, eso lo tranquilizaba más. El médico le aseguro que todo estaba bien, pero de todas maneras, si no lo veía nunca lo creería.  
  
Admiró toda la habitación, se parecía mucho a la que él tenía cuando estaba en ése mismo hospital, sintió nostalgia. Los hospitales siempre tenían el mismo efecto en él, por eso no quería volver a estar en uno, aunque ahora se trataba de una ocasión distinta, él no era el que estaba mal, sino otra persona, alguien que no conocía, pero que por alguna razón le preocupaba, tenía una extraña sensación al estar con él.  
  
Llevó una mano a la frente del joven rubio quitando algunos mechones de pelo que le cubrían los ojos, ¿cómo serían?, sentía gran curiosidad por verlos abiertos, pero no tendría otra oportunidad, estaba seguro de que jamás lo volvería a ver,...aunque quisiera... ¿estaba loco?, ¡cómo podía pensar eso!, sacudió la cabeza varias veces intentando sacar esos pensamientos, ¡no lo conocía!..... no lo conocería...nunca...  
  
Tanto pensar le produjo sueño, apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama y sin querer muy cerca de la mano del herido, tanto que su respiración chocaba contra ésta. El sueño le fue venciendo hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Pasó algo de tiempo, la habitación se llenó por el silencio,....silencio que fue roto por una voz que en un susurro apenas audible articulaba el nombre de alguien....  
  
-Yuki....-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Shuichi?...- la imagen del cantante rondaba los sueños del escritor, le estaba sonriendo como siempre, esa sonrisa llena de ternura y amor que solamente él le podía brindar.  
  
Sintió una gran calidez, hacía tiempo que no se sentía igual, podría decir que estaba....¿feliz?, si, lo estaba...no quería despertar jamás, ¿y si se trataba de un sueño?, era tan doloroso volver a la realidad y no encontrarlo...  
  
Fue despertando lentamente, parpadeó varias veces hasta abrir los ojos por completo, el contacto con las sábanas le indicó que estaba recostado en una cama, ¿pero dónde?, trató de guardar la calma, lo último que se le venía a la memoria era el momento en que Shuichi se le atravesaba en el camino, ¿acaso lo había arrollado?, se alarmó tan sólo de pensarlo.  
  
Además la calidez que sentía en la mano derecha había desaparecido, tuvo un sueño en el que su pequeño cantante lo cuidaba, acercó la mano a su rostro para verla de cerca, luego volteó hacia su costado, las sábanas estaban algo revueltas....clara muestra de que alguien había pasado la noche allí.  
  
-¿Todo lo he soñado...?- pasó delicadamente su mano por sobre la sábana, aunque fuera momentáneo quería seguir sintiendo ese calor, suspiró hondo –¿eh?....- sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo sumamente delgado y fino, tomó la "cosa" en cuestión y la visualizó mejor –pero...- sonrió para sí mismo al ver que entre sus dedos tenía un pequeño pelo color rosa –no era un sueño...-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Gracias por traerme Doctor Madler, perdone las molestias que le he causado- dijo Koiichi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-No ha sido nada, además esta de paso a mi departamento-  
  
-De todas maneras le he perjudicado, espero me disculpe-  
  
-No te preocupes...ah! y con respecto a Shirou....-Koiichi se puso nervioso, de seguro le delataría, y si eso pasaba...adiós a la confianza que Shirou le tenía, comenzó a hacer gestos de angustia, gestos que el médico inmediatamente notó-...con respecto a Shirou...ten calma, no le contaré nada...¿más tranquilo?- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.  
  
-¿En verdad?...- los ojos de Koiichi se pusieron cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que se acumularon en ellos –Gra...gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!- abrazó sorpresivamente al médico, tan fuerte que lo estaba asfixiando.  
  
-De na-nada, podrías hacerme un favor...- dijo con dificultad.  
  
-¡Claro!, dígame cuál es y se lo cumplo gustoso- respondió el pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¿P-podrías...de-dejarme...respirar?-  
  
-OH!, lo siento- el chico se apartó al momento mientras reía nerviosamente y se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Uy...creí que moría, Koiichi tienes mucha fuerza- se acomodó la ropa –no puedo creer que un chico tan enfermizo como tú tenga semejante energía-  
  
-Tiene razón....- la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció transformándose en profunda tristeza, clavó la mirada en el suelo –por más que quiero no puedo dejar de sentir malestares....¿eso es señal de que voy a morirme?- volvió la vista hacia el médico como pidiendo respuestas.  
  
-No!, No!, yo no quise decir eso...lamento haber tocado el tema- trató de disculparse, no advirtió que sus palabras fueran a lastimar de tal manera al joven -¡claro que no te vas a morir!-  
  
Koiichi alzó la vista contemplando las estrellas...una en particular, le parecían muy bonitas, aquel destello que las caracterizaba siempre lo embelesaban –no se puede hacer nada contra el destino...- dijo tristemente –una luz...nunca es eterna...- la estrella que observaba fijamente comenzó a moverse, su brillo se intensificó por unos segundos...pero poco a poco se fue apagando, desvaneciéndose en el infinito, 'Como una estrella fugaz', pensó.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El rubio escritor se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación con la mano izquierda sobre ésta, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido ése día.  
  
Momentos atrás conversó con una de las enfermeras, le preguntó sobre la persona que le había llevado allá, pero ella se negó a responderle, intentó averiguarlo en otras personas, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.  
  
-Shuichi ¿dónde estas?, estoy seguro que todo esto no fue producto de mi imaginación, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco?...- sonrió para sus adentros -si es así...prefiero vivir con esta locura y contigo a mi lado, que estar cuerdo y no tenerte. Te extraño....- no pudo reprimir una lágrima que escapó de sus dorados ojos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Después de despedirse del doctor decidió quedarse un momento en la sala a descansar en uno de los sofás, estaba exhausto, muchas aventuras para un día.  
  
Sin duda lo mejor después de su paseo era haberse topado con ése sujeto, por alguna razón le parecía amable, otro en su lugar no hubiera expuesto su propia seguridad a la de un extraño, le debía la vida y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido.  
  
Le hubiese encantado haberlo conocido, pero no siempre uno puede hacer lo que quiere. Se levantó del sofá y fue en dirección a la ventana posando la mano derecha encima del frió vidrio del cual estaba compuesta.  
  
Se le hacía imposible dejar de pensar en él.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Y allí, a la luz de la luna dos personas separadas por el destino estaban unidas en pensamientos, su corazón, su alma, sus sentimientos eran parte del otro.  
  
Unidos palma con palma sobre un cristal distinto en un ruego desesperado a la noche pedían solo una cosa.  
  
-Quiero verte....- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
CONTINUARÁ......  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me he puesto muy romántica pensando en estos dos apuestos muchachos ^///^. ¿Y qué se vendrá después?...pues quien sabe o.o....¡¿Se imaginan que la primera parte hubiera sido real?!...Ugh! NO!, de seguro Eli-chan me mataba en el acto!....Pobrecita de mi...apiádense! TT_TT, gracias a Dios fue un sueño de Eiri, de otra manera me encontraban x_x (Dead), tan joven que soy y con tantos enemigos encima, NOOOOO!!!.....pero ya saben...si me matan se quedan sin fic ^.^, así que tengo vida para rato!.  
  
¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!, MINNA ARIGATOU, LAS QUIERO MUCHO!!, ¿qué haría sin ustedes? U.U, gracias a tantos reviews es que trato de actualizar los capítulos más rápido, ya saben: Escritora presionada + montón de reviews = Capítulos actualizados!. Ahora a responder ^Ô^.  
  
nat-chan07:: ¡Gracias por decir que era emocionante!, trato de hacerlos lo más extensos posibles, si los hiciera cortos no podría expresar todo lo que mi cabecita ruega que salga!!. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, Ja ne.  
  
Nefichan NanoDa:: ¡Si que te perdiste!, es eso o no querías dejar review T_T, total ^^ no soy rencorosa, te perdono con que me dejes review en ésta y OJO ¬¬ no vuelvas a desaparecer...jajajajaja... PD: Perdona por no actualizar en ese mismo instante n_n.  
  
Chihiro:: Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero no que te este gustando!.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Sip, sip, ¡n_n si eres la presidenta!, seguro y casi te da un infarto cuando Shuichi se moría o_o OH NO!, pero como dije...me salve porque era un sueño, sino quién sabe lo que me harías!, Glup!. ¿Que admiras cómo escribo?...T_T Gracias, eso ayuda a mi autoestima, que por cierto, estaba muy baja.  
  
Sadame:: Yuki si se volvía loco si atropellaba a mi Shu, no quise ser tan mala, por eso lo salve *pone cara de niña buena* ^^. Si ya pasó tu cumpleaños gomen, gracias por tomar el capítulo 8 como regalo!, nada me alegra más, así que dedicado a ti esta el 9!, Felicidades!...aunque tarde!.  
  
Lupi-chan:: También pensaba en la segunda opción "Hiro", pero se me hizo más bonita con Yuki *o* ¿no lo crees?, bueno se que los dejé con más dudas pero se irán aclarando poco a poco, gracias por decir que escribo bien (más puntos a mi autoestima).  
  
Zafiro:: ¡Me encanta que seas adicta a mi historia! n_nU, y si creíste que Yuki ya sufrió bastante no has visto nada aún!! Muahahaha *rie como desquiciada*, que mala soy.  
  
zhakdna-yhizet:: Como eres nueva no sabes...mi papá me quita la PC para hacer sus cosas ¬¬*, ya me lo hizo en otras ocasiones..y lo peor...CUANDO ESTOY MÁS INSPIRADA!! Snif! Snif!, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, claro si tengo porras del público ^_^.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zheken:: Tienes toda la razón, ¿Cómo será el reencuentro entre Shuichi y Yuki?...¿lo habrá?...ya veremos.  
  
Haruka:: Tengo fama de mala...y eso me gusta! ., y de que lo continúo...es un hecho, ya dije que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, por eso no he comenzado con el nuevo fic que tengo en mente... "OJO que también es de Gravitation", prefiero terminar este antes para así no tener el problema de actualizar 2 jejejeje, espero que también lean el otro.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: No eres a la única a la que se le sube el ego, ¿cómo crees que me siento con tanto review ^^?, ¿En verdad solo te metes en esta sección para ver si ya avancé?, ARIGATOU!! Jajajajaja, que no te "carcoma" la curiosidad, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!! y pronto publicaré el próximo!.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Muajajaja, gomen por posponer el "Gran reencuentro" de Yuki con Shuichi, pero ese se viene para el siguiente, así que sean pacientes ^^, prometo que será emocionante!, gracias por leer.  
  
Angy Kohai:: si, si, si, ¡aquí esta!, no vuelvo a dejarte en ese estado...¿o sí?  
  
Dary Kyana:: ¿Y qué creías?, sería muy aburrido si se encuentran así nada más ¬¬, me hacen muy feliz al ver que les esta gustando.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: ¡¡DIOX!!...Ô~Ô, ¡QUÉ LE HAZ ESTADO HACIENDO AL POBRE DE YUKIIII!, ejem...la pregunta esta de más...¡¿qué no le habrás hecho al pobre u_u?!... OYE YUKI SI ME OYES PRESTA ATENCIÓN, SHUICHI VENDRÁ A RESCATARTE MUY PRONTO...(ojalá que así sea Y_Y, no aseguro nada)...ASÍ QUE AGUANTA!!!.  
  
tasatir:: ¡OH!, Gracias Dary por hacerme propaganda gratis XDD!!. Ahora si hablando con tasatir, desde luego que podemos ser amigas ^^ como siempre puedes escribirme a mi e-mail, que por cierto es: amai_shirabe@hotmail.com, felicidades por adentrarte a este maravilloso mundo del Yaoi, que como te habrás dado cuenta tiene muchas seguidoras, es que es lo mejor de lo mejor!!.  
  
chibi_girl_hentai:: Gomen, gomen, sin la PC en mis manos es imposible actualizar rápido TT_TT, pero hago todo lo que puedo, así que no me maten :D.  
  
Gracias a tod@s nano da!, en especial a las que nunca dejan de escribirme al mail, a Claudia-chan (perdona por el retraso), Palagata, zzagide, Selpelin, Tifanny-chan, chibi_girl_hentai, Natalia, Mika Sakuma, Pares y pricesserenity.  
  
Norikokuchan:: Me preguntaste por qué el título "El Camino perdido", pues eso es simple, Shuichi ya no recuerda nada o sea perdió el camino que tenía, camino en el cual estaba con Yuki, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Podrá retomarlo de algún modo?, eso lo descubriremos después. Sayonara!.  
  
Nos vemos en el capítulo 10 que intentaré publicar lo antes posible, gracias por adelantado a los reviews, Ja ne! nano da! 


	10. Frente a ti

ACLARACIÓN: Gravitation no es de mi propiedad NOP, la dueña de todos sus maravillosos personajes es Maki Murakami-sama, persona a la que admiro muuuucho, yo solamente uso a Shuichi y compañía para crear historias locas y enfermizas XDDDD!, disfruten leer tanto como yo lo hago al escribir :D.  
  
NOTA: *Comienza a cantar* Shuichi es Koiichi, Koiichi es Shuichi, Shuichi es Koiichi, nano nano nano nano nano daaa~, nano nano nano nano nano daaa~ *fin de la canción*.  
  
CAPÍTULO 10: FRENTE A TI.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Y allí, a la luz de la luna dos personas separadas por el destino estaban unidas en pensamientos, su corazón, su alma, sus sentimientos eran parte del otro.  
  
Unidos palma con palma sobre un cristal distinto en un ruego desesperado a la noche pedían solo una cosa.  
  
-Quiero verte....- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou como siempre llegó bastante tarde, una de la madrugada para ser exactos, se dirigía a la habitación de Koiichi para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.  
  
Ingresó sin hacer ruido y caminando de puntillas, acercándose al lugar donde descansaba su pequeño amante. Aquel rostro angelical iluminado con la tenue luz de la luna le hacía verse irresistible, un deseo enorme se apoderó del hombre que lo observaba fijamente.  
  
Sin perder ningún centímetro de vista de ese cuerpo tan perfecto, se acercó con cautela, como una fiera que esta lista para atacar a su presa se acomodó con ambas manos y piernas a los lados del cuerpo dormido del pelirrosa, con un movimiento suave pero seguro acercó su rostro a aquella boca semiabierta que le invitaba a besarla.  
  
El contacto con esos suaves y deliciosos labios era la gloria, adentró su lengua al interior tratando de saborear todos y cada uno de los exquisitos sabores que poseía tan dulce persona.  
  
Koiichi al sentir los labios de "alguien" sobre los suyos se sobresaltó, apartó de un empujón al causante -¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó con claro temor en sus palabras.  
  
-Ko-chan soy yo....Shirou- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse para acercarse nuevamente al chico.  
  
-¿Shirou?- intentó visualizarlo mejor –¡Ahhh!....Shirou, ¡pero que susto me has dado!, MALOOOOO~~-  
  
El joven de pelo oscuro bajó de la cama para ir a encender la luz –Ahora si...¿lo ves?, soy yo, lamento haberte asustado así-  
  
-La próxima vez que quieras entrar....por favor....toca la puerta- volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas para continuar el sueño que le habían interrumpido –Hasta mañana...ahhhh *botezo*...que descanses...-  
  
-No...-  
  
-¿Eh?...- preguntó adormilado el pequeño.  
  
-Si toco la puerta no sería una sorpresa...- sonrió pícaramente mientras volvía a acercarse a su semidormido amante.  
  
-Si....¡¿QUÉ?!- se sorprendió mucho cuando abrió los ojos y encontró a Shirou a escasos milímetros de su rostro, le sonreía malévolamente.  
  
-Creo que podemos divertirnos un momento...¿no crees?- preguntó con tono muy incitante mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño haciendo que este temblara como una gelatina ante aquel roce.  
  
-Shi...Shirou...de..detente...- suplicaba entre pequeños jadeos producto de las fuertes emociones que lo inundaban –s...sa...sabes...que no...ah!...que no quiero....-  
  
-Tu voz me dice que me detenga....pero tu cuerpo me pide que siga Koiichi, hagámoslo....¿qué te parece?...- dejó su oreja para ir dejando besos desde ella hasta su cuello.  
  
-No...p-por favor...- cerró los ojos a la vez que mordía su labio inferior intentando callar lo gemidos que buscaban salir de su boca, resultaba imposible resistirse a esas caricias llenas de pasión, inclinó a cabeza hacia atrás facilitando el trabajo al moreno, con ayuda de sus brazos obtuvo un mejor apoyo para su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba bañado en sudor.  
  
-Así me gusta...- el cuerpo del pequeño ardiendo con cada toque de su parte le hizo desearle como nunca, comenzó a deshacerse de su abrigo que solo le estorbaba, una vez liberado pasó ambas manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura del más joven atrayendo el frágil cuerpo hacia sí.  
  
Comenzaba a dejarse llevar cuando repentinamente la imagen de un hombre se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, se trataba del sujeto con el que soñaba continuamente, no podía verle el rostro, pero por alguna razón sentía que le defraudaba.  
  
-Koiichi, ¿qué pasa?- se apartó un poco, preocupado al ver que su compañero estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.  
  
-No quiero Shirou.... realmente....no quiero...- desvió la mirada avergonzado pero sin dejar de llorar.  
  
Fue bajando lentamente de la cama hasta ponerse de pie, se acomodó mejor la ropa y se dispuso a salir de allí, hasta que una voz detrás de él lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-¿Estas molesto?- preguntó aún entre sollozos mientras pretendía ponerse en pie.  
  
-No.- respondió secamente intentando seguir su camino, pero la suave voz le hizo volver a paralizarse.  
  
-Perdóname...-  
  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que pasa... –dijo en un suspiro –tras el accidente no has querido que te toque... ¿por qué?- sus ojos azul claro se posaron en los violetas de su amante.  
  
-Dame tiempo... – contestó separándose de la mirada del moreno, siempre que estaban a punto de sucumbir a sus más anhelados deseos terminaban de la misma forma.  
  
-¿Cuánto más?, he sido muy tolerante contigo, sabes... no quiero tener que llegar a forzarte a nada que no quieras... -  
  
-¡Serías capaz de...!– el comentario le había sobresaltado, ¿qué daba a entender Shirou?, es cierto que otro en su lugar se habría cansado, pero...¡sería capaz de llegar a tanto!.  
  
-Buenas noches- cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando totalmente desconcertado al muchacho.  
  
Koiichi se quedó pensando por mucho tiempo, el comportamiento de Shirou a veces era muy extraño, tanto que llegaba a asustarlo, además no conocía mucho de él, el accidente se había llevado todas sus memorias, incluidos los recuerdos que supuestamente tenía del hombre que consideraba su amante.  
  
Aunque, existía la posibilidad que estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, sonrió tranquilizándose por completo. Pensó que lo mejor en un momento así sería descansar, el día le había resultado muy agitado y probablemente por eso se estaba formulando falsas conjeturas.  
  
Apagó la luz y con desgano regresó a su lecho, en la mañana buscaría la manera de disculparse con Shirou, ¿cómo lo haría?, pues tenía algunas horas para pensarlo.  
  
-Ahhh...- un largo bostezo acompañó los últimos momentos en los que el joven permanecía despierto, el cansancio lo venció hasta que quedó inmerso en un sueño profundo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El teléfono llevaba sonando cerca de los 10 minutos, y él comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
-¡Contesta Eiri-san, por favor contesta!- se repetía una y otra vez con nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
Al sentir que el sonido intermitente se silenciaba y una voz tomaba su lugar el corazón casi se le sale de felicidad.  
  
-//¿Si?//- la pesada voz del escritor se dejo oír como suave música a los oídos de Thoma.  
  
-Eiri-san, gracias a Dios, llevo cerca de 3 horas intentando comunicarme contigo, me tenías muy preocupado- respiró aliviado soltando la revista de música que llevaba estrujando desde hace rato.  
  
-//Ah... Seguchi... ya ves, yo no puedo morir fácilmente//- bufó algo enfadado por el comentario del presidente de NG.  
  
-¿MORIRTE?, ¡¿Acaso te sucedió algo malo Eiri-san?!- El de ojos verdes estaba apunto de dejar el auricular para salir corriendo en ayuda de Yuki.  
  
-//Creí que estabas enterado y que era ésa la razón por la que me llamabas//-  
  
-¡No sabia nada!, si quieres ahora mismo tomo un avión hasta Nueva York y...- lo que iba a decir fue callado por la voz de un molesto Eiri.  
  
-//¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!, no debí decir nada, ¡ya no soy un niño para que me sigas en cada paso Seguchi!//-  
  
-Eh... lo lamento Eiri-san, no quería molestarte, creo que exageré- intentó calmarse -ahora... ¿podrías contarme que te pasó?-  
  
-//Un pequeño accidente sin importancia//-  
  
-¿Accidente?-  
  
-//Con el nuevo auto que me compraste//- añadió el joven de ojos dorados a la vez que buscaba entre las cosas de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo único que podría tranquilizarlo, un cigarrillo.  
  
-¿Te falló algo con él?, voy a demandar a esa compañía-  
  
-//No, el coche estaba en perfectas condiciones, fui yo quien lo chocó//- confesó Yuki completamente sereno, mientras cogía entre los dedos un cigarrillo que sacó de la cajetilla.  
  
-¿Pero...por qué?-  
  
-//Estaba a punto de atropellar a alguien, así que tuve que hacerlo//-  
  
-No debiste arriesgarte de esa manera Eiri-san... ¿qué pasaba si esto iba a mayores?- apoyó los brazos sobre su escritorio, mientras la mano que tenía libre la llevaba a su sien.  
  
-//No me hubiera importado...//- contestó Yuki muy seguro de sus palabras, si de algo nunca se arrepentiría era de la decisión que había tomado en ése instante.  
  
-¡Pero que dices!, ¡Podrías haber muerto!-  
  
-//Si no te molesta quisiera que cambiemos de tema, ¿o es eso todo lo que me tienes que decir?, si es así colgaré//- Yuki sonrió anticipando la reacción que tendría Thoma, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar de vez en cuando.  
  
-¡NO!, estoy de acuerdo en cambiar de tema- contestó rápidamente para que a Eiri no le diera por colgarle.  
  
-//Date prisa que tengo una cita muy importante y no puedo faltar//- con el teléfono inalámbrico salió a buscar el encendedor para su cigarrillo.  
  
-¿Cita?- Thoma realmente se había llevado una sorpresa - Es bueno saber que en verdad estas dispuesto a olvidar a Shindo-san-  
  
-//¡¿Qué te imaginas Seguchi?!, la cita que tengo es con el tipo que me vendió la casa, para arreglar algunos papeles,.... además...//- la voz enérgica de Yuki cambió drásticamente a un dejo de tristeza -//...por más que lo intente jamás podré olvidarlo...Shuichi es y será la persona a quién más he amado... y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar//-  
  
La ira de Thoma se fue intensificando, las palabras de Eiri apuntaban a su corazón como dagas, no podía creer que el escritor aún creyéndolo muerto continuara amando a ése mocoso, ¿qué diría si supiera que él estaba con vida?, ¡pero no!, jamás se enteraría, antes sería capaz de encontrar y matar con sus propias manos al ex-cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
Aunque no lo supiera, gracias a su ayuda Eiri ya se había curado de la enfermedad llamada Shindo Shuichi, no permitiría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño y estaba dispuesto a todo para cumplir su cometido...a todo.  
  
-Hmm... Eiri-san, Mika y yo queríamos preguntarte por qué te cambiaste el nombre- cuestionó Thoma en un intento por cambiar de tema.  
  
-//¿Tú preguntando eso?, suena estúpido, sabes perfectamente que vine buscando paz, y si la prensa se entera que estoy aquí..., adiós a mis planes//- contestó volviendo a recuperar aquel tono de seguridad en su voz.  
  
-Tienes razón, no sé cómo se me ocurrió preguntarte justamente ese tipo de cosas Eiri-san, mejor dicho... Yuki Arden... suena bien, por cierto, ¿De donde lo sacaste?-  
  
-//Lo utilicé en una de mis novelas, Mark Arden..., creo que ya hablé demasiado, tengo que cortar//- Yuki divisó finalmente tras recorrer casi toda la casa el pequeño encendedor que descansaba sobre la cama de su alcoba.  
  
-Adiós Eiri-san- sin dar respuesta, Yuki colgó el teléfono como era de costumbre.  
  
Al tomar el pequeño artículo de metal entre sus dedos la imagen de Shuichi y la suya en la diminuta fotografía de éste le hizo prometerse algo.  
  
-Sé que no fue un sueño Shuichi, te encontraré, no importa si toda la vida se me va en el intento, juro que volverás a mí-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Shi-kun ¿ya te vas?- preguntó como un niño curioso inspeccionando al otro joven.  
  
-Si, ya ves-  
  
-Me gusta el abrigo que me compraste, lo encontré sobre mi cama al despertar, ¡muchas gracias!- ante los ojos del moreno el pequeño modelaba una gabardina blanca bastante fina que contrastaba con el hermoso tono amatista de sus ojos.  
  
-Te queda muy bien- dijo sonriéndole al pelirrosa.  
  
Un suspiro de angustia escapó de la boca de Koiichi, seguía apenado por lo de horas atrás –No deberías tratarme tan bien después de lo que pasó esta madrugada-  
  
-¿Por qué no?, tu siempre me pones de buen humor- le revolvió el cabello con mucho cariño.  
  
-¡No hagas eso Shirou!- pequeñas lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos -¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es peinarme?-  
  
-Jajajajaja, lo lamento, esa no fue mi intención- rió muy divertido por la reacción del chico –Yo también paso por lo mismo, así que sé muy bien como te sientes-  
  
-Todavía no me acostumbro a tenerlo tan largo... ¡y ya casi es un año desde el accidente!, deja que me lo corte ¿si?- pidió con cara de cachorrito, pero inmediatamente se retractó al ver que la expresión de Shirou cambiaba a una muy seria.  
  
-Ya hablamos sobre ése asunto- respondió tajante.  
  
-Si... – bajó la mirada tristemente, se dirigió al lugar donde el otro había dejado su portafolios, lo tomó en la mano y se lo alcanzó –¿llegarás tarde?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-No, esta vez no- contestó sonriéndole de la misma manera en que lo hacía el otro joven.  
  
-¿Y eso?- con cierta inquietud fijo su vista en el hombre de ojos celestes en busca de respuestas.  
  
-Estaré aquí para la hora del almuerzo, pero no vendré solo, un hombre muy importante con el que hice un negocio me acompañará, tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas, por eso...- posó su mano sobre el hombro del más chico -...quiero que te arregles lo mejor que puedas y mandes a traer la comida para el almuerzo-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!, Eto... ¿quieres que los acompañe?- dijo jugando a chocar las puntas de sus dedos índices entre sí.  
  
-Claro- dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho –dicen es bueno alardear sobre las cosas que uno tiene, y tú...– se acercó a su oído seductoramente para susurrarle algunas palabras, provocando que el pequeño se estremeciera -...eres lo mejor que alguien podría tener- se separó de él admirando su hermoso rostro sonrojado.  
  
Koiichi volvió a la realidad tras escuchar las carcajadas de Shirou por su reacción –¡Que malo eres!- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado –sabes que esas cosas de negocios me aburren, ¿no puedo quedarme en mi habitación hasta que él se vaya?-  
  
-Lo sé, por eso sólo te pido que almuerces con nosotros, después de eso puedes quedarte en tu alcoba el tiempo que quieras- dio media vuelta pero continuaba viendo de reojo al pelirrosa -¿trato hecho?- añadió.  
  
-Hmmmmm...-  
  
-Si lo haces te compraré todo lo que quieras-  
  
-Hmmmmm...-  
  
-Esta bien- se encogió de hombros -incluso la tortuga que me estabas pidiendo-  
  
-¡¿Mi tortuga?!, ¡¿En serio?!- con ojos brillantes por la expectación esperaba que el joven no estuviera bromeando en su última propuesta.  
  
-En serio, ¿cuándo he mentido con algo así?- sabía que permitirle tener al animalejo ése no era algo inteligente de su parte, pero... ¿qué opciones tenía?, si quería que Koiichi accediera a sus demandas por esta vez cedería.  
  
-¡Trato hecho!- con una gran sonrisa en los labios le extendió el pulgar en señal de afirmación –pero tienes que cumplirlo, si?-  
  
-Tienes mi palabra-  
  
-OK, entonces me voy a prepararlo todo- salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, no sin antes voltear por última vez para despedirse –Adiós Shi- kun, no te fallaré-  
  
-Lo sé, cuídate-  
  
Al entrar en la habitación fue directo a su armario, sacó aquella ropa que Shirou le había comprado únicamente para cuando tuvieran visitas, claro que hasta el momento no la estrenaba, así que esta sería la primera vez que las usaría.  
  
El atuendo era algo formal, adecuado con los gustos de su amante, pero totalmente diferente a lo que al pequeño le gustaba, daba gracias al cielo de que no tuviera que ponérselo a diario. El conjunto estaba compuesto por un saco y pantalón de color negro al igual que los calzados y una camisa violeta que hacía juego con sus ojos.  
  
Al ser la cortaba lo único que le faltaba por ponerse dudó un poco, no terminaba por gustarle el aspecto de ejecutivo que le daba, tras un suspiro hondo volvió a mirarla con expresión traviesa –Adioooos- canturreó al momento de lanzarla lejos.  
  
Ahora sí que se sentía mejor sin la corbata asfixiándole, dejó abiertos algunos botones de la camisa que enseñaban exquisitamente parte del perfecto pecho del pelirrosa.  
  
Cogió el cepillo para su pelo y comenzó con la terrible tarea de peinarlo, sabiendo que tardaría un buen tiempo con el tomó el teléfono entres sus manos y marcó.  
  
-Hooolaa......si, soy Koiichi Asagi.......ajá.......no, esta vez no es para mí solo, necesito que me traiga lo mejor que tenga............para tres personas..........si...........esa bebida estaría bien..........¡NO!, claro que yo-no-bebo, es para Shirou y un señor que tiene negocios con él........... jajajaja pienso lo mismo............ también fue un gusto hablar con usted............ si lo espero.......... Adiós- colgó el aparato y fue a terminar de cepillarse el cabello.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Los rayos del sol sobre su pálido rostro le hicieron despertar, tras el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había dado horas atrás se quedó dormido.  
  
Miró hacia el cielo desde el lugar donde aún permanecía recostado –Oh oh- de pronto salió corriendo a toda prisa, con el malestar que había sentido se le olvidó todo, incluso que debía esperar a la persona que iba dejarle la comida del almuerzo.  
  
Al llegar a la estancia y ver que el reloj marcaba las 12:30 p.m. sus miedos se vieron confirmados, que Shirou no hubiera llegado para ese entonces era raro, al menos eso le daba algo de tiempo.  
  
Sin dar siquiera un paso el timbre sonó, Koiichi estaba que se moría del miedo, si era el hombre de largo pelo oscuro estaba perdido. Preparó su cara más triste para recibirlo, quizás y así se apiadaba un poco de él.  
  
Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Señor Asagi, pensé que no estaba, ya tenía planeado irme- la voz de un muchacho hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.  
  
-¿¡Allen?- preguntó abriendo lentamente el ojo izquierdo, al comprobar que era el repartidor suspiró aliviado – uf!, ¡gracias al cielo que eres tú, pasa- se hizo a un lado abriéndole camino.  
  
-Llevo casi una hora llamando a la puerta señor, ¿dónde acomodo todo esto?-  
  
-Lo lamento, sin querer me quedé dormido, puedes ponerla en el comedor- dijo adelantándose para guiarle. La mesa estuvo preparada en un santiamén y después de los infinitos agradecimientos que Koiichi le daba al otro joven se despidieron.  
  
Una vez a salvo, respiró hondo dejándose caer sobre el sillón, no pasó ni un minuto cuando el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta le hicieron escapar del lugar.  
  
En lo alto de las escaleras pudo oír las voces de los dos hombres que recientemente habían ingresado.  
  
-Le pido que se ponga cómodo por favor, enseguida regreso- la voz familiar de su amante le hizo buscar un escondite mejor, su cuarto.  
  
-¿Koiichi estas ahí?- Shirou inspeccionaba la habitación del pequeño sin dar con él –sal de donde quiera que estés- buscó detrás de las cortinas, dentro del armario, bajo la cama, pero ni rastros del chico –anda que te estamos esperando-  
  
Una cabecita rosada delatante se mostraba entre los múltiples muñecos de peluche que el muchacho tenía como adorno en su pieza, Shirou se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de él.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué te escondes?- dijo mirando a la bolita color rosa.  
  
-¿Me-me has visto?- Shirou solo atinó a asentir al momento que el chico salía de entre los muñecos -¿pero cómo si era mi mejor escondite?- preguntó acercándose un dedo a la boca con cara de niño confundido.  
  
-Bueno, ya vamos, no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente- lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.  
  
-Sabes Shirou... cambié de opinión, mejor me quedo a almorzar en mi habitación, ¿qué dices?- La mirada penetrante y enfadada del de ojos celestes fue la respuesta más clara que Koiichi podía pedir –etto... creo que mejor me quedo callado- y lo siguió sin protestar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou en compañía de Koiichi llegaron a la sala, donde su invitado los esperaba. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de espaldas a los recién llegados.  
  
-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, le presento a mi compañero- volteó hacia el más joven -Koiichi el señor Arden, señor Arden este es Koiichi- el rubio se levantó del sillón dispuesto a saludar a la persona que le era presentada.  
  
Tan pronto dio media vuelta el cuerpo se le paralizó. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con unos violetas que le miraban igual de sorprendidos.  
  
'Shu... Shuichi...'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE @M@I: KYAAAAAAA~!!!, O_Ó Qué ironías del destino, ne?, tanto que se esforzó el buen Shirou para separarlos y es precisamente él quien termina uniéndolos de nuevo XDDD!!!, ¡eso si que es ser Baka!, ¿Cómo reaccionará Yuki ante la situación?, ¿Se abalanzará sobre el pobre Shu?, ¿Dejaré de hacer sufrir a ambos?, ¿Algún día escribiré un lemon ^///^?, ¿Qué tal este intento de lemon?, ¿Para qué quiere Shuichi una tortuga?, ¿Shirou se saldrá con la suya?, ya lo saben, respuestas....EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!.  
  
Me subieron los ánimos con los reviews y mails, por eso como soy buenita ^^ y a manera de regalo les dedico a todas las fieles lectoras de la historia los dos capítulos 9 y 10 ¡actualizados esta misma semana! (el 10 lo pensaba poner la próxima, pero mi conciencia y sus reviews me hacen cambiar de opinión), MINNA ARIGATOU!, espero muuuuuuuchos más por esto ^.^!  
  
Ahora como estoy algo apuradita, mejor nos vamos ya a responderlos:  
  
Luthien:: Para las que querían leer...pero YA la continuación pues aquí está, miren que actualizar dos en una semana es muy difícil, espero no me golpeen si tardo un poco en el 11.  
  
Haruka:: Y lo mejor se viene para después, el final esta cercano snif! (que pena, "El Camino Perdido" fue mi fic de presentación en ff.net, nunca creí que me fuera tan bien, además que es la primera vez que escribo mis ideas), bueno, ya dejo de ponerme nostálgica que todavía hay fic por algún tiempo, gracias por animarme siempre!.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Aquí le voy "YUKIIIII AGUÁNTALE MI MUCHACHOTE!, QUE SI NO VA SHU-CHAN YO VOY A RESCATARTE DE LAS MANOS DE BISHOUJO-HENTAI", ¡un momento!, ¿Qué tal si después soy yo quien lo rapta?...uhhhh...o///o, no es mala idea, ejem *mente pervertida trabajando*.... *¬*.  
  
Sadame:: Este capítulo va a manera de disculpa u_u, ya que tardé un poquitín en subir el anterior este lo subí a la velocidad de la luz XD!, espero que nuevamente se me haga la costumbre de actualizar los viernes, así que hasta el otro viernes!.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: No era mi intención... etto... bueno, si era :P, ¿a quién no le gusta que lo asusten? Jajajajaja.... *paran las risas* (a mi no ¬¬). Gracias por los elogios, también me da pena 0///0, pero me halaga un montonazo que me quieras llamar Sempai... AH! QUE KAWAII!!, ME ENCANTA!. Sayonara nano da!. PD: jajajajaja, sip, dejo de utilizar la palabra "Carcomer"... wakala, puja!.  
  
Eli-chan1:: ¡Sumimasen presidenta Eli-chan XP!, el tenerte presionándome es un impedimento en la pronta muerte de Shu-chan ¿será que soy tan mala y lo mato?, ¡nadie lo sabe! MUAHAHAHA. Ah! Y la respuesta a por qué tenía baja mi autoestima es por culpa del baka de mi hermano ¬¬ (ya saben, la historia de siempre: a mi me gusta el anime...a él no...blah, blah, blah, peleas, golpizas, etc, etc.)... ya quisiera yo tener un hermano como Shuichi T_T. (Maiko suertuda) PD: Ne, ne, ne, más pronto no podía actualizar.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: ¡¡TACHAAAN!! ¡Ya se encontraron! n.n, ufff!, por poco y pago el hospital, de la que me salvé, lo malo es que en un futuro habrá el mismo riesgo (ups! Creo que escribí de más), espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!, no dejes de leer, que en el próximo pasará que.....  
  
tasatir:: El Yaoi es algo taaaannn bonito que no lo veo raro, como que con el tiempo se te hace algo normal XD!. Yo también adoro a Shuichi (Aishiteru Shuuuu), YUKI & SHUICHI (y los demás) SON LO MÁXIMO!!.  
  
nat-chan07:: Cumpliendo tus deseos...¡si se vieron a los ojos! XP *se golpea la cabeza en una pared mientras repite: baka, baka, baka*, jajajajajaja, solamente lo veo yo o me pongo más simplona cada vez 8D~. ¿No crees que la actualización del 10 fue demasiado pronta? ¡Y todo gracias a los reviews!.  
  
Chihiro:: Que bueno que no te separas de la historia, sigue atenta que tengo muchas sorpresas para después.  
  
Dary Kyana:: Gracias por animarme siempre, espero con ansias algún fic tuyo, y con respecto a la idea de ése original que me contaste esta súper KAWAII!, ojalá tú y Kiam (creo que se escribe así) se dignen a publicarlo, que aquí les estoy echando porras por adelantado!.  
  
Nefichan NanoDa:: No problem!, ya no te torturo más por eso publico rápido, gracias por dejar review.  
  
Tamao Tamamura:: Ya van dos veces que dejas review y yo no te respondo... gomen, gracias por leer, sigue la historia que lo que viene te ha de gustar °u°.  
  
Selene Sumeragi:: También eres nueva, encanta que más personas se sumen a la lectura del fic, eso me emociona a la hora de escribir, arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
Y como sabrán la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ x_x: Escritora presionada + montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez!  
  
Gracias a tod@s las chicas del mail a Claudia-chan (no te lo dije para que sea sorpresa, pero aquí esta el 10), Palagata, Natalia, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Selpelin, Tifanny-chan, chibi_girl_hentai, Pares, pricesserenity, Norikokuchan y una nueva amiga, Cristal.  
  
Nos vemos hasta el capítulo 11, ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!, que si no los veo mi autoestima vuelve a bajar TT_TT jajajajaja. Sayonara nano daaaaaaa~  
  
NOTA2: Se me olvidaba, ¿¿QUÉ NOMBRE LE PONEMOS A LA TORTUGA DE SHU-CHAN?? XD, espero sugerencias y nombres originales ^^, de verdad ._. , aunque lo parezca... ¡no es broma!, ya que dicha tortuga es parte esencial en la historia XDDDDD. (Soy un "cero" en nombres de animales, miren que a mi gato lo llamé Mr. Cat, ¿Ya ven como si estoy loca?). 


	11. No escapes

ACLARACIÓN: Gravitation no es propiedad mía TT, sino de la mangaka Maki Murakami-sama, este es un fic sin fines de lucro (¿o si?, etto... mejor no me hagan caso --), sólo tiene el fin de entretener a sus lectoras con las ideas de su loca escritora (véase Amai :D).  
  
NOTA: Ya saben que Shuichi Shindo es Koiichi Asagi, además que Yuki Arden es Yuki Eiri Uesugi, creo que estoy confundiendo a todas con tanto cambio de nombre (pero créanme, ¡es necesario!, en especial para despistar a Shirou-kun) .U.  
  
CAPÍTULO 11: NO ESCAPES.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, le presento a mi compañero- volteó hacia el más joven -Koiichi el señor Arden, señor Arden este es Koiichi- el rubio se levantó del sillón dispuesto a saludar a la persona que le era presentada.  
  
Tan pronto dio media vuelta el cuerpo se le paralizó. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con unos violetas que le miraban igual de sorprendidos.  
  
'Shu... Shuichi...'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El trinar de los pájaros podía oírse a lo lejos, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por los grandes ventanales de aquella imponente mansión, iluminando la gran estancia que era testigo mudo de lo que allí ocurría precisamente ahora.  
  
Sus miradas no se habían despegado ni un solo centímetro del otro, Koiichi podía sentir cuán fuerte latía su corazón, se había llevado el susto de su vida al darse cuenta que el "invitado" de Shirou era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo sujeto que horas atrás por poco y muere por su causa.  
  
Yuki por su parte se encontraba en una especie de shock, el ver sus suposiciones afirmadas era demasiado, no estaba preparado para recibir tan altas dosis de emoción juntas, si no era porque el cuerpo lo tenía inerte ahora estaría sobre el cuerpo del cantante, besándolo y abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
Shirou observaba la escena con cierto recelo, no entendía porque ambos se habían puesto en ése plan, se arrepintió infinitamente, el enseñar "su pequeño gran tesoro" había sido una equivocación, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Nadie más que él tenía derecho sobre el pelirrosa, su invitado se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas al verlo de esa manera y tenía que admitirlo... estaba celoso.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Ko-chan?- preguntó fingiendo un tono de despreocupación y dulzura, todo lo contrario de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.  
  
-Yo... etto... – el repiqueteo del móvil perteneciente a Shirou le impidió continuar.  
  
-¿Aló?.... Oh! Mishima-san... si, lo tengo en la biblioteca – cubrió el aparato con una mano y se volvió hacia el rubio –algo importante, le ruego me disculpe por unos minutos- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y tras esto el joven de largos cabellos oscuros muy a su pesar salió de la estancia.  
  
Finalmente solo junto a Shuichi, ¿qué más podía pedir?, toda la noche se la había pasado soñando con él y ahora no eran simples imágenes creadas por su mente, no, esto era la realidad, su baka cantante estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos violáceos que mostraban la pureza de su alma.  
  
¿Y si estaba molesto?, no era para menos, seguramente ahora que no estaba Shirou para protegerlo ése sujeto le reclamaría todas juntas, tenía fuertes motivos ¿no es así?, bajó la cabeza avergonzado, estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que viniera, ya sea bueno o malo.  
  
El rubio escritor reaccionó sorprendido ante el gesto del pequeño, instintivamente lo tomó de la barbilla levantando su rostro de tal manera que quedara frente al suyo y sin previo aviso lo besó...  
  
Los ojos de Koiichi se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el extraño posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, y ahora no solamente era un contacto de labios, el rubio se abrió camino con su lengua, invadiendo aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad, profundizando así el beso.  
  
Tal y como lo recordaba, ése sabor era único en Shuichi, sus besos no tenían comparación, nadie había conseguido despertar en su interior tantos sentimientos a la vez con sólo besarlo. Con una mano rodeó su estrecha cintura aferrándolo contra su cuerpo, lo sentía mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio... la última vez... esa noche tan dolorosa que no olvidaría jamás, cuando vio su mundo derrumbarse, pero eso formaba parte del pasado, Shu-chan estaba ahora a su lado y por nada en este mundo permitiría que se volvieran a separar, simplemente no podía vivir sin su baka bola rosa.  
  
¡¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?!, su cuerpo simplemente no obedecía lo que su cerebro le ordenaba que hiciera, era como si cada parte de él se le revelara. Poco a poco se quedaba sin aire producto del beso tan apasionado que le brindaba ese extraño, sin embargo, no estaba molesto, era una locura pero podía afirmar que estaba disfrutando de semejante osadía.  
  
Por primera vez no sentía esos remordimientos que siempre lo perturbaban, la imagen de la persona en sus pensamientos no apareció en ningún momento... ¿Acaso sólo le pasaba con Shirou?... un momento... ¡SHIROU!. ¡Tenía que acabar con esto ahora!, rogaba por que su cuerpo le diera una "tregua" aunque momentánea, ya que si el moreno le encontraba de ésa manera con su invitado, alguien resultaría herido.  
  
Con ambas manos en su pecho y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas empujó al escritor lentamente rompiendo así el beso que los unía, respiró jadeante, sus mejillas tan rojas como las dulces fresas ardían con gran intensidad, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensaba que se le saldría de un momento a otro.  
  
La respiración de Yuki se fue normalizando a la vez que sus dorados ojos observaban el impacto de su acción en el pelirrosa, estaba feliz, pero no satisfecho, no hasta saber que hacía Shuichi viviendo con ése tipo y cuáles eran los motivos por los que no había dado señales de vida. Tenía claro que debía despejar sus dudas, estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando el choque de la mano del chico en su rostro lo calló por completo,... éste le había propinado una fuerte bofetada.  
  
Sus violáceos ojos reflejaban enfado, además que respiraba dificultosamente.  
  
-¿Co-cómo... se atreve?- ni el mismo explicaba su comportamiento, el beso en verdad le había gustado, pero... ¿por qué estaba enfadado si lo disfruto?.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿qué pasa contigo?... - Yuki se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla lastimada, nunca se esperó una reacción así del chico a quien amaba más que a su propia vida  
  
-¿Shuichi?...¿de quién esta hablando?, yo no conozco a nadie con ése nombre- respondió fríamente.  
  
-.....- Yuki se quedó conmocionado ante la respuesta del chico, ¿acaso él no era Shuichi?, no, nadie podía parecérsele tanto... era imposible, lo había sentido en el beso que le había dado.  
  
Koiichi dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, no podía permanecer un minutos más en compañía de ese hombre, realmente lo incomodaba. Se encontraba subiendo escaleras arriba cuando una mano lo sostuvo de la muñeca.  
  
-Espera, Shuichi... –  
  
El aludido volteó hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido, resaltando más su ira –¡Que no me llamo Shuichi!, mi nombre es Koiichi- bajó la mirada hasta la mano que lo sostenía y después la volvió a subir fijándola en los ojos del escritor –le ruego que me suelte-  
  
-No lo haré... –  
  
-Si no lo hace yo... –  
  
-No me importa lo que digas, tenemos que hablar- estaba resuelto a terminar con la discusión, esta podría ser su ultima oportunidad y de ninguna manera la dejaría pasar. Ése niño era Shuichi dijera lo que dijera, sus besos no podían mentirle y su corazón tampoco, el cual le decía que la persona a la que besaba era su Shu-chan. A toda costa averiguaría cómo había llegado a ése lugar después del accidente y por qué parecía no reconocerlo.  
  
Trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero le parecía que entre más se esforzara por liberarse el otro conseguía sujetarlo mejor –¡¡¡ITE!!!, ¡¡Me lastima!!-  
  
-Tú mismo estas ocasionando que te lastime moviéndote así, no lo hagas y verás como deja de dolerte-  
  
-Si Shirou vuelve y nos encuentra así, tenga por seguro que no saldrá vivo de esta- trató de infundir temor en el hombre de gatunos ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que éste ni se inmutó, en lugar de temer parecía estar alegre.  
  
-No me importa- dijo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y esbozando una suave sonrisa.  
  
La paciencia del pelirrosa llegaba a su límite, nada conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, sin embargo, éste tipo lo estaba enfadando de tal manera que ni él mismo se reconocía.  
  
Levantó su mano libre insinuando que una nueva bofetada impactaría en la mejilla del rubio, pero él otro hábilmente la detuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro.  
  
-Esta vez no te funcionará, me vas a oír, quieras o no- aprisionando ambas manos se acercó tanto que las puntas de las narices de ambos se rozaban. El pequeño, al ver que no tenía escapatoria alguna hizo uso de un truco que siempre le funcionaba... poner cara de niño triste –eso tampoco resultará- añadió Yuki.  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea, SUÉLTEME DE UNA VEZ!!, que yo... que yo... yo... – comenzó a sentirse mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no pudo sostenerse en pie mucho más y cayó inconsciente en brazos de Eiri.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
'¡Shuichi!... ¡Shuichi...!' la voz desaparecía paulatinamente, y todo se tornaba oscuro.  
  
-Deja... deja de decirme Shuichi... Ah!- abrió los ojos sobresaltado a la vez que de golpe se sentaba sobre la cama, reconoció el lugar, estaba en su habitación y no había rastros de Shirou ni del rubio -¿Era un sueño?- se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
Miro sus ropas, llevaba puesto su pijama, eso le hizo pensar que todo lo que había pasado entre el rubio desconocido y él fue producto de su imaginación, pero aún tenía algunas dudas y sabía perfectamente la manera mitigarlas.  
  
Se puso de pie, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, no debía hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Caminando sigilosamente como si de un ladrón profesional se tratase, con paso lento pero seguro se escurrió hasta donde comenzaban las escaleras.  
  
Las voces de ambos hombres se escuchaban en débilmente, al sentir que las voces se iban acercando al igual que sus pasos, Koiichi se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que un grito de sorpresa escapara de ella a la vez que se escondía tras una pared.  
  
-Creo que ya todo quedó claro-  
  
-Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted señor Arden-  
  
-Lo mismo digo, por cierto, espero que su pequeño amigo se encuentre bien-  
  
-Ya lo revisó el doctor, dijo que probablemente es sólo cansancio, gracias por preocuparse-  
  
-Los papeles que terminaré de firmar los traeré mañana-  
  
-Si, puede dejárselos a Koiichi o en todo caso en el buzón de la entrada-  
  
-Desde luego, pero de todas formas se lo comunicaré-  
  
-Haga como mejor le parezca, fue un gusto, hasta luego-  
  
-Hasta luego... – seguido de esto se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de Shirou subir las escaleras.  
  
Koiichi se apresuró para adelantarse. Como un rayo entró en su habitación y volvió a acostarse en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.  
  
-¿Ko-chan ya despertaste?... – la voz del moreno preguntó dulcemente.  
  
'Lo siento Shirou, pero no tengo valor para verte a la cara' pensó el pelirrosa intentado no hacer algún tipo de movimiento que enterara al otro hombre que estaba despierto.  
  
-Bueno, si no despiertas no puedo darte esto- añadió con el tono de un niño inocente apunto de contar su travesura.  
  
-¿¡Darme qué!?- grito el chico saliendo de su provisional escondite, giró la cabeza varias veces inspeccionando toda la habitación - ¡dónde!, ¡dónde!, ¡dónde!, Ahhh Shirou... ¡me has engañado!- dijo esbozando un puchero de fastidio.  
  
-Ya sabía que estabas fingiendo estar dormido- colocó cariñosamente el dedo índice sobre la nariz del pequeño mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama.  
  
-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus grandes ojos violeta.  
  
-Tan curioso como siempre, ne?, pues te diré mi secreto- le guiñó el ojo derecho en señal de complicidad- cuando tu duermes... no te quedas quieto, siempre estás hecho un ovillo o revuelves las sábanas, así que... ¿no se hace sospechoso verte dormir como la gente civilizada?-  
  
-...Etto... – el chico se sonrojó terriblemente al pensar que Shirou sabía eso porque velaba sus sueños por las noches –eh... bueno, ¿hablemos de otra cosa quieres?-  
  
-Por mi esta bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-  
  
-Quiero que me digas que es eso que trajiste para mi-  
  
-Ah, ¿esto?- dijo mirando la caja con un pequeño moño que tenía en las manos –esta es tu paga por cumplir... aunque a medias el trato-  
  
-No me digas que... –  
  
-Ajá...- asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaba al chico la caja.  
  
Quitó el moño rápidamente y la abrió -Ahhhhh!!... es mi tortuga!, ¡gracias Shi-kun!- se colgó el cuello de éste -¿cómo pagarte?-  
  
-Un trato es un trato, y... bueno... ya que lo mencionas... me vendría bien algo más que un simple abrazo- lo miro de forma lasciva haciendo estremecer al pequeño, con ambas manos lo tomó de las mejillas acercándose lentamente a su rostro.  
  
Las mejillas de Koiichi se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, recordaba el beso que aquel extraño le había robado, ése hombre al cual no entendía y que le parecía interesante. Miró al frente y se encontró con sus dorados ojos, tan incitantes... tan misteriosos, ocultó los suyos tras sus párpados desentendiéndose de la realidad y asiéndose más del cuerpo del otro.  
  
¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, el pelirrosa jamás se había comportado de ésa manera, le correspondía el beso haciéndolo más apasionado aún, podía jurar que no estaba besando al Koiichi de siempre, ¿acaso cumplir sus caprichos le ocasionó ese cambio tan repentino?. Realmente la causa no importaba ahora, sino que esta oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.  
  
Aprisionó su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, los gemidos que dejaba escapar el pequeño aumentaban su necesidad. Aún en sus brazos lo bajó hasta que quedara tendido completamente sobre la cama, sus hábiles manos recorrían cada rincón de la piel bajo la delicada tela del pijama. El aire comenzaba a faltarles, pese a eso Shirou no tenía la más mínima intención de liberar el dulce manjar que eran esos rosados y suaves labios.  
  
El sudor que los bañaba demostraba claramente la intensidad del momento, el joven de pelo oscuro se sentía satisfecho, finalmente su adorado koi sucumbía a sus encantos y conseguiría lo que tanto había anhelado desde la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
Ése niño que a simple vista parecía tan indefenso podía despertar en cualquiera que lo conociera un sentimiento sumamente especial, él mismo lo había experimentado.  
  
Jamás pensó llegarse a enamorar de tal manera nuevamente, Koiichi fue y seguiría siendo el gran amor de su vida, sin embargo, Shuichi Shindo tenía "algo" que lo embelesaba, como una fuerte droga que una vez que la pruebas no la puedes dejar por nada, simplemente se vuelve parte de ti.  
  
Sus dedos abandonaron su espalda bajando lentamente hasta colarse por debajo de los pantalones del chico, acarició la entrepierna de éste haciendo que gimiera mucho más con el contacto, gemidos que Shirou recibió gustoso en su boca.  
  
Jugar de esa manera lo estaba excitando bastante y esa prenda ya resultaba un estorbo, cuidadosamente le fue despojando de esta... de pronto un fuerte sonido le interrumpió en plena acción.  
  
Se sobresaltó al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que a quien estaba besando no era el rubio sino Shirou, la vergüenza le hizo sonrojarse nuevamente, estuvo a punto de hacer "eso" con el moreno mientras en su mente estaba otro.  
  
Shirou apartó sus labios de los de Koiichi al darse cuenta que el chico ya no le respondía.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Yo... - El pelirrosa se sentía muy mal, hacerle lo mismo a Shirou una y otra vez no le parecía justo, gracias al cielo recordaba el sonido que los había interrumpido, esa era una buena excusa para salir de esta situación sin lastimar a su compañero – eh... ¿qué fue ése sonido?-  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-El de hace un momento, sabes a lo que me refiero... a ver... – subió una mano a la altura de su frente en un gesto de búsqueda -¡Oh no!... ¡MI TORTUGA!- dijo al divisar la caja que contenía al susodicho en el suelo.  
  
El moreno maldecía tremendamente al animal, por su culpa se había quedado con las ganas de tener al pequeño, aún así estaba satisfecho, el comportamiento del chico le demostraba que no estaba lejos de conseguir lo que quería, ¿qué más daba retrasarlo un poco? –Si... - sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
-Shirou... mi tortuga... ¡mi tortuga no está!- se echó a llorar en el pecho del moreno, consiguiendo así empapar su fino traje.  
  
Con el dorso de la mano limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas -Calma, calma, ahora lo buscamos... yo por aquel lado y tú aquí-  
  
-B-bueno... – dejó de llorar y revisó bajo la cama.  
  
-Aquí no hay nada, ¿tu encontraste algo?- el joven de pelo oscuro examinaba los extremos de la habitación sin hallar a la mascota de su koi.  
  
-No... oh espera!, si- Koiichi sostenía entre sus manos algo parecido a una piedra ovalada, era su tortuga, estaba seguro, pero había algo anormal en ella – Buaaaa Shirou, ¡LA HE MATADO!-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- se acercó al chico para ver de cerca lo que pasaba.  
  
-No tiene cabeza y no se ven sus patitas... ¡la he matado Shirou!, ¡la he matado!- las lágrimas le salían a chorros de manera cómica haciendo que Shirou sudara una gotita.  
  
-A ver préstamela... – la revisó cuidadosamente – no hay nada raro Ko-chan, sólo se escondió por protección- le dijo al momento que acercaba el caparazón del animal al rostro del pequeño y ante la sorpresa de éste la cabeza de su mascota salía de su guarida.  
  
-Ahhh... el se esconde como yo lo hago... – sonrió ampliamente a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca revolviéndose nerviosamente el cabello en esa área.  
  
-Si, sécate estas lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes- el pelirrosa se sonrojo al comentario –piensa en un nombre bonito para él.  
  
-¿Nombre?- ladeó la cabeza confundido.  
  
-Claro, las mascotas siempre tienen un nombre-  
  
-¿Si?, entonces... lo pensaré-  
  
-Bueno, voy a traer tu almuerzo, debes tener mucha hambre- las palabras del de cabello oscuro fueron acompañadas por los gruñidos que hacía el estomago del chico.  
  
-No te molestes, yo puedo bajar al comedor, no es... – no pudo continuar ya que sintió unas manos sujetar las suyas.  
  
-Hoy me asustaste mucho Koiichi, no vuelvas a hacerlo, descansa ¿quieres?- sus celestes ojos le suplicaban que cumpliera lo que le había pedido.  
  
-Si... Shirou... –  
  
-Espérame, enseguida regreso- salió por la puerta dejando al pelirrosa deprimido, eso era lo que precisamente no quería, la razón porque le había ocultado sus malestares era para no preocuparlo, pero ahí lo tenía, sufriendo por su culpa. Una pequeña gota humedeció la blanca sábana, lloraba silenciosamente, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, no solo por su enfermedad, sino también por lo que había pasado con el rubio.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A la mañana siguiente.....  
  
-¡Vamos Kameko!.... te voy ganando... – Koiichi corría abiertamente feliz por los jardines de la mansión, con nada más que un traje de baño. Shirou como siempre se fue a trabajar, así que como pasatiempo tuvo la gran idea de enseñar a su tortuga mascota a nadar, lo único malo de todo esto era que él tampoco sabía nadar, aún así no cambio de idea, ya vería como arreglar ese pequeño detalle.  
  
Cansado de tanto correr se sentó en la hierba muy cerca de la piscina, divertido veía como su mascota no parecía avanzar nada en su carrera.  
  
Esperó y esperó...  
  
Se encogió de hombros al ver que el tiempo transcurría y su tortuga no daba señales de llegar, no tenía más opción y fue hasta donde estaba Kameko, la levantó y se la llevó cargando –Vaya que eres lenta... te estoy ayudando y eso es trampa, la próxima deberás arreglártela tu sola ¿ok?- le guiñó en ojo derecho a la vez que la lanzaba un poquito en el aire y la volvía a sostener.  
  
Después de venir charlando todo el trayecto ambos llegaron a la piscina, Koiichi se sentó al borde de esta haciendo que sus pies tuvieran contacto con el agua –Ahhh... esta deliciosa Kameko-chan... ¿no quieres sumergirte?, eres una tortuga de agua dulce así que no hay problemas... eh... ¿Kameko- chan?- la tortuga desapareció de su vista, sacó los pies del agua y la buscó por todos lados –KAMEKOOO... KAMEKO-CHAN... – por un momento se sintió estúpido, sabía perfectamente que no le iba a contestar –Kameko... ahí estas!- dijo cuando divisó al animal segundos antes de que esta se sumergiera en la piscina-  
  
Suspiró aliviado, si que le dio un buen susto, decidió esperar sentado como estaba hace unos momentos.  
  
Diez minutos después....  
  
Esto ya comenzaba a preocuparlo, Kameko no salía a la superficie, algo malo podía haberle ocurrido, no!, se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía que pensar cosas negativas, había una manera de ayudar y esa era sacándola él mismo del agua, sentía miedo, pero si lo hacía con precaución no le pasaría nada malo.  
  
Bajó por las escaleras hasta que parte de su cuerpo quedara bajo el agua, exactamente le llegaba hasta el pecho, si así era no tenía por qué preocuparse, camino despacio y con cuidado, el piso era algo resbaloso, aunque hasta ahora todo iba bien.  
  
Sentía que entre más avanzaba la piscina se hacía más profunda, era la primera vez que entraba en ella sin Shirou, ya que este no le permitía alejarse de la parte baja, ahora comprendía perfectamente el por qué.  
  
Estaba caminando de puntillas y con la cara hacia arriba, el agua había sobrepasado su cuello amenazando con ahogarlo, ¿en qué lío se metió esta vez?, una mala idea de eso ni dudas.  
  
'Mejor regreso', pensó y lentamente se dio media vuelta, no terminaba de dar dos pasos cuando resbaló, perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía hasta entonces. Su cuerpo se sumergió completamente bajo el agua haciendo que tragase parte de esta por lo sorpresivo de su caída.  
  
-A...¡AYU—AYUDENMÉ!, AUXI—AUXILIOO!- las aguas lo consumían y él pataleaba en un intento desesperado por salir.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Tocó varias veces el timbre, era seguro que Shuichi estaba en casa, quizá buscaba evitarlo y por esa razón no le atendía. Pero no le importaba, aunque se quedara hasta la noche parado en la puerta hablaría con él, no podía escapar por siempre.  
  
Una vez más presionó el pequeño botón que dejaba oír una linda melodía de la cual ya se estaba cansando, gruño entre dientes, si no le abría entraría por cualquier medio. Divisó con malicia la gran ventana un poco más arriba de la puerta, podía llegar a ella trepando, pero antes necesitaba romperla de alguna manera. No se veía ningún tipo piedra en varios metros a la redonda, pensó que por ahí cerca habría alguna, así que salió en su busca.  
  
-Oh, aquí esta- dijo mientras levantaba triunfante una gran piedra –de esta no escapas Shuichi-  
  
Se dirigía de nuevo a la entrada de la mansión cuando unos gritos lo perturbaron, provenían de allí cerca, se concentró más para precisar su ubicación, al estar ya seguro del lugar corrió a toda prisa.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Los gritos venían de la piscina, al parecer alguien se estaba ahogando, el agua no salpicaba con fuerza como cuando lo vio desde lejos, ahora el chapoteo era débil, señal de que la vida del individuo se extinguía. Vio la última emersión de la persona segundos antes de que volviera a sumergirse, esta vez para ya no salir jamás.  
  
Inmediatamente reconoció ese color de pelo tan peculiar, sólo podía tratarse de un chico... Shuichi.  
  
Dio un salto espectacular apenas llegó a la orilla de la piscina para luego salir con un inconsciente Shuichi en los brazos. Lo tendió en el pasto, no tenía pulso, hecho que lo preocupó mucho más.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!, SHUICHI!, ¡reacciona!... ¡reacciona!- Presionó varias veces con ambas manos sobre su pecho rogando porque expulsara el agua que había tragado, pero nada ocurría. La desesperación hizo mella en el rubio escritor, la vida de Shuichi se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE MI: Si... ya lo sé ¬¬ GOMEN POR EL RETRASO!, es que estaba en época de exámenes y eso no me deja tiempo de escribir, ¡pero ya esta!, finalmente he actualizado y además me salió larguísimo, espero que les haya gustado, el otro no tardaré en subirlo tanto, así que estará la próxima semana como siempre.  
  
Etto....silencio... ejem, es tiempo de celebrar , ¡¡¡he llegado a los 100 reviews!!! las lágrimas caen como cascadas por sus ojos, pero esto no se lograría sin ustedes mis queridas lectoras, MINNA ARIGATOU, gracias por ser tan lindas y apoyarme para que siga escribiendo. Así que están cordialmente invitadas a la fiesta de esta noche, que contará con la participación del famosísimo grupo musical "BAD LUCK" XDD, claro si Shuichi recupera la memoria, algo que por el momento no es posible así que me quedo con las ganas TT.  
  
Bueno basta de tanto parloteo, me voy a responder reviews .  
  
Haruka:: La primera en dejar review en el 10, gracias. Fue un gustazo conocerte y la pasamos bien , espero que Shuichi vuelva a visitarme pronto, ya tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, sabes a lo que me refiero... jajajajja. Si te animas publica tu fic, esta lindo, pero ten en cuenta que las fanáticas de Shu-chan te van a ...... PD: Esto va para todas, imagínense todos los finales con el fondo de Glaring Dream, no es broma que siempre pienso en el final con esta tonada (beatiful, ne?)  
  
Nefichan NanoDA:: Claro niña!, siempre me acuerdo de todas ustedes, sino ¿con que ánimos puedo escribir un nuevo capítulo?, por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas actualiza "Nuevo Pasado", se que la inspiración se va (eso lo sé mejor que nadie), pero haz el intento. Bye bye nano da.  
  
Sadame:: Creo que se esta notando que se le acaba la paciencia a Shirou, mira que querer tocar a MI Shu-chan, ¡NO!, eso no lo permito, es mío y de nadie más, mío, mío, mío, mío....MIO. ¿Por qué no un gato?....etto...buena pregunta , pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que era para la escenita de arriba, era obvio que un gato no se atrevería a entrar a una piscina. Arigatou por los ánimos, en verdad los necesito!.  
  
Zafiro:: Si, soy mala muahahaha risa desquiciada, te seguiré dejando intrigada, el fic se nos esta acabando....y con el mi vida snif...snif, es cierto, nunca se sabe que voy a hacer, espero no matar a alguien, bueno...quien sabe.  
  
Luthien:: Amai también en su forma chibi claro que si no da.  
  
nat-chan07:: Ni yo pude ser más textual, "tirársele a Shu-chan" jajajaja, ¡¡¡lo esta acosando!!! ¬ (Oh Yuki, acósame a mi!. Yuki: A ti te falta un tornillo --'), esperemos que el jueguito no le falle. ¿Verdad que esta kawaii?.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: MY HONEY YUKI, he aprendido del maestro corre al lado de Tatsuha y hace una reverencia Arigatou sensei!, Tatsuha: Siempre es un gusto ayudar a mentes jóvenes y sin experiencia. Amai: Bye bye, me voy a casa de Bishoujo-Hentai, que hay un guapo escritorcillo esperándome :D. Shuichi: Pervertidas, ¿qué le quieren hacer a mi Yuki?. Amai: Se supone que no sabes quien eres!. Shuichi: Oh, es cierto o.o, olvidé el libreto. Amai: -- esos son los problemas al conseguir mano de obra barata.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Presidenta Eli-chan XD...sigo con la pregunta...¿crees que mato a Shu-chan?, tantas oportunidades se me presentan (como la del final de este capitulo), no sé, es muy lindo como para hacerle daño, que más da, voy a consultarlo con almohadas, gracias y no olvides dejar review .  
  
Angy Kohai:: Gracias por dejar review, hubo tantas sugerencias de nombres que tuve que mezclar, espero les haya gustado .  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Mi estimada Akia, si!, Yuki y Shuichi tienen que estar juntos!... pero muy juntos... sabes a lo que me refiero XD. Tu te diste cuenta, el carácter de Shirou es muy cambiante, además de ser muy posesivo con lo que dice "le pertenece", tiene algo claro, que por más que quiera Shuichi nunca se va a parecer a su Koiichi y eso le molesta, ¿será posible que le pueda hacer daño a Shu-chan?, eso lo dejo en incógnita. PD: Si, si, ya no digo carcomer xx.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Yuki disimuló muy bien nn, imagínate ¿qué hubiera pasado si a Shirou no le hablaban al celular?, si estando a solas casi viola a Shuichi!!! XDDD. Esos van a tener muuuuuucho de que hablar. Esperemos que no te dé un infarto con el final. Sayonara nano da.  
  
Onii-Chan:: Que linda, eres nueva, creo que leí mal o hablabas en plural ;D, yo solita escribo el fic, ya de por sí estoy loca y tenía que canalizar mi hiperactividad de alguna manera... ¿y qué mejor que escribir un fan fic?, jajajajaja gracias por dejar review.  
  
Tamao Tamamura:: Me alegra que te haya gustado, prometo hacerlos lo mejor que pueda, y es que pongo el corazón en la historia.  
  
litaotk44:: Grashias! TT, es la primera vez que me escribes, al menos te acordaste y eso me hace feliz, me siento bien al saber que a los demás les gusta lo que escribo y que no lo hago en vano. No te olvides dejar review, te espero en el prox.  
  
Dary Kyana:: Accediendo a tus deseos aquí esta el 11, espero que te haya gustado .  
  
Selene Sumeragi:: Tantos reviews suben mi autoestima :D, no me importa si tardo en contestar todos, siempre lo hago, es que simplemente me encanta. Lo ves ya actualicé y más celebrando los 100 reviews, otra vez GRACIAS A TODAS!.  
  
Chihiro:: Si que tu mente estuvo ocupada... jejejeje y las "cositas" se vienen para después .  
  
tasatir:: Shuichi es mi personaje favorito.... bueno... TODOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS! .. si, soy una acaparadora ¬¬, espro que el capítulo te haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo. Bye bye.  
  
Gracias a tods las chicas del mail, a Claudia-chan (Por fin el 11, trataré de no hacerlas esperar mucho), Palagata (Gracias por los nombres, nunca leí tantos oo), Natalia (lo siento no le puse Ryuichi a la tortuga ¬¬) , Mika Sakuma (Ya aparecerá Thoma y de manera espectacular o), zzagide, Selpelin, Tifanny-chan, chibigirlhentai (Bad Luck tiene Bad Luck XD), Pares, pricesserenity, Norikokuchan y Cristal-san.  
  
Ya conocen la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez!  
  
Bye bye chicas, nos vemos hasta el 12 y no olviden por nada en este mundo dejar review, ya saben aquí abajito . 


	12. Amigos

ACLARACIÓN: Err... aquí va el rollo de siempre, Gravitation NO ES MIO! uu, sino de Maki Kurakami-sensei, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para satisfacción de las fanáticas del género yaoi y shonen ai. Disfruten! U.  
  
NOTA: Shuichi no recuerda nada de nada (si como no ¬¬), por eso se cambió de nombre (bueno, le cambiaron) y ahora es Koiichi Asagi y Yuki nuestro lindo escritorcito trata de pasar desapercibido cambiándose el apellido de Uesugi a Arden. Sin más dudas vamos al capítulo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 12: AMIGOS.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Dio un salto espectacular apenas llegó a la orilla de la piscina para luego salir con un inconsciente Shuichi en los brazos. Lo tendió en el pasto, no tenía pulso, hecho que lo preocupó mucho más.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!, SHUICHI!, ¡reacciona!... ¡reacciona!- Presionó varias veces con ambas manos sobre su pecho rogando porque expulsara el agua que había tragado, pero nada ocurría. La desesperación hizo mella en el rubio escritor, la vida de Shuichi se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El rubio de ojos verdes, presidente de la compañía NG Records se encontraba en su escritorio con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos que permanecían cruzados sobre el fino mueble. No durmió en toda la noche y es que se quedó preparando lo que sería el concierto de Bad Luck tras estar cerca de un año sin actividad.  
  
El acontecimiento no había tenido la expectativa que él hubiese deseado, con dos de los antiguos integrantes fuera de la agrupación era de esperarse que algo así pudiera pasar.  
  
Tras el rompimiento de contrato con Nakano parecía que el barco que a duras penas conseguía flotar se hundía sin remedio. Además que ninguno de los que aspiraban a tomar el antiguo puesto de Shindo conseguía alcanzar tan siquiera un poco de su carisma y talento.  
  
Bueno, ahora vería si sus esfuerzos por levantar nuevamente el nombre de Bad Luck funcionaban. Del antiguo equipo ya sólo contaba con Suguru e incluso temía que también él le diera la espalda, y no sólo la relación con su primo andaba mal, parecía como si las personas se alejaran de su lado temiendo que les pudiera hacer algún tipo de daño.  
  
Sus remordimientos no le dejaban en paz, últimamente tenía visiones en las que aparecía el antiguo vocalista de Bad Luck... Shuichi Shindo, ese chico que sin saber cómo se había convertido en su más acérrimo enemigo.  
  
¿Qué vio amenazante él?, quizá cuando notó que la relación del cantante con Eiri era mucho más fuerte que la suya... sintió celos, no lo admitió en ese entonces, pero ahora lo veía claro... Shindo le quitaba Eiri y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie... nunca.  
  
Todos esos años desviviéndose por el bienestar del rubio y éste le pagaba enamorándose del primer idiota que encontraba en el camino, no esperaba que le dijera "te amo", pero cualquier frase de aprecio, por pequeña que sea, le hubiera venido bien.  
  
Y ahora, cuando pensaba que con ese estorbo fuera del camino tendría un poco de esperanzas, que equivocado estaba. La sombra de Shindo Shuichi continuaba con vida en el corazón del escritor.  
  
-Eiri-san... – dijo en un triste suspiro.  
  
-¿Thoma?- el rubio levantó la mirada sobresaltado buscando al dueño de aquella voz.  
  
-Ah Ryuichi-san... eras tú- soltó un suave bostezo -¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó sobándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano a la vez que por su boca volvía a escapar un bostezo.  
  
-¿Haz estado trabajando toda la noche no da?- preguntó mientras ponía sobre la cabeza del rubio a Kumagoro.  
  
-Si... – contestó aún somnoliento.  
  
-Thoma, Kumagoro y yo hemos venido para invitarte a desayunar, ¿estas de acuerdo nano da?-  
  
El de ojos verdes observó a su compañero que lo veía con ojitos interesados –Bueno... bah!, que más da, acepto- le dedicó esa sonrisa que Ryuichi había estado extrañando tanto.  
  
El tecladista de Nittle Grasper no pudo evitar que Kumagoro cayera de su cabeza al ponerse de pie. Ryuichi por su parte dio un salto sujetando a su conejo rosa para que éste no impactara contra el suelo.  
  
-¡Ryuichi-san!- Thoma corrió en ayuda de su amigo que se había dado un fuerte golpe intentando "salvar a Kumagoro".  
  
-Estoy bien Thoma... ITTE!- trató de incorporarse, pero seguía adolorido.  
  
-No debiste hacer eso, Kumagoro podía caerse y lo habríamos levantado- le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¡si Kumagoro se hubiera lastimado, no me lo perdonaría nano da!- enojado el vocalista de NG se cruzó de brazos en el piso haciendo un puchero.  
  
-¡Pero si sólo es un muñeco Ryuichi!-  
  
-Para ti será un muñeco, pero para mí, es mi mejor amigo- cambió su expresión infantil por la del Ryuichi adulto.  
  
-A veces no te entiendo- Thoma giró su cabeza apartándola del cantante.  
  
-Yo tampoco... te entiendo a ti- sobresaltado al oír esas palabras, el presidente de NG volvió la vista hacia su compañero de grupo. Thoma no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los ojos llenos de madurez de Ryuichi, aquellos expresaban la complejidad de sentimientos de su dueño –Thoma... vuelve-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- la mirada sorprendida del rubio cambió por una de enfado.  
  
-A que vuelvas a ser el Thoma que yo conocía, el que era mi colega y más que nada... mi amigo-  
  
-No digas estupideces, yo sigo siendo el mismo-  
  
-No te engañes Thoma, desde que Shuichi murió te haz portado muy extraño, frío y distante con todos nosotros... – se puso de pie para acercarse al rubio que tenía la los ojos cubiertos por algunos mechones -... dime... ¿por qué?... – Ryuichi intentó tomar la mano de Thoma, más este lo rehuyó apartándolo con la misma.  
  
-Déjame en paz... – murmuró suavemente en el momento que salía de su oficina dejando a Ryuichi completamente atónito.  
  
-Thoma... déjame ayudarte... – dijo para sí el cantante mientras estrujaba a Kumagoro contra su pecho.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shuichi continuaba inerte, no reaccionaba, por más intentos que hiciera no respiraba. Trató de mantener la poca calma que todavía le quedaba... un momento!... una idea se le vino a la mente, recordó lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios y como en casos similares se hacía la tan conocida "respiración boca a boca", siendo su única salvación decidió ponerla en práctica.  
  
Se acercó a su rostro, abrió un poco con sus manos la boca del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces sus labios se unieron, tras unos segundos brindándole oxígeno se separó, no había cambio alguno, lo intentó otra vez... nada.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!... ¡SHUICHI!, ¿por qué nunca puedo ayudar?, sólo observo como idiota cuando las personas que más quiero se mueren... ¡¡DIABLOS!!– golpeó el césped fuertemente con un puño, estaba furioso, impotente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para que sus lágrimas no afloraran.  
  
De un momento a otro se oyó un sonido, paró de llorar en seco. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Shuichi tenía algunas convulsiones y expulsaba el agua que se había tragado. Estuvo así algo más de un minuto, luego permaneció quieto, estaba agotado. Yuki se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a él.  
  
-Usted... – dijo débilmente observando al rubio que ya conocía y del cual no tenía muy buenos recuerdos, parecía estar preocupado.  
  
Yuki no pudo ocultar la inmensa felicidad que sentía, sonrió levemente, sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, ahora su pequeño estaba bien y eso era lo importante. Podía ver el brillo violeta de sus hermosos ojos que permanecían entreabiertos, esos ojos que continuaban hipnotizándolo tal y como lo habían hecho el día que lo conoció.  
  
Pasó una mano alrededor del cuello del chico, provocando que este se inquietara.  
  
-Déjeme... por favor... – el rubio se detuvo, ya sabía el por qué de la reacción del pelirrosa, su manera de "presentarse" daba mucho que desear.  
  
-No te preocupes, sólo planeo llevarte a tu casa- esbozó una sonrisa tratando de ganar su confianza.  
  
-Yo... yo puedo... puedo solo... – intentó sentarse, pero nuevamente cayó hacia atrás, su lucha por no ahogarse lo había dejado sin energías.  
  
-Pero ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, deja de ser tan terco que yo te llevo en brazos-  
  
-No se atreva... no quiero... que me toque... yo sólo quiero... sacar a... mi... mi tortuga... que está dentro de... la piscina... – extendió una mano señalando el lugar en el que su mascota se encontraba.  
  
Yuki volteó hacia donde el chico le indicaba, luego se volvió para mirarlo –Así que esa era la razón por la que casi te ahogas... ¿verdad?- el pelirrosa cerró los ojos pesadamente. Algo así sólo se le podía ocurrir a su Shu-chan, era tan compasivo que ponía su vida en peligro por cosas tan insignificantes como ésa. El escritor le iba a cumplir ese y todos sus caprichos, lo dejó donde estaba y nuevamente se sumergió en el agua, ahora en busca de la mascota de su pequeño.  
  
Tras algunos minutos salió victorioso con el animal en cuestión, más bien parecía una pequeña roca, no era más grande que su mano, decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿es esta cosa?- preguntó aún con la vista clavada en lo que había rescatado, pero al ver que el joven no le respondía se volvió hacia él –¿Shuichi...?- suavemente quitó algunos mechones de pelo rosa que cubrían su rostro, al verlo pudo darse cuenta que el chico estaba inconsciente, por un momento pensó lo peor.  
  
Posó una de sus manos en el pecho del más pequeño para cerciorase que se encontraba bien, al sentir los latidos del corazón de este suspiró aliviado –Ah... que susto me diste, bueno... así no te resistirás- situó al animal sobre la hierba, para luego proceder a levantar el cuerpo de Shuichi en brazos, no fue difícil, era bastante ligero, más de lo que recordaba.  
  
Caminó con mucho cuidado, procurando no caer con nada que se le interpusiese, si hubiese estado solo no tendría problema, pero ahora la seguridad de Shuichi dependía solamente de él.  
  
El camino hacia la mansión se había terminado y otra vez se encontraba delante de esa gran puerta. Sin embargo, la falta de algo lo perturbó,... ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ENTRARÍAN SI NO TENÍA LA LLAVE?! y Shuichi no estaba en condiciones como para decírselo.  
  
Su rostro preocupado cambió completamente, esbozó una sonrisa como nunca antes lo había hecho, miró otra vez al chico en sus brazos -¿por qué no lo pensé antes?- una idea se le vino a la mente, ¿para qué quería dejar a Shuichi nuevamente con ése tipo, si podía llevárselo ahora mismo?, miró el cuerpo de su desmayado koi y no tuvo que pensarlo más.  
  
Fue en dirección a su carro que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, abrió la puerta de éste y sin dudarlo introdujo al muchacho dentro. Lo acomodó con sumo cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y cubrió su cuerpo con ella.  
  
Rodeó el automóvil e ingresó por la puerta contraria a la anterior, colocó el cinturón de seguridad al pequeño y luego a sí mismo. Giró las llaves y arrancó el coche, esta vez rumbo a su casa.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Varias imágenes borrosas se dibujaban en su mente, siluetas de personas que por alguna razón despertaban en él un sentimiento de cariño.  
  
Era raro pero familiar.....  
  
Se veía a si mismo riendo abiertamente con esas personas de las cuales no veía jamás sus rostros, como si ellos permanecieran en las sombras de sus más recónditos recuerdos. De pronto, el fuego lo cubría todo, apartándolos de su lado y dejándolo solo... nuevamente solo.  
  
Despertó bruscamente a causa de su sueño quedando sentado en la cama, todo estaba a oscuras, gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo y respiraba agitadamente. Todos sus sueños terminaban de la misma manera, el fuego se los llevaba.  
  
Tras largos minutos su respiración se fue normalizando, cuando estaba más tranquilo se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando acostado sobre el suave colchón. Parecía ser bastante tarde por que las estrellas se podían divisar desde la ventana... ¡¿estrellas?!.  
  
En cuestión de segundos se encontraba de pie, preocupado revisó el lugar en penumbras, nada de lo poco que veía le era conocido, clara muestra de que no se encontraba en casa.  
  
Observó sus atuendos, llevaba puesto un pijama azul muy fino, de esos que le veía ponerse a Shirou y no el suyo habitual con estampados de ositos u otros animales. Definitivamente no eran los suyos, una prueba más de que no estaba en su casa, parecían pertenecerle a un hombre más grande que él porque le quedaban holgados.  
  
-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo al momento que evocaba lo sucedido en la mañana, llevó una mano a su barbilla e hizo gesto de estar pensando –Ése hombre me salvó de ahogarme y luego... luego... luego ya no recuerdo nada- sacó la lengua a la vez que se llevaba la misma mano a la nuca producto de su tonta respuesta -seguramente él me trajo aquí- su mirada alegre cambió por una de preocupación.  
  
Intentó caminar pero casi se cae al chocarse con algo, la oscuridad no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Casi a rastras llegó nuevamente a la cama, buscó una lámpara en la mesita de noche que tenía a un costado, para su suerte si había una, así que la encendió.  
  
-Oh, no- más problemas, Shirou llegaría de un momento a otro, y si no lo encontraba armaría un lío tremendo, sin mencionar que se enfadaría terriblemente.  
  
Revisó rápidamente la habitación, cuando ya hubo terminado se volvió a apagar la lámpara y con paso sigiloso salió de la pieza. Le costó algo de trabajo encontrar la salida principal, sin mencionar que por poco y cae escaleras abajo, pero finalmente la había hallado.  
  
Se encontraba girando la perilla de la puerta cuando una mano que se posó en su hombro lo detuvo, seguidamente la luz se encendió.  
  
-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo la voz detrás de él.  
  
-Eto...yo...- volteó lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos del propietario de esa voz, su rostro parecía preocupado –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóneme, no era mi intención irme sin agradecerle el que me haya ayudado...-  
  
-¿Shuichi estas bien?-  
  
-¿Eh?...¿me habla a mí?- puso un dedo cerca de su boca en señal de confusión.  
  
-¿A quién más le hablaría?-  
  
-Ah... ya recuerdo, usted me confunde con alguien más, ya le dije que no conozco a nadie con el nombre de Shuichi-  
  
-Shuichi, ¿te olvidaste de mí?, ¿no sabes quién soy?....- acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del muchacho, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.  
  
El pelirrosa se atemorizó ante esta acción, no conocía lo suficiente a ese tipo, ¿y si era alguien que buscaba aprovecharse de él? –N-no... no se me acerque!- con ambas manos apartó al joven rubio –¡Ni crea que olvidé lo que pasó ayer!- dijo apuntándole con un dedo de forma amenazante.  
  
–¿Shuichi qué te hizo ése hombre? - intentó tomar de la mano al pequeño, pero consiguió que este se apartara enseguida.  
  
-¡Le dije que no me tocara!, no crea que le debo algo por haberme salvado, además ¿por qué me trajo aquí?- le miró desafiante, mientras llevaba una mano a la espalda, tomando de nuevo la perilla de la puerta y terminó por abrirla.  
  
Intentó escapar, pero Yuki le sujetó los brazos por la espalda. El pequeño hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de su captor, algo imposible debido a la gran fuerza de éste.  
  
-No podía entrar a tu casa, escúchame ¿quieres?- dijo el escritor en el oído del pelirrosa.  
  
-Lo que quiero es que me deje en paz!- comenzó a lloriquear, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando con aquel hombre -¿por qué me hace daño...?- preguntó débilmente entre sollozos.  
  
Las ultimas palabras hicieron eco en el oído de Yuki, su mirada cambió drásticamente ocultando los ojos dorados bajo su rubio cabello -No te pienso hacer daño... - el chico dejó de moverse tras el comentario del rubio -... ¿no puedes confiar en mí?-  
  
-Después de lo que me hizo ayer, yo... yo no lo sé... - bajó la mirada hacia el piso -siento que no puedo confiar en usted... y en nadie-  
  
-Perdóname, no sé porque lo hice, me dejé llevar. De alguna manera desearía enmendar mi error, no quiero que por culpa mía dejes de confiar en las personas, jamás haría algo que te lastimara, lo único que quiero ser es... tu amigo. - liberó los brazos del muchacho, dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación cuando la voz del chico lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-¡Espere!, lo lamento, no puedo evitar comportarme como un estúpido a veces, en verdad le estoy muy agradecido, casi muere por mi culpa la otra noche y ahora me salva de morir ahogado, por favor... olvide lo de hace un momento-  
  
Yuki se giró para verlo –No te preocupes, creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que Koiichi devolvió.  
  
-Fue culpa mía, lamento haberle causado tantas molestias, ahora debo irme-  
  
-¿Así nada más?- preguntó el hombre de hermosos ojos dorados mientras se acercaba hasta quedar nuevamente frente al chico –la otra vez no me presenté como es debido, Yuki Ei... digo Arden- le extendió la mano.  
  
-Oh, perdón, que falta de educación la mía, Asagi Koiichi- hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó la mano del rubio en señal de saludo.  
  
-Ko..i...ichi...- suspiró por lo bajo algo decepcionado, aún tenía esperanzas de que le dijera que su nombre era "Shindo Shuichi". El pelirrosa esperaba impaciente la respuesta del otro joven, ya llevaban más de un minuto de incómodo silencio, finalmente decidió romperlo.  
  
-Eh... bueno, como le decía, yo ya me tengo que ir- Yuki volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz del chico.  
  
-No!, espera, no dejaré que te marches esta noche, ya es bastante tarde y para alguien como tú eso es peligroso-  
  
-Pero tengo que volver, de otro modo me veré en grandes proble... - comenzó a sentirse mareado y a caer hacia delante.  
  
Afortunadamente Yuki lo sostuvo -¡¿Koiichi estas bien?!- dijo alarmado.  
  
-Eto... lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo- se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de incorporarse.  
  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-  
  
-No, no, estoy bien, mire....- intentó saltar, pero nuevamente su cuerpo cayó en brazos de Eiri.  
  
-Es lo último, te llevo a un hospital- dijo un decidido Yuki mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño.  
  
-No por favor, no puedo, tengo que volver a mi casa- rogó el pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿En éste estado?, de ninguna manera voy a permitirlo-  
  
-En verdad estoy bien, tal vez sólo se deba a que no comí nada en todo el día- Yuki dejó a Koiichi sobre el sofá, era verdad que el chico no había probado bocado en todo el día, es más toda la tarde estuvo inconsciente.  
  
-Espérame aquí, ahora te traigo algo- y se fue en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Koiichi se quedó pensando en el joven, no era tan malo después de todo, al parecer su primera impresión de él no fue la correcta -resultó ser muy gentil- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se sentía feliz por tener "un amigo". Aparte de Shirou y Andria no tenía contacto con nadie más, esa sería una nueva hermosa experiencia.  
  
-Toma, te preparé un emparedado- dijo Yuki extendiendo el platillo al muchacho, quien lo recibió.  
  
-No debía molestarse... -  
  
-No es molestia, y por favor llámame por mi nombre-  
  
-eh... perdón, Yuki- por alguna razón su cuerpo entero se estremeció con la sola mención de ese nombre.  
  
El escritor no fue ajeno a esa escena, la que miró con sorpresa, decidió tan sólo limitarse a observar, por el momento eso era lo mejor –Cómelo, debes tener mucha hambre-  
  
-¿Eh?, ¡ah si!, gracias por todo- Yuki vio como el chico no "comía", sino "engullía" el emparedado –Estaba delicioso, y... oh oh, ahora si estoy muerto-  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso algo está mal?-  
  
-Si, tengo que irme, ya sólo faltan 5 minutos para las once de la noche y Shirou debe estar por llegar-  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
  
-Ya la estas haciendo- respondió Koiichi divertido, pero al ver que el rubio no parecía entender su broma, se calmó –Gomen... Etto... claro-  
  
-¿Qué son Shirou-san y tú?- el chico se puso claramente nervioso ante la pregunta.  
  
¿Y ahora que le diría?, ¿Que eran amantes?, ¿Amigos?. La verdad no se sentía cómodo con ninguna de las dos opciones, la primera era un poco vergonzosa para contarla libremente y la segunda era una mentira.  
  
-... etto... yo... –iba a decir algo, sin embargo, el rubio se le adelantó.  
  
-Son pareja... ¿verdad?- le dirigió una fría mirada, diferente a como estaba hace unos instantes, Koiichi temeroso por tan repentino cambio sólo asintió en respuesta.  
  
Sintió unas ganas terribles de salir a estrangular a ese tipo estuviera donde estuviera, el tan sólo pensar que alguien aparte de él tocó a su pequeño le hizo hervir la sangre. Pero tarde o temprano cambiaría esa situación.  
  
-Ne... Yuki, ¿estas enfadado?- inquirió el pequeño notando los múltiples gestos de desagrado que presentaba rubio.  
  
-No, ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa- respondió secamente.  
  
-Bueno... – bajó la mirada, él era el culpable de que su amigo se hubiera puesto triste, siempre metía la pata en todo, con Shirou y ahora... con Yuki, no pudo reprimir una lágrima que rodó lentamente por su mejilla.  
  
Con ambos dedos fue secando delicadamente el camino que había tomado la lágrima del pequeño segundos atrás, desde la barbilla hasta llegar a los ojos -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó con dulzura.  
  
Se quedó un momento sorprendido por el gesto del rubio, para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa –HAIII-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Gracias, me divertí mucho contigo, eh... lamento lo que pasó con el asiento de tu coche-  
  
-El que hayas babeado en el asiento mientras dormías es poco, ya me vengué con lo de tu tortuga-  
  
-Si, la pobre de Kameko debió sufrir mucho- dijo acariciando al animal que tenía entre sus manos -¿cómo pudiste dejarla sola en el jardín?, eso fue muy cruel-  
  
-Jajajaja, estamos a mano- rió al recordar cómo encontraron a su mascota, estaba boca arriba luchando por enderezarse -se veía graciosa en ése estado, deberías dejarla así más a menudo-  
  
-Muuuy gracioso- respondió sarcásticamente al comentario del escritor –Y ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste?- dijo al ver nuevamente la ropa que llevaba puesta y que pertenecía a Yuki.  
  
-Si estas de acuerdo, vendré por ella mañana-  
  
-No hay problema, te estaré esperando-  
  
-Cuídate mucho Koiichi- acompañó sus palabras revolviendo el pelo del pequeño.  
  
-Tu también... Yuki- contestó tímidamente, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía extrañamente nervioso –Adiós- añadió al momento que entraba en la mansión.  
  
-Adiós... Shuichi... –respondió para sí mismo en un suspiro casi inaudible a la vez que subía nuevamente a su automóvil.  
  
Hacerse amigo de él estaba bien para comenzar, así tendría excusas para verlo lo suficiente y ayudarlo a recordar quién era en realidad. Tenía que saber que le había pasado todo ése tiempo que lo creyó muerto y cómo llegó al lado de ése sujeto.  
  
Ahora nada ni nadie impediría que cumpliese su cometido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE MI: KONICHIWA!!, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? (aparte de que me salió muy largo). Yuki tiene un plan (hasta que te pusiste a trabajar muchacho! 0), ya veremos si le funciona o no, crucen los dedos para que Shirou no se entere y salga una pelea entre estos dos (miren que Yuki está celoso y es lo más probable).  
  
¡Yo quería que Shuichi no despertara y se quede con Yuki!, pero no pudo pasar, que le vamos a hacer ¬.¬. Gracias por los reviews!, me voy a dar a la tarea de contarlos y saber quién es exactamente la persona 100 y ya veré que premio le damos... jajajaja, pero eso para el 13. Ahora sin más que decir me voy a responder los del capítulo 11.  
  
Luthien:: No quiero que sufran TTTT, pero es la ley de la vida y no puedo hacer nada contra eso, bueno... si puedo, pero no quiero XP.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Amai: Bueno Yuki, me tocas hasta la noche, así que aprovechemos 0. Yuki: Ni lo pienses ¬¬. Amai: OHOHOHOHO!, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú si estas atado?. Yuki: varias cosas, como... (= el presente es un vocabulario no apto para personas muy sensibles, lamentamos las molestias nn). Amai: oO (para su propia desgracia Amai si era sensible uu). Yuki: mirando a Amai que estaba en una esquina hecha ovillo y con telarañas rodeándola Esta ya no me toca, ¡soy muy inteligente!, no por nada soy un escritor famoso... ahora a esperar a la otra pervertida, a ver si el mismo truco funciona.  
  
Akía Nekoi:: ¿Será que habrá lemon entre Shuichi y Shirou? Y peor aún... ¿será forzado?, todo depende de Shirou-san, quien últimamente me tiene amenazada de muerte porque siempre lo dejo a medias jajajaja, dijo que si no había algo a las buenas lo habría a las malas (Shuichi escapa cuanto antes!!!!). Gracias Akia por los deseos, yo también espero que me haya ido bien .  
  
Eli-chan1:: Te debo dejar con el corazón en la mano cada vez que un capítulo termina así ¿verdad?, veo que Shirou no es el único que me amenaza jajajaja, es que Shu-chan se mete en cada problema solito. Ya veremos después si mato a Shuichi o no.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Y el premio para mejor actor, por su actuación en "El Camino Perdido" es para el señor...suspenso... YUKI EIRI UESUGI!!!XDDD. Por suerte nadie salió lastimado en el capítulo anterior, eso espero (o.o quizá haya posibles traumas en la tortuga! XD). Respondiendo a tus preguntas 1. No puedo decir cómo la recuperará porque eso sería adelantar la historia, pero ya verás es sorpresita .. 2. ¿Shirou?... es lo más probable.  
  
litaotk44:: Justamente a la que iba dedicado mi review de acá arriba (sino entren a reviews y lean XD), gracias por decir que tengo talento (yo no lo había pensado, al contrario mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, pero ahora llega hasta el cielo... jajajajaja me salió una rima). También respondo a tus preguntas: 1. ¿Shirou se va a dar cuenta?... creo que eso ya es un hecho, el cómo ya lo verán, siempre tengo cartas bajo la manga. 2. Yuki esta seguro que Koiichi es Shuichi, pero de alguna manera tiene que cerciorarse, por eso se esta haciendo amigo suyo (¿cómo tomará Shirou esta relación?... es sorpresa). 3. Thoma la va a pagar y de la peor manera, tan sólo esperen a leer :D. Y no, no planeo dejarlo a medias, yo no soy así!, como ya he dicho antes, LO TERMINAREEE!!!.  
  
PD: Leí tu fic, me gusto, pero eres mala, mala, mala, mala.... (para saber de la continuación de este comentario lee más abajo).  
  
Zafiro:: Arigatou, nunca pensé que llegaría ni a los 70 TT snif!, me siento muy halagada, todo se lo debo a ustedes. Por eso voy a terminarlo, así me muera en el intento lo HARÉ!!!.  
  
Sadame:: Gracias por los ánimos, los necesito para hacer el 13 del cual no tengo ni idea (tengo que acostumbrarme a tomar notas ¬¬), espero que este te haya gustado.  
  
Amai Shirabe:: Querida Amai, sabes que eres la más linda, buena, genial, comprensiva, agradable, LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO!!! XDDDD. Este review me lo respondo a mí misma jajajaja (que estupidez!). Todo es culpa de mi prima a la que milagrosamente le gusta leer fics y no sabe ni pizca de anime y es que yo estaba leyendo el fic de mi colega litaotk44 "El amor por encima de todo" y ella estaba leyendo mi fic (que linda , tengo una admiradora de mi propia familia) y le dije -quiero dejar review- y ella me dijo –bueno-, en ese momento llega mi madre y nos deja unas galletas, cuando volteo ya estaba en la ventana de review y mi prima dijo -ya esta, puedes escribir- y entonces me puse a escribir y para cuando terminé me aparece "usted tiene un correo nuevo" y yo que voy a leer encuentro que era el review que dejé, entonces casi mato a mi prima y sólo ella me sale con –creí que no importaba donde se presionaba- después se desarrollaron una serie de escenas violentas que no mencionaré aquí U. (Creo que conté la historia de mi vida, mejor lo dejo que las debo estar cansando)  
  
PD (para litaotk44): Repito lo que dije en mi review: "¿Cómo Shu puede terminar tan trágicamente? Y lo peor... Yuki!!!, oh Dios! Nunca me esperé algo así de buenas a primeras, pero ya veremos, continúalo.  
  
YUKINO:: Eres nueva, me hace muy feliz que más gente lea mi fic nn. ¿Castigo a Yuki?, ahora lo estoy haciendo feliz, tengo que ganarme puntos a favor con él ¬. Gracias por lo de genial, por el momento nadie toca a mi Shu!!! y la respiración de boca a boca ya estaba programa desde un principio 0. Amai: Hey! BISHOUJO-HENTAI, Yukino dice que no toques a Yuki!!, que sólo ella lo puede tocar, su nombre lo dice XD, ¿Qué alegas al respecto?. Jajajaja, gracias por dejar review y no te olvides dejar de este también.  
  
Dary Kyana:: Ya ves Shuichi no se ahogó (Yuki al rescate! XD), ¿Te gusta como sufre Shirou?, a mi también 0... de pronto siente algo frío en la nuca .... etto... me retracto de lo último, ¡¡POBRE SHIROU!!.  
  
Haruka:: Si, ya se me hacía raro no ver tu review oo... ¡un momento!, PAREN LA MÚSICA!!!!... ajá niña, ¡te pillé!, seguro y estabas muy ocupada con los muchachos, y ya que Yuki lo dijo... ¡puedo bromear con Shuichi! SIIIIII!!!. Espero que publiques tu fic, hazlo, que yo espero aquí sentadita, jajajaja. Bye, espero no seguir pasando por estos bloqueos de escritora que me dan, por el bien de todas tienen que desaparecer!!.  
  
Chihiro:: Ah!, pobres uñas!!!!!, no, ya no te las comas oo, que por eso actualizo rápido, espero que te guste el 12 .  
  
Cerdo Volador:: (XDD que nick!), claro que me acuerdo de ti, en realidad me acuerdo de todas, al principio eras Lucero y luego Kawaii Shinigami y ahora eres Cerdo Volador!!! Jajajajajaja y es que las tomo muy en cuenta a todas por eso no lo olvido. Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien con tus comentarios y ahora que volviste no te vayas a perder eh?.  
  
PD: A mi también me encanta Super Drive, también Glaring Dream y otros muchos (de los cuales me sé la letra completita 0), y claro que los seguiré torturando jejejeje :D.  
  
Angy Kohai:: Si, tal parece que Shuichi tiene algún tipo de maldición (jajajaja), yo no quisiera tener su suerte, pero bueno así se encontró con Yuki y eso es lo bueno nn. Gracias por los halagos, mi hego esta por las nubes!! .  
  
Y a las chicas del mail Arigatou!!, a Claudia-chan (Perdón por no escribirte rápido, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aún sufriendo aquí esta el 12), Palagata (No digas eso, me gusta leer tus mails ), Natalia (¡Que no le puedo cambiar a Ryuichi a la tortuga! XD) , Mika Sakuma (Thoma es lindo, pero malo, ah... así me gustan), zzagide (Shuichi & Ryuichi los amooo!), Selpelin (Te ha hecho daño leer todos lo remix de Gravi), Tifanny- chan (Gracias por el apoyo), chibigirlhentai (Tu quieres que Shirou viole a mi Shuichi!!), Pares (Hiro puede hacer algo), pricesserenity (No puedo adelantar algo así), Norikokuchan (me alegra que mi idea te haya gustado, ahora sólo a esperar que salga) y Cristal-san (me gusto la foto de Shu- chan, es tan kawaii, ah...)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (ojalá así sea ¬¬)  
  
Hasta el capítulo 13, quisiera que esto fuera más que un simple fic, y que ustedes lo vean tal y como yo lo hago en mi mente. Maki Murakami-sama, si alguna vez planeas hacer continuación de la serie animada, me harías muy feliz si aceptaras este humilde fic. JAJAJAJA, estoy algo cansada, las campanas de media noche están tocando y lo acabé justo a tiempo . 


	13. Un día para los dos

---------------------------------------  
Capítulo dedicado a Chihiro  
por ser el review N°100  
Y Gracias a todas por el apoyo!!!!  
----------------------------------------  
  
ACLARACIÓN: Lo digo nuevamente: "Gravitation no es mío" (maldita sea!!¬¬), Shuichi & compañía son propiedad de Maki Murakami-sama, yo solamente los uso para crear historias enfermizas que terminan mal... (o bien, depende cual llega primero a mi cabeza n.n)  
  
NOTA: A Shuichi le digo Koiichi hasta que recupere la memoria (eso se viene ya) y Yuki Eiri Uesugi es Yuki Arden hasta que le dé la gana o alguien se dé cuenta =P.  
  
CAPÍTULO 13: UN DÍA PARA LOS DOS.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Adiós... Shuichi... –respondió para sí mismo en un suspiro casi inaudible a la vez que subía nuevamente a su automóvil.  
  
Hacerse amigo de él estaba bien para comenzar, así tendría excusas para verlo lo suficiente y ayudarlo a recordar quién era en realidad. Tenía que saber que le había pasado todo ése tiempo que lo creyó muerto y cómo llegó al lado de ése sujeto.  
  
Ahora nada ni nadie impediría que cumpliese su cometido.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El "tic tac" del reloj lo acompañaba desde que despertó, aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados a pesar de que el sol ya había salido y sus cálidos rayos chocaban contra su piel. No quería salir de su confortable cama, era una de esas mañanas en la que deseaba más que nada dormir hasta tarde, sin embargo, su amigo vendría a visitarlo dentro de poco y por esta vez no se podría dar ese tipo de lujos.  
  
Muy a su pesar se quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, dio un gran bostezo a la vez que tomaba asiento, lentamente se puso de pie para luego ir en dirección al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de la tina y cuando el agua casi llegaba al tope de esta la cerró.  
  
Sumergió su mano y al notar que la temperatura estaba bien, ni muy caliente ni muy fría se fue para traer a quien lo acompañaría en su baño, su tortuga.  
  
-Ah... Kameko-chan, la piscina es muy peligrosa para los dos- dijo levantando a su mascota del pequeño espacio que le había hecho en su habitación, para ser más precisos a en una de las esquinas. Parecía una especie de pequeño Oasis, con palmeras artificiales y todo, era increíble lo que se podía lograr con tan solo poner cara de cachorrito regañado ante Shirou, sin duda Kameko era muy afortunada al tener un dueño tan "manipulador".  
  
Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y fue en dirección a la bañera, primero metió a su mascota dentro para luego seguirle él.  
  
–Vaya Kameko, ¡Qué rápida eres bajo el agua!- la tortuga nadaba espléndidamente por toda la tina ocasionando pequeñas cosquillas en Koiichi cada vez que lo rozaba –Quiero poner las burbujas, pero si lo hago... seguro que te mueres, ne?- dijo al momento de tomar al animal frotándolo en gesto cariñoso contra su mejilla.  
  
Así pasaron cerca de una hora, Koiichi ya no quería salir, estaba bastante entretenido como para hacerlo, pero al pensar nuevamente en Yuki supo que era el momento de acabar con su baño.  
  
Salió de la tina, tomó la toalla y con esta rodeó su cintura para cubrirse. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y tomó la ropa que descansaba sobre el sillón, la cual había preparado la noche anterior, no sabía por qué razón quería verse tan bien cerca del rubio y es que sentía algo extraño cada vez que estaba cerca de él.  
  
-Quizá ese beso que me dio... – posó dos dedos sobre sus labios pensando en lo sucedido días atrás, de pronto sacudió la cabeza –no, no, no, no, no, NO!, ¡no puedo pensar en eso!, ¡Yuki y yo solamente somos amigos!, ¡amigos!, además... Shirou me ama, no puedo pagarle así.  
  
Se quedó pensando, no llevaba ni dos días conociendo a Yuki y sentía por él algo muy fuerte en su interior, ¿amor?, no, no podía ser, nadie se enamora de alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero... si no era amor... ¿qué era?.  
  
Las campanadas del reloj interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ya apuntaban las 9:30, Yuki estaba por llegar ¡y él ni se había vestido!. Corrió a donde descansaba su ropa y se la fue poniendo.  
  
Ya estaba casi listo, llevaba puesta una camiseta verde, pantalones jeans de color azul claro, una chaqueta del mismo color y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Sólo faltaba su cabello, que como siempre era un obstáculo, tomó la secadora de pelo y fue secándolo.  
  
Finalmente había terminado y cargando a Kameko se fue hasta el balcón, para desde allí esperar a Yuki. Su larga trenza relucía a la luz del sol, nadie podía negar que se veía radiante, su empeño había valido la pena.  
  
Llevaba así un buen rato, tanto que poco a poco se quedó dormido.  
  
Otra vez esas imágenes, ¿pero dónde estaba?, vio muchas luces a su alrededor, parecía el escenario de un teatro o algo así, una gran multitud gritaba y él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en ése lugar.  
  
El sonido de la música dio inicio, una hermosa melodía suave, una balada. Miró el micrófono que tenía en manos, la gente gritaba esperando a que comenzara a cantar, sin embargo, él no sabía que hacer.  
  
De pronto se sobresaltó, y por poco y lanza a su mascota por los cielos, el sonido del timbre lo había desperado, se asomó tímidamente por el balcón para ver de quién se trataba –Oh!... Ohayo Yuki-san- llamó desde lo alto.  
  
El escritor al observar al joven que lo llamaba quedó asombrado, la belleza de Shuichi lo había dejado sin palabras, se veía tan inocente pero tan provocativo a la vez. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esta manera, desde el atentado todo lo concerniente a los sentimientos fue muriendo en su interior.  
  
-¿Yuki-san, me oyó?- preguntó extrañado el pelirrosa al notar que su amigo no respondía a su saludo.  
  
-Ah... si!, perdona, es que estaba distraído, ¿puedes bajar?-  
  
-¡Hai!, enseguida bajo- y se perdió dentro de la puerta del balcón. Yuki no pudo alejar esa imagen de sus pensamientos, ya no podía esperar el momento en el que Shuichi estuviera nuevamente en sus brazos, amaneciendo cada mañana junto a él, volviéndolo a sentir solamente suyo y de nadie más.  
  
-Baka... –  
  
Koiichi se dirigió hasta la esquina en la que quedaba la "recámara de Kameko" como le decía –Bueno Kameko-chan, se buena y quédate quietecita, yo volveré en un momento para darte de comer, ¿ok?- dijo posándola sobre una piedra.  
  
Cogió la ropa que le había prestado el rubio la noche anterior y se fue corriendo a la puerta principal para atenderlo.  
  
-Gomen, seguro te hice esperar bastante, pasa- se hizo a un lado para que Eiri ingresara.  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea... ¿por qué no salimos fuera?- preguntó seductoramente posando una mano sobre la puerta a la vez que acercaba su rostro al del chico con total intención.  
  
-¿Eh?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.  
  
-Shirou-san no llega hasta muy tarde ¿verdad?, te invito a almorzar- dijo suavizando la mirada y tomando una postura normal mientras sonreía.  
  
-...bueno... yo... yo no puedo salir- esquivó avergonzado la mirada del rubio clavándola en el piso.  
  
-¿Y por qué no?, todavía no confías en mí verdad?, no te preocupes no voy a raptarte ni nada por el estilo- el tono de su voz denotaba sarcasmo, aunque lo último en verdad estaba deseándolo, quería desaparecer con Shuichi, olvidarse de todo, estar solamente con él...  
  
-¡NO!, ¡eso no es cierto!, es que... si Shirou se entera... –  
  
-No me digas que te tiene encerrado- preguntó molesto, afilando la mirada sobre los violáceos ojos del pequeño.  
  
-Y-yo no lo diría así... trata de cuidarme, eso es todo...- contestó nervioso, quería creer en esas palabras, ¿Sabía acaso Shirou lo miserable que lo hacía con su manera de proceder?. Volteó para ver a Yuki, su expresión no había cambiado nada, al contrario, parecía estar más enfadado que antes –... es que soy muy torpe, y si salgo, sólo conseguiría hacerme daño, ya viste la otra noche, casi me atropellas- rió suavemente tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo- giró la vista admirando el refulgente cielo a esa hora -¿me acompañarás?- añadió mirando nuevamente al pequeño.  
  
-.....- ¿qué podía decir?... ¿qué si?, la verdad tenía tantas ganas de salir a pasear nuevamente y aún más en compañía del rubio, sería una estupenda oportunidad para conocer más acerca de él, pero estaba Shirou... ¿qué haría?.  
  
-Bueno, aceptas acompañarme a almorzar, si o no- la voz del escritor exigía de inmediato una respuesta.  
  
-¡SI!– dijo en un grito, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, esa respuesta salió de sus labios involuntariamente.  
  
El escritor sonrió para sus adentros 'nunca cambiarás' pensó -Bueno, entonces creo que ya es momento de irnos- Yuki caminó en dirección a su coche que se encontraba estacionado frente a la puerta, al ver que el chico no le seguía se volteó a verlo -¿Sucede algo?-  
  
Meditaba la razón de su respuesta cuando la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos –Eh... No!, daré de comer a Kameko y enseguida bajo-  
  
Cerró nervioso la puerta tras de sí dejándose caer lentamente hasta el piso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, tanto que lo asustaba, ¿Qué tenía ése joven para hacerle actuar de esa manera?. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba, su corazón latía fuerte con cada insinuación que le hacía Yuki, tenía que admitirlo, era débil ante él.  
  
Respiró hondo y se incorporó, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación para dar de comer a su mascota, eso lo mantendría ocupado un momento, quería dejar de pensar en el rubio, aunque eso resultara sencillamente... imposible.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Por qué tan callado?, desde que salimos no has dicho palabra alguna... ¿no te sientes bien?- preguntó el Eiri mientras conducía, mirando de reojo a Koiichi que permanecía cabizbajo a un lado suyo.  
  
-¿Yuki...?-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-Por... por qué... – 'vamos Koiichi, tienes que ser fuerte, DÍCELO' -... ¿Por qué me besaste la otra vez?- dijo de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temiendo la reacción que tomaría el rubio a su pregunta.  
  
El comentario del pelirrosa sorprendió a Yuki, eso iba completamente en contra de sus planes. Con dificultad se había hecho amigo suyo y quería mantener por el momento las cosas así, sin embargo, no podía mentir, estaba dispuesto a responderle con franqueza –Porque eres la persona a quien amo- dijo al momento de pisar el freno deteniendo el automóvil a un lado de la carretera.  
  
-.....- sus ojos violetas se abrieron enormemente con la respuesta de su acompañante, ¿era una broma? –Ne, Yuki, ya sé que me confundes con un tal Shuji-  
  
-Es Shuichi- corrigió Eiri.  
  
-Ah! Gomen, demo... no es bueno que digas que me amas si en verdad no lo haces- dijo en tono triste perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje que se mostraba a través del parabrisas.  
  
-Pero te amo-  
  
-¡Ya no digas más! ¿quieres?... esas palabras son muy especiales como para jugar con ellas Yuki, tú amas a Shuichi... –volvió su triste mirada hacia los ojos dorados del joven -...no a mi- añadió.  
  
El escritor se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ¿Y si en verdad ése chico no era Shuichi?, por primera vez desde que lo conoció... dudaba. SU cuerpo se estremeció, sus esperanzas se esfumaban nuevamente, no quería verse solo otra vez, sin Shuichi... no lo soportaría.  
  
Necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, tomó los hombros del joven y lo acercó hasta besarlo.  
  
De los ojos violeta escaparon algunas lágrimas producto de la acción del escritor, pero tampoco lo rehuyó, posiblemente por pena. No sabía nada de Yuki y no podía juzgar su manera de proceder, al parecer él también sufría con todo esto.  
  
'Shuichi, ¡Shuichi no me dejes!, no te vayas de mi lado' se repetía una y otra vez, no queriendo separarse del dulce sabor que recordaba tenía el cantante, maldecía el momento en que el destino los separó tan cruelmente. Saladas lágrimas acompañaban los pensamientos de pesar que tenía.  
  
Eiri fue aflojando el agarre y poco a poco se fueron separando, el pelirrosa sólo atinó a hacerse a un lado, apoyó su cabeza en el frío vidrio de la puerta que tenía a su costado, el cabello cubría tenuemente su rostro, no dijo una sola palabra... prefirió guardar silencio.  
  
Yuki por su parte, se sentía mal consigo mismo, sabía que al hacer lo que acababa de hacer sólo lastimaba más al chico y eso era lo que precisamente no quería. Rodeó con un brazo la espalda del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo protector –Perdóname... - le susurró cerca del oído.  
  
Koiichi elevó la mirada descubriendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas –No... no te preocupes Yuki... – su voz se oía quebrada. El escritor, sacando su pañuelo procedió a limpiar con delicadeza la suave piel del pequeño.  
  
-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar, si deseas que te lleve de vuelta a tu casa, lo entenderé-  
  
-No pasó nada Yuki- se apartó inmediatamente del rubio y terminó de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de ambas manos -¿Ves?, ya estoy bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que fue desapareciendo lentamente.  
  
-No, no estas bien, ¡y todo es por mi culpa!- hundió la cabeza en su pecho a la vez que presionaba con fuerza un puño –yo no q... –lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta al momento de sentir las cálidas manos de Koiichi tomar las suyas.  
  
-Tengo mucha hambre Yuki, ¿y tú?- habló suavemente –olvidemos lo que pasó- le dijo alegremente, la mirada de Eiri se suavizó y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que ponía de nuevo en marcha el automóvil.  
  
Shuichi siempre era así, tenía la virtud de acabar con la tristeza de las personas con su alegría, ése era el chico que había escogido como amante y al que quería con todas sus fuerzas, el que había curado sus heridas enseñándole a superar el dolor. Esbozó una sutil sonrisa, las esperanzas que creía perdidas volvían nuevamente y con ello sus ganas de vivir.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse demostraba la ira contenida en su interior, tal como temía el concierto había resultado todo un fracaso, no llegaron ni a llenar el teatro. Se quitó bruscamente el sombrero y lo aventó lejos, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos cubriendo las lágrimas que brotaban de estos.  
  
-¡MALDITO SEAS SHINDOU!- el grito hizo eco en todo el lugar, no temía que alguien le oyera, esa era su forma de desfogarse, cayó de rodillas al suelo, no paraba de llorar.  
  
Esa noche el prestigio de NG estaba por los suelos, al igual que su orgullo. Muy a su pesar tomó una drástica decisión, la separación definitiva de Bad Luck, de nada servía apoyar un grupo que no cumplía con sus expectativas. La gente curiosa que pasaba por el lugar no fue ajena a ése espectáculo, sin embargo, a Thoma no le importaba en lo más mínimo, todos ellos eran muy inferiores a él, ¿qué podían hacer en su contra?.  
  
Se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado, buscaría la manera de limpiar su nombre, siempre resultaba fácil comprar a algunas personas, silenciarlas con su dinero.  
  
-Ja ja ja ja- carcajeó casi de forma demente a medida que se alejaba de allí.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¡Yuki, la película estuvo genial!- dijo colgándose del cuello del joven más alto, terminaban de salir del cine –Ah!, Y gracias por comprarme todos esos dulces, en verdad que fueron muchos, debiste gastar una fortuna en todos ellos, me era difícil comprar unos yo mismo porque olvidé mis ahorros en casa, además están en mi alcancía, ¿sabes?... Shirou me dejó dinero para el almuerzo, por eso te pagaré todo lo que me compraste y a Kameko le llevaré algo... jajaja... me hubiese gustado traerla, pero de seguro se aburría, a ella le gusta mucho estar en el agua y no en lugares secos y.... –  
  
El rubio solamente lo observaba, la gran facilidad de palabra del pelirrosa no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, era muy común oír a Shuichi hablar de esa manera casi todo el tiempo.  
  
Se había propuesto olvidar al cantante, no obstante, conforme pasaba el tiempo con ese nuevo chico su mente revivía cada instante de felicidad que Shuichi le pudo haber brindado, ahora si apreciaba el largo y tedioso monólogo, prestándole un poco de atención resultaba divertido.  
  
-...y entonces Shirou accedió a comprarle la casita a mi mascota, claro que yo tuve algo que ver, él me debía una apuesta acerca de un programa de televisión, yo sabía que la comentarista apellidaba Jhonson, pero él insistía e insistía en decir que era Collen, y adivina quien gano, si... YO!... jajajajaja... –  
  
El escritor tuvo que contenerse las ganas de hacer callar al pequeño de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado, aquella boca que no paraba de moverse y le invitaba a tomarla no le ayudaba nada. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer el mismo error.  
  
-Y ahora... ¿dónde quieres ir?- habló finalmente rogando por que el joven de largo pelo rosa cambiara de tema.  
  
-¿Eh?... Oh!, sumimasen- se soltó rápidamente del rubio al notar en que posición se encontraban, ruborizándose por su acción –bueno... uhmm... ¿qué tal ahí?- señaló una gran tienda de Juegos electrónicos. Yuki la miró unos momentos y luego adelantó el paso para que el más chico le siguiera.  
  
Entraron sin ninguna novedad más que el tremendo escándalo que armó el pelirrosa al correr por todo el establecimiento con el fin de tocar todas y cada una de las máquinas que allí estaban. Una vez ya controlado, Yuki se ofreció como su "maestro", porque Koiichi no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar en una de esas cosas.  
  
-¿Seguro que sabes jugar Yuki-san?- preguntó el pequeño asomando su rosada cabeza por sobre el hombro del escritor.  
  
-Eso creo, he visto a mi fastidioso hermano menor hacer esto un montón de veces, tú sólo obsérvame- el rubio se enfrentaba en el juego "King of Fighters" a un tipo que parecía ser invencible, ya que todo el que le retaba salía de allí literalmente "llorando", ¿que más daba probar un poco de suerte?, además tenía a su pequeño apoyándole, ese era suficiente incentivo.  
  
La pelea comenzó, Eiri no sabía que botones tenían las funciones de puñetazos así como los de patadas, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con la palanca. El otro por el contrario, hasta se tomó la libertad de dar un gran bostezo con el fin de enfadar al rubio. El escritor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya no tenía tiempo de pensar que botón era para qué, presionó todos de una vez y extraordinariamente el personaje que controlaba realizó su golpe súper-hiper-mega-poderoso terminando así la batalla.  
  
-¡Muerde polvo perdedor!- rió Yuki ante su oponente vencido, ahora entendía por qué a Tatsuha le gustaba tanto esas cosas ¡eran muy divertidas!. Al darse cuenta que era el blanco de varias miradas extrañas, nervioso intentó guardar la compostura.  
  
-NE, YUKI, ¡ERES MI HÉROE!- el chico se asió fuertemente del brazo de Eiri, provocando un leve rubor en el joven de mirada dorada.  
  
-¿Si?, bueno, ahora es tu turno-  
  
Algunas horas después...  
  
Yuki no podía contener la risa que le producía ver las diferentes reacciones del pelirrosa, en especial cuando lloraba desconsoladamente cada vez que los personajes a su control morían, echándose la culpa casi a gritos, no podía negarlo, se veía muy tierno así.  
  
Podría decirse que jugaron todo lo que allí había, estaban exhaustos pero conformes, sólo Yuki de vez en cuando se lamentaba en silencio al observar lo vacía que había quedado su billetera. Pero, sin lugar a dudas valió la pena, nunca en toda su vida se había divertido tanto y todo se lo debía a Shuichi o Koiichi, como sea, intentó quitar de su mente aunque fuera sólo esa vez el dilema de la identidad del joven de largo pelo rosa, ya tendría tiempo para eso después, ahora sólo quería disfrutar.  
  
-Ko-chan, aprendiste a jugar muy bien- dijo acomodando mejor el conejito de felpa que había ganado justamente para el pequeño en una máquina. Muñeco que vagamente le recordaba a alguien.  
  
-Tuve un buen maestro, no es así señor "Rey de los luchadores"?- soltó una pequeña risita.  
  
-Ese tipo merecía que alguien le pusiera en su lugar, mira que llamarme cobarde, pero en fin, yo gané- dio un ultimo vistazo al animal rosa que tenía entre los dedos para luego extendérselo al pequeño – esto... es para ti-  
  
Koiichi recibió el regalo sorprendido –Pero Yuki, tú lo ganaste, te costó casi diez monedas, no puedo aceptarlo- intentó devolverlo mas Yuki dio media vuelta y se adelantó.  
  
-Yo lo gané para dártelo, acéptalo por favor... – habló dirigiéndose al chico detrás de él.  
  
El pequeño suspiró alegre -Yuki... arigatou-  
  
'No, gracias a ti, gracias por ayudarme... a sonreír' pensó -Ya es muy tarde, vamos- se metió primero en el auto, Koiichi apresuró el paso y a los pocos segundos el también ingresó.  
  
El recorrido a su casa fue muy ameno, aunque a decir verdad quien más habló fue el pelirrosa, siempre contando anécdotas graciosas sobre su vida, sin embargo, algo que extrañó mucho a Eiri, fue que el joven sólo hablaba de cosas recientes, no decía nada sobre su pasado y esa era la parte que el rubio en verdad quería saber.  
  
-Gracias por todo Yuki-san, me divertí mucho, espero que algún día podamos pasear de nuevo- salió del coche acompañado por el rubio.  
  
-Podemos salir las veces que quieras, por mi no hay problema-  
  
-¿En verdad?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Koiichi esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción –etto... ¿vendrás mañana?- se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.  
  
-No pensaba hacerlo-  
  
-Bueno- se oyó desanimado y triste ante la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
-Pero... si quieres que venga, puedo hacerlo-  
  
-No!, no quiero que te perjudiques por mi culpa, de todas maneras... ya estoy acostumbrado a permanecer siempre solo- respondió con un dejo de nostalgia.  
  
-No tengo nada que hacer, además me la pasé muy bien contigo, ten por seguro que estaré aquí mañana- los ojos violetas denotaban una felicidad inmensa a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-Hai, y gracias por el regalo, adiós-  
  
-Adiós- el cuerpo del pequeño se perdió tras la puerta de aquella imponente mansión. Yuki estaba más que satisfecho, aunque no lo demostrara de la misma manera que su pequeño, su corazón continuaba latiendo con gran intensidad.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En otro lugar de Nueva York.....  
  
Dos siluetas se encontraban caminando cerca de un muelle, la oscuridad impedía ver sus rostros, después de algunos minutos se detuvieron.  
  
-¿Dónde está, Shirou?- preguntó un hombre de voz gruesa.  
  
-¿Dónde esta qué?-  
  
-¡La mercancía!, se supone que me trajiste por eso, ¡¿dónde están las armas?!- gritó exasperado tomando al otro joven del cuello de su abrigo. Las luces del lugar se encendieron revelando mejor aquella escena.  
  
-Ahh... te refieres a las armas- respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo. El otro hombre apretó con más fuerza el agarre sobre el joven, su paciencia se llegaba al límite.  
  
-¡Hicimos un trato!, ¡¿QUÉ-HICISTE-CON-LA-MERCANCÍA?!-  
  
-Tranquilo Clark... –  
  
-Estoy perdiendo la calma, me dices dónde está o la pagarás muy caro!-  
  
-¿Tú amenazándome?, no me hagas reír- se soltó bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos cambió el tono de sarcasmo por uno de enfado –NADIE puede amenazarme- concluyó.  
  
-Si no quieres que te amenace no juegues conmigo-  
  
-Bien, te diré que pasó con las armas, digamos que encontré un mejor comprador para ellas, ¿contento?, ¿no era lo que tanto querías saber?- dijo en un suspiro.  
  
-¡Me traicionaste!-  
  
-Sabes que este negocio es así, cada uno sobrevive como puede, ¡aquí no existe la amistad!- la última frase estuvo cargada de rencor y melancolía, él mejor que nadie sabía el significado de "traición".  
  
Sorpresivamente Shirou cayó en cuenta de que el sujeto le apuntaba con un arma en la sien, mas este no cambió su expresión –No te atreverías...-  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Soy un hombre muy poderoso, estarías muerto antes de intentar tocarme- contestó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y ningún signo de nerviosismo.  
  
-Yo también soy alguien muy importante Shirou, ¿o acaso olvidaste que mi banda es la de mayor influencia en la ciudad?-  
  
-El que seas el líder de una banda poderosa no te quita lo estúpido- se burló del hombre mayor que ahora no dudaba en presionar el gatillo. De pronto varias sonidos de armas al cargarse se oyeron, eran los hombres de Shirou.  
  
-Pero qué dem... - maldijo separándose del joven a causa del temor.  
  
-¿Lo ves?, no bromeaba cuando te decía que morirías mucho antes de intentar matarme- hizo notar sonriendo intencionadamente -...pero no te preocupes, tu mismo lo dijiste, eres un hombre importante y por esa razón no puedo acabar contigo, ahh... – dio un largo bostezo para después volver a fijar sus fríos ojos azul claro en el sujeto -quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista!- ordenó, el otro hombre no tuvo más que obedecer a regañadientes.  
  
Ya muy lejos de sus ahora enemigos decidió detenerse. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado por un joven sin experiencia, jamás olvidaría esta humillación, le haría tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras. Quería verlo arrastrándose ante él pidiendo disculpas, besando el suelo por el que caminara, haría pagar su insolencia.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que tienes un punto débil Shirou... y yo voy a encontrarlo- frunció el ceño en un gesto de ira a la vez que volvía a retomar sus pasos –ojo por ojo... diente por diente... – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: Tener ese tipo de trabajos no ayuda mucho a Shirou, ne? U.U, la siguiente pregunta va a todas: ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Shirou?, si ya respondieron, sabrán a qué me refiero o.o. Cosas raras se vienen para capítulos posteriores, espero les este gustando hasta el momento.  
  
Me encanta que Yuki se comporte como una personal "normal" de vez en cuando, ¿será que puedo ganarle en los videojuegos?¬¬... jejejeje. Gracias a todas por los reviews, sólo ellos me hacen continuar con la historia, ahora con la velocidad de un rayo me voy a responderlos n-n.  
  
Haruka:: Jajajajaja, ¡¿¿Te imaginas que el pasatiempo de Yuki sea hacer sufrir a la tortuga de Shuichi??! o-O... jajajaja, me muero de la risa de sólo pensarlo. Espero verte conectada un día de estos, así nos damos esas largas charlas de ya sabes qué. Gracias por los ánimos!.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: ¿Qué otra idea se le hubiera ocurrido a Yuki?, ese chico tiene tantas ansias de tocar a Shuichi que se le ocurre cada cosa...XP. Ojalá y Eiri no vaya a soltar toda la sopa con Thoma, mira que Seguchi es como su confidente y le viene la tentación de decírselo!!!!.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: ¿Me matas? (Amai se lo piensa mejor), jejeje... no aseguro nada, pero tampoco lo niego, depende de cómo se porten mis muchachos n.n. PD: XDD ¡¡QUE IDEA TONTA!!, ¿no crees?, nunca más confiaré en mi prima T-T.  
  
Kiara Fujimuya:: Te leo y eres nueva!!!, ahhh... que feliz soy!, más personas acá... snif!, y estoy segura que hay muchas que leen pero no dejan review, para todas ellas: "ANÍMENSE, QUE EL BOTON DE REVIEW NO MUERDE!", además que me pueden dejar algún comentario o idea. ¿Tienes historias en ff.net?, con gusto las leo, pero dime dónde están, es que hay tantas series que es difícil encontrarlas. Arigatou por dejar review.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Shuichi podía haber aprovechado los cortos momentos en casa de Yuki... ¡¡PERO NO!!, debemos cambiar eso, para eso esta Amai-chan 8D jajajaja. ------ Amai: Yuki, ya me las pagarás (mete una cucharada llena de helado en la boca), hummm... esto no está nada mal. Ya cansada de estar sola en la heladería volvió al hotel para ver si Bishoujo-hentai tendría algunos problemas con Yuki. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar desde la puerta de la habitación unos sonidos raros que provenían del interior. Los gritos del escritor eran iban a la par con el sonido de una especie de látigo que se azotaba contra alguna superficie, posiblemente el cuerpo del rubio. Amai se pegó mucho más a la puerta para escuchar mejor, distinguió algo parecido a un "YEEEEEHAAAAA" que acompañaba el constante sonido del látigo. Amai: (Cubriéndose la nariz... que por cierto la tenía sangrando) etto... creo que Bi Hen no necesita mi ayuda, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace... Y volvió nuevamente a la heladería, el único local abierto a esas horas.  
  
litaotk44:: ¿Problemas con los reviews anónimos?, de seguro habilitaste la casilla que prohíbe la entrada de los anónimos, deshabilítala y asunto arreglado n-n. Yuki ya tiene mucha libertad (tanto que Shuichi hasta se le pega, algunas costumbres no se olvidan por nada, ne?). Como ya dije, Thoma la va a pagar muy caro ohohohohooo, a mi me dio mucha risa también lo de la tortuga (sólo por eso lo incluí), pero ya recibí demandas de la Sociedad protectora de animales (bah!). Mi mail es amaishirabehotmail.com (es solamente mi nombre XD). Y para nada me aburre que los comentarios sean largos, al contrario, son muy entretenidos!!. Actualiza pronto aquí tu fic ¿okys?. Nada más, ja ne.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Dime si tu nick no es como para reírse!!!XDDD. Siiiii "Welcome to my Romance", a mi también me encanta!. ¿Qué es na no da?... simple, es una frase que Ryuichi siempre dice en cada frase que dice (ej: quieres comer nano da?, me doy un baño no da!, Soy Kumagoro nano da!!), al parecer el significado sólo lo sabe él n.n. Con respecto a Shirou... oye que buena imaginación, quisiera publicar mis dibujos, pero que mala suerte no tengo scanner T-T, quizá lo haga después. Eres una de las que apoyan el sufrimiento de los muchachos (aplausos!!!), es que solamente así la historia es más emocionante!. Sigue con tus dibujos, a ver si algún día los muestras :D.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Mi muy estimada presidenta Eli del club "No matemos a Shu- chan", te doy algo de esperanzas, "quizá" Shuichi no muera, pero de que ha de sufrir, va a sufrir... snif!, ya te enterarás después y con el final del fic que es una bomba de tiempo :S. Bye bye...  
  
Haruka/Shuichi:: Otra Haruka!!! La li hoooooooooo!!! (jejejejeje, me encanta ése saludo :D). Que linda, ¿en 5 horas?, T-T te debió de gustar bastante para invertir todo ese tiempo en la lectura del fic (que halagada me siento!!), yo también me emociono recordando los primeros pasos del fic, he tratado de mejorar en cada episodio y creo que lo he logrado!!! Jejeje. Gracias por dejar review!.  
  
Angy Kohai:: Legalmente Shuichi sigue siendo el "koi" de Yuki :D, solamente que no lo sabe, esperemos que la situación se arregle pronto. Sayonara nano da...  
  
MORUKEN:: Shuichi esta medio enfermito T-T, no podíamos esperar menos después de semejante accidente (con decir que es un milagro que este vivo), y... si!, no le vendría mal volver con sus amigos y seres "queridos" (léase Yuki) XD, pero ahí existe un pequeño problemita... Shirou lo retiene y es que lo quiere para él solito (mira que posesivo!, no me lo presta ni 2 minutos u.u) R1: No duermo bien T-T R2: Tampoco como bien R3: Yuki sufrirá y sufrirá muahahahaa R4: Esta chido tantas posdatas XD. Bye bye nano da!.  
  
tasatir:: No te leí en el anterior y ya estaba preocupándome o.o. ¡¡¿Por qué coartan el shonen ai y el yaoi?!!, siempre me he preguntado lo mismo. Los hombres tienen su hentai!!, ¡¡¿POR QUÉ LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS TENER NUESTRO YAOI!! (malditos machistas y puritanos!! .), bah! quien los hará entrar en razón, por el momento... mis más sinceras condolencias tasa-chan jijijiji, ¿Dary y tu son amigas, ne?, pues dile que te los preste, así lo ves y te sabes la trama :D. Espero haberos iluminado, bye bye.  
  
Chihiro:: Justo el capítulo va dedicado a ti por ser la persona 100! en los reviews. Felicidades!!!!  
  
nat-chan07:: La li hoo. Hola de nuevo , ya lo continue jejeje y el capítulo que viene estara medio feo para Shu (olvida esa parte, creo que escribí demasiado ¬¬). PD: Si, se lo va a tirar XDDDDD!!!!  
  
Dary Kyana:: Si, me alegra leerte, gracias por las palabras de aliento, siempre me vienen bien. Besos. Sayonara!.  
  
Y como siempre, las notas me salen larguísimas, pero me encanta responderlas. Ahora antes de irme reviso el correo:  
  
Claudia-chan (Siempre me echas porras, arigatou!!), Palagata, Natalia (Yo también odio a Mika!, debería hacer algo para calmar a Thoma ¿no crees?), Mika Sakuma (Si, Si, muuuucho sufrimiento muahahaha, me estoy volviendo sádica XDD), zzagide (Quiero mostrar mis dibujos!!!), Selpelin (Eres la chica más adicta a lemos que conozco :S), Tifanny-chan (Gracias, gracias), chibigirlhentai (estoy reconsiderando la idea u-u), Pares, pricesserenity, Norikokuchan (Gracias por los ánimos que me das) y Cristal- san (Shuichi...)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (claro si no me llega la flojera ¬¬)  
  
Bye, nos leemos en el 14 y una vez más GRACIAS A TODAS, recuerden que sin ustedes no habría fic! Y no se olviden dejar review, así me animan más y escribo más . Matta ne condo! 


	14. Ojo por Ojo

ACLARACIÓN: Nooooooo, Gravitation no es mío TT-TT (si fuera mío la serie animada tendría más de 100 episodios!!!, y se doblaría en todos los países!!¬¬, sueño mucho). Ni Shuichi, ni Yuki me pertenecen, pero los tomo "prestados" para realizar este fic, así que si desean realizar acciones legales en mi contra, pierden su tiempo =P.  
  
NOTA: Para seguir la corriente a la historia llamo a Shuichi con su nombre provisional: Koiichi. Y creo que con Yuki no hay problemas ya que solamente es el apellido. Sin más inconvenientes vamos al fic.  
  
CAPÍTULO 14: OJO POR OJO.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Ya muy lejos de sus ahora enemigos decidió detenerse. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado por un joven sin experiencia, jamás olvidaría esta humillación, le haría tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras. Quería verlo arrastrándose ante él pidiendo disculpas, besando el suelo por el que caminara, haría pagar su insolencia.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que tienes un punto débil Shirou... y yo voy a encontrarlo- frunció el ceño en un gesto de ira a la vez que volvía a retomar sus pasos –ojo por ojo... diente por diente... – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La fuerte voz de Shirou se escuchaba como cada mañana, completando así su rutina.  
  
-¡¡¡KO-CHAN, YA ME VOY!!!-  
  
La frase fue seguida por el sonido de los pasitos apresurados del muchacho bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, respondiendo así al llamado del otro joven.  
  
-Ah... Ah... –había llegado frente a él, respiraba jadeante, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y con el cuerpo inclinado –Ah... Shi-kun, cuídate... mucho... - se enderezó rápidamente para dedicarle una sonrisa.  
  
-Tu también Ko-chan- extendió una mano para acariciar el pelo rosa del pequeño. Aprovechó que su mano se encontraba en la cabeza del joven para tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo, depositando en sus labios un suave beso que se rompió con la misma rapidez con la que vino –vete a desayunar...- susurró cerca de su oído.  
  
-Ah... ¡HAI!- contestó animadamente después de salir del trance en el que se encontraba a causa del beso de su amante.  
  
-Ja ne... –dijo el moreno al momento de darse media vuelta e ir en dirección a la puerta principal, levantando una mano en señal de despedida.  
  
-¡Sayonara!- sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.  
  
La puerta se cerró dejando a Koiichi nuevamente solo, pero esta historia no era la misma, no estaba solo por completo, ahora tenía un amigo a quien quería bastante y en el que confiaba plenamente.  
  
-Ah, eso me recuerda- se había olvidado por completo que Yuki lo visitaría y al recordarlo salió disparado rumbo a su habitación.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Tres sombras se movían con mucha cautela entre los arbustos de la gran mansión, su objetivo era fijo: "Buscar venganza"  
  
–Shirou ya se ha marchado, ¡es el momento!- habló la voz chillona de un hombre mientras veía como el automóvil del susodicho se perdía a lo lejos.  
  
–Todo con calma, que nunca se nos ha escapado una presa- dijo otro burlonamente a la vez que se frotaba las manos.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que allí dentro hay alguien y que no nos toparemos con una casa vacía, Brad?- preguntó de manera desconfiada un tercero.  
  
-¿me tomas por idiota?, ¡claro que allí hay alguien! Yo oí que... – fue interrumpido.  
  
-Varios rumores afirman que Shirou esta comprometido, siempre he querido cerciorarme si estos son verdad- rió maliciosamente, los otros dos lo imitaron.  
  
-Conociendo los gustos de Shirou, ella ha de ser muy bonita- de las sombras salió un hombre alto de pelo rubio con un pañuelo color carmesí en la cabeza llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.  
  
–Lástima que tengamos que eliminarla- se mostró otro hombre de larga cabellera color azabache con el mismo vestuario que el anterior.  
  
–Si, en verdad es una pena- dijo un tipo de pelo color naranja que llevaba gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojos, sus ropas no diferían de las de sus amigos.  
  
–¡Manos a la obra!- gritaron los tres al unísono mientras se dirigían a toda prisa en dirección hacia la gran casa.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Koiichi se encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, listo para recibir a su invitado; llevaba un atuendo conformado por un sweater blanco, pantalón color beige y sus eternas zapatillas deportivas blancas.  
  
-Hmmm..... ¿qué tal Kameko?- se giró hacia el animal pidiendo su opinión –Jajajaja... – tomó a su mascota entre sus manos y la elevó a lo alto. Tarareando una canción se puso a girar con la tortuga -¡Yuki vendrá, Kameko!, ¡Yuki vendrá!..... oh oh- detuvo en seco su baile percatándose de algo -¡NO HE DESAYUNADO!-  
  
Dejó a Kameko en su espacio de la recámara y salió corriendo rápidamente a la cocina para preparar lo que sería su desayuno.  
  
Algunos minutos después.....  
  
Vestía un lindo delantal blanco sobre la ropa que tenía puesta, no quería que su traje se estropeara para cuando llegara el joven de ojos dorados, por nada del mundo se permitiría eso. Batía contento la mezcla para unos waffles, el estómago le gruñía demostrando cuán hambriento estaba, entre la alegría del momento inconscientemente se puso a cantar...  
  
"Toumei ga yozora somete  
hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi  
  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...  
  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru...."  
  
(NA: la canción es Anti-Nostalgic n.n)  
  
Su canción había terminado y un confundido Koiichi se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.  
  
-etto... ¿qué fue eso?- la letra de esa extraña melodía rondaba su mente y él desconocía las razones -... es como si... como si ya la conociera...- se detuvo a meditar cruzándose de brazos, su rostro denotaba seriedad –bueno, no sé de qué me preocupo, de seguro ya la conocía y con el accidente también se me olvidó..... ¡un momento!..... eso puede significar que... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE YA ESTOY RECUPERANDO LA MEMORIA!!!!!!!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, eso era un gran progreso.  
  
Estaba en una especie de shock cuando la hermosa melodía del timbre llamó su atención.  
  
-Ah!, es Yuki- dejó el preparado cociéndose en la wafflera y corrió a su habitación para ir en busca del regalo que le diera el rubio la noche pasada. Cogió al conejito rosa abrazándolo cariñosamente cuando en nuevo sonar del timbre lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
-¡AY!- volteó hacia su mascota que retozaba en el agua de su "casita" -¿Me acompañas Kame-chan?.... ¿no?, bueno tú te lo pierdes.... adioooos- se despidió para dirigirse al encuentro con su amigo.  
  
Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal -¡¡¡OH NO!!!.......... ¡Qué tonto!, ¡por poco y salgo con delantal!- se rió de sí mismo dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza para luego proceder a quitárselo. Sin más problemas se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió - Hola Yu...-  
  
No pudo terminar la frase, sin tiempo para reaccionar ante esa situación se vio arrinconado contra la pared, un pañuelo cubría su boca y nariz, poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño a la vez que sus párpados caían lentamente ocultando sus ojos violetas, estaba perdiendo el sentido.  
  
-Esto fue muy fácil- dijo el hombre rubio que entraba por la puerta seguido del moreno.  
  
-Si- dijo el sujeto de cabellera naranja que tenía en brazos al chico desmayado.  
  
-Y... ¿esa es la pareja del señor Shirou?- dijo el joven de pelo oscuro acercándose hacia el aludido –creí que sería una chica...- suspiró decepcionado.  
  
-Yo también, pero debo admitir que este niño... no está nada mal- añadió el rubio acariciando la tersa piel del rostro joven del pelirrosa.  
  
-¡No lo toques J.J.!- reprochó el sujeto de gafas apartando de un golpe la mano de su amigo.  
  
-Vamos Mike, no seas amargado, ¿qué no podemos divertirnos nunca en el trabajo?-  
  
El aludido suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza –Pero sólo un momento ¿oíste?, que se supone ya deberíamos estar en medio camino hacía el escondite- le extendió al pequeño.  
  
El rubio al tenerlo en brazos sonrió maliciosamente -¿No me acompañas, Brad?- preguntó a su colega.  
  
-No estoy de humor para juegos J.J. y creo que no tenemos tiempo, puedes hacer este tipo de cosas cuando lleguemos con el jefe. Debemos ser cautelosos, ¿qué tal si a Shirou le da por regresar?- apeló el moreno con mirada de fastidio.  
  
-Brad tiene razón, J.J. es hora de irnos- apoyó el joven de pelo naranja.  
  
-Pero tú me dijiste que...-  
  
-Nada de peros, ¡ya oíste!- dijo el hombre al momento de salir.  
  
-Bueno... –hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero al centrar su mirada nuevamente en el chico esta se transformó en una sonrisa –pero antes... – acercó su rostro al del más joven besándolo en el acto.  
  
-¡Que te apresures J.J.!- increpó el joven de nombre Brad que permanecía de brazos cruzados admirando la escena.  
  
-Ahh... – dio un largo suspiro al momento de liberar los labios del muchacho -... que delicia!, no sabes de lo que te perdiste Brad-  
  
-Bah!- el moreno dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.  
  
-¡Amargado!- le sacó la lengua -¿nos vamos cariño?- dijo volteándose hacia Koiichi a quién cargó en brazos y sacó de allí.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¡Maldita sea!, voy a llegar tarde y todo por culpa de esa estúpida lavadora –Yuki recordaba el incidente, quería lavar su ropa, pero al parecer la máquina había perdido el control y terminó expulsando todas sus prendas en diferentes direcciones, con eso su trabajo se había triplicado -¡Rayos!... ¿ah?- el escritor miraba extrañado como un automóvil salía a toda velocidad de la casa del pelirrosa, sin embargo, le restó importancia y siguió conduciendo hacia el interior de la mansión.  
  
Estacionó sin novedad su coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la puerta de ésta abierta. Al ingresar pudo sentir el humo que venía desde la cocina, corrió hacia allí pensando que encontraría a su pequeño en algún tipo de problema.  
  
Lo único que halló fue el incendio que se había originado con una especie de corto circuito en la wafflera, con algo de dificultad consiguió apagarlo. Desesperadamente buscó a Shuichi por todos lados, mas no lo encontró.  
  
-¡KOIICHI!, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? SOY YO, YUKI- no había respuesta, fue a la habitación del pequeño y solamente estaba su mascota. Bajó las escaleras... nada.  
  
Estaba por rendirse cuando vislumbró algo en el piso, lentamente se acercó hasta levantar lo que era el conejo de peluche que le había regalado, rápidamente recordó lo sucedido momentos atrás, como ése coche se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar, como si intentaran huir.  
  
-No puede ser... – Yuki sudó frío, finalmente lo había entendido, en ése coche se llevaban al muchacho y él no lo impidió, tenía las posibilidades, pero no lo hizo –K'uso!!-  
  
A toda prisa salió del lugar, subió al coche y arrancó, pisó el acelerador a la máxima velocidad que podía. A un costado suyo descansaba el muñeco rosa, recordándole lo estúpido que había sido.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin embargo, no veía nada en absoluto, el lugar en el que se encontraba en completa penumbra. Sólo un pequeño rayo de luz ingresaba por una de las esquinas.  
  
Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible, al parecer estaba atado a una silla, lo único que tenía libre era la cabeza y eso no era de mucha ayuda.  
  
Con el tiempo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir algunas siluetas que allí se encontraban, al parecer eran niños, habían algunos que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que él y otros que eran mucho menores, se preguntaba a qué lugar lo habían llevado.  
  
Los ojos grises de uno de esos chicos no dejaban de verlo, Koiichi también se quedó mirándole hasta que finalmente articuló palabra.  
  
-Hola, que... qué lugar es este?- preguntó suavemente para no asustar al muchacho.  
  
-...... – el chico seguía en silencio pero nunca apartó la mirada de los ojos violeta, ni siquiera parpadeaba, sus grises ojos no expresaban ningún tipo de sentimiento, no poseía ese brillo, era como si estuviera muerto.  
  
-qué sucede... - murmuró para sí, en ése preciso instante la puerta del lugar se abrió, seguido de las luces que se encendieron repentinamente lastimando por breves instante sus ojos, varios hombres ingresaron hasta rodearlo.  
  
-Así que tú eres el chiquillo que Shirou protege tanto ¿verdad?- preguntó el mayor de todos ellos, para ser más precisos el hombre que estaba con Shirou la otra noche. Koiichi sólo atinó a mirarle con desprecio, no sabía por qué, pero no se fiaba de ese hombre –no me mires de esa manera o te va a pesar!- advirtió enérgicamente.  
  
-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?, ¡Quiero que me lleven de vuelta a mi casa ahora mismo!- ordenó el pequeño.  
  
-Creo que Shirou te ha malcriado demasiado niño, eres tan altanero como él, ahhh.... – dio un largo suspiro, pero nuevamente habló -¿quieres saber por qué te trajimos aquí?... no pienso esconderlo, es mas te lo diré, en un principio pensaba matarte, pero ahora que te veo mejor... puedes serme de mucha utilidad- sonrió de manera maliciosa.  
  
-¡No pienso ayudarle en nada!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN A MI CASA!- repitió nuevamente queriendo moverse pero las cuerdas atadas en sus manos y piernas se lo impedían.  
  
-No soy ningún tonto, puedo ganar mucho dinero contigo, mocoso, varios pagarían lo que fuera por tenerte mínimamente una noche... – sonrió malévolamente extendiendo el dedo índice y fue dibujando con la yema de éste los perfectos labios del pelirrosa – y además... ¡¡AHHHH!!- un grito de dolor salió de boca del hombre mayor al ser mordido en dicho dedo por el joven, reaccionó estrellando su puño contra cara del muchacho -¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!, ¡¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!!-  
  
Koiichi levantó la mirada nuevamente, desafiante ante sus captores, el mismo ignoraba de dónde le venía aquella fuerza y determinación –Shirou-kun vendrá a salvarme- afirmó decidido.  
  
-¿A salvarte?, si es el principal responsable de que estés aquí, pequeño idiota nadie te puede salvar- hizo una seña con la mano y un hombre que tenía una jeringa entre los dedos se acercó hasta quedar frente al pequeño –aplícasela- mandó.  
  
-¿QUÉ?, no... NO SE ME ACERQUÉ!!- el pelirrosa pudo sentir la aguja que se incrustaba en la piel de su antebrazo, vertiendo el extraño líquido en su interior.  
  
-Ese es mi método para ganar tu obediencia, no te preocupes, la droga te hace sentir mejor-  
  
-¡¡¿¿DROGA??!!- preguntó incrédulo Koiichi antes de comenzar a sentirse raro, extrañamente mareado, las imágenes frente a sus ojos parecían disolverse.  
  
-Todos estos niños trabajan para mí y ahora tú no eres la excepción jajajajaja- rió maniáticamente al momento de disponerse a salir, mas a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta se detuvo –desátenlo- dijo finalmente y continuó con su camino.  
  
-Si- respondió el sujeto que momentos atrás había suministrado la sustancia. Koiichi cayó bruscamente de la silla y arrastrándose intentó salir de allí -¿No oíste niño?, tendrás una larga estancia aquí, ¡así que acostúmbrate!, puedes comenzar haciendo amistades, jajaja- carcajeó y mirando una última vez de reojo al muchacho cerró la pesada puerta.  
  
-Yuki... ayúdame... – extendió débilmente una mano hacia donde veía imaginariamente al rubio –Yuki..... - y perdió la conciencia.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El motor del Mercedes negro se rindió tras largas horas de persecución, Yuki lleno de ira se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el volante.  
  
-¡¡RAYOS, SOY UN IDIOTA!!- se increpó golpeándose sucesivas veces la cabeza en el aro delante de él –Shuichi, si te hacen algo malo yo... yo... – salió cabizbajo del coche, aunque la carretera estaba desierta y el sol era bastante fuerte, sus deseos por encontrar al pelirrosa podían aún más.  
  
Caminó y caminó, ningún lugar, ninguna persona a la cual preguntar del paradero de ése automóvil, sólo la angustia y la incertidumbre crecían en su interior.  
  
Finalmente lo entendió, no podía hacer nada, no por el momento y mucho menos en ése estado, necesitaba calmarse y meditar cada instante desde que llegó a la mansión.  
  
Las escenas se mostraban como un rompecabezas, por el bien de Shuichi y por el suyo "tenía" que recordar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ya era cerca de media noche. Shirou se encontraba conduciendo de vuelta a su casa, tenía unas extrañas punzadas en el pecho, se sentía incómodo, por esa razón pensó que lo mejor sería descansar en casa, acompañado de su pequeño. Repentinamente su celular sonó.  
  
-¿Hola?- habló cortésmente.  
  
-Shirou... ¿Qué se siente perder lo que más quieres?- dijo la voz desconocida del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-¿Quién es?, no estoy de humor para bromas- dicho esto colgó.  
  
Segundos más tarde el repiqueteo del móvil volvió a hacerse presente. Dudando en si debía hacer caso o no, tomó la máquina en sus manos y contestó.  
  
-¿Sí?- inquirió dubitante.  
  
-Eso estuvo muy mal Shirou, ¿dónde quedaron tus modales?- preguntó sarcásticamente la desconocida voz.  
  
-Tú de nuevo, ¡ya déjame en paz!- estaba a punto de colgar nuevamente cuando la voz lo detuvo.  
  
-Ah ah, no intentes siquiera querer colgarme, sino él la pagará- amenazó.  
  
Los ojos de Shirou se mostraron enormes de sorpresa -¿él...?- preguntó temeroso parando el auto en seco, rogaba estar equivocado, que la idea que pasaba por su mente fuera una mentira.  
  
-¿no lo recuerdas?, pues si es así yo te refrescaré la memoria- se adelanto a la respuesta del moreno -es un lindo niño de largo cabello rosado, su piel es tersa y suave, sus ojos son como dos hermosos diamantes color violeta y su.... –  
  
-¡¡CALLATE!!, ¡¡¿¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A KOIICHI??!!- la desesperación se apoderó del joven, su amado Koiichi podía estar muerto, las imágenes de todos los bellos momentos a su lado pasaban por su mente torturándolo aún más.  
  
-¡Diste en el clavo!, ahora sabrás que soy Clark, de quien te burlaste y a quien pisoteaste, ¡mira! ahora se invierten los papeles-  
  
-Te daré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor... no le hagas daño...- rogó con la voz entrecortada, de sus ojos celestes escapaban algunas lágrimas, no se sintió de esa manera desde la muerte de su verdadero amor. Ahora lo entendía, estaba enamorado igual o mucho más que antes, no podía perder nuevamente a su ser más preciado, iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
  
-Todo lo que quiero es verte humillado, que te arrepientas de todo lo que me hiciste, ¡que te arrodilles ante mi como el perro que eres!, ¿qué dices?... o tu orgullo puede mucho más para no rebajarte de ésa manera, ¿dejaras que ese niño se muera?-  
  
-Lo haré... haré lo que me pides...- el hombre mayor quedó atónito, esperaba otra respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, ¿tanto valía ese chico para él? -¿Dónde lo tienes?, iré ahora mismo- añadió.  
  
Clark salió de su asombro, ahora que sabía de la importancia del muchacho haría sufrir mucho más a su enemigo -No es tan fácil Shirou- dijo en un suspiro -quiero verte sufrir y créeme tengo la manera de hacerlo-  
  
-¡BASTARDO!, si le pones un dedo encima yo... – la voz del hombre lo interrumpió.  
  
-No hables de más Shirou, ya te dije que el que pagará las consecuencias de tus actos será el chico- señaló, Shirou obedeció, no tenía opción -No te preocupes, si te portas bien... lo verás más pronto de lo que imaginas-  
  
-¡¿CUÁNDO?!-  
  
-Eso lo decido yo, adiós Shirou- se despidió burlonamente y colgó.  
  
-¡¡KOIICHI, NO!!- gritó furioso, la ira lo invadió por completo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La oscuridad había vuelto, estaba peor con cada minuto que pasaba, ya no sentía su cuerpo, lo único que sabía es que se encontraba hecho ovillo en una de las esquinas, temía lo que pudiera pasarle.  
  
El rechinido de la puerta metálica lo alarmó, la oscuridad le impedía ver de quién se trataba, sólo sentía los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de Shirou.  
  
La tenue luz de la luna que se adentraba por el pequeño hoyito de una de las altas esquinas develó el rubio cabello de esa persona.  
  
-¿Yuki...?- preguntó suavemente, no podía verse el rostro de ese joven, pero su silueta se parecía mucho a la de su amigo, rogó al cielo por que fuera él -¿Yuki... eres tu...?- volvió a preguntar intentando sonreír levemente.  
  
Súbitamente sintió las manos de ése sujeto tomar sus hombros con delicadeza. Koiichi sonrió aún más... podía ser Yuki. De pronto el suave agarre se fue transformando en uno violento que de golpe lo levantaba hasta ponerlo en pie.  
  
-Es mucho mejor tenerte despierto... – el hombre que ahora lo tenía abrazado habló con tono lascivo en el oído del pelirrosa.  
  
-Tu... tu no eres Yuki... –replicó el muchacho ya intentando forcejear con el rubio, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.  
  
-No tengo idea quien pueda ser el tal Yuki, a mi me llaman J.J., no debes recordarme pues estabas inconsciente cuando nos conocimos, ahora he venido para presentarme como es debido... - lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del joven. Koiichi sólo tenía en mente escapar, pero el abrazo posesivo era mucho para él -¿no quieres jugar conmigo?, que pena... tengo malas noticias para ti, esta noche serás mío, no puedes resistirte....¡OH!, ya se cual es tu problema, este lugar es muy sucio para alguien como tú, por eso tengo planeado llevarte a mi habitación, ¿qué dices?-  
  
El pelirrosa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban golpeaba el pecho del rubio, mas este ni se inmutaba –No quiero... – suplicó.  
  
Apretó más la cintura del joven ocasionando que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy pegados, J.J. se excitó aún más con semejante contacto y sin previo aviso lo cargó en brazos.  
  
-Ya no puedo esperar... – Koiichi pataleó intentando zafarse pero todos sus intentos eran vanos, lloró silenciosamente, no podría escapar.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: ¡Oh, vaya! (Amai esta en estado de shock)..... soy muy malaaaaa, snif!, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?, la historia tiene que ser así, así la creó mi enferma mente y así debe escribirse u-u. Ahora... ejem... oo ¿el próximo capítulo será lemon?, ¡Ay, no!, si es lemon será el primero que escriba en toda la historia de mi vida (que por cierto no es mucha) T-T.  
  
¿Cómo va la historia hasta ahora?, quiero saber lo que piensan de ella, por eso no duden en dejar aunque un pequeñito review que no les cuesta nada. Estoy en exámenes así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ya saben si hay reviews puedo hacer la excepción (ojalá así sea ¬¬).  
  
Siempre hablo... no, en este caso "escribo" de más, por eso para no cansarlas más me voy a responder reviews.  
  
Zafiro:: Lo bueno es que te tomes la molestia de dejar review, arigatou, espero que no te pierdas y gracias por los ánimos, no había pensado en llegar a los 200, SERIA GENIAL!!!.  
  
nat-chan07:: ¿Yuki jugando Pump it up?, eso sería cuando el infierno se congelara XD jajajaja, ¿no crees?. PD: Sip, se lo va a tirar XDDD, pero no tan pronto!!.  
  
Haruka:: ¡Acertaste!, la venganza esta muy asquerosa, he leído libros de mafia y yakuzas, tanto que creo que me he traumado °-°, pero aún así tengo que seguir, que esto todavía no se acaba.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Tus corazonadas son perfectas!, la calma es preludio a los problemas, pobre de mi Shuuuuu (que mala soy a veces! (). Con respecto al final variado necesito una aclaración, gomen, no entiendo, espero que me expliques. Byeee y me gustó la rima Amai-sempai (nótese que ambas terminan en "ai" jajajjaa)  
  
BISHOUJO HENTAI:: Por el momento no te preocupes, Shuichi no sabe nada nadita.-------Amai llevaba alrededor de 2 horas esperando a que Yuki despertara, esto comenzaba a irritarla. Amai: Creo que Bi Hen se pasó con los somníferos (sacude a Yuki quien no da señales de vida) ¡RAYOS! y cómo se supone que disfrute de Yuki si le da por dormir, bueno, paciencia Amai, paciencia, seguro que de un momento a otro despierta y después... (espacio no apto para menores)... ahhhh pronto Yuki pronto, por el momento a prepararme. Amai busca la ducha, necesitaba estar hermosa para su rubio escritor. Yuki: (roncando) Amai: Ahora vengo Yuki-sama. Yuki: (al notar que Amai ya no está y abriendo levemente el ojo derecho)... jejeje, que ingenua es.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Ruego hacer caso de tus ruegos, que si no cumplo tus ruegos, me salen más ruegos y con tantos ruegos sólo ruego porque estos ruegos no sean los mismos ruegos que los otros ruegos. (¿alguien entendió? O.o... porque yo no XDDD). Yo actualizo muy rápido...creo, me alegra que te este gustando y Shuichi si esta sufriendo, espero no tener que escribir lemon para el otro. ¿QUÉ DICEN TODAS?, veamos que me dicen, pero la verdad no sé. PD: Ruega porque tus ruegos por Shuichi hagan efecto. PD2: Me cansé de decir "ruego" XDDDD. Bye no da.  
  
Kiara Fujimuya:: ¿Tengo gran imaginación? T-T ARIGATOU, ahora sé que no es locura, gracias por las palabras de ánimo, es gracias a ustedes que me dan ganas de escribir. PD: Dime en cuáles son tus historias específicamente y las leo con mucho gusto n.n. Byeeeeee.  
  
Selene Sumeragi:: Si, pobre Shirou, tengo que admitir, si hizo muy mal en llevarse a Shuichi, por eso Yuki sufre!!! Y con lo que le están haciendo ahora, NOOOOO (a Amai le da por golpearse la cabeza con el monitor).... ejem.... un momento de locura pasajera (Yuki: Siempre le dan). Gracias por dejar reviews pasados, me encanta leerlos. Ja ne.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: XDDDD, gomen, no me aguanto la risa. Bueno ahora ya serias, tengo que conseguirme ése scanner ¬¬ aunque tenga que usar medidas drásticas. Y aunque no me creas hasta ahora no he visto ni leído NADA de Harry Potter, ni una sola de sus películas (¿la razón?, yo misma la desconozco), espero animarme un día de estos. Sayonara, gracias por dejar review!.  
  
litaotk44:: Sip, pudes decirme Amai-chan, estamos en confianza,, y mala, pero Shirou se lo merece, lo malo es que quien paga los platos rotos es Shuichi!!!. Bye y gracias por continuar tu historia. Ja ne  
  
yukino:: Por el momento no, gomen u-u, pero si le van a hacer daño a Shuichi como ya leíste y por ende Yuki va a sufrir, ya que Shu-chan es su vida T-T, ay! que lindos. Gracias, no se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer un fic original de la vida de Koiichi y Shirou, pero ahora que me lo pones a pensar, no es mala idea!!!. Sayonara nanoda!  
  
Dary Kyana:: ¿tu peke?, oye ¬¬ es el mío!, jajaja, ya me han dicho que soy posesiva y estas en lo cierto, no te voy a hacer caso, gomen pero así tiene que ir la historia, gracias por el apoyo. Te digo lo mismo qque a Yukino, lo del fic original lo estoy pensando, GRACIAS POR ILUMINARME!!!  
  
Chihiro:: Tambien me encanta que me dejen review, y como dijo mi amiga Zafiro, ojalá llegué a los 200!!.  
  
Angy Kohai:: No, gracias a ti por molestarte en dejar review, gracias a todas!!!.  
  
Como que escribo mucho, ne?, ahora me voy a responder a las chicas del correo:  
  
Claudia-chan (Arigatou nano da, compadézcanse de Shu-chan), Palagata, Natalia (Con esta te desmayas), Mika Sakuma (Cada vez estoy más mala, y me ensaño con el kawaii de Shu), zzagide (Estoy en busca del dichoso scanner), Selpelin (Creo que finalmente tu sueño se hará realidad, quizá haga el lemon que tanto quieres) Tifanny-chan chibigirlhentai (Tu al igual que Selpelin están locas y ahora se salieron con la suya, ¿voy a escribir un lemon?), Pares, pricesserenity (no es nada), Norikokuchan (Siempre gracias) y Cristal-san (ya recuperará la memoria.... supongo :S)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (¬¬ si no quiero morir debe ser así).  
  
Bien, hasta el 15, que "esperemos" llegue rápido, y si no es así tengan piedad ( y deséenme suerte en mis pruebas. Bye bye nano da, ARIGATOU OTRA VEZ!!!. Ja ne! ( 


	15. Después de la tormenta

ACLARACIÓN: La li hoooooooo!!!!. Aunque desee que Gravitation sea mío eso es tristemente imposible T-T, todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Maki Murakami, así que los aplausos y agradecimientos a ella, yo solo me limito a escribir ideas propias usando a los personajes.  
  
NOTA: Esto de las notas se están haciendo una costumbre ¬¬, en fin, a Shuichi lo llamo Koiichi para seguirle el ritmo a la historia y como ya dije anteriormente, creo que con Yuki no hay problema. Disfruten!.  
  
NOTA2: El presente capítulo contiene algo de lemon, así que las fanáticas que no estén acostumbradas tomen la debida precaución. Agradecimientos especiales a Selpelin-chan y chibi girl hentai. Byeeee!  
  
CAPÍTULO 15: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA....  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Apretó más la cintura del joven ocasionando que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy pegados, J.J. se excitó aún más con semejante contacto y sin previo aviso lo cargó en brazos.  
  
-Ya no puedo esperar... – Koiichi pataleó intentando zafarse pero todos sus intentos eran vanos, lloró silenciosamente, no podría escapar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou se adentró a su casa como autómata, no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Tras cerrar la puerta con la espalda se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el piso.  
  
El leve olor a quemado continuaba invadiendo el ambiente, no obstante, lo ignoró.  
  
Su mente era asaltada por los recuerdos que guardaba del pequeño, siempre se creyó fuerte ante cualquier situación, sin embargo, allí estaba rendido en el piso, llorando por su amor, el dueño de su vida, ya no sabía que pensar, ¿y si jamás lo volviese a ver?...  
  
No... ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, tenía que ser fuerte, sólo así lo recuperaría, se puso de pie dificultosamente, subió las escaleras con paso lento hasta llegar a la habitación de Koiichi, la cual permanecía intacta.  
  
Encendió la luz, observó detalladamente cada rincón de ella, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos claros, todo estaba tan silencioso que hasta el sonido de las gotas provenientes de sus ojos al impactar con el piso resultaban audibles.  
  
Fue hacia una de las esquinas divisando la mascota del chico, se inclinó para levantarla, '¿Qué te ve de especial?' pensó mirando a la tortuga que sostenía, intentó sonreír, mas su gesto fingido era acompañado de dolor inmenso. Caminó quedando frente a la cama perteneciente al pelirrosa, tomó asiento en ella y se puso a acariciar suavemente al animal que descansaba sobre su regazo.  
  
-Sin ti Ko-chan... nada, nada vale la pena.... – dijo entrecortadamente debido a que sus sollozos no le dejaban hablar con normalidad -¿para qué quiero todo esto, si... si no estas a mi lado?, tú... tú vales para mí más que todo el dinero del mundo... Koiichi... te amo... – hundió la cara en el pecho tratando de contener las lágrimas que ahora afloraban libremente, se aferró a un más a la mascota de su amado niño, ahora era lo único que le quedaba de él.  
  
La luna fue cubierta por las nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta. Un rayo antecedió a las primera gotas que cayeron, la luz se fue por completo en la mansión, pero la oscuridad del ambiente no se comparaba con sombras que amenazaban a su corazón.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Su lucha lo había agotado por completo además que la droga que le administraron parecía hacer efecto cada vez más.  
  
El rubio lo tendió en la espaciosa cama, quedándose de pie para admirarlo por unos momentos –así me gusta, ¿ya viste que no tiene caso resistirse?, no te preocupes, seré amable-  
  
-Por... favor... no me haga nada... – una débil súplica escapó de los labios del muchacho.  
  
-¿Sabes?- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama –quisiera poder cumplirte eso, desde el momento en que te vi... me pareciste muy simpático, es una pena que el jefe te haga todo esto- comentó mientras acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes que tenía Koiichi sobre su rostro.  
  
-¿Me... me ayudarás?- preguntó esperanzado.  
  
-No puedo hacerlo- trepó hábilmente sobre el colchón inclinándose por sobre el cuerpo del pelirrosa, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de éste, besando deseosamente su cuello.  
  
-Por favor... no... – con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó apartar el cuerpo del otro.  
  
-Me gustas demasiado..... me tienes loco desde que te vi..... ¿por qué los ricos siempre tienen que quedarse con lo mejor?..... pero esta noche será diferente, no chiquillo, no pienso perder esta oportunidad- le quitó el sweater blanco que llevaba puesto y las demás prendas dejando su torso desnudo.  
  
-Basta... - Koiichi en acto de defensa hundió sus uñas en el rostro del rubio, no obstante, este se apartó y se tocó las heridas sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada.  
  
–No tienes fuerza como para hacerme daño, me encanta tu actitud, se supone que la droga debería haberte dejado sumiso, niño eres valiente, pero deberías saber que yo soy muy astuto... – volvió a posarse encima de Koiichi, esta vez tomando sus manos, con ayuda de un cordón que tenía escondido ató las muñecas del chico al respaldo de la cama. Continuó repartiendo besos en el pecho y vientre del muchacho, quien seguía resistiéndose a cada contacto, llegó hasta el ombligo lamiendo en círculos alrededor de éste, deleitándose con los leves estremecimientos del pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo.  
  
-¡Ah!... – no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, sintió claramente como después de esto las caricias y los besos a su cuerpo se fueron intensificando.  
  
-Gimes de una manera tan seductora..... te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie antes- dejó su ombligo para proceder a quitarle el pantalón, no fue tan difícil, al parecer la sustancia hacía efecto, no tardo mucho en dejar al muchacho completamente desnudo –no sabes lo hermoso que eres... – le dijo cerca del oído, comenzando él también a desnudarse.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Yuki se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba agotado físicamente, mas no emocionalmente, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a salir nuevamente en busca de Shuichi, sabía de sobra los resultados.  
  
Revivió cada momento desde que vio ese choque púrpura salir a toda velocidad por aquel gran portón. Recordó haber visto la placa de este, pero todo pasó tan rápido, ahora se le hacía difícil saber a exactitud cuál era. Pensó dar parte a la policía, pero luego se retracto al notar que esto ponía aún más en peligro la vida del pequeño.  
  
-¿Y si voy con él...?- nuevamente se hacía la misma pregunta, ya eran más de diez veces que se la formulaba –Shirou-san...- tenía que aceptarlo, de seguro el acaudalado joven se encontraba en la misma posición que él, era de suponerse, ambos amaban a la misma persona.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que sabía, pero... ¿cómo explicarle de su presencia en la mansión a esas horas?, no podía decirle la verdad, que él y "Koiichi" se veían a escondidas, que incluso salían juntos, de seguro lo mataba con siquiera mencionarlo. Por otra parte Shirou le había advertido que nunca se encontraba en las mañanas y el ir a verlo a él no era una posible excusa.  
  
'Y entonces... ¿qué hago?, si permanezco de brazos cruzados me volveré loco' pensó presionando el conejito de felpa rosa contra su pecho.  
  
De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente, corrió a tomar el teléfono, comenzó a discar el número, estaba seguro que él podría ayudarle.  
  
-Moshi, moshi- contestó una mujer del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-¿Mika?-  
  
-¿Eiri, eres tú?- preguntó emocionada al oír la voz de su hermano.  
  
-Si, soy yo, ¿está Seguchi?- no se ando con rodeos, la difícil situación lo ameritaba.  
  
-Eiri... Thoma no está, hace dos días que Nittle Grasper salió en una nueva gira por todo Japón, al parecer volverán en aproximadamente un mes, ¿es algo urgente?, podrías llamarlo a su celular, o si deseas puedes dejarme algún encargo para él-  
  
-No, déjalo así, se seguro ha de estar muy ocupado, no le digas nada, te llamaré en otra ocasión- Eiri apartó el auricular de su rostro y se acercaba a colgarlo.  
  
-Pero Eiri, cuéntame cómo te ésta yendo en... - colgó sin prestarle importancia a la conversación que su hermana quería retomar, no estaba de humor como para hablar.  
  
Volvió echarse en el sofá, con el conejito en sus manos, estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Ne, Yuki, ¿estas enfadado?......... ¡Ohayo Yuki-san!......... tengo mucha hambre Yuki, ¿y tú?......... ¿seguro que sabes jugar Yuki-san?......... NE,  
YUKI, ¡ERES MI HÉROE!......... tú amas a Shuichi... no a mi..."  
  
Cada palabra dicha, cada instante a su lado, cada momento compartido, cada roce con su piel... dolía, dolía no estar con él, no contagiarse con su brillo, dudar si aún continuaba con vida...  
  
-No, Shuichi... –  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Las frías sábanas cobijaban su cuerpo ultrajado, tenía asco de si mismo, el dolor continuaba latente, nada podría curar semejante herida en su corazón.  
  
Lo que más le dolía era que, por más esfuerzos que hizo, había decepcionado a esa persona, la que siempre aparecía en sus sueños y por eso lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio.  
  
-Per... dó... na... me...- susurró débilmente, ya no sabía si estaba vivo, lo que ahora deseaba era simplemente morir, dejar este mundo sería mucho menos doloroso que ser usado continuamente sólo para brindar lujuria, placer, deseo.  
  
Le dolía el alma, todo en lo que creía se había derrumbado, siempre pensó que las personas tenían un mínimo de bondad, ahora conocía la verdad, todos eran malos, no se podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo, y lo más triste de todo es que había aprendido de la peor de las formas.  
  
Sintió que se reanudaban las caricias a su cuerpo proporcionadas por aquél hombre que permanecía acostado a sus espaldas, al parecer todo el sufrimiento que le había causado no era suficiente.  
  
Un brazo rodeó su cintura mientras que la otra mano rondaba su adolorida entrada, al momento se introdujo un dedo en ella. Un quejido de dolor ahogado desapareció en la garganta de Koiichi, se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la almohada en la cual descansaba su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.  
  
Un segundo dedo en su interior intensificó su sufrimiento, lloraba a mares, pero en silencio. Su cabello estaba esparcido, el rubio se deleitaba jugando a besar las finas hebras rosadas que cubrían parcialmente el perfecto cuerpo del niño, como si estuvieran celosos de que alguien más observara la exquisitez de aquella piel desnuda.  
  
La oscuridad brindada a causa de la tormenta le daba un toque misterioso, estaba feliz por haberse apoderado de él, haber sentido la estrechez de ése pequeño y cálido cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, sería la única vez que lo tendría a disposición sin pagar un solo centavo y tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que aún le quedaba.  
  
Había probado a todos los niños que trabajan para su jefe, pero ninguno de ellos le provocaba las sensaciones que el amante de Shirou hacía que emanaran en él como si nada, quizá era el hecho de que aquello que hacía resultaba prohibido, si el joven yakuza se enterara lo que le acababa de hacer a su pequeño, de seguro lo mataría.  
  
Poco a poco retiró los dos dedos del interior del chico, y envolvió con mucho más fuerza su cintura, esta vez ayudado por sus dos brazos lo atrajo hacia sí despacio, Koiichi tembló ligeramente, ya sabía lo que estaba por venir. Lentamente comenzó a invadirlo por segunda vez, el pelirrosa sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de gritar que le producía aquel insoportable dolor, únicamente sus lágrimas fluían con libertad.  
  
-¿Cómo se siente niño?... hmmmm... ¡ah!... ¡me fascinas!- se sintió embriagado de placer una vez dentro de aquella tibia cavidad, las manos que antes rodeaban la cintura del chico ahora fueron a parar a las caderas de éste para facilitarle el movimiento.  
  
Su cuerpo cedía por completo sin oponer resistencia alguna producto del fuerte narcótico que le habían suministrado, ya no sabía si aquello era un sueño o la realidad. Las palabras, todos los sonidos iban muriendo, hasta el dolor desaparecía...  
  
Aquel lugar ya le era familiar, una calle concurrida y el viento soplando fuertemente. Caminó despacio entre la multitud hasta llegar a con aquella persona que le resultaba tan especial. Intentó tomar su mano, pero sorpresivamente este se fue alejando.  
  
-¡Espera!- intentó seguirlo pero algo se lo impedía, un muro de cristal...  
  
Dio media vuelta y se topó nuevamente con aquella muralla, estaba cercado en su totalidad. Las personas se fueron alejando al igual que todo el paisaje que antes lo rodeaba, la oscuridad infinita continuó asediándolo.  
  
Indefenso cayó de rodillas, observando como cada vez se quedaba más y más solo.  
  
La imagen del escritor apareció breves instantes, desvaneciéndose casi de inmediato -Yuki... no me dejes aquí... no te vayas... YUKIIIIII...-  
  
Fue entrando y saliendo, conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas se hacían casi frenéticas, hasta que finalmente volvió a derramarse en su interior.  
  
Completamente satisfecho salió del chico y aguardó unos minutos para que su corazón se tranquilizara, demasiadas emociones en una sola noche. Giró a Koiichi para que le diera la cara, sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo encontró inconsciente.  
  
-Vaya... – suspiró – creo que me excedí, ¿también fue demasiado para ti?- preguntó acariciando sutilmente la mejilla sonrosada que tenía el joven, aprovechando para de paso limpiar el sudor de la frente de este –te ves tan lindo... no quería lastimarte, me dejé llevar-  
  
Al observar mejor pudo notar que el labio inferior del pelirrosa estaba sangrando, acercó su rostro al del muchacho lamiendo cada gota de sangre, aquella boca entreabierta se vio tentadora '¿por qué no?' pensó y seguidamente introdujo su lengua en el interior, acariciando con esta la de Koiichi, casi parecía estar devorando cada espacio de ella. Rodeó su cintura y la otra mano fue a parar a la nuca del muchacho atrayéndolo para hacer más cercano el contacto.  
  
La lluvia parecía no cesar, el cielo lloraba acompañando el sufrimiento de varias personas esa noche. En esta ocasión, después de la tormenta no vendría la calma.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un mes después.....  
  
"...Hmm... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!..."  
  
-¿Qué son esos sonidos?- se preguntaba un hombre de mediana estatura y tez negra a la vez que pegaba un oído a la gran puerta de madera para escuchar mejor.  
  
-Pobre chico... – susurró otro a su detrás, era un poco más alto que el anterior, tez clara, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.  
  
-¿Cuál chico?, ¿qué sucede?- habló el primero apartándose de donde estaba para ir al encuentro de su amigo.  
  
-Tú eres nuevo y por esa razón no sabes nada... –  
  
-¿Saber qué?, ¿cómo quieres que me entere si nadie se toma la molestia de informarme?- le reprochó.  
  
-Bueno, te lo contaré, sabes... ese niño ya lleva cerca de un mes en este lugar... -  
  
-Al igual que todos los demás- interrumpió el moreno adelantándose al comentario del otro –sé de la red de prostitución infantil que el jefe dirige-  
  
-Estas equivocado, es mucho peor-  
  
-¿Qué diferencia tendría este muchacho con respecto a los otros?-  
  
-El hecho de que nunca descansa- afirmó cortante.  
  
-¿Qué...?, santo Dios... – el sujeto no pudo contener tanto asombro -¿Qué rayos hizo para que el jefe lo trate de esta manera?-  
  
-Según conozco, su único gran error fue ser la persona más querida del mayor de sus enemigos, el jefe lo hizo para vengarse-  
  
La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió dejando ver dos figuras, se trataba de un alto hombre de negocios, al parecer un ejecutivo, ya que llevaba un traje formal: saco, pantalones, camisa y corbata, los lentes oscuros que llevaba puesto impedían ver sus ojos, el color de su pelo era azul.  
  
Detrás de él permanecía el pelirrosa, completamente irreconocible, tenía la mirada perdida, no se podía distinguir el color violeta de sus ojos, más bien parecían de un color negro intenso, su pelo no se encontraba sujeto en su conocida trenza, estaba suelto y muy descuidado, en su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, más se asemejaba a un maniquí.  
  
El sujeto alto tomó la mano del chico y lo guió hasta la salida, ignorando a los dos amigos que veían en silencio todo lo que pasaba, Koiichi obedecía silenciosamente caminando a la par con este. Ambos procuraron no perder ningún detalle hasta que la pareja abandonara el lugar.  
  
-Tienes razón, está en muy mal estado- habló el más bajo de los dos.  
  
-Parece un muñeco sin vida- corroboró el otro, verlo así resultaba conmovedor –que pena, tan joven... –  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Eiri como cada día salía a recorrer la ciudad, ya no lo planeaba como antes, simplemente apenas abría los ojos, corría a darse un baño y luego a vestirse, tomaba las llaves de su coche y se iba a buscarlo en cada rincón de Nueva York.  
  
Un mes había pasado, cualquiera en su lugar se habría dado por vencido, mas no él. Algo en su interior le decía que Shuichi o Koiichi necesitaba de su ayuda, que seguía vivo, y el juró encontrarlo, así tuviera que buscar bajo las piedras, lo encontraría.  
  
Sus corazonadas lo llevaron hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la capital –los suburbios de la ciudad- se dijo a sí mismo, recordando como en un lugar muy parecido a ése estuvo a punto de atropellar al joven dueño de su corazón.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía suficiente tiempo como para tomarse un descanso, arrancó nuevamente el automóvil para seguir con su búsqueda.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Los fuertes pasos que se acercaban eran el anuncio de que su jefe se iba acercando. El hombre se mostró a un gran número de personas, todas pertenecían a su organización, al parecer tenía algo muy i portante que comunicar.  
  
-Gracias a todos por venir- saludó –el tiempo ha llegado, por eso los he reunido aquí, el momento de tomar venganza sobre Shirou y su organización. Sólo nosotros seremos los dueños de esta ciudad, ¿me oyeron?, ¡NADIE MÁS!- los gritos eufóricos de sus seguidores no se hicieron esperar, se giró para ver frente a frente a los tres chicos que pertenecían a su grupo especial –Brad, Mike, J.J., quiero que lleven al chico al lugar que acordamos, ya saben todos los detalles, J.J. te lo encargo-  
  
-Ehmm... si señor- el rubio respondió algo dudoso, no soportaba ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba aquel joven actualmente, tan diferente a como lo conoció, se sentía culpable, la verdad no tenía nada contra el chico, es mas, a su forma le había tomado cariño, incluso podía haberle ayudado a escapar, pero fue tan cobarde.  
  
-¿J.J., estas escuchando?- el joven de pelo naranja movía una mano delante del rostro del rubio tratando de que volviera a la realidad, finalmente tras unos segundos reaccionó.  
  
-¿Eh?... ¿ah?, ¡si!- se incorporó nerviosamente.  
  
-Bueno, ya dejen de perder el tiempo, vayan a sacar al mocoso y llévenselo- ordenó el hombre mayor.  
  
-¡SI!- respondieron los tres al unísono, alejándose en el pasillo.  
  
-El tiempo de verte a mis pies, suplicando clemencia, ha llegado, Shirou... -  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Con mucha dificultad abrieron la pesada puerta de metal, solamente se podía tener acceso a aquella habitación desde afuera imposibilitando cualquier método de escape que se quisiera dar en el interior.  
  
-Vamos J.J., ve por él- alentó Brad.  
  
El hombre de pelo rubio solamente asintió con la cabeza. Silencioso se abrió paso entre los niños que se encontraban en ese lugar, todos sin excepción parecían no poseer vida ni voluntad propia.  
  
'Que triste...' pensó, recordaba como su jefe se refería a todos ellos: "mis muñecos", así los llamaba, sus palabras no distaban de la realidad, ahora solamente eran cuerpos que obedecían todo lo que les ordenaban, piezas para enriquecerlo.  
  
Llegó hasta donde descansaba Koiichi abrazado a sus piernas con la barbilla descansando en sus rodillas. Se puso de cuclillas frente él y se le quedó viendo, el pequeño no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, sólo tenía la vista fija en alguna parte del lugar.  
  
-Niño... – tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su boca para besarla –perdóname... – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –por mi culpa estas así, me porté muy mal contigo, pero ahora... pienso enmendarme- rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos y lo cargó. Regresó junto a sus amigos que lo esperaban en la entrada.  
  
-Pensé que nunca saldrías- se burló el joven de pelo oscuro.  
  
-Vámonos- pasó de largo sin prestar atención a lo que le decía su compañero, ocultando su rostro para que no notaran que había estado llorado.  
  
Depositó en uno de los asientos traseros al impasible Koiichi, acomodándole el cinturón de seguridad, lo miró por última vez, si no sintiera su respiración juraría que estaba muerto. Por primera vez notó todo el dolor que causaban a personas inocentes como él, esto debía acabar.  
  
-¡Hey J.J.!, ¿te la vas a pasar todo el día admirando a ése chiquillo?, ¡nos tenemos que ir!- llamó el hombre de pelo naranja que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-¡YA VOY MIKE!- le gritó y fue a tomar asiento al lado del susodicho.  
  
Brad se acomodó en el asiento de atrás junto al pelirrosa y partieron hacia donde su jefe les había indicado.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Yuki observaba detenidamente los automóviles que pasaban por allí, ya llevaba casi tres horas en el mismo lugar, un presentimiento le impedía moverse de su sitio, algo le indicaba que su espera había terminado.  
  
De uno de los callejones salió rápidamente un coche púrpura, el cual giró hacia la derecha. Los ojos del escritor se abrieron enormemente.  
  
-Es... es ése... – susurró mientras miraba como el automóvil se alejaba, ahora que veía la placa notaba era la misma del coche que se llevó consigo a Koiichi. Intentó salir del shock en el que se encontraba debido a la sorpresa, no podía cometer el mismo error, tomó el volante y fue tras ellos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: la li hooooo!, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado (lo escribí escuchando "Glaring Dream", mi tema favorito!!), y terminó tal y como lo había planeado n.n. Ahora si a lo que nos interesa: (Amai se pone de rodillas) ¡¡¡No era mi intención hacer sufrir a Shuichi!!! T-T, para quien me conoce sabe que lo ADORO, pero debía ser así, tenía que ser así, la historia necesita que sea así (¿conocen la frase "El fin justifica los medios"?, es el mismo caso Y-Y), espero que no se me haya pasado la mano (que digo si he leído peores!).  
  
Bueno, creo que para ser mi primer lemon no fue un desastre ¬.¬ (aunque debo admitir que no me gustó nada que sea en una violación T-T), pero yo no pude haberlo escrito sola, aquí las culpables: Selpelin-chan y chibi girl hentai, las tres estuvimos hablando en el messenger y me dieron las ideas, yo sólo las escribí, así que los tomatazos, virus, cartas bomba, notas de muerte, a ellas. Pobre Shuichi..... YY.  
  
Ahora antes de que siga escribiendo más de la cuenta (Ryuichi: A Kumagoro le gusta escribir nano da!) me voy a responder reviews :D.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Pues no tuve más remedio, lo tenían que violar, pero como dije "es necesario para la historia", ya verás más adelante. ---- Amai: Ay! Yuki, ¡Que bueno que despertaste!, ¿sabes?... me vas a pagar lo de la otra vez, muahahahaha (risa diabólica), por eso disculpa lo que voy a hacer (Amai toma su pañuelo y con el amordaza al joven y hermoso escritor), pero para prevenir (se coloca pequeños algodoncillos en ambos oídos), listo Yuki- sama, de esta no te salvas!... ah por poco se me olvida. (Amai corre hacia el cuarto de baño y se pone ese traje especial que se compro en una barata de supermercado, específicamente un vestido un tanto corto, pero muy seductor) Amai: Bien Yuki, ¿qué tal me veo?, dime que te gusta. Yuki: Hmpt uhptfre. Amai: No te entiendo nada, amor, bueno eso no importa, nos vamos a divertir mucho jijijiji. Yuki: AFYUDAAAAAFF!!!!  
  
Dary Kyana:: Sigo diciendo que Shu-chan es mio!!! XP, gomen, excedí en las torturas, y si hubo lemon, pero ya dije y repito una vez más... ERA NECESARIO!!!!.  
  
Kiara Fujimuya:: Perdón... si le hice daño a Shuichi (como ya habrás notado), va a estar muy mal el pobre. Y ya estoy en la misión de leer tus fics n.n, en el 16 te digo que me parecieron ¿ok?, bye y gracias por dejar review!.  
  
Kiam Yukino:: (Ah!, tu eras Yukino!)... SI DOLIÓ... Y-Y y con respecto a la droga, no, estamos hablando de mafia, ellos usan esas cosas, ya sabes: "El bajo mundo". Mira que soy buena, ya Yuki vio todo y se va a poner manos a la obra!. Ya muchas me lo pidieron, pero tuvo que haber cosas entre Shuichi y ése, ya sabrás el por qué en capítulos posteriores. Bye bye nano daaaaa.  
  
Haruka/Shuichi:: La li hooooo!!! Tengo que pedir disculpas en cada review, bueno aquí va... gomen, el kawaii de Shu si tuvo que sufrir, por más dolor y lágrimas que produzca ese hecho... snif!. Espero escribir un lemon lindo con Yuki y Shuichi, pero eso es adelantarse mucho, que bah!, lo voy a hacer :). Ja ne!.  
  
nat-chan07:: Si Yuki, rescátalo pronto..., es cierto, Shuichi no tiene la culpa, tengo que tener una charla a solas con Shirou!! ¬¬. Yuki... hum!... no es el hecho de que sea amargado, digamos que no se le dan esas cosas, a mi me encantaría verlo en bailando °¬°. Verdad, no sería mala idea un fic de eso XD ohohohoho. Hablé con Shirou y aquí lo que me dijo:  
  
Amai: Ejem... Shirou, ¿puedo hablar contigo? (cubriéndose por protección). Shirou: Y ahora que quieres. Amai: nat... nat... nat-chan... Shirou: Ya habla, demonios, ¿qué no tienes alguien más a quien molestar? Amai: Si, a Yuki, pero este no es el caso, nat-chan dice que dejes de recordar a los muertos. Shirou: ¿Muertos?, ¿acaso alguien se murió? (arquea una ceja en señal de duda) Amai: No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de quien hablo. Shirou: No, no sé de quien hablas, explícate mujer!. Amai: De Koiichi, ¡¿de quién mas?!. Shirou: ¿Koiichi?, yo lo veo bastante vivo. Amai: No, ése es Shuichi Shindo!! (se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero). Shirou: ¿Shindo?...mmm, me suena, me suena, ¿acaso no es ése el cantante que murió hace más de un año?. Amai: Pero ése es el mismo que... ahhh, olvídalo ¬¬, ¿no quieres salir con nat-chan?, dice que aspira ser la futura Reina de la Mafia. Shirou: Ese cargo ya está ocupado, bueno no el de "Reina", Koiichi es el "Príncipe", que más da, ¿es para hablar de negocios?, si es así, mira que puedo estar interesado. Amai: Ehm... si!, si!, son negocios :D. Shirou: Entonces dile que encantado. Amai: YES! (habla por lo bajito, haciendo un ademán de victoria con la mano). Shirou: ¿Decías algo? Amai: No, nada, nada!. Sayonaraaaaaa.  
  
Haruka:: Los tres malos están inspirados en los de ASK, parece que fuiste la única que lo noto n.n. Ne, es cierto, me tienes que pasar otro capítulo de tu fic, que me quedé con las ganas. Ja ne, espero encontrarte un día de estos.  
  
Sabri:: Que bueno que te animaste a dejar review!, ah, me encanta contestarlos =D, es más, mientras haya más reviews, más me inspiro y me esfuerzo!, ya viste lo que le paso a Shuichi, pero así es la vida, como dices, ni modo, ya verás las cosillas que tengo preparadas para el 16!, jijijiji. Espero leerte más seguido, no te pierdas la historia. Sayonaraaaa y gracias.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Presidenta Eli-chan... en verdad lo siento, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿se me esta pasando la mano?, ya creo que estoy siendo bastante cruel, sin mencionar lo que tengo preparado para adelante, gracias por ser mi fan N° 1!!! =D. Gracias por echarme porras yo también espero que me vaya bien T-T en mis pruebas, ya di una y al parecer no estuvo tan mal. Me leí tu fic, "I love you" y niña déjame decirte que eres CRUEL (y eso hace que me guste más =D), y no digas que no puedes hacerlos largos, estoy segura que la historia da para mucho!!! (escribes muy bien, sigue así y actualiza lo antes posible). Por cierto, te ayudo en cuanto a la música de Gravi, aquí unas páginas en las que puedes bajar la música:  
  
www.nanoda.com (esta en especial, tiene "In the moonlight") www.animezonearg.net (esta solo tiene opening y ending) www.nittlegrasper.com (mp3 de NG), o simplemente usa el kazaa o el I-mesh o un día te conectas y así te las paso. Arigatou como siempre y nos leemos en el 16.  
  
perla almogabar:: Nueva nuevecita!, bienvenida a este humilde espacio dedicado a mis ideas extrañas, espero que te este gustando y gracias por dejar review, espero leerte más seguido, así sé que no me han abandonado. Y como siempre creo que actualizo muy rápido, es que las manos me pican por escribir, además que no me gusta hacer esperar, ni que me hagan esperar (lo digo por los cientos de fics que nunca terminan y esperamos meses para leer un capítulo nuevo ¬¬). Bue, basta de tanta palabrería (Yuki: típico de ti), Ja ne!.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Pues... lo violaron, (pero ojo, destaco que no hice lo que autoras hacen en casos como estos, ¡¡NO LE PIENSO HACER ESO A MI SHU!!), Yuki ya entra en acción y con respecto a Shirou te enterarás en el 16 (ya voy a medias con el). Sayonaraaaa!.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Si, soy cruel!, pero ¿por qué?, si lo único que como son patatas fritas y una que otra hamburguesa, ya Yuki va al rescate, ojalá le resulte a nuestro guapo escritor. Lo del final variado, no hay que decir más, ¡¡¡¡¡EL FINAL YA LO ESCRIBÍ HACE UN MES!!!!, y no pienso cambiarlo por nada, con el trabajo que me costó escribirlo, al paso que voy creo que será el capítulo 24 o algo así (no aseguro nada), así que no te preocupes Akia- chan, que me quedo extraño, espero les guste. PD: Si, re-chida la rima!.  
  
litaotk44:: Tengo que hacer sufrir a Shu, es un requisito, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que.... (¿creyeron que les adelantaría algo? Sueñan!). Arigatou y espero haber actualizado rápido.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Jejejeje, pobre de tu hermana, yo hago lo mismo n.n. ¿Tatsuha?, te ha de haber quedado kawaii, consigue pronto la tinta, yo estoy pintando un dibujo que hice de este fic, espero publicarlo pronto. Hasta el 16!.  
  
Mokroie:: GOMEN!!!, no pude evitarlo, es... ¿cómo dicen?... hmmm, algo inevitable! XD (Yo también leí ese tipo de fic, se exceden con lo de la violación, traté de hacerlo no tan violento, ¡no le puedo hacer eso a Shu- chan!, al parecer J.J. le tomó cariño a Shu, pero eso no le quita lo que le hizo!¬¬). Me encanta como le dices de cariño a Shuichi: "bella bolita rosa", simplemente KAWAIIII!!!!!. Ja ne, bye no da!.  
  
tasatir:: Me alegra que te guste Gravitation sin ver nada de nada, Cerdo Volador y Eli-chan1 están en las mismas, ustedes son de esas chicas que en verdad se dan cuenta lo que es bueno o.o., tienen mi admiración. Gracias y sigue la historia.  
  
Zafiro:: Weeee, ¡me acerco a los 200!, espero que muy pronto me toque felicitar a la persona número 200 n.n, tal vez sueño mucho, ojalá que mis sueños se realicen y lo mejor ¡YA TENGO EL FINAL ESCRITO Y REVISADO!, como que voy para atrás, primero acabo el final y me faltan varios capis XD. Gracias por acordarte de esta loca escritora, nos leemos en el 16.  
  
Angy Kohai:: Otra vez más... ¡lo siento!, nada se podía hacer, pero tuvo que pasar, así que ni vuelta de hoja que dar. Gracias por dejar review!.  
  
Chihiro:: Gomen Chi-chan, mis poderes no llegaron hasta tanto (Shuichi: ¡mentira!, tenías en tus manos mi destino y ¡mira lo que me hiciste!). Creo que a Shuichi no le hace mucha gracia, espero que te haya gustado el 16, sayonaraaaa!.  
  
Mokuren:: la li hoo, espero ser un buen ejemplo a seguir T-T, y como ya he repetido a lo largo de las respuestas a los reviews, si he metido lemon, pero no es tan fuerte, no soy tan explicita ¿¡cómo pude hacerle esto a Shu?!. Si tienes ideas te aconsejo que las escribas, yo en un principio no lo hacía y ya cuando la publiqué me fue bien. R1: El scanner te ayuda a subir fotos, dibujos a la computadora R2: Gracias n.n R3: Otra vez gracias R4: Ya veremos eso R5: Jajajaja R(de nuevo): jajajaja R7: Si, esos demonios son mis musos inspiradores jajajaja. Bye nano da!  
  
Mis agradecimientos a las chicas que siempre me escriben al mail: Claudia- chan (Si, ya sé, soy muy mala con Shu-chan, me apena su actual condición, gracias por decir que se debería hacer serie de mi fic, Arigatou!), Palagata, Natalia (No me mates!), Mika Sakuma (Tú también me matarás, lo siento, no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo.), zzagide (Ya se lo que me espera u-u), Selpelin (Arigatou por la colaboración, nos quedo chido n-n) Tifanny-chan, chibigirlhentai (Si no era por ustedes no sé que hubiera hecho T-T), Pares (Otra que me va a matar, por eso adelanto el GOMEN NASAIIIII!!!), pricesserenity (más gomen, gomen), Norikokuchan (Gracias por las palabras), Cristal-san (Espero que las amenazas hayan sido un juego, de otro modo... glup! :S) y a tres chicas que me escribieron juntas en este último: Marine, lachicadelacebolla XD, kanoeseguchi.  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (Dejen review que no les cuesta nada nadita. ONEGAI).  
  
Hasta el 16, "rueguen" para que me apresure, espero que con su aliento me vayan bien en las pruebas, no aseguro para cuando la actualización, pero espero que sea para el próximo viernes, todo depende de los reviews. MINNA SAYONARA!!!. 


	16. Tras tus pasos

ACLARACIÓN: Gravitation no es mío TT-TT y si estuviera a la venta... LO COMPRARÍA! (Así tuviera que vender mi alma al diab... cualquier persona n.n), pero como no es el caso... -.- me quedo con las ganas. Yo solamente soy una escritora que hace esto únicamente por la satisfacción de saber que leen esta enfermiza historia producto de varias noches de insomnio.  
  
NOTA: Momentáneamente Shuichi se llamará Koiichi en la historia (es que me hago líos refiriéndome a uno y a otro XD), y con Yuki no hay problema ya que le sigo diciendo Yuki. Sin más que decir, vamos al fic.  
  
CAPÍTULO 16: TRAS TUS PASOS.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
De uno de los callejones salió rápidamente un coche púrpura, el cual giró hacia la derecha. Los ojos del escritor se abrieron enormemente.  
  
-Es... es ése... – susurró mientras miraba como el automóvil se alejaba, ahora veía la placa, era la misma del coche que se llevó consigo a Koiichi. Intentó salir del shock en el que se encontraba debido a la sorpresa, no podía cometer el mismo error, tomó el volante y fue tras ellos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Para que no notaran de su presencia los seguía de lejos, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos, todo se veía sospechoso, rogó para que su mente no le estuviera jugando una broma, demasiado había sufrido al no tener ninguna noticia de Shuichi desde hace ya un mes.  
  
Fue difícil alcanzarlos sin que notaran su presencia, estuvo a punto de perderlos en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una especie de casona abandonada, muy lejos de la ciudad.  
  
El escritor estacionó silenciosamente su coche en un lugar apartado, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era llamar la atención, por ese motivo no salió del automóvil, aunque estaba totalmente seguro, quería cerciorarse si se trataba en realidad del mismo auto que raptó a su pequeño.  
  
Del auto púrpura salieron dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, y luego se les unió un tercero con el pelirrosa en brazos, no se había equivocado. Yuki contuvo las ganas de salir a repartir golpes a todos ellos para recuperar a Shuichi, debía pensar con la cabeza, podrían estar armados.  
  
Los cuatro ingresaron dentro de la casa, el momento perfecto para que Yuki hiciera aparición. Descendió del Mercedes negro cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, no deseaba alertar a nadie con su presencia, tenía que ser cauteloso.  
  
Los siguió sigilosamente. Una vez dentro caminó con sumo cuidado, apoyándose en los muros para no caer, ya que las penumbras del lugar le impedían ver hacia donde iba, ahora no le quedaba más que confiar plenamente en sus sentidos.  
  
Llegó hasta donde terminaba el pasillo que lo condujo hasta toparse con lo que al parecer era una puerta, palpó esta buscando alcanzar la perilla, después de un tiempo al fin dio con ella, se disponía a girarla cundo sintió un frío metal que se posaba en su sien, además de una voz que comenzó a hablarle.  
  
-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo sarcásticamente a la vez que se acercaba para susurrarle al oído –un espía... –  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Brad?- la puerta frente a Yuki se abrió, revelando a su compañero de pelo naranja, quien miró desconfiado al extraño, de pies a cabeza –y... ¿quién es él?- preguntó seriamente.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que te dije que el coche negro nos venía siguiendo?, ¡sorpresa!, si era uno de los que trabajan para Shirou-  
  
-¡YO NO TRABAJO PARA NADIE!- gritó muy molesto el escritor que hasta el momento había sido ignorado.  
  
-¡No te muevas o te mueres!- advirtió el moreno al notar que el rubio no prestaba el más mínimo temor al arma que le apuntaba.  
  
-Si no trabajas para Shirou... ¿qué hacías siguiéndonos?-  
  
-Quiero que me devuelvan al chico, no les ha hecho nada malo... ¡DEMONIOS!, ¡él no le haría nada malo a nadie!- gritó Eiri exasperado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con él, Mike?-  
  
-Esperemos órdenes del jefe, por el momento llévalo a la habitación, ya verás que le encantará estar allí- sonrió en complicidad con su colega.  
  
-Lo que digas, ¡camina idiota!- empujó a Yuki por la espalda en sentido contrario de donde estaban sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver, el escritor no tuvo más que obedecer a regañadientes, no era conveniente iniciar un alboroto. Llegaron a un cuarto frío y oscuro, iluminado tenuemente por la débil luz que se colaba por aquella puerta, en una de las esquinas se hallaba un tubo de metal. Brad guió al rubio hasta allí, sacó un par de esposas, y con ayuda de estas sujetó una de sus muñecas en dicho tubo.  
  
-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡SUÉLTAME O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- Yuki intentó zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse la mano.  
  
-¿Quieres bajar el tono de tu voz?... podrías perturbarlo... –habló burlonamente por lo bajo, con ambas manos alrededor de su boca. El escritor lo miró extrañado, preguntándose a quién se refería. Su agresor se sintió satisfecho, al ver que había logrado la reacción que quería en él, así que fue a encender la luz.  
  
Ante sus ojos estaba Koiichi sentado en una vieja cama mirándole fijamente, Yuki no pudo contener la emoción e intentó correr a abrazarlo, pero las esposas se lo impidieron lastimando su muñeca en el acto.  
  
-¡Koiichi, he venido a salvarte!- gritó emocionado y al borde de las lágrimas a causa de la alegría.  
  
-.......- el pelirrosa no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión actual, seguía igual que antes, ni siquiera parpadeaba al mirarlo. Yuki no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.  
  
-Koiichi... ¿me... me oyes...?– preguntó suavemente, mirando apesadumbrado el cuadro que se presentaba ante él, reprimió las ganas terribles que tenía de llorar, vio sus temores realizados, habían lastimado a Shuichi.  
  
-No te esfuerces, es inútil que hables con alguien que ya no esta en este mundo- dijo el joven de pelo oscuro que miraba divertido aquel extraño reencuentro –es claro que ya no te recuerda, a decir verdad, no recuerda a nada ni a nadie, ¿no ves que esta muerto?- añadió.  
  
-¡MIENTES!- reprendió el rubio en un ataque de ira y frustración –MIENTES... Mientes... mientes... –su voz se fue perdiendo lentamente, apartó la mirada, no quería ver al pequeño en ése estado.  
  
-¿Me llamas mentiroso?, al parecer tengo que demostrarte a la mala que lo que digo es verdad- se acercó hasta donde estaba Koiichi y sin más lo abofeteó haciendo que este cayera de costado sobre la cama, volvió a levantarlo tomándolo por el cabello de la nuca y lo besó salvajemente.  
  
-¡¡BASTA!!, ¡¡DÉJALO O TE PARTO LA CARA, LO JURO!!- increpó el rubio tratando de liberarse a como diera lugar de aquel artefacto de metal que le impedía salir en ayuda de su pequeño, lo único que consiguió fue que un surco se formara alrededor de su muñeca, dicha herida comenzaba a sangrar, mas eso no le importaba.  
  
Siguió besando al chico sin hacer caso de las palabras del escritor, haciendo que este se irritara aún más. Sin pensarlo lo que comenzó como una venganza por la osadía del rubio se transformó en una mezcla de placeres, el besar a un hombre no era tan malo como pensó en un principio, lo estaba disfrutando, aunque fuera forzado.  
  
Aún tomando al chico del pelo, lo tendió en el colchón posicionándose sobre sus caderas, introdujo una mano en el pantalón de este acariciando la suave piel de sus glúteos.  
  
Yuki continuaba gritando sin resultado, sólo podía ver como su pequeño era tocado por ése hombre ante sus ojos, le sorprendía como no hacía nada por detenerlo, ¿en verdad estaba muerto?... si no era verdad... lo parecía bastante... el pelirrosa continuaba inerte con los brazos paralelos a su cuerpo, dejando que ése tipo le hiciera cuanto quisiese.  
  
El moreno miró de reojo al rubio detrás de él, por más que quisiera sabía que esto no podía llegar más allá, bueno... por ahora. Quitó sus manos lentamente del cuerpo de Koiichi y se incorporó descendiendo de la cama. De un jalón hizo que el pelirrosa tomara asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-Ahora sé porque le gusta tanto a J.J., se siente bien- limpió con el dorso de su mano sus húmedos labios cubiertos con la saliva propia entremezclada con la del muchacho.  
  
-Que demonios le hicieron... – Yuki quedó atónito, las palabras de ése hombre parecían ser ciertas, el tierno niño que conocía ya no estaba allí, parecía otra persona... parecía...  
  
-Un muñeco- se adelantó el otro, como adivinando los pensamientos del rubio –te guste o no, este niño es nuestro juguete, me han dicho lo complaciente que es en la cama, pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez no te quedarás con las ganas, pronto lo verás con tus propios ojos, y no solamente tú, el espectáculo debe ser para todos, en especial para el señor Shirou, espero que te diviertas con lo que tenemos preparado, tienes un asiento en primera fila, claro... eso si el jefe no desea que acabemos contigo primero-  
  
-Malditos-  
  
Brad reía internamente, era tan divertido hacer enfadar al rubio, que pena que tuviera que irse -Seguro tienen muuuucho de que hablar, no los molesto, que se diviertan- agitó la mano en señal de despedida, tras esto cerró la puerta, sus carcajadas se podían oír desde afuera y a medida que se alejaba estas iban desapareciendo  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Brad, ¿por qué te retrasaste?- reprendió el hombre de pelo naranja guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono celular que llevaba en sus manos.  
  
-Estuve jugando un momento, parece que contrariamente a lo que creí, todas las estupideces de J.J. son divertidas-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿lo has visto?-  
  
-Si te refieres a J.J., no, no lo he visto- sacó un cigarrillo poniéndolo en su boca, para luego encenderlo -ha estado actuando muy extraño desde la mañana, ¿crees que se deba a lo que tiene que hacer?-  
  
-No, lo dudo, J.J. no tiene el más mínimo pudor de hacerlo frente a las cámaras-  
  
-Bueno, pues... si no está dispuesto... yo lo haría- exclamó llevándose despreocupadamente ambas manos a la nuca.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las relaciones con otros hombres?- posó una mano en la frente de su amigo, al parecer estaba enfermo o el cigarrillo que se había fumado produjo efectos secundarios, esas reacciones no eran características suyas.  
  
-Digamos que abrí los ojos, y ahora cambiando de tema, ¿con quién hablabas?- señaló con un dedo la mano que tenía su compañero dentro del bolsillo.  
  
-Hablé con el jefe sobre lo del espía que encontramos-  
  
-¿Y qué te dijo?-  
  
-Que lo extermináramos sin contemplaciones-  
  
-Bien, entonces me voy, estoy ansioso por acabar con ése tipo, no me cae nada bien- explicó refunfuñando a la vez que sacaba de la bolsa de su gabardina el revólver con el que momentos atrás apuntaba a Yuki.  
  
-¡Esta vez me toca!-  
  
-Bueno, como quieras, pero déjame acompañarte que esto no me lo pierdo- sonrió perversamente siguiendo a su colega que ya iba un poco adelantado.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
No lo podía creer, espero tanto para volverlo a ver y ahora... ahora que lo tenía frente a frente... deseaba salir corriendo, no quería toparse nuevamente con tan triste presencia, su corazón se encogió, nadie se merecía semejante castigo y mucho menos él.  
  
Pensar todo lo que le pudieron haber hecho, ¡no!, no quería pensar, ¿pero como dejar pensar, si tenía el resultado de toda esa maldad viéndole directo a la cara en ése preciso instante?.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿cómo pudieron lastimarte tanto?... ¿cómo pudieron dejarte en ese estado?, a ti... mi dulce Shuichi, tú menos que nadie merece todo esto... – con lágrimas en los ojos volvió la vista hacia el susodicho, sosteniendo la mirada en esas que una vez fueron brillantes gemas color violeta, ahora... más parecían piezas muertas de color carbón –Shuichi... -  
  
-Pero que tierno- el escritor cerró el puño, furioso al escuchar esa voz tan molesta que se burlaba del dolor ajeno.  
  
-¡Que no te cansas de lastimar a los demás!-  
  
-No, ese es mi trabajo, y créeme, lo cumplo a la perfección-  
  
-Sólo espera a que me libere, ¡te haré pagar todas juntas!- frunció el ceño y se volteó para verlo.  
  
-Pobre, ¿acaso no sabes a lo que vinimos?... nunca saldrás libre, te mueres aquí, junto a este mocoso, ¿no te sientes contento?- apuntó el arma que portaba justo en la frente de Eiri, provocando en él un escalofrío que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo.  
  
-Basta, Brad, te dije que era mío- con una mano apartó al aludido, quitándole el arma sin moverla del objetivo inicial –adiós... – dijo fríamente y apretó el gatillo.  
  
Un fuerte estruendo se oyó dentro de aquella casona, testigo mudo de los fatales acontecimientos que estaban dispuestos para ése día.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un mes, un mes sin saber nada de él, el tremendo vacío no podía llenarse con nada, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, de no ser por Andría ni siquiera estaría en pie... ¿ya para qué?. En esas últimas semanas le había dado por beber, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a tomar una que otra cerveza, el hecho es que ahora se excedía.  
  
Incluso su apariencia estaba descuidada, pasaba días enteros en la habitación que una vez perteneció a su pequeño, ahora mismo se encontraba allí, recordando aquellos días en lo que eran felices o por lo menos parecían estarlo.  
  
Las cosas pueden cambiar de forma tan repentina, arruinando lo que una vez fue perfecto, ¿de eso qué quedaba?... nada, absolutamente nada, el castillo que a duras penas formó se desmoronaba... y él era el único culpable.  
  
¿Dónde quedaba todo el poder que tanto ostentaba?, de nada le valió cuando le quitaron lo que más le importaba en este mundo, había vuelto la temible soledad, una vez con Koiichi y ahora con... con... con Shuichi Shindo, si... ése era su nombre real, aquel cantante que se parecía tanto a su amor perdido y del que sin saberlo terminó enamorado.  
  
-Mi destino es sufrir... sufrir como siempre lo he hecho- aquella fría y abandonada habitación se había convertido en su confidente, cada mueble, cada retrato, incluso los muros conocían una parte de él.  
  
Como cada día llevaba en su regazo a la tortuga de su querido koibito, cuando la tenía sentía a su Koiichi cerca, murmurándole al oído, ofreciéndole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, demostrándole que tenía un motivo por el que vivir.  
  
El celular sonó dejando oír la tonada que tanto le gustaba al pequeño, pero él se encontraba sumergido en su "mundo", el sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte, esta vez logrando su cometido, miró dudoso el aparato, la última noticia que recibió en el lo había destrozado, ¿qué tal si ahora la historia se repetía?, temió por momentos lo que pudiera pasar. Por otro lado ¿y si era Koiichi quien llamaba pidiendo su ayuda?, debía saber, necesitaba saber, tomó el móvil entre sus manos y contestó.  
  
-¿Hola?- preguntó indeciso.  
  
-Shirou, viejo amigo, ¿no te gusta oírme?- habló de forma irónica el hombre que se hallaba al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Clark... por favor, devuélveme a Koiichi, te daré todo lo que quieras- suplicó.  
  
-Esta bien, quiero que me des todo, ¿me oíste bien?, todo lo que tengas-  
  
-Ya es tuyo, pero libéralo... –  
  
-Si lo quieres, ven tu mismo por él, te espero en el muelle... ¿recuerdas ese lugar?, de ahora en adelante no lo olvidarás jajajaja, en dos horas Shirou- recalcó antes de colgar -Adiós.  
  
Los ánimos y las fuerzas volvieron a él, no descartaba que todo esto sería una trampa, es más, estaba un cien por ciento seguro que sería así. Cogió las llaves de su vehículo y su abrigo que descansaba en el perchero, corrió a toda prisa, antes de ir al muelle tenía que hacer visitas a algunas personas.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste...?- preguntó el escritor observando primero a las dos personas que yacían sin vida a sus pies y luego al sujeto que los victimó –... eran tus amigos-  
  
-¿Hubieras preferido que los dejara matarte?, por mi no hubiera habido ningún problema- Yuki negó con la cabeza y le extendió la mano que tenía libre en señal de amistad.  
  
-Yuki Eiri Uesugi, mucho gusto-  
  
El otro rubio se sorprendió por el gesto, lo pensó mejor y correspondió al saludo –Puedes decirme J.J.-  
  
-Gracias... J.J.-  
  
-No perdamos el tiempo, en unos minutos el jefe hará contacto con noso... quiero decir, conmigo- su rostro cambió radicalmente, Yuki notó que el haber asesinado a sus compañeros en verdad le había dolido –Llévate cuanto antes al chico-  
  
-Pero, ¿y tu?-  
  
-Yo ya no tengo salvación, he hecho mucho daño a tantas personas, es tiempo de que pague por todo- se giró para ver al pelirrosa que lo miraba indiferente –apresúrate de una vez- cogió de uno de los bolsillos de sus compañeros la llave de las esposas que aprisionaban a Yuki y lo liberó.  
  
Eiri corrió al encuentro del joven, no obstante, a tan sólo unos pasos, el fuerte sonido de las campanadas del antiguo reloj de pared en la habitación tocaron sobresaltando a ambos rubios.  
  
-¡MIERDA!, ¡ya es tarde!-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con tarde?- el escritor no entendía por que aquél hombre estaba inquieto, a su parecer todo se había arreglado.  
  
-Ya es medio día, el momento para que el jefe cumpla con su venganza, ya se dio la señal- a toda prisa fue hacia Koiichi adelantándose a Yuki, y lo cargó en brazos –sígueme- guió al rubio hasta una alcoba bien preparada. Varias cámaras estaban desplegadas en el techo y en otras partes de la pieza.  
  
-¿Para qué son todas estas cosas?- Eiri examinaba con la mirada cada uno de los artefactos que rodeaban a la recámara.  
  
-Para hacer daño... – murmuró mientras colocaba suavemente al muchacho sobre la cama que se hallaba justamente en el centro de la habitación.  
  
-No entiendo-  
  
-¿Sabes por qué este niño esta así?- Yuki frunció el ceño, una parte de él deseaba saber que mal le habían hecho a Shuichi para que quedara de esa manera y otra no quería enterarse del tremendo sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar el pequeño, no sabía que hacer –te lo diré... el jefe, lo drogó y vendió su cuerpo a muchas personas-  
  
-No... no me digas que...-  
  
-Si, Yuki, lo violaron-  
  
Cada letra de esa palabra resonó en sus oídos, su Shuichi V-I-O-L-A-D-O, el corazón se le hizo añicos, los recuerdos, su propio dolor plasmado ahora en Shuichi, no pudo más. Corrió rápidamente buscando aferrarse a ese cuerpo inerte, al joven que amaba con toda sus fuerzas, quizá de esa manera aliviaría un poco de su dolor. 'Shuichi, ¡Shuichi, perdóname!', repetía internamente.  
  
-Yuki, lamento interrumpirlo, pero necesito que me ayude- el escritor asintió con la cabeza, separándose lentamente del pequeño, si quería que todo tuviera un final diferente necesitaba cooperar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Llegó a su destino, ya no importaba que pudiera pasar, si moría no lo haría en vano, podría irse feliz sabiendo que había agotado hasta el último esfuerzo... –por él... – bajó del coche acompañado de sus tres hombres de confianza. Rápidamente fue recibido por un grupo de individuos que los guiaron hasta el interior de una bodega en el muelle.  
  
-Ha pasado tanto Shirou...- la voz de ese hombre en los altavoces lo recibió. El aludido buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con él.  
  
-He cumplido mi parte del trato, todo está a tu nombre, la transferencia de mis bienes ya se completó... ahora es tu turno- lo miró fríamente, no obstante, el otro hombre esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Que apresurado Shirou, bien, no te haré esperar- la cortina detrás de él se corrió revelando una gran pantalla de televisión.  
  
-¿Y para qué es eso?, el trato fue que me entregarías a Koiichi, no que te invitara al cine-  
  
-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Shirou, esas palabras te saldrán muy caras, tan sólo mira- la pantalla se encendió mostrando a Koiichi acostado sobre una cama, inmóvil, descuidado, ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Shirou al ver aquellas imágenes se quedó sin habla -¿te impresionó bastante?, no te imaginas lo que se viene-  
  
-Basta... ¡BASTA!, ya ha sufrido bastante, ¡déjalo tranquilo!, yo cumplí- imploró el joven de ojos claros –tu promet... –fue interrumpido de repente por la voz grave de aquel hombre mayor.  
  
-¡No prometí nada!, te dije que lo entregaría, eso es todo –dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y continúo –además no estoy satisfecho, ¡Quiero que me implores perdón de rodillas!, tal vez así me apiade un poco de ese chico, ¿crees que lo merece?, ¿que vale tu humillación?-  
  
Shirou, apesadumbrado cerró los ojos, todos esperaban impacientes su respuesta, algunos murmuraban que se negaría, otros aseguraban que respondería afirmativamente, tras un largo silencio finalmente habló –Te acabo de dar todo lo que tenía, ¿crees que antepondría mi orgullo al bienestar de Koiichi?- ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes Shirou se dejó caer de rodillas. Su enemigo lo miraba con odio, en lugar de humillación parecía estar ganando respeto, incluso de sus hombres.  
  
-Bien Shirou, espero que estés preparado, ¡J.J. HÁZLO!- gritó histérico.  
  
En la pantalla el joven rubio se acercó hasta donde descansaba el apático pelirrosa, subió suavemente sobre la cama hasta acomodarse sobre el chico, lamiendo el rostro de éste y procediendo a quitar la vieja camiseta que llevaba.  
  
-¡Haz que pare!... ¡¡HAZ QUE PARE, MALDITA SEA!!- Clark sonrió malévolamente, eso era lo que quería, ver a Shirou completamente perturbado, sufriendo.  
  
-¿Para qué?, ¿no deseas ver lo que tu pequeño aprendió con un mes de intensa práctica?- preguntó intencionadamente, poniendo en claro lo que había pasado con el pelirrosa.  
  
-A... a qué te refieres... ¡¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS!!- ¿le habían hecho lo que él pensaba?, no... a Koiichi no!, ¡jamás se lo perdonaría!. Sin pensar en las consecuencias sacó su arma y le apuntó con esta, pero el otro ni se inmutó –¡AQUI TE MUERES!-  
  
-Pues no seré el único que muera, el chiquillo se va conmigo- contestó muy seguro sabiendo que tenía a Shirou en una encrucijada.  
  
-Yo no diría eso- ambos hombres se asombraron al notar que la voz venía del gran televisor.  
  
-J.J.,... ¿tu?... ¡eres un traidor!-  
  
-No, porque yo no soy J.J.- el rostro del joven se mostró mejor, revelando que era Yuki.  
  
-¡Señor Arden!, ¡¿Qué hace allí?!- Shirou se sorprendió al ver a quien él consideraba uno de sus socios metido en todo este problema.  
  
-¡¿Dónde están Brad, J.J. y Mike?!-  
  
-No tengo por qué contestar eso, Shirou salga de allí, yo me llevaré al joven ahora mismo, déjelo en mis manos-  
  
Shirou dudó unos breves instantes, pero luego asintió con la cabeza- Gracias... – la pantalla se apagó y volteó hacia su enemigo, con una fría mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Ahora que no habían chantajes de por medio, iba a cobrar todo el daño hecho a Koiichi –Clark, no te dejaré salir con vida-  
  
-No me digas, sólo eres tú con tres idiotas... ¿qué podrían hacerme?, tengo la ventaja-  
  
-No cumpliste con tu palabra, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo cumplí con la mía?-  
  
Uno de los hombres de Clark llegó agitado, tenía algo muy importante que comunicar -¡Señor, lo que dice este hombre es verdad!, ¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS!-  
  
-Tú... –  
  
-Sayonara... - dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, una gran cantidad de hombres ingresaban conforme daba algunos pasos. Una vez afuera, subió a su coche y lo encendió, varios disparos y gritos se oían en el interior, pero en su mente sólo una persona importaba –Koiichi... – y arrancó de inmediato.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Tu jefe parecía estar muy furioso- dijo Yuki acomodando las prendas que llevaba el pelirrosa –tuviste una gran idea-  
  
-Todo el crédito es tuyo- levantó su gabardina que yacía en el suelo, mirándola por algunos instantes.  
  
-Es hora de irnos- Yuki levantó en brazos al muchacho, mirando de reojo al otro rubio que parecía un tanto indeciso -¿sucede algo J.J.?- preguntó.  
  
-Desde que tengo memoria soy lo que soy, ahora que todo ha acabado... ¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Vivirás como una persona normal, finalmente encontrarás esa tranquilidad que tanto deseas, serás feliz- J.J. sonrió, jamás había oído de sus amigos palabras como aquellas, tenía razón, de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente.  
  
Un disparo inesperado rozó el hombro de Eiri, quien por poco y deja caer a Koiichi. J.J. se alarmó al ver a su compañero Brad en el marco de la puerta, todavía con vida, además que estaba armado.  
  
-J.J., esta me la pagarás- apuntó nuevamente hacia el escritor, pero el aludido se abalanzó sobre su ex-compañero, forcejeando con este por el arma.  
  
-¡Yuki, salgan de aquí ahora!-  
  
-No nos iremos sin ti-  
  
-Si te importa la vida del chico, ¡HAZLO!- un disparo escapó del arma y luego otro. Brad cayó al piso muerto, mientras que J.J. seguía de pie dándole la espalda a Eiri, en sus manos sostenía el arma. Yuki se tranquilizó, al parecer su amigo se encontraba bien.  
  
-Yuki... –  
  
-J.J. es mejor que salgamos de aquí, no sea que más de esos tipos vengan-  
  
-Yuki, por favor, quiero que le digas al niño cuando se recupere, que... que me perdone, por todo el daño que le hicimos, por todo el daño que le hice... sé que será algo difícil, pero sólo así descansaré en paz-  
  
-No hay tiempo para tonterías J.J., tu mismo podrás decírselo, ¡ahora démonos prisa!-  
  
El susodicho no aguantó más y se desplomó ante la mirada atónita del escritor, había sido alcanzado por una bala en el pecho, de la herida escapaba mucha sangre. Eiri dejó a Koiichi sobre la cama y rompiendo un trozo de las sábanas fue en su auxilio.  
  
-Déjalo Yuki, ya nada se puede hacer, es mejor que se vayan, el chico necesita ir a un hospital...-  
  
-Dije que no nos iríamos sin ti y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, te debo mucho J.J., no pienso dejarte morir- algunas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de J.J., era importante para alguien, nunca nadie le había mostrado tanto afecto, '¿esto es lo que hace un amigo?' pensó, se sentía tan bien.  
  
-Yuki... –  
  
-No hables-  
  
-Yuki... nunca te olvidaré... - posó una mano sobre la del escritor, y le sonrió por última vez... antes de morir.  
  
Eiri guardó silencio unos breves instantes, intentó sentir el corazón de J.J., pero este ya no latía, se puso de pie, tomó a Koiichi en sus brazos y fue hasta la puerta donde se detuvo breves instantes, volteó hacia el interior por última vez –Yo tampoco... J.J., yo tampoco- y prosiguió con su camino.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: La li hooooo!!!, hola a todas, ¿qué les pareció?, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora!, sin mencionar que me costó casi dos días enteros, que puedo decir... puf!... estoy agotada. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me encantaron las amenazas del anterior (algunas muy originales, jajajaja) n.n, ¿Verdad que hago sufrir a Shuichi?, pero como diría mi prima "Es sin querer", no se preocupen, ella ya me regañó por todas ustedes ¬¬, espero que mi niño lindo vuelva a ser como era, pero después de esto... no sé T-T.  
  
Me dicen mala y estoy comenzando a creerlo, espero que las amenazas de virus no pasen de una broma, ya que si mi PC muere, el fic muere también °- ° y no queremos que eso pase... ¿o si?, pero repito y repito, era necesario, como dijo mi amiga Akia "no puedo hacerlo diferente a como lo imaginé", tiene que ser igual (si nadie sufriera esto no sería interesante!). Bueno, ya que, mejor me voy a responder los reviews y los mails.  
  
perla almogabar:: ¡¡No iba a hacerle eso a Shuichi!!, No!, No!, pero admito que se me ha pasado la mano, jeje, ya veré como lo compenso, gracias por darme todos esos ánimos, en verdad los necesito. Y si, actualizaré lo más rápido que me den las manos. Ja ne.  
  
litaotk44:: Sie, gomen, no puedo adelantar nada u.u y espero que Shu salga bien librado de tanto embrollo en el que le meto. Intentaré ser menos mala con él (snif!, se lo merece). Gracias por siempre dejar review!.  
  
Kiam Yukino:: Si, tengo la culpa u-u, ¡lo admito!, pero te pregunto algo ¿había acaso alguna manera de pararlo?, bueno, habría maneras un tanto irracionales (léase fic de humor), pero este no es el caso, y si tuvo que haber "eso", pues como ya dije antes... se justifica. R1: Claro que habrán cosas buenas, no todo tiene que ser angst! (¿o sí?), mejor lean mi desempeño a lo largo de los capítulos posteriores (prometo varios ataques cardiacos entre las lectoras n.nV). R2: SIE!, ¡claro que fue buena! Y te agradezco por sugerírmela, sólo espero acabar este fic para hacer el de la vida de Shirou-san y Koiichi-kun me va a salir medio... bueno ya saben mi manera de escribir, así que allá vooooy!. Sayonara nano daaaa.  
  
Dary Kyana:: Nop, ES MIO (aunque ahora no me quiera ni mirar la cara T-T. Tatsuha: bien merecido te lo tienes Amai!), bueno, el tiempo de sufrir llegó y no será sólo para mi amado Shu-chan, sino también para ciertas personitas que ya conocen o.o. Espero leerte en el próximo, bye bye.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: LO AMO, a mi manera extraña, pero lo amo!!!, ejem... pero no podía hacer nada, eso era obvio -.-, por más feo que sea tenía que ser así, ¡hasta a mi me da coraje!¬¬' (y eso que yo lo escribí, eso pasa cuando haces caso a tu cerebro que ya esta cansado por tantas desveladas a causa de los exámenes). Pero ya verán... no... leerán después. SI!, queda mucho para sufrir muahahaha. Ojalá y el virus sea de verdad una broma. O.o.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: Oh, hace tiempo que no te leía!, bienvenida de nuevo nano da. Si, lo admito, he tratado muy mal a mi lindo Shu TT-TT (con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero lo hice!), ¡¡¡TODOS LA VAN A PAGAR CAROOOO!!!, ups... otra vez escribí de más. El final ya se vendrá después, ¿será feliz?, mejor esperemos. Bye y gracias por dejar review!.  
  
laisha17:: Arigatou por dejar review!, no te he leído hasta ahora, sabes... a veces... las heridas no pueden sanar. Imaginarás que el pobre de Shuichi esta realmente BAD... snif!, espero liar todo esto pronto, sigue la historia y habrán muchas sorpresitas. Bye bye nano daaaa.  
  
nat-chan07:: Niña, me han amenazado de muerte!!! (bueno, por que me quejo, no era para menos ¬¬), imagínate si hacía una violación de las TAN fuertes que conocemos o.ó (oh no!, que miedo). Si sales con Shirou pones tu vida en riesgo! (no quiero imaginar que pasaría jajajaja). Bye y gracias por el review.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Gracias Eli-chan por ser mi fan N°1, eso me halaga un montón n.n, es verdad, esto es parte de ser escritora, sin problemas la trama no funciona, las cosas se van desencadenando por si solas hasta llegar a un final que claramente es producto de los hechos que se dieron a través de toda la historia... ¿imaginan como acabará el fic?... dejo eso en suspenso, ya le di hasta los últimos toques y así se quedará espero que a la hora de la hora les guste. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, es bueno ayudar a propagar el anime, la música de Gravitation es buenísima, gracias por actualizar tu fic, me gustó, pero pobre de Shuichi, esperemos que las cosas salgan tal y como las pensaste. Ja ne.  
  
Zafiro:: Sip, creí que mi primer lemon me saldría patético, pero al parecer no me fue tan mal, ¿crees que Shuichi se dejará tocar después de todo esto? -.-, yo veo negras las cosas, que mal para Yuki, ne?, pobre de mi niño... LO HE TRAUMADO!. ¿el final es feliz?... no estaría muy segura... etto... como decirlo, mejor no digo nada y espero a que te lo leas, te llevarás muchas sorpresas, Un abrazo de Kumagoro, byeeee.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Que mala soy u-u, pobre, violado taaaaantas veces, cuenta unas 5 por día... a ver 5 por 30 es..... ¡¡NO, ESTOY EXAGERANDO!!, pero yo no estuve allí así que no puedo admitirlo ni negarlo.  
  
------------------  
  
Ambas chicas habían dejado la cámara de video que con mucho trabajo prepararon, no perdieron ningún momento y ahora todo estaba grabado en video. Yuki y Tatsuha se encontraban descansando, tanto que se esforzaron para salir bien...  
  
Amai: Que alegría que no fuera Mika... puaj.  
  
Bi Hen: Admítelo estuvo divertido.  
  
Amai: Tanto ver los Remix de Gravi como que me dejaron con las ganas de ver más, siento que aquí falta algo!.  
  
Bi Hen: Ni pienses que traiga a Thoma!, eso esta medio difícil.  
  
Amai: ¿Thoma?, yo me refería a K'... muahahaha (risa diabólica).  
  
Bi Hen: ¿Y se puede saber que harás para traerlo?  
  
Amai: Tenemos algo que él quiere... y mucho.  
  
Amai señala con el dedo hacia la mágnum de K' que Bi Hen tenía en las manos.  
  
Bi Hen: jejeje, tienes razón, la levanté de su escritorio cuando no estaba.  
  
Amai: Eso me hace pensar que...  
  
Amai no pudo terminar la frase porque en la puerta se pudieron oír fuertes golpes y una que otra patada, seguida de varios insultos en inglés.  
  
Bi Hen: muahahaha, Amai, ve por la red que tenemos guardada en el armario.  
  
Amai: red?, tenemos una red?.  
  
Bi Hen: Si, la compré cuando Yuki intentó escapar por la ventana.  
  
Amai: Ah... OK.  
  
Bi Hen: Pero date prisa que el rubio americano es muy fuerte y terminará tumbando la puerta de un momento a otro!.  
  
Amai: Si, si. ---------  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: gracias amiga, si Shuichi recuperó la memoria en ése estado... podría ser, como también no, ¿tu crees?, hay que averiguarlo para cuando se mejore, algo que veo muy difícil, digamos que Shuichi esta encerrado dentro de si mismo, tendrá que pasar mucho para que se ponga normalito. Bye, nos vemos en el próximo.  
  
Sabri:: Pobre de mi Shu, creo que es al que más he usado YO!! XDDD, ojo pero para hacerlo sufrir (no sean mal pensadas, aunque por otro lado... ahhhh....°¬°), bueno, tienes razón, ahora es el momento de que los demás sufran! Muahahaha... cuídate Thoma, CUIDATE!!, que eres quien tiene la mayor parte de culpa en esto!!!. Ja ne amiga.  
  
Angeli Murasaki:: Shuichi es el mártir, pobechito, tan lindo, hasta Maki Kurakami-sama le hace sufrir en exceso, no es que se lo merezca pero tiene que ser así, y en la historia el círculo de la mafia va por ése rumbo, así que ni modo u-u. Siempre debe haber una dosis de sufrimiento en cualquier historia, para que luego se haga más feliz o viceversa, pero prometo que también habrán momentos gratos. Gracias por dejar review!, bye bye, ja ne.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Toda la música de Gravi me encanta, ¿has escuchado Bird, Zurezurenaru Kisetsu, Anti Nostalgic, Shakunetsu Blade, Koonetsu Blood, etc, etc.? Todas esas me hipnotizan, Shu tiene una voz tan privilegiada.... ahhhh... (babeando). ¿Matar?, quien dijo que la cosa no va por ahí... ehhh... mejor dejo de escribir de más que ando adelantando cosas. Que bueno que ya te veas la serie y las Ovas, te quedarás tal y como yo me quedé cuando las vi, en especial en el capítulo 6... MALDITO TACHIIIIII!!!!. Bye bye no da.  
  
Angy Kohai:: Si muy feo, jajaja, es el review más corto que he recibido en toda mi vida, te he debido dejar muy mal, gomen nasai, me pienso enmendar en los posteriores, bueno... eso espero.  
  
Chihiro:: Ohayooo, gracias por seguir con el fic, hago lo posible por subirlo cada semana, eso incluye que ya tengo mi libreta de anotaciones!! n.o, aunque mis compañeros quieran leer cada cosa que escribo allí, uyyyy que miedooooo. Bye nos leemos en el 17.  
  
Tikal-neo:: Es bueno leerte amiga, pobrecita tu, te castigaron T-T, no importa siempre y cuando dentro de dos meses dejes review (si es que todavía sigue el fic) jajajaja, sigue con el tuyo y no lo dejes a medias, a mi también me encantó. Sip, Yuki va a salvar a su amado n.n. Arigatou, bye bye.  
  
Uriko NO DA:: jajaja en vez de estilo Ryu-chan te salió estilo Hanagata XD... o.o ¿a qué te refieres con CAFECITO?, todo se arreglará (ya me oí como Yoh), pero no aseguro que Shuichi no este traumado, soy tan mala con el pobre TT-TT ¿aceptarías sufrir como sufrió Shu?... estás más loca que yo, aunque por otro lado... si se compensa con Yuki... quien sabe n.n, gracias por dejar review aún a costa de que te golpeen, byeeee.  
  
A las chicas que me escriben al mail: Claudia-chan (Gracias por perdonarme! Y cuidado con ese virus, eh?), Palagata (Me alegra que me escribas siempre que puedas y que sigas la historia, muchas gracias!), Natalia (Nop, no me raptaron los extraterrestres -.-), Mika Sakuma (No me mates!, lo siento, Shuichi es un amor, pero la historia iba así), zzagide (Kyaaaaa, aléjate de mi!!!, no quiero ver ese cuchillo TT-TT), Selpelin (Tienes suerte de que no conozcan tu mail, mira que a mi me llegaron una infinidad de amenazas), Tifanny-chan (ya sé, ya sé), chibigirlhentai (Mala!, tu también tienes la culpa en tudo esto T-T), Pares (Glup!...), pricesserenity (¿Verdad que fue suavecito?, y lo del mes... a mi también me dolió), Norikokuchan (Si, intento ser lo más buena posible), Cristal-san (Aunque no lo creas, yo también sufro, y MUCHO!), Frida-chan (Gracias por leer mi historia) y kaoruko (prometo que aquí va a haber una solución, pero no diré cual!)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (¬¬ así tenga que trasnocharme en ellos).  
  
Nos vemos para el 17, que espero este listo la próxima semana, ya saben, todo depende de los reviews y de la presión que ejerzan sobre mis manitas n- n. Sayonara nano daaaaaa!. 


	17. Sueño eterno

TACHAAAANNNNN!!!! Quién iba a pensarlo... ejem... ¡¡¡¡¡HE PASADO LOS 200 REVIEWS!!!!!, que mejor regalo en el día de mis cumpleaños! n.n, gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras. Prometo no defraudarlas, y eso se verá claramente en el capítulo a continuación, pero antes FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! ¬¬.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Capítulo especialmente dedicado a  
Zafiro por ser el review 200!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
ACLARACIÓN: La li hoooooooo!!!!. Gravitation no es de mi propiedad Y-Y, todos los fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a Maki Murakami-sensei, yo solamente escribo ideas propias en las que participan Shuichi, Yuki y los otros n.n.  
  
NOTA: En la historia Shuichi es Koiichi, solo hasta que se de cuenta que todo esto es una mentira... y Yuki Eiri Uesugi es Yuki Arden. Sin más problemas vamos al fic.  
  
CAPÍTULO 17: SUEÑO ETERNO.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Yuki... –  
  
-No hables-  
  
-Yuki... nunca te olvidaré... - posó una mano sobre la del escritor, y le sonrió por última vez... antes de morir.  
  
Eiri guardó silencio unos breves instantes, intentó sentir el corazón de J.J., pero este ya no latía, se puso de pie, tomó a Koiichi en sus brazos y fue hasta la puerta donde se detuvo breves instantes, volteó hacia el interior por última vez –Yo tampoco... J.J., yo tampoco- y prosiguió con su camino.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El canal de noticias continuaba informando, mucho de lo que allí se decía era falso, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que en verdad había ocurrido.  
  
Nuevamente en la sala de espera de un hospital, no le gustaban, le traían muy malos recuerdos, le hacían volver al pasado, al momento en que perdió a Shuichi... ¿pero qué demonios decía?, ¡Shuichi estaba allí!.  
  
El hospital no paró de recibir pacientes a lo largo del día, incluso llegada la noche, algunos con heridas de bala y otros mucho peor... en una especie de trance. Cuadro tras cuadro era desgarrador, madres buscando a sus hijos perdidos, encontrándolos al borde de la muerte, justo como su Shuichi estaría en este momento.  
  
"Está muy grave" fueron las palabras del doctor al examinarlo cuando llegó, no supo nada más, ahora el pequeño estaba en medio de una operación sumamente delicada, luchando por su vida o dejándose morir. No, Shuichi era fuerte, no lo dejaría solo, ahora que se habían encontrado, ahora que valoraba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ahora que más le hacía falta...  
  
-Violado... – murmuró suavemente, procurando ser el único que pudiera oír sus propias palabras, sabía en carne propia lo que ellas significaban: dolor, ira, sufrimiento. Si para él que solamente lo experimentó una sola vez fue el infierno, ¿qué sería para Shuichi?, ser mancillado tantas veces, su estado actual se justificaba perfectamente.  
  
Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, justo al momento en que vio salir ese coche; hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra para que no se lo llevaran, para que no destruyeran, ni mancharan la pureza y la ternura que irradiaba el pequeño... ya era tarde, las sombras habían cubierto toda la luz, apagando la intensa llama de alegría, destruyendo su dulce corazón.  
  
La rabia lo corroía, necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera, pero... ¿para qué?, nada regresaría al Shuichi de antes, el daño estaba hecho.  
  
-Señor Arden... –  
  
Esa voz, ¿qué no le había agradecido ya?, no tenía humor para hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar solo.  
  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntó lo más tranquilo posible, camuflando en una falsa sonrisa su disgusto.  
  
-Aún no, sigue en la sala de operación...- suspiró.  
  
-Ya veo- Eiri entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, no pensaba darle la cara a ese hombre, no sabía como reaccionaría, J.J. le contó antes de morir que todo el daño que el pequeño había experimentado era por una venganza hacia Shirou.  
  
-Quiero darle las gracias Señor Arden, de no haber sido por usted... ya no tendría a Koiichi junto a mi... –  
  
¡Genial!, justo lo que quería oír, ¡lo había recuperado para ése tipo!, para aquel que era el principal responsable de la actual situación, ¿cómo le decía que el pelirrosa siempre estaría en peligro a su lado?, no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo, ¡NO MERECÍA ESTAR CON ÉL!.  
  
-No se preocupe, me alegra haber sido de ayuda-  
  
-Le pagaré una buena cantidad por sus molestias-  
  
¡¿QUÉ?!, la gota colmó el vaso, ¡¿acaso pensaba que había hecho todo esto sólo por recibir una recompensa económica?!, contó hasta el 10 para no refutarle a golpes su comentario, para no gritarle en la cara que su única razón era porque AMABA al pequeño.  
  
Por más que intentó no pudo contenerlo, Yuki se puso de pie y amenazadoramente se acercó a Shirou, quien sostuvo de igual manera la fría mirada del escritor, un ambiente tenso se formó alrededor de ambos hombres.  
  
Shirou observaba desconfiado el cambio tan drástico de actitud en el rubio, de seguro sus palabras habían sido demasiado hirientes, lo reconoció, a veces hablaba de más –lamento haberlo ofendido señor Arden- dijo suavizando la mirada y sonriendo.  
  
Sin embargo, Yuki no cambió su expresión, tenía que sacar lo que tenía guardado, y claro que lo haría –Yo..... – balbuceó suavemente como preludio a lo que verdaderamente iba a decir, lo que luego hiciera el acaudalado joven le importaba muy poco, estaba bastante claro el daño que había provocado esa relación, no permitiría que algo así volviera a pasar –Yo me lle... –  
  
-Buenas noches, ¿son ustedes conocidos del joven Asagi?- interrumpió un hombre mayor, debido a sus ropas se podía distinguir que se trataba de un médico.  
  
-Si, ¿cómo se encuentra él?- Shirou dio media vuelta para darle la cara al médico, ignorando que Yuki se quedó con la palabra en la boca.  
  
-La operación concluyó satisfactoriamente, por el momento el joven se encuentra estable, esperamos que se mantenga así y no decaiga con los días- Eiri permanecía oyendo de lejos la conversación que entablaban ambos sujetos, Shuichi estaba fuera de peligro, pero... ¿por cuánto?.  
  
-Su organismo, al igual que el de los demás jóvenes que llegaron aquí, recibió una sobredosis de droga, este fármaco es realmente nuevo para nosotros, no conocemos los efectos que producen en el sujeto, lo único que podeos hacer es rezar para que en los pacientes no se presenten daños posteriores-  
  
-Sé que no es todo... dígame, por favor- preguntó bastante preocupado, el médico asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió.  
  
-En el aspecto físico, su cuerpo tiene muestras de haber sido golpeado, posee algunos cortes en la espalda que no fueron tratados debidamente, múltiples contusiones en las piernas y lo peor de todo, evidenciamos que el joven..... fue ultrajado- Shirou se llevó una mano a la frente para cubrir sus ojos, ocultando el pesar que le producía tan terrible verdad.  
  
Yuki, apesadumbrado, bajó la cabeza, la noticia continuaba ocasionándole el mismo impacto que la primera vez cuando la oyó.  
  
-¿puedo verlo?- preguntó el moreno incorporándose.  
  
-Claro, se encuentra en la habitación especial que pidió, el joven... – señaló con un dedo al escritor -... puede ir adelantándose, necesito que usted me acompañe- Shirou no tuvo más que acceder a la vez que Yuki era conducido por una enfermera al sitio en el cual el pelirrosa descansaba. Le pareció bastante extraño que la habitación del pequeño estuviera totalmente alejada de las demás, para ser más concretos se encontraba en el último piso.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron y la enfermera se disponía a abrir la puerta Yuki habló.  
  
-¿Por qué su habitación esta tan apartada?- preguntó intimidante como acostumbraba.  
  
-El señor Shirou pidió que se le trasladase a este lugar, es la habitación más cómoda y por lo tanto la más cara del hospital- respondió la enfermera que no dejaba de mirar a Eiri con cara atontada.  
  
Yuki tomó la perilla que permanecía sujeta por aquella mujer y sin más la giró haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara bastante al ser tocada por tan encantador hombre –Eh..... – intentó articular palabra, pero para el momento en que reaccionó la puerta se cerraba de plano en su cara, dejándola por demás estupefacta.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El teléfono andaba sonando desde hacia algún tiempo.  
  
-¡Ya voy!- Mika salía desesperada de la ducha en ése preciso instante, para su suerte no habían colgado, cogió el teléfono y contestó –¿Hola?... ¡Thoma!, que alegría oírte, ¿ya llegaron?-  
  
-No, seguimos en el avión- contestó la suave voz del presidente y tecladista de NG  
  
-¿Le avisaste a Eiri?- preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba mejor la toalla que llevaba envuelta al cuerpo.  
  
-Intenté hacerlo, pero su celular estaba apagado, por eso cambié de opinión y pienso darle una sorpresa; estoy seguro que ignora completamente el concierto de Nittle Grasper en Nueva York, sabes que no le presta atención a ése tipo de cosas, así es Eiri-san-  
  
-Tienes razón, ¿ya averiguaste dónde esta viviendo?-  
  
-Por el momento no, pero ya tengo a alguien ocupándose de todo ese asunto, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me reúna con él-  
  
-Espero que ya se haya repuesto de lo de Shuichi-kun, ha sido un año muy duro para él, lo único que quiero es ver feliz a mi hermano-  
  
-Sabes que yo también deseo eso Mika-san, Eiri-san es un hombre fuerte que no se derrumba con facilidad-  
  
-Tienes razón, además si algo malo sucede estamos nosotros-  
  
-Así es- corroboró el rubio de ojos verdes que apartaba con una mano al cantante de NG que jugaba con Kumagoro por sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Gracias Thoma-  
  
-Adiós Mika-san, llamaré después-  
  
-Adiós-  
  
El presidente de NG guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su saco y sonrió abiertamente, no percatándose de que unos ojitos azules lo miraban curiosos y pensativos.  
  
-¿¿Thoma esta contento no da??- preguntó Ryuichi agitando su conejo de felpa delante del rostro de su compañero.  
  
Seguchi reaccionó al choque de las orejas del peluche en su nariz –¿Eh?... ¿Ryuichi me decías?-  
  
-¿Decía algo?.... uhmmmm..... eh....... ¡ah!, ¡ya recuerdo nano da!, nunca te vi tan feliz Thoma, ¿puedes decirle a Ryu-chan por qué estas contento no da?-  
  
Thoma sólo volvió a sonreír –Es... un... secreto... – susurró en el oído del vocalista. Ryuichi sólo lo miró desconfiado, pero así solía ser el carácter de su amigo, siempre ocultando lo que en verdad sentía... era tan misterioso....  
  
Una joven de pelo violeta hizo su aparición desde el asiento trasero al de ambos hombres, sobresaltando a Ryuichi, pero no así a Thoma –Hora de bajar- dijo Noriko jugando con una pequeña barra de chocolate que se balanceaba delante de los ojos del cantante de NG.  
  
-Noriko es mala con Kumagoro... – se quejó a la vez que su vista seguía al alimento en cuestión.  
  
-No Ryu-chan, aquí tienes- Sakuma recibió contento el regalo de su amiga, literalmente "deborando" a la pobre barrita que no merecía acabar de semejante manera –Thoma, ¿tu no quieres?- preguntó la única integrante femenina de la banda extendiéndole la golosina.  
  
-No te molestes Noriko-san... no te molestes... - fueron las únicas palabras del rubio, su mente tenía mucho en que pensar, ¡vería nuevamente a Eiri!, ¿qué más podía pedir?.  
  
'Eiri-san, ya no hay obstáculo ahora que Shindo es historia, mi querido Eiri... la espera habrá valido la pena...'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Yuki procuró no hacer ruido, la habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra, solamente la luz de la luna que se colaba por la gran ventana dejaba entrever la única cama que allí había, caminó lentamente acompañado de los sonidos producidos por las máquinas que de seguro estaban conectadas a su pequeño.  
  
Al quedar a escasos pasos de la cama se detuvo en seco, bajó la mirada recordando los terribles sucesos que ocasionaron el actual estado del pelirrosa... ¿tenía el valor para verlo a la cara?, su querido baka, seguro de que lo que vería no seria nada agradable, prosiguió.  
  
Volvió la vista esta vez distinguiendo los finos rasgos del que una vez fuera su amante, ni con todo el daño provocado a su frágil cuerpo habían podido destruir la belleza que siempre lo caracterizó. Se veía tan tranquilo dormido, como si todo hubiera sido nada más que una horrible pesadilla y Shuichi fuera a despertar para darle un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole el desayuno cada mañana a costa de su cocina, repitiéndole una y mil veces cuanto lo amaba... que lejos estaban todo esos hermosos recuerdos... que lejos...  
  
Su rostro se veía más pálido de lo habitual, claramente se podía notar lo delgado que estaba, su brazo inerte conectado al tubo de suero, al igual que su vida... pendiendo de un hilo. Pudo distinguir un corte en uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda del pequeño, se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas junto a la cama de éste y sujetándolo de la mano besó aquella herida.  
  
-Solías decirme que si besaba tus heridas estas sanarían... lo estoy haciendo... despierta... por favor... – su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus dorados ojos mientras acurrucaba la cabeza en la mano helada del muchacho –mírame Shuichi, ¿sabes?... ya puedo llorar con facilidad... no te vayas... ayúdame a revivir todos los sentimientos que una vez perdí... quiero vivir nuevamente... pero junto a ti... – habló asiéndose mucho más al pelirrosa, descargando todo el dolor que llevaba acumulado.  
  
'Si te beso... tus heridas sanarán'  
  
Yuki reaccionó a sus propias palabras y poniéndose de pie en el acto acercó su rostro lentamente al del muchacho... 'Quiero creer Shuichi, no seré el mismo idiota de siempre, no te dejaré ir ahora que podemos ser felices, quiero creer...' pensaba a la vez que la distancia a los labios del otro iba disminuyendo, pronto sintió como su piel acariciaba los rosáceos labios del pequeño para después hacer contacto con ellos por completo, besándolo delicadamente, como jamás lo había hecho, con una devoción infinita.  
  
De repente sintió algo extraño, sus mejillas se humedecían, de algo estaba seguro, no eran sus lágrimas. Se apartó para observar sorprendido que era Koiichi el que lloraba, las lágrimas corrían abiertamente por sus mejillas, sin embargo, no había cambio en su expresión.  
  
En ése preciso instante la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Shirou, quien rápidamente encendió la luz, dirigió una fugaz mirada a su pequeño koi, y al evidenciar que estaba llorando no dudó en desconfiar del escritor.  
  
Corrió rápidamente hasta donde este se encontraba y sin previo aviso le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, Yuki desprevenido cayó bruscamente al piso. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de odio del moreno.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A KOIICHI?!, ¡CONTESTA!- gritó sumamente alterado.  
  
-Más bien que tú- contestó llevándose una mano a la mejilla lastimada a la vez que se ponía de pie y hacía frente a su agresor.  
  
Shirou intentó ignorar aquellas palabras -¡¿Te atreviste a tocarlo?!- recriminó.  
  
-No-  
  
-¡MIENTES!, si no le hiciste nada malo, ¡¿Por qué la luz estaba apagada entonces?!-  
  
–Jamás le haría daño, porque lo AMO- Shirou abrió los ojos considerablemente, ahora todo encajaba, la extraña reacción del rubio la primera vez que se presentó ante el pequeño, su ayuda en el rescate de éste, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no notarlo?.  
  
-¡Imbécil!, el único que tiene derecho a amarlo... ¡SOY YO!- arremetió contra Yuki, sin embargo, el escritor ya estaba prevenido y se hizo a un lado.  
  
-Mira lo que tu susodicho amor le ha causado, ¡se esta muriendo por tu culpa!, ¿te sientes feliz?, ¡aquí esta el fruto de tu amor!, no lo mereces Shirou... no mereces cada uno de sus besos, sus caricias, todas ellas me pertenecieron sólo a mi, así debió ser siempre y así será de ahora en adelante-  
  
-A... a qué te refieres... - Shirou se quedó estático, ¿qué significaban lo que había dicho?, no, no podía ser... Eiri...  
  
-Devuélveme a mi Shuichi-  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: Konnichiwa!!! Uyyyy ¡QUE FINAL!, ya todo se va desvelando, además que Thoma llegó... ¡QUE MIEDO!, ¿qué va a pasar?, nada bueno si mi hermoso rubio malito entra en acción n.n (Thoma: Yo no soy malo) Amai: En esta historia si (Thoma: Eso es porque estas loca) Amai: Te recuerdo que eres tú el que hace las cosas raras con tal de que no perjudiquen a Eiri... ¿me equivoco? ¬.¬ (Thoma: ehmmm... etto...) Amai: jejejjee (Thoma: Mi secreto fue descubierto Y.Y) Amai: Eso ya ni es secreto.  
  
Gracias por dejar review, me hacen la escritora más feliz de este mundo!, y así me dan ganas de escribir, de otro modo no lo haría, ya saben que estoy en exámenes y se supone debería estar estudiando, pero luego me digo... "tengo que actualizar!, TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR!", todo sea por mis fieles lectoras y ahora nos vamos a responder los reviews.  
  
Kiam Yukino:: Si y ahora están Shirou y Thoma!, las cosas se ponen negras para la pareja más querida de la televisión XDDD. Gracias por la aclaración del "CAFECITO" o.O no hay objeción en eso (Amai se sonroja)... ejem... es que a Yuki le gusta mucho el... el... el tú ya sabes, comienza en S y termina en O n.n, pobre de mi Shuichi, si has leído el manga sabes a que me refiero y para las que no lo han leído: digamos que Yuki no respeta ni que estés enfermo!! XDD, mi escritor es insaciable (Amai: YUKI YO ESTOY DISPONIBLE!!!). bye bye. PD: fecha fecha no sé, como ya te dije antes tengo que terminar este fic, el tiempo no me da para escribir dos al mismo tiempo (ya quisiera T-T) así que apenas termine este me voy con lo otro, Okis?. PD1: Gracias por lo de sempai (haces que me sonroje jejejeje), sigue con tu historia, que esta genial!. Sayonaraaaaaa.  
  
mokuren:: Que linda! Sueñas con Shu (yo también lo hago), ahora hay problemas por partida doble... ¿THOMA Y SHIROU JUNTOS?, ¿la declaración de Yuki?, si Thoma se entera de que Yuki halló a Shuichi... uy la que se va a armar!. Gracias por el consejo, defenderé mi libreta como un león. R1: Con Yuki, Shuichi, Hiro, Ryuichi, etc, etc!! o.o R2: Gracias por dejar review, sayonaraaaa.  
  
nat-chan07:: gracias, gracias, me encanta que te encante (con lo que me cuesta decidirme al momento de escribir Y-Y).  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Amai: red... red, ¿dónde hay una red? T-T ahora recuerdo que no conozco esta casa, snif!, y si no me apresuro K' viene que nos mata con la misma mágnum que le robamos o-O'.  
  
De pronto se oye el sonido de una lata al impactar con el piso.  
  
¿¿??: Je je je, ¿buscando algo?  
  
Amai: ¿Eh?, ¿quién esta ahí?  
  
¿¿??: Yo hago la misma pregunta, ¡se supone que esta es mi habitación!  
  
Amai: Andas mal, ¡esta es nuestra habitación!  
  
¿¿??: ¿Nuestra?, no me digas que vienes... ohohohoho, sin comentarios.  
  
Amai: ¿Qué estas pensando enferma? ¬¬', me hospedo aquí con una amiga y... ups, casi abro la boca.  
  
¿¿??: ¿Abrir la boca?, sabía que había gato encerrado en esto!  
  
Amai: Yo y mi gran lengua que no para de hablar u-u. Cambiando de tema, sigo con la posición de que esta es nuestra habitación.  
  
¿¿??: Nop, nop, mira  
  
La sombra señala con un dedo hacia una puerta, Amai va a ver de que se trata cuando lo que ve la deja boquiabierta.  
  
Amai: No puede ser, estas habitaciones están conectadas la una con la otra, glup!.  
  
¿¿??: Parece que si, ¿y a que viene ese... glup!?  
  
Amai: Tres chicos estaban alojados en esta misma la noche anterior, noooooooo, ¿si me vieron?, ¿SI SABEN LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO?, ¿SI LLAMAN A MIKA?, ¿O A THOMA?  
  
Amai comienza a correr por todos lados bastante histérica, cuando una mano se posa en su hombro derecho.  
  
¿¿??: Calma, calma, esta puerta estaba escondida tras un estante de libros y yo lo encontré, lo que quita posibilidades de que te hayan visto haciendo esas "cosas" a las que les tienes miedo.  
  
Amai: Siendo así, ahhhhhh........ (suspiro de alivio), Amai Shirabe, pero puedes decirme Amai-chan, mucho gusto.  
  
¿¿??: El gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Nat-chan.  
  
Amai: Arigatou nat-chan.  
  
Los golpes seguidos de insultos en inglés y los gritos de Bi hen se oían cada vez peor.  
  
Nat-chan: ¿qué es eso?  
  
Amai: Es una laaaaaaaarga historia.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Haruka:: Sip, me gusta complicar las cosas. Amiga! Me encantó leerte nuevamente, y mejor aún con la idea que nuestras enfermas mentes están maquinando, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, hice todo lo posible por actualizar, aun a costa de mis pruebas, me la he pasado estudiando y los pocos (muy pocos) momentos de descanso escribiendo, espero terminar con eso y ser LIBRE de nuevo. Bye bye, nos vemos.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Yuki ya lo dijo! o.o, pero ahora con Thoma ahí no que sé que se podría hacer, van a pasar cosas malas... Si J.J. pobre, pero tenía que matarlo, mis manos ya están manchadas con sangreeeee T-T. Gracias por ser paciente, aquí esta el fruto de tu espera. Ja ne.  
  
Eli-chan1:: La primera muerte y faltan 5, jajajaja era broma, son 10 o-O, tanto café me esta afectando al cerebro, NECESITO DORMIR, pobre de mi. La verdad se sufre mucho al escribir, con lo desordenada que soy, mis ideas vuelan y vuelan... ahahahahaha. El final esta en suspenso, no puedo decir si es feliz o no, o si es un deathfic, todo puede ser (incluido la última). Estas en tus principios amiga, conforme avance tu historia ganarás experiencia y escribirás mucho mejor de lo que haces, sigue así y ten confianza en tus ideas. Sayonara Eli-chan.  
  
Tikal-neo:: Jajajaja ya me acostumbré, en especial con las del mail, me dicen unas cosas..... ¡QUE ALEGRIA QUE NO TE HAYAN CASTIGADO! Jejeje. Mi prima me dijo "Para que lo mataste, al final resultó ser bueno", pero así es la vida, espero no matar a ninguno de los protas principales (léase Yuki, Shuichi)... ¿o si? o.o... te digo que cosas malas van a pasar, me gusta hacer sufrir y más a las personas que amo! (que terrible destino el de Shuichi u.u). Lo continuaré tan rápido como puedo, pero OJO tu también continúa El tuyo, ¡QUIERO SABER QUE PASA CON MI RYOU!!!. Sayonara nano da.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Me alegra que dos días frente a la PC hayan valido la pena, este me costó más que los demás. ¡AISHITERU SHUICHI-KUN!, amo a mi lindísimo cantante! Y su preciosísima voz!, a pedido tuyo voy a darle una manita para salir de tanto embrollo, se lo merece, le he hecho más daño de lo normal y espero hacerlo feliz antes de unos tres capítulos donde va a sufrir como no tienes idea. Gracias por tus palabras, ustedes con su apoyo hacen este fic!, y cuento contigo para exterminar las amenazas de virus, así que chicas cuídense porque Cerdo Volador les dará unas cuantas patadas, jajajaja. Sayonara.  
  
Chihiro:: Ya esta el 17, es una suerte que lo haya subido, lo tenía hasta la mitad y con eso de mis pruebas no podía concluirlo, pero anoche mi inspiración regresó a casa y nos pusimos a trabajar de madrugada. Bye y gracias por el review.  
  
Sabri:: Si!, la cabeza me estalla con tanto estudio T-T, por eso intenté relajarme escribiendo, y lo logré, me gustó este capítulo, Yuki al fin se armó de valor para gritarle a Shirou en la cara que amaba a "Shuichi!", ¿como saldrá de esta? Y con Thoma viniendo inesperadamente, la cosa se pone más difícil para mis niños. Sayonara y gracias por el review.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Mi niña psíquica, ¡siempre aciertas!, matar es parte del duro oficio de una escritora :D, así que era necesario, yo misma espero curar a Shu-chan muy pronto, mira que ante el beso de Yuki reaccionó un poquitín, pero se nota que le duele... snif!, SOY MUY CRUEL!!!!! Y-Y. Ya conoces mi manera de escribir así que sabrás que nada es de color rosa en esta historia. Arigatou, ja ne!.  
  
Dary Kyana:: DE ESO NADA!, Shuichi es mío! ¬¬ y si me conoces bien sabes que soy un tanto complicada, así que la historia comenzará a enredarse más y más, esperemos que ambos niños no se maten por Shuichi XD, ja ne.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: Si!, MUERTE A THOMA!, ¿qué hará para alejar a Yuki de Shuichi esta vez?, leamos el 18 amiga! XP. Gracias por el review!. Hasta el otro! Bye bye.  
  
Zafiro:: Mi review 200!!!, tu me diste las esperanzas de llegar tan lejos y mira... TU ERES LA AFORTUNADA!!, gracias por el apoyo amiga, espero que me sigas en lo que queda del fic, hasta llegar al final que tanto esperamos. Una vez más felicidades!. Ja ne.  
  
URIKO NO DA:: En este capítulo ya hubo algo, espero que te haya gustado ese besito tan cortito que se dieron, aunque parece haberle afectado al kawaii de mi Shu, en el estado en el que esta ya no va a permitir ni un besito Y- Y, lo he super-traumado, jejejeje... mente retorcida, ya habrá otro fic en el que me centre en la pareja que me gusta mucho: Ryuichi-Shuichi n.n, espero que me leas entonces. Si!, Shuichi es el "cigarrillo" de Yuki XDDDDDD. Bye bye no da.  
  
Kyo-Haku:: Nueva a la vistaaaaa!!!!!, bienvenida a mi pequeño fic (Welcome to my fic XDDDDD), me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi me gusta escribirlo, por eso actualizo cada semana (si es posible), tu entiendes, le he tomado cariño a mi primera obra Y-Y ahhhh que nostálgica... NO QUIERO QUE SE ACABE!!!, si fuera por mi esta sería una unión de muchas sagas, jejejeje, pero ya escribiré otros fic con semejante temática. Thoma va a sufrir, ¡se lo debo a Shu!. Un abrazo de Kumagoro y no te separes de la historia, bye bye.  
  
Y como siempre, gracias a las que me escriben al mail: Claudia-chan (Arigatou no da, tu mail es infaltable en cada capítulo), Palagata (Te agradezco por leer y seguirme a lo largo de mi trabajo), Natalia (ya toda la verdad se sabe! o.o), Mika Sakuma (Yo tambien ADORO a Shuichi-kun), zzagide (ya un poco calmadas, gracias por tus palabras, me encantan tus mails), Selpelin (Te agradezco por los tracks que me pasaste, en especial por "ese" de Yuki & Shuichi (sonrojo tremendo)), Tifanny-chan (si que me costó, me alegra que valga la pena), kaoruko, chibigirlhentai, Pares (ya me ando rectificando), pricesserenity (¿habrá otro lemon, me ando imaginando uno con Shu-chan y Yuki después de que oí ese track en el que hacían "cositas" uhhhh), Norikokuchan (Soy buena, soy buena!), Cristal-san (Ya te cumplí, Thoma aparecio!) y Frida-chan (Una vez más te agradezco por las palabras de apoyo).  
  
Y lo que ya conocen, la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (y eso si lo cumplo!)  
  
Espero subir el 18 la próxima semana, pero podría ser que no, con decirles que el 17 subió de puro milagro, es que el foco se me encendió anoche y tuve una desvelada por eso u.u, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el 18 y ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS!. Bye bye no da... 


	18. Hasta la vista

ACLARACIÓN: La li hoooooooo!!!!. Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen Y-Y, todos son propiedad de Maki Murakami, a quien agradezco profundamente el que haya creado a mi lindo Shuichi y al precioso de Yuki °¬° (así puedo jugar con ellos muahahaha).  
  
NOTA: Shuichi es Koiichi, momentáneamente, y lo de Yuki ya esta resuelto así que es Yuki Eiri (como siempre). Bueno, ya basta de tanta palabrería, vamos al fic!.  
  
CAPÍTULO 18: HASTA LA VISTA...  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
-Mira lo que tu susodicho amor le ha causado, ¡se esta muriendo por tu culpa!, ¿te sientes feliz?, ¡aquí esta el fruto de tu amor!, no lo mereces Shirou... no mereces cada uno de sus besos, sus caricias, todas ellas me pertenecieron sólo a mi, así debió ser siempre y así será de ahora en adelante-  
  
-A... a qué te refieres... - Shirou se quedó estático, ¿qué significaban lo que había dicho?, no, no podía ser... Eiri...  
  
-Devuélveme a mi Shuichi-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
'¿Qué es ese dolor en mi pecho?, estoy temblando, tengo... tengo miedo... no... no quiero que me dejen solo...'. La imagen de Koiichi apareció frente a él, sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho, acercándose para acariciarlo suavemente en la mejilla, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, -Koiichi... nunca te vayas de mi lado... por favor... – quería olvidar todo y permanecer siempre así, junto a la persona a quien más quería, por quien moriría si fuera necesario.  
  
-Lo siento Shirou... - los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas al separarse, su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente.  
  
-¡NO!, ¡Koiichi!- gritó intentando aferrarse a lo poco que quedaba del muchacho.  
  
-Perdóname... –  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡KOIICHIIIIIIII!!!!!-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ambos hombres no dejaban de intercambiarse frías miradas, llevaban varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Yuki esperaba impaciente una respuesta, al parecer su comentario había afectado considerablemente a Shirou, ya se sentía ganador, faltaba poco para tener a Shuichi a su lado, y esta vez se encargaría de que fuera para siempre.  
  
Un profundo suspiro se oyó, rompiéndose así el sepulcral silencio, era Shirou, quien pareció reaccionar, levantó la mirada para afrontar al escritor, sus ojos demostraban una ira tremenda, sin embargo, Yuki no se dejó intimidar –Fuera, ¡nunca!... ¿me oyes?, ¡nunca más te atrevas a querer acercarte a Koiichi!, si lo haces, yo... yo no responderé de mi-  
  
-¿Y qué harías?... ¿matarme?- preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente, mofándose de aquella amenaza.  
  
-Si fuera necesario... si- contestó Shirou con una malévola sonrisa en los labios, como si sus palabras fueran lo más natural del mundo.  
  
Yuki hizo de sus manos puños, no contuvo su ira y se abalanzó sobre el joven de largo cabello oscuro, propinándose el uno al otro cuanto golpe pudieran.  
  
-¡Shuichi es mío!, no sé que le hiciste para que no me recuerde, ¡LO CIERTO ES QUE NO ME IRÉ SIN ÉL!-  
  
-¿Shuichi?, no conozco a ningún Shuichi, lo único que veo es a un tipo loco que confunde a mi pequeño con alguien más, Yuki Arden o cómo te llames... ¡aléjate de la vida de Koiichi y de la mía!-  
  
-¡Maldito cínico!-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Así que esta es la nueva casa de Eiri-san, justo como me la imaginaba, se nota el buen gusto que tiene- el rubio presidente de NG estaba maravillado con la estructura que se erguía frente a él, muy lujosa, con un tenue estilo moderno, que ironía, su mansión se vería opacada por la de su cuñado –Eiri-san... –  
  
Había preferido ir solo al encuentro con el escritor, al fin y al cabo tenía una buena excusa, eran familia. No importaba el que hubiera tardado casi tres horas para convencer a Ryuichi de que ir a comer hamburguesas con Noriko era mucho más divertida que pasar el tiempo en compañía de Eiri-san, el estar con el escritor valía todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos.  
  
Quería ver por sí mismo el cambio que podía notar en Eiri cada vez que mantenían una conversación vía telefónica, se oía tan jovial, como no lo hacía desde que era un adolescente.  
  
Presionó el pequeño botón que emergía en uno de los extremos de la hermosa puerta tallada en fina madera. La melodía del timbre lo embelesó, haciéndole fantasear con el tan esperado encuentro, volver a ver a Eiri nuevamente... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
La tonada concluyó dejando a un Thoma expectante.  
  
Pasó un minuto..... nada...  
  
Tres minutos..... nada...  
  
Volvió a tocar el timbre..... nada...  
  
Media hora y..... nada...  
  
El rubio comenzó a preocuparse, ya era de noche, dio vueltas por los alrededores esperando encontrarse con su querido cuñado, pero ni una señal de éste, inspeccionó mejor el lugar percatándose que el Mercedes negro que le había regalado no estaba.  
  
Elevó la vista al cielo -Eiri-san... ¿dónde te encuentras ahora...?- murmuró preguntándole al viento.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Se separaron brevemente, respiraban agitados, el labio de Yuki sangraba, mientras que un hilo de sangre emanaba de la nariz de Shirou, como ambos tenían similar complexión la pelea resultó muy pareja.  
  
-... Nun... nunca... vuelvas... a... acercarte... a él... – habló Shirou con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio.  
  
-El... que no... debería... acercársele... eres... tu... sólo... le has... causado... mucho daño... – reprendió el rubio –y eso... ¡no te lo perdonaré...!- para Yuki el descanso terminó y fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. La mejilla de Shirou recibió de plano el impacto del puño perteneciente al escritor, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.  
  
Yuki sonrió triunfante, no obstante, la alegría no le duró mucho ya que la puerta se abrió dando paso a tres hombres que sin previo aviso lo redujeron por la fuerza.  
  
-¡Bastardos!, ¡Suéltenme!-  
  
-¿Quién el que se arrastra ahora?- se puso de pie, dedicándole al escritor la misma mirada de victoria que él tuviera minutos antes.  
  
Yuki forcejeaba intentando zafarse del agarre de aquellos sujetos, pero el número de estos le daba una gran desventaja –¿Sólo puedes esconderte detrás de estos idiotas no es así?, ¡ven y pelea como un hombre!... ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-  
  
Shirou no hizo caso de las palabras del escritor, es mas, simplemente se cruzó de brazos –Llévenselo y asegúrense de que no vuelva a poner un solo pie en este hospital, ¿entendido?- ordenó, los tres sujetos hicieron una reverencia y procedieron a salir de la habitación.  
  
-¡SHUICHI!, ¡MALDITO!... ¡NO PUEDES ALEJARME DE ÉL!- gritó lo más fuerte que podía, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para librarse.  
  
-¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo?, aquí no hay ningún Shuichi, mucho temo que debas ir con un doctor para que revise esas alucinaciones tuyas, pero ya sabes... tendrá que ser en otro hospital- dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho.  
  
-¡SHUICHI!, ¡SUÉLtenme!, ¡Shuichi!-  
  
Los gritos de Yuki desaparecían conforme los cuatro se alejaban, Shirou suspiró aliviado, su rostro manifestaba preocupación, jamás se esperó toparse precisamente con ése sujeto, gracias al cielo había guardado compostura en ése momento, procurando actuar lo más calmado posible, rogaba porque el tal Eiri se hubiera creído su actuación, sin embargo, de estar en lo correcto o equivocado ya no importaba, algo era seguro, en este lugar no estaban a salvo.  
  
Debía salir de la ciudad... cuanto antes.  
  
-Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... – casi inaudibles jadeos llamaron su atención, se giró para ver que era Koiichi el que respiraba mucha con dificultad a la vez que se revolvía dentro de las blancas sábanas que lo cubrían en busca del aire que le faltaba.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no lo pensó ni un segundo y desesperado salió en busca del doctor.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
No se había percatado del momento en que la lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad, sólo notaba como su cuerpo era empapado por aquella sutil llovizna.  
  
Cada gota que impactaba con su rostro le recordaba las cristalinas lágrimas que rodaron por la tersa mejilla de Shuichi cuando lo había besado instantes atrás, no era agradable verlo llorar, pero debía admitir que estaba feliz con su reacción, él que hubiera mostrado emociones le indicaba que todavía existían esperanzas de verlo nuevamente lleno de vida.  
  
Extendió una mano a la altura de su pecho, recibiendo las gotas que se reunían en el centro de su blanca palma.  
  
-Shuichi... –murmuró al momento en que la imagen del cantante se formaba en el cristalino líquido -... si ése tipo cree que podrá separarme de ti... está muy equivocado, te necesito... –  
  
Dedicó una última mirada a aquel hospital con la promesa de que volvería, así tuviera que luchar con medio mundo lo haría, había buscado la felicidad por tanto tiempo y ahora que la encontraba no dejaría que se esfumara así nada más.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su coche introduciéndose en el, sonrió levemente y arrancó el auto para dirigirse a casa.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Doctor, muchas gracias- se inclinó Shirou en señal de respeto.  
  
-Todo es mérito suyo, de no haberme puesto al tanto inmediatamente, el joven se habría sofocado-  
  
-¿A qué se debió ese cambio tan repentino en él?- preguntó observando detenidamente a su koi que ahora descansaba tranquilamente.  
  
-Esos podrían ser los efectos que produce esa droga en las personas una vez que su uso es detenido-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Por el momento se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero le rogaría que se mantuviera atento a cualquier síntoma que podría presentar e informármelo de inmediato- intervino el médico.  
  
-Por eso no se preocupe, aunque no me lo pidiera yo lo haría-  
  
-Bueno, volveré a revisarlo por la mañana, con su permiso- puntualizó el doctor antes de desaparecer ytras la puerta de la habitación.  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse hacia el pequeño Koiichi. Con un dedo delineó los finos rasgos del brazo de su amante hasta detenerse en la punta del dedo índice de este –Ko-chan, pronto nos marcharemos, así estarás bien, te lo aseguro-  
  
-Koiichi... - revolvió tiernamente el suave cabello rosado, sintiendo por momentos nostalgia al recordar los reclamos del chico cada vez que realizaba la misma acción –mi Koiichi...-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete  
  
umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)"  
  
(NA: Para quien no sepa, la letra pertenece a Sleepless Beauty interpretada por Nittle Grasper n.n)  
  
-Ah... nada mejor que escuchar uno de los muchos éxitos de Nittle Grasper mientras Eiri-san regresa- Thoma Seguchi se encontraba dentro de su automóvil para resguardarse de la lluvia, a llevaba esperando casi 4 horas, aún así no había desistido. El reloj marca las 22:45p.m., estaba completamente seguro que Eiri llegaría de un momento a otro.  
  
Incluso podría pedirle hospedaje por esa noche, ya era bastante tarde y no había hecho ese viaje en vano, quería... no... debía hablar con Eiri, necesitaba ponerse al tanto de cada detalle, de cada anécdota desde la llegada del rubio escritor a Nueva York.  
  
Parecía que sus antiguos recuerdos en esa ciudad se habían disuelto del todo, Eiri no se notaba perturbado las pocas veces que entablaban conversación vía telefónica, eso le demostraba que las heridas del joven finalmente pudieron cicatrizar.  
  
Pero en cuanto a Shindo..... todo iba a resultar complicado, tenía la certeza de que el rubio no podría olvidarlo fácilmente, era un alivio que lo creyera muerto, eso ayudaba considerablemente a sus planes.  
  
Las luces provenientes de los faros de un coche que se acercaba iluminaron el interior del vehículo de Thoma que permanecía en completa oscuridad. El de ojos verdes se emocionó bastante al notar que ese automóvil no era otro mas que el Mercedes negro perteneciente a su cuñado... Eiri.  
  
Salió a toda prisa para recibirlo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que la lluvia siguiera cayendo.  
  
-¡Eiri-san!- gritó alegre mientras corría para ponerse delante del estacionado automóvil.  
  
-.......- Yuki se quedó estático, sabía que había alguien parado delante de su coche, pero su mente sólo podía pensar en él, en Shuichi. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo comenzó temblar ligeramente, tenía las prendas completamente humedecidas y su temperatura corporal había subido bastante –Shuichi...- fue lo último que artículo antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
-¿Eiri?- la expresión de Thoma cambió considerablemente al ver como el cuerpo del escritor cedía hasta tumbarse por completo en el asiento -¡¡EIRI!!- rápidamente se apresuró para abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su estado era mucho peor del que parecía.  
  
Tocó su frente percibiendo que ardía en fiebre, además que estaba empapado, si no quería que su condición peligrara necesitaba quitarle esas ropas y hacer que descansara, ¿pero cómo con ésa tormenta?, buscó las llaves de la casa en los bolsillos del escritor, para su suerte las encontró, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que fueran de ella, bueno, pronto lo averiguaría.  
  
Corrió hasta la entrada donde se dispuso a probar todas y cada una de las llaves que había encontrado en los bolsillos de Eiri, ninguna parecía funcionar hasta que una entró fácilmente, la giró y la puerta se abrió en el acto, ¡gracias al cielo!... algo de suerte para variar.  
  
Volvió nuevamente hacia el Mercedez y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas consiguió cargar el pesado cuerpo del joven, la constitución de Seguchi podría parecer frágil y débil, nada más fuera de la realidad, ya que poseía una fuerza tremenda.  
  
Una vez dentro lo mudó de ropa, secó su pelo e hizo que se acostara en la cama de su habitación.  
  
Llevó por novena vez el pequeño paño para volver a humedecerlo, la temperatura de Eiri no disminuía, por el contrario parecía intensificarse más y más.  
  
-¡No!, ¡no me alejen de él!-  
  
-Eiri-san- acarició cariñosamente el rubio cabello del joven, desde hace un buen rato andaba gritando incoherencias, delirando producto de la fiebre.  
  
-¡Shuichi , no te vayas nuevamente!, ¡quédate a mi lado!- la sonrisa de Thoma desapareció por completo dejando ver dos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de ira y celos –Shuichi... ¡NO!- se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, despertando del letargo en el que se había sumido.  
  
-Calma Eiri-san, ya todo paso, aquí estoy- Thoma rodeó con una mano la espalda de Yuki y con la otra en su pecho le obligó a recostarse nuevamente.  
  
-Se... Seguchi... ¿qué... qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Tenemos una gira programada por Norteamérica y ya que estaba por aquí, pensé hacerte una visita- la débil sonrisa de su rostro desapareció para convertirse en una mirada de preocupación -¿Qué pasó... Eiri-san?-  
  
Las lagrimas del escritor empezaron a fluir debido al comentario de Thoma, quien miró asombrado la reacción de su cuñado.  
  
-Ayúdame..... Seguchi.....- suplicó con la voz quebrándosele a causa de la fiebre y del llanto.  
  
-Lo que quieras, tan sólo dímelo-  
  
-Thoma yo... yo lo... encontré, encontré a..... a Shuichi.....-  
  
Los ojos verdes esmeralda se abrieron considerablemente, la noticia le había llegado como un baldazo de agua fría, ¡¿podía ser posible que... que Eiri se hubiera topado con el idiota de Shindo?!, eso o habría sido una ilusión debido a que lo... que lo... que lo extrañaba.  
  
-¿Eiri-san, estas seguro?- el rubio sólo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza en respuesta.  
  
-Vive con un tipo adinerado, por culpa de ese idiota Shuichi está en el hospital, Thoma..... no me permiten verlo... has algo..... por favor.....- intentó levantarse, mas Thoma se lo impidió.  
  
-Déjalo, Eiri-san, Shindo esta muerto, no te tortures más con su recuerdo, sólo te lastimas a ti mismo-  
  
Yuki cerró los ojos con fuerza, y con un gruñido se puso de pie –Si no piensas ayudarme, ¡lo haré por mi cuenta!, porque yo.... yo....- la cabeza de daba vueltas y Thoma lo sujeto para que no cayera.  
  
-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, dime en que hospital es, iré-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sus pasos jamás fueron tan firmes como ahora, rectificaría el error que hace más de un año había cometido, un error que jamás se permitiría volver a tener.  
  
Siempre supo que dejarlo con vida era peligroso, una bomba de tiempo. Allí estaba el producto de su equivocación, ¡por poco y su Eiri se moría! Y todo era su culpa... como siempre, Shindo era un mal que necesitaba exterminar de una buena vez y para siempre.  
  
¡Maldito el día en que se conocieron!, Eiri estaba mucho mejor antes de cruzar miradas con ése mocoso, su relación solamente lo había llevado a más dolor, sin embargo, el escritor lo tenía a él, para protegerlo del mismo demonio si fuera necesario, siempre dispuesto a "todo" con tal de no verlo perjudicado.  
  
Si tenía que matar para ver nuevamente feliz a Eiri... lo haría.  
  
Ya era más de media noche, por esa razón la vigilancia no fue un obstáculo, solamente se topó con sujeto que le impedía el paso, no obstante, el sentido del deber de este desapareció al momento de mostrarle un fajo de billetes cerca del rostro, ya lo había dicho antes: "Toda persona tiene su precio", esto nada más lo corroboraba.  
  
Finalmente llegó a su destino, silenciosamente se internó en la oscura habitación y con paso decidido caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama de ése joven, se le quedó viendo unos momentos.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo..... Shindo-san- dijo esbozando una malévola sonrisa a la vez que acercaba su rostro muy cerca al del antiguo cantante de Bad Luck –veo que no la has pasado muy bien... ése es el precio por dañar a Eiri-san, es una lástima, si jamás hubieras puesto los ojos en él... vivirías para contar todo esto...-  
  
Thoma se apartó para fijar la mirada en el cardiógrafo, los signos de vida del pelirrosa eran muy débiles, eso le dio una idea.  
  
-¿Por qué tenías que insistir?, siempre creí que su relación fracasaría con el tiempo, error mío, nunca debí subestimarte. Jamás perdonaré el que me hayas arrebatado su amor y confianza, por eso en paga haré tu vida más fácil, mejor dicho... tu muerte... –  
  
Tomó entre sus manos la mascarilla de oxígeno que Shuichi llevaba y sin más se la quitó.  
  
-Ahhh... Ahh... Ah...- su respiración se fue entrecortando, haciéndose más débil, asfixiándose con cada segundo.  
  
-Hasta la vista..... Shindo-san...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: Noooooo!!!!, Thoma aléjate de Shuichi!!! °o°, que malo es mi Thoma-chan n.n, las cosas que le hago hacer XD, a este paso gana el premio a villano más cruel y depiadado :D... ¿no quieres eso Thoma-san? (Thoma: ¬¬ ¿por quién me tomas?) Amai: por Thoma! Jajajajaja (Thoma: simplona) Amai: Asesino =P (Thoma: u.u).  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, como siempre suben mi autoestima, en especial desde que pase los 200 T-T jamás se me había ocurrido llegar a tanto, ¡MINNA ARiGATOU!. Ahora me voy a responderlos n.n  
  
Haruka:: Gracias... haces que me sonroje :), jejeje Yuki es muy kawaii (demasiado!), no merece que lo haga sufrir Y.Y, pero así debe ser, es el deber de una escritora!. Espero que nos encontremos pronto para arreglar ciertos aspectillos del fic, se me han ocurrido ideas extraña respecto a él. Ja ne!.  
  
Dubi:: Nyaaaa, muchas gracias!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ya voy por el final y me duele terminarlo... ¡es mi primer fic!, ¡y lo amo!!!, jejeje, siempre he tenido ideas raras y pensé que ya era hora de plasmarlas, me siento satisfecha con el desempeño de la historia, espero que tu disfrutes leerla como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Sayonara!.  
  
Zafiro:: Gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, la verdad no puedo quejarme, me la pasé bien n.n y más con el sobrepaso en reviews, ¡felicidades a ti por ser la número 200!, me alentaste y creo que te llega bien merecido. Me esforzaré al máximo para escribir los siguientes porque ya entraré en vacaciones (SIIIIII!!!!). Sayonara y una vez más... FELICIDADES!!!.  
  
Eli-chan1:: ¡Thoma lo va a matar!, no podía llegar en tan mal momento y lo peor es que Eiri confía ciegamente en él, ¡nunca debió haberle dicho nada!, pero bue, ya veremos que sucederá en el siguiente, bye bye. PD: Actualiza tu historia!!.  
  
Sabri:: ¡Si amiga!, sufre Thoma sufre jejejeje, tienes que pagar por que le estas haciendo a mi Shu, y pienso darte en donde más te duele muahahahaahha. Dewa matta.  
  
Kiam Yukino:: Arigatou nano da!, a mi también me suben la autoestima siempre que me dejan un review o un mail, es muy divertido leerlos y responderlos, así sean un montón =), porque me gustan, con decirte que leo una cosa de 34 mensajes (mails y review) en cada episodio. Gracias por todo amigas, ustedes hacen a este fic! n.n. Ah! y no tienes por que agradecerme, yo te apoyo por que se como se siente que sea tu primer fic. El tuyo esta muy bueno, síguele. Ja ne.  
  
Dary Kyana:: Muchas gracias por recordarte :D y pues te digo, cumplo 19 (estoy joven, ne?, juas XD). Yuki mete la pataaaa!!!, Thoma nunca debio enterarse de nada, nadita, mi Shu peligraaaaaa!!!, snif!, que cruel soy, siempre he sido así, por estudios de Akia Nekoi el problema podría encontrarse en mi comida (la chatarra :D) JAJAJAJAJA. Bye bye no da. PD1: SHUICHI ES MIO! (no me importaría pelear con Yuki por el °¬° jejeje. PD2: ¿qué esperas para publicar?, yo te apoyo amiga!. Sayonara.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: Thoma va a acabar el trabajo que Shirou no acabó!, NOOOO. ¿Dónde esta Kumagoro cuando más se lo necesita? (Ryuichi: Comiendo hamburguesas americanas noda!) Amai: XD!. Gracias por esperar, espero te guste el 18, nos vemos en el próximo. Ja ne.  
  
Akia Nekoi:: Gomen, lo hice muy corto, como ya dije no pensaba publicarlo hasta ése amanecer. ¡Me conoces bien! Jejejeje, (siempre conspiro contra mi Shu-chan Y.Y) aquí esta lo malo X.X. PD: Nunca falta tu posdata :D a igual que tus reviews, Muchas gracias!. Ya sabes, nada de que te carcoma la curiosidad, bye bye.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: n.ñ jejejeje, si, fuerza Yuki, pero no recurras a Thoma!!!. XD.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Amai: Soy mala actuando XD  
  
Bi Hen: Apresúrense, ¡NUESTRAS VIDAS PELIGRAN!  
  
Amai: Oh Oh. Bien, nos hacemos a las chicas indefensas que necesitan de un hombre que las proteja, juas, esa si me la sé.  
  
Nat: Si pregunta somos modelos para comercial y necesitamos a un hombre para que haga el papel del tipo guapo.  
  
Bi hen: Y cuando caiga en la trampa... SIIIIII.  
  
Amai: Ya habrán 3 aves en el nido, jejejeje.  
  
Bi hen: para eso necesitamos algo con que dejarlo K.O., el tipo es fuerte.  
  
Amai: Le pediré (quitaré) las pastillitas a Tatsu-chan n.n.  
  
Nat: pastillitas.... que pastillitas?  
  
Amai: Las que usa con sus conquistas que se le ponen difíciles, mejor pregúntale a Shu-chan jijijiji, la usaron en el.  
  
Bi Hen: o.O.  
  
Nat: Ándale, manos a la obra!.  
  
Bi hen y Amai: Siiiiiii,  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Thoma regresó (buuuu, que miedo.....), y va a matar a Shu- chan!!!, la cosa se pone peor, mucho ojo en el siguiente capítulo amiga!. Sayonara!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Que ingenuo es Eiri!!!!!, y que mala es Amai!!!! Jejejeje, conseguiré ese seguro de vida, si señor, lo necesitamos todas, incluso yo!. Ja ne, gracias por el review.  
  
CHIHIRO:: Ya esta aquí!, espero subir el otro la semana que viene, bye bye.  
  
Tikal-neo:: Mala!, mala!, mala!, ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ALGÚN DÍA VAS A ACTUALIZAR TU FIC??!!, nooooo, yo quiero caber que pasa, mira que es más divertido si lo haces seguido, además que no descuidas a la audiencia n.n. Gracias por el apoyo, Ja ne.  
  
Angy Kohai:: No importa, lo bueno es que estas aquí, espero te guste este capítulo.  
  
Nat-chan07: jejejeje, buena idea!.  
  
Gracias a todas las chicas del mail por el apoyo de siempre, me hacen la escritora mas feliz de este mundo!!!. Jejeje, nos vemos con el fic la próxima semana (si es posible), ya saben la fórmula XDDDD:  
  
ESCRITORA PRESIONADA CON MONTÓN DE REVIEWS = CAPÍTULOS ACTUALIZADOS A LA SEMANA!.  
  
Bye bye, nos leemos en el 19, hasta entonces y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!. Sayonara na no daaaaaa. 


	19. La luz de mi camino

ACLARACIÓN: Todo Gravitation (ya saben: serie, manga, doujinshis n.n, souvenirs, etc. XD) le pertenecen a la fantástica, la inigualable: Maki Murakami-sensei. Estas son meras locuras de fanática que se hacen con el fin de entretener a las lectoras de tan rara historia. Gracias por aguantarme!.   
  
NOTA: Me refiero a Shuichi con el nombre Koiichi para seguir el ritmo a la historia, así que no me demanden ¬¬. Gomen por la tardanza, ahora si a la historia!.  
  
CAPÍTULO 19: LA LUZ DE MI CAMINO.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Tomó entre sus manos la mascarilla de oxígeno que Shuichi llevaba y sin más se la quitó.  
  
-Ahhh... Ahh... Ah...- su respiración se fue entrecortando, haciéndose más débil, asfixiándose con cada segundo.  
  
-Hasta la vista..... Shindo-san... -  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Despertó sobresaltado, la alta temperatura de su cuerpo descendía gradualmente hasta normalizarse, ligeras gotas de sudor bañaban cada rincón de su piel, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sólo que estaba allí, recostado en su cama con un paño en la frente, al parecer alguien más lo había estado acompañando  
  
Se incorporó con dificultad tomando asiento en el colchón y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la cabeza le dolía increíblemente, se llevó una mano a ella tratando de apaciguar un poco de ése insoportable dolor.  
  
Después de un momento finalmente lo recordó, como le habían privado de la presencia de su pequeño ángel, lo último que se le venía a la mente era el momento en que la lluvia acompañaba el camino de sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se las arregló para llegar a su casa?... hasta él lo desconocía.  
  
Bajó cuidadosamente de la cama, y se calzó las pantuflas que permanecían debajo de ella, necesitaba saber quién fue el que lo ayudó y la única respuesta la podía encontrar buscándolo.  
  
Registró toda la casa pero parecía estar solo, ningún rastro de alguien más aparte de él, se tumbó pesadamente en el sofá de la antesala, le hacía falta pensar en tantas cosas, todas relacionadas a ésa persona que tanto le importaba, Shuichi.  
  
Suspiró melancólicamente, ¿por qué se empeñaban en destruir sus esperanzas y en separarlos?, merecían ser felices, en especial el pelirrosa.  
  
-Shuichi..... o..... Koiichi..... –  
  
¿Era realmente aquel joven el verdadero Shuchi?, él mismo se lo había negado y ahora Shirou lo confirmaba... y si no se tratase de él realmente... ¿se estaba obsesionando con otra persona?, no era justo, ni para Shuichi y menos para Koiichi.  
  
Lo había hecho llorar muchas veces en el pasado... y ahora con Koiichi sucedía lo mismo. Fuera o no fuera Shuichi, la verdad es que también estaba dañando a ése pequeño.  
  
La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo, regresó hasta su cama echándose boca arriba, suspiró profundamente, su corazón estaba confundido.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El cuerpo de Koiichi se movía frenéticamente en busca del aire que se le estaba haciendo escaso, la mano que extendió al cielo caía lentamente al igual que su pulso. El sonido ininterrumpido del electrocardiógrafo indicaba que la vida del joven de pelo rosa se desvanecía con cada segundo que transcurría.  
  
Thoma miraba indiferente aquella escena, sus ojos jamás se mostraron tan fríos como ahora, el hermoso tono verde de ellos se había corrompido. La ira, venganza, celos, hicieron mella en el corazón del rubio presidente de NG.  
  
'Si es por el bien de Eiri, vale la pena', era una especie de lema para él, llegaría hasta el más terrible de los extremos por complacerlo, por protegerlo.  
  
Los intentos por respirar del chico disminuyeron, su cuerpo se calmó a la vez que entreabrió lentamente los ojos para mirar directamente a los de Thoma.  
  
El rubio se sorprendió, ¡para estos entonces se suponía que Shindo debería estar muerto!, no obstante, lo veía con esos ojos tan profundos, tan fríos, tan desafiantes; comenzó a sentirse nervioso, perdiéndose en esa mirada que lo incomodaba.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Noriko?- habló una voz semejante a la de un niño pequeño.  
  
-¿Ahora qué Ryu-chan?- le respondió la voz de una chica, por el tono esta denotada cansancio.  
  
-¿Dónde se fue a meter Thoma hasta estas horas de la madrugada, no da?-  
  
-Yo que sé-  
  
-¡Lo sabes muy bien nano da!-  
  
-Se fue a casa de Eiri-san, ¿no?-  
  
-Pero dijo que volvería de inmediato, además su celular está apagado, eso no me gusta... ¡QUIERO VER A MI AMIGO THOMA!-  
  
-¿Duérmete... quieres?-  
  
-¡NO!, ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR HASTA QUE THOMA LLEGUE!-  
  
-Ryuichi... –  
  
-¡NO!-  
  
-Ryuichi... –  
  
-¡NO!-  
  
'Adiós a mi paciencia' -¡¡¡¡DUÉRMETE DE UNA VEZ!!!!, ¡¡¡ES LO MENOS QUE ME DEBES!!!, ¡ES POR CULPA DE TUS CAPRICHOS QUE ESTAMOS DURMIENDO EN EL PISO DEL LOBBY DEL HOTEL PARA ESPERAR A THOMA!, MI CABELLO ESTÁ ARRUINADO, ME DUELE LA ESPALDA Y..... ¡¡¡NO ME VEO NADA ATRACTIVA!!!- se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire. Ryuichi estaba helado, jamás esperó estas reacciones de su colega, pensó que todo ya había terminado... error –SI MAÑANA APAREZCO CON OJERAS... ESTAS MUERTO RYUICHI, ¿ME OÍSTE?.... ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!, buenas noches- terminó por cubrirse completamente la cabeza con la pequeña manta que cobijaba a ambos integrantes de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-¡Glup!... Vuelve Thoma... – suplicó muy bajito.  
  
-Escucho a alguien hablar- advirtió de nuevo la tecladista de NG.  
  
Ante las palabras de la chica Ryuichi se quedó quietecito abrazado a Kumagoro -........- de ahora en adelante pensaría dos veces antes de hacer enfadar a Noriko, cuando algo afectaba a su apariencia se ponía histérica. 'Thoma sálvame' pensó, rogando al cielo que su amigo se encontrara bien y apareciera, ya no quería estar ni sólo segundo más en compañía de Noriko, a veces daba miedo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou llevaba una taza de café en las manos para beberla, estaba muy caliente y hacía de todo para no quemarse los dedos con ésta. El café le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto durante la noche, debía procurar la seguridad de su pequeño y que ese rubio impertinente no hiciera su aparición por allí.  
  
Ya tenía todo listo, al amanecer abandonaban el hospital y saldrían de la ciudad. El haberse topado con el mismo Eiri del que Seguchi hablaba lo tomó por sorpresa y lo que menos quería en este mundo es que alguien le arrebatara otra vez a aquel dulce joven a quien aprendió a amar.  
  
Sumido en sus pensamientos llegó ya a la habitación del pequeño, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar en esta a un sujeto que extrañamente se le hacía familiar.  
  
-Tho... Thoma-san- habló atónito al notar claramente que se trataba del presidente de NG. Su corazón dejó de latir al momento que vio las manos del susodicho alrededor del cuello de Koiichi.  
  
-Te dije... que no lo acercaras a él... – murmuró Thoma, quien al parecer estaba desconcertado por su propia acción.  
  
La taza se le cayó de las manos para estrellarse en el piso, esparciendo todo el líquido. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Koiichi, apartando de un empujón al rubio que parecía no estar en si.  
  
------------------- Flash back -------------------  
  
Pasó algún tiempo, Thoma se encontraba como hipnotizado por esos ojos que ahora eran tan sombríos, nunca le había pasado algo así, nadie conseguía intimidarlo, sin embargo.....  
  
-Seguchi...-  
  
Los ojos de Thoma se abrieron considerablemente, ¡Shindo lo estaba reconociendo!.  
  
-N-no es posible, t-tú no recuerdas nada, ¡perdiste la memoria!-  
  
-Seguchi... Thoma...-  
  
------------------- Fin del Flash back -------------------  
  
Shirou abrazó a su pequeño koi, por fortuna seguía respirando, se había dado el susto de su vida, acarició dulcemente la cabeza de éste depositando un beso en su frente.  
  
-Tenemos que matarlo, Shirou- la voz de Thoma se dejó oír desde su detrás, se notaba lo perturbado que estaba.  
  
Shirou recostó al joven y lo cubrió delicadamente con la blanca sábana, para luego dirigirse en dirección a Thoma, al llegar frente a él cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.  
  
-Shindo no puede permanecer con vida, él...- un golpe en su rostro no le dejó concluir lo que decía, cayendo al suelo producto del impacto.  
  
-¡¿QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES?!, ¡no permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima!, si quieres hacerle daño... tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver-  
  
Thoma se incorporó poniéndose de pie –Que siga con vida es un peligro tanto para mi como para ti... lo sabe todo... –  
  
-¿Saber qué?-  
  
-Me recordó, me llamó por mi nombre-  
  
-¡Mientes!, el ya no es más Shuichi Shindo, es mi amado Koiichi, todo ese pasado quedó enterrado en su interior, él y yo hemos comenzado una nueva vida y no dejaré que alguien me la estropee... mataré a cualquiera que lo haga... así tenga que ser a ti-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiip  
  
El timbre de la puerta lo despertó, se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, posiblemente medio día, estiró las manos para desperezarse.  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiip  
  
¡Que sonido más fastidioso!, tenía que pensar seriamente en quitarlo, pero antes que nada tenía que ir a abrir a quien fuera que estuviera tocándolo.  
  
-¿Tú?- preguntó extrañado al toparse en la puerta a quien menos esperaba.  
  
-Ya volví Eiri-san, es una alegría que estés despierto- respondió con su típica sonrisa en el rostro –eh... ¿no piensas dejarme pasar?, tengo mucho que decirte-  
  
-¿Fuiste tú verdad?- el joven de mirada dorada interrogó a su cuñado.  
  
-¿Yo qué?-  
  
-El que estuvo cuidándome anoche... eras tú, Seguchi-  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?, te encontré en muy mal estado, estuviste delirando toda la noche y... –  
  
-¿Y?-  
  
'Que alegría, Eiri no recuerda nada, ya no tendré que poner una excusa para mi ausencia, ni decirle lo que pasó con el idiota de Shindo'  
  
-Te traje algo para almorzar, supongo que ya te encuentras bien- cambió de tema.  
  
-Mas o menos, pasa- le abrió espacio para que ingresara dentro, no se sentía con ganas para discutir.  
  
Eiri se fue a su habitación para mudarse de ropa ya que tenía planeado salir después de almorzar, por otro lado Thoma se encargó de dejar lista la mesa hasta que Eiri bajara, eran pocas las veces que ambos podían estar solos y como esta era la ocasión, todo debía salir perfecto.  
  
Los cubiertos estaban en su lugar al igual que las flores al centro de la mesa, dándole un toque elegante, muy del gusto de Thoma. Ya faltaba una sola cosa: la música. Buscó entre los discos compactos de Eiri algo que se adecuara al momento, ¡bingo! encontró un CD que a diferencia de los demás no especificaba la música que contenía, le entró una curiosidad por oír que llevaba dentro así que lo probó en el estéreo del escritor.  
  
La suave tonada de aquella melodía instrumental le fascinó, ya estaba acostumbrado a oírla, se sentía feliz al ver que Eiri compartía sus mismos gustos, ambos eran tan parecidos.  
  
-Ya vine, ¿podemos almorzar?- la voz del escritor interrumpió las fantasías que se creaban en la mente de Seguchi.  
  
-Ahhh... si, si, lo tengo todo preparado, por favor toma asiento- Yuki prefirió hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, no estaba da humor para averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su cuñado.  
  
-Me gustó mucho este compacto tuyo, no sabía que eras admirador de Mozart-  
  
-¿Mozart?, yo no tengo ningún compacto de Mozart. Gracias por la comida- dijo el escritor cogiendo ya los cubiertos y disponiéndose a dar un bocado a aquel platillo que se veía tan apetitosa.  
  
-No me engañes, lo encontré junto con tus otros CD's-  
  
-Ah, uno que no lleva nada escrito, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¿Ves como si es tuyo?- sonrió.  
  
-No sabía que contenía, lo encontré hace 3 días en medio de uno de mis libros, estaba un poco rayado, pensé que estropearía mi estéreo-resaltó esto último haciendo que Thoma se intranquilizara.  
  
-Lo siento, no me fije si estaba dañado, lo quitaré ahora mismo-  
  
-Espera- la mano del escritor sobre su hombro lo detuvo –quiero saber que más contiene, déjalo, además si algo se arruina... tu lo pagarás, ¿cierto?-  
  
Thoma rió abiertamente al comentario desvergonzado de Eiri –jajajaja, no hay problema-  
  
-¿Por qué estas en la ciudad?, no me digas que viniste a vigilarme- dijo Yuki con un dejo de reproche en su voz.  
  
-¡Nada de eso!, Nittle Grasper está de gira y Nueva York se encuentra en nuestro itinerario de presentaciones, así que creí conveniente hacerte una visita antes de que partamos de la ciudad-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-¿Y tú... has pensado en volver a escribir?-  
  
-No lo sé, quizá algún día-  
  
Thoma notó que el plato de Yuki casi estaba vacío y él ni empezaba, así que se puso manos a la obra, de ninguna manera el hermano de su esposa lo dejaría comiendo solo, eso no.  
  
:::"Eh Hiro ¡no hagas eso!... oh no!, ¡¿ya esta grabando?!... errr... ¿por dónde comienzo?... ¡ya sé que por el principio!, pero lo que no sé es que decir, ¡no me grites así Fujisaki!":::  
  
Por acto reflejo Yuki dejó caer los cubiertos, la voz que oía en la grabación era nada más y nada menos que la de Shuichi.  
  
:::"Bueno... Yu-Yuki, me da mucha pena decirlo, todos me ven raro, ¡deja de mirarme así K'!...no, no, no, lo haré, lo haré, pero aleja la mágnum. Eh, como decía, sé que hoy es el día de tus cumpleaños, y con lo baka que soy no sabía que comprarte, así que a Hiro se le ocurrió la idea de grabarte un compacto con las canciones que te gustan, yo hubiera preferido ponerte las de Nittle Grasper o incluso las de Bad Luck, pero no lo hice porque siempre me dices lo ruidosas que son, por eso Sakano me recomendó la música clásica, espero que te guste":::  
  
Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar la mejilla de Yuki.  
  
Thoma estaba decidido a cortar la grabación viendo el efecto que causaba en el escritor, sin embargo, Yuki lo detuvo asiendo una mano fuertemente a la muñeca de su camisa.  
  
:::"Bueno chicos... 1... 2... 3... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDO YUKI, FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS A TI (sonido de aplausos). Ojalá que te guste tu regalo Yuki, es algo pequeño pero hecho con todo mi amor, además si te portas bien puede que recibas algo mejor, ya sabes a lo que me refiero (Suguru: ¡Sakano-san!, Hiro:Se desmayó)... etto...ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente, tengo que ayudar, una vez más feliz cumpleaños Yuki y recuerda... te amo":::  
  
-Eiri-san...- susurró un preocupado Thoma que solamente se limitaba a ver a su cuñado que tenía la cara cubierta por su cabello, nada más podía hacer.  
  
-¿Por qué?... ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!- elevó la mirada descubriendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas –No puedo más Thoma, no puedo...- y se echó a correr dejado al presidente de NG estupefacto.  
  
-Eh... ¡Espera Eiri-san!- para cuando proceso la información Yuki ya no estaba.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Secó sus lágrimas todo lo que pudo con el dorso de su mano, necesitaba verlo, un minuto sin él resultaba una eternidad. Ya quería ver que hacía ése tipo para impedirle estar con Shuichi, en esta ocasión no le daría la victoria tan fácilmente.  
  
Bajó decidido de su coche y sin vacilar se acercó firme hasta la entrada del hospital, la cual pasó sin ningún problema, extrañado subió las escaleras, esto resultaba bastante fácil, ¿dónde estaba la seguridad que había prometido aquel hombre?, seguro era sólo para infundirle temor.  
  
Llegó hasta el piso en cuestión y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño, tampoco encontró problemas allí. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró suavemente, no quería alarmar a alguien.  
  
-No puede ser... – dijo al observar el interior.  
  
La recámara estaba completamente vacía.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Shuichi, pero era una enfermera. De ella recibió la terrible noticia: habían dejado el hospital.  
  
Subió nuevamente a su coche esta vez en dirección a la mansión en la que vivía el pequeño.  
  
Cuando llegó allá se topó con el mismo cuadro, el lugar estaba deshabitado y ni rastros del pelirrosa o de Shirou. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, muy cerca de las gradas, golpeándolo con un puño en el acto, decepcionado de todo lo que le pasaba.  
  
-Demonios... -  
  
Elevó la vista dándose cuenta que estaba parado en un lugar en particular, imágenes se le vinieron a la mente en ése preciso instante, la primera vez que había visto a Shuichi después del accidente, como lo besó, como lo tuvo entre sus brazos.  
  
En ése entonces no creyó posible volverlo a ver, tal y como sucedía ahora, por esa razón no se daría por vencido, lo encontraría, era una promesa.  
  
Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta sin percatarse que alguien estaba a su detrás.  
  
-¡Auch!- dijo una chica llevándose ambas manos a la cara.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Yuki fingiendo interés y ayudándola, una idea se le vino a la mente... ¿y si ella sabía dónde estaba su Shuichi? – Fui muy torpe, lo lamento, ¿la lastimé?-  
  
-Eh... no, estoy bien, yo fui la torpe por no fijarme a donde iba-  
  
-Ando buscando al dueño de casa, ¿usted sabe dónde puedo ubicarlo?-  
  
-Yo soy la ama de llaves, temporalmente el señor no estará por estos lugares, no sé en dónde se encuentra, lo único que tengo entendido es el lugar al que se mudará en dos semanas, pero si quiere encontrarlo puede llamarle al celular, le facilitaré el número-  
  
-No, seré franco con usted, no quiero ver al señor Shirou, usted es empleada suya, debe saber a dónde se llevaron al joven que vive con él, sabe a quién me refiero, a Koiichi- tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.  
  
-N-no es algo que... que pueda decir- giró la cabeza ocultando lo terriblemente sonrojada que estaba.  
  
-Dímelo, ¿me harías ése favor?- ya la tenía a sus pies, su técnica nunca fallaba, ya sólo era cuestión de segundos para sacarle toda la verdad a aquella chica.  
  
-No sé dónde está, ya le dije... lo único que me dieron es la dirección de su nueva casa, a la cual se mudarán en dos semanas- con un suspiro Yuki la soltó, al parecer no estaba mintiendo.  
  
-Y... ¿me podrías dar la dirección?-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El frío viento meneaba a su compás los finos cabellos rosados, la solitaria silueta del joven adornaba el bello jardín rodeado de variados tipos de flores, resaltando la perfección del lugar con la suya propia.  
  
La pequeña mascota descansaba apacible en su regazo, ignorando las penurias de las que había sido víctima su amo. Desde aquella horrorosa experiencia Koiichi cambió radicalmente, tanto que preocupaba.  
  
De aquella boca que frecuentaba hablar sin parar no salía ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera una leve sonrisa se asomaba en esos labios que alguna vez demostraron tanta felicidad. Su mirada no llevaba ese brillo especial que solamente él poseía.  
  
Andria lo mantenía vigilado todo el tiempo, se sentía tan mal al verlo así, no podía ocultar que apreciaba bastante a su joven patrón, aunque ahora hubiera cambiado, tenía fe en que algún día volviera ser ese chico rebosante de vida.  
  
Pensaba también en aquel extraño hombre que le había encontrado la vez pasada en la antigua mansión, ¿por qué parecía importarle tanto el joven Koiichi?, ¿hizo bien al decirle en dónde vivían?... ¿y si era uno de esos tipos que quería hacerle más daño?, le invadía la culpa, nunca debió ser tan imprudente.  
  
-Señor..... Ko-chan.....- posó momentáneamente una mano en el hombro del susodicho antes de regresar a sus labores en la cocina.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Esta es...- se dijo a si mismo cierto rubio que revisaba la dirección en una pequeña hoja de papel que llevaba en manos. Los gritos necesitados de su corazón lo habían llevado nuevamente a él, tenía que verlo, tocarlo, sentir su piel, hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, que no lo abandonaría.  
  
Sabía a que se atenía, ése hombre podía estar allí, sin embargo, no le importó, podía pasar por todos los riesgos del mundo con tal de tener a Shuichi y esta no sería la excepción.  
  
Bajó lentamente del majestuoso Mercedes negro y se preparó para cumplir con lo planeado. Como no era bien recibido optó por tomar la ruta más segura para llegar ante el pelirrosa, trepar la cerca.  
  
Recordando su niñez en Kyoto y las veces que trepaba los árboles en compañía de Tatsuha no se le fue difícil llegar a la cima, claro que no contaba con las múltiples rosas que se erguían a lo alto del muro, cada punzada lo tomaba por sorpresa, pero ya estaba a punto de llegar a su meta.  
  
Tras recibir multiples heridas finalmente dio el último salto para quedar dentro de aquella mansión, era sin lugar a dudas mucho más hermosa que la anterior. Se encontraba apreciando los alrededores cuando su vista dio con lo más sublime que pudieran haber visto sus ojos en mucho tiempo.  
  
'Shuichi...'  
  
Rodeado de bellas flores se encontraba su pequeño, tan radiante que no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así.  
  
Su pelo danzando con el viento, su mirada perdida en alguna parte del extenso jardín, su piel tan blanca que competía con la claridad del sol. El delicado traje que llevaba incrementaba su encanto: un pantalón beige claro que se ceñía a sus caderas y se holgaba conforme llegaba a los pies, una camisa del mismo tono con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho y unas finas sandalias que hacían juego con el conjunto.  
  
No pudo resistirse, y sin más se echó a correr en dirección del joven, lo tenía sin cuidado que Shirou notase su presencia, ahora estaba con Shuichi... podía morir allí y seguiría feliz.  
  
Se detuvo justamente frente a él, respiraba entrecortadamente debido al cansancio, estiró una mano para coger la del joven –Shuichi... – susurró.  
  
Ante el contacto, Koiichi se apartó nervioso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja, yéndose hacia atrás del susto, Yuki se apresuró a sujetarlo para que no cayera, sosteniéndolo por la cintura con una mano y tomando con la otra a la tortuga que cayó del regazo del pequeño.  
  
Lo levantó hasta que ambos quedaran de pie, muy cerca el uno del otro. Entonces Koiichi comenzó a moverse notoriamente temeroso, no decía nada sólo se movía desesperado entre los brazos del escritor, intentando zafarse de aquel agarre.  
  
Yuki sabía del por qué de la reacción del chico, de seguro recordaba las veces que había sido tocado por otros hombres y quién sabe de qué maneras. Intentó calmarle todo lo que pudo, aferrándose más a su delicado cuerpo, deseando que lo reconociera.  
  
-Shuichi, no te vayas... quédate conmigo- murmuró, sus ojos lo estaba traicionando una vez más, no pudo evitar llorar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Permanecía hecho ovillo en ése lugar tan triste y desolado, cuando de pronto sintió algo extraño, una hermosa calidez que reconocía perfectamente.  
  
-No te vayas...- le suplicaba la voz de aquel hombre, aquel a quien conocía perfectamente, su gran amigo.  
  
-¿Yuki...?- preguntó dudoso, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
El muro que lo rodeaba se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando que la luz volviera a iluminarlo. La imagen del escritor se mostró frente a él, sacudió la cabeza, ¿era cierto?.  
  
-No te vayas... – volvía a repetir, esta vez extendiendo los brazos, abriéndolos para recibirlo.  
  
-Yuki...- rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió su encuentro, buscando la protección que tanto le hacía falta.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sus ojos que permanecían oscuros hasta ése entonces cambiaron de un momento a otro, retomando el brillo que se había perdido en ellos, purificándose con aquel líquido que eran sus lágrimas que ahora comenzaban a fluir con libertad.  
  
-¡¡YUKIII!!- rompió en llanto, abrazándose tan fuerte como pudo al escritor, desahogando en él todo su dolor.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: Bueno, que decir, antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que me quedé un tanto aturdida con tantas pruebas y mi madre propuso un viaje al que no me pude negar, pero ahora que ya estoy un tanto libradita de aquel terrible martirio voy a estar puntual en la entrega de los capis, ok?.  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, ya tenía pensado este reencuentro, me duele verlos separaditos, ¡yo los quiero juntos!, ¿pero cómo se las arreglarán para hacerlo?, Yuki tendrá que apartar a Thoma y Shuichi tendrá que escapar de Shirou, jejeje, pero antes que nada tiene que recuperarse, ya de eso se encargará Yuki, ¿no?.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron review y mails, se los agradezco de verdad, ya muchas me decían: "Para cuando el 19??", pues aquí esta (más vale tarde que nunca n.n), además que lo hice larguito para compensar.  
  
nat-chan07:: ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!, de solo oír la palabra "prueba" me produce una especie de urticaria en la piel XD (exagerada ¬¬) brrrr, gracias, siempre viene bien un buen review.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen:: ¡Yuki es muy insistente!, por eso te amo ni lindo escritorcillo °¬°!!, su amor rompe todas las barreras, esperemos que Thoma no sea la piedrita en el zapato de ambos, juas si supieran lo de capítulos que se vienen n.n. Bye gracias por el review!.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Antes que nada.... ¡Ya quiero leer más de tu fic! ¬¬, porfa actualízalo, no me dejes así T-T. ¿Por qué siempre soy tan mala con Shu?, hasta yo me lo pregunto, me parece más lindo cuando sufre (Shuichi: Eso no tiene sentido). Jajajaja como ya dije antes el final ya esta escrito, lo que me duele es que faltan poquillos capis Y-Y, me encariñé con mi fic, pero todo tiene que acabar y esta historia no es la excepción, espero no me maten. Sayonara na no da...  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: Thoma va a sufrir eso es un hecho, gomen Thoma te amo pero tienes que sufrir!! XD, lo pide la mayoría y tendrá que ser así, ¿las cosas irán bien de ahora en adelante?, ¿podrá Yuki curar las heridas de Shuichi?, no faltes al leer el 20 (más pasos cerca del final TT-TT). Arigatou.  
  
Kiam Yukino:: Si le echas un vistazo al manga encontrarás la respuesta n.n. No es secreto para nadie que Thoma sobreprotege MUCHO... DEMASIADO a Eiri, hace lo que hace creyendo que con eso protege a Yuki. Con el transcurso de la historia vio el cambio de Yuki a causa de la relación que mantenía con Shuichi, en pocas palabras nuestro escritor "se enamoró" (si Yuki!, no me lo niegues!!), lo cierto es que como la relación de ambos peligra continuamente por X razones (no diré más, sino les arruino la historia o.o) sabe que al enamorarse Eiri a tal punto y con un posible rompimiento, pues le haría más daño del que ya se hizo (historia Kitazawa ya conocida). Thoma es así y así será (por eso lo amo!). Te he debido cansar un chorro con tanta palabrería, gomen, siempre escribo de más XD, si tienes alguna duda (cualquiera) no dudes en preguntarme. Ja ne no da y gracias por el review. PD: Continúa tu fic, ok?.  
  
Haruka:: Konnichiwa linda, comienzo a dar saltitos (gané, gané weeee!) he pensado algunas cosas pero podrían modificar bastante la historia (y cuando digo bastante, créeme, es BASTANTE u.u, ya me conoces como soy de loca masoquista y otros tantos adjetivos XD) a como esta ahora espero encontrarte conectada, así hablamos más a gusto. Gracias por las palabras, viniendo de ti me hacen tan feliz. Sayonara Haruka-san.  
  
Angy Kohai:: ¿Creen que alguien va a morir en la historia?... hmmm... ¿será Yuki?, ¿Shuichi?... ¿Kumagoro? XDDD. Gracias a ti por dejar review.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Jajajaja Thoma gana popularidad aunque sea para verlo muerto XP. ¡ME DUELE!, ¡EL FIC SE ACABA!, snif!... snif!. Bueno, así tiene que ser Y.Y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, aunque ya me vengo con un nuevo trabajo, espero les guste y me sigan. Gracias por siempre apoyarme y descuida que si o si actualizo la semana que viene, tengo que enmendarme por el abandono temporal, total... ¡YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Y puedo hacer con mi tiempo lo que mejor me venga en gana. Bye bye.  
  
Dary Kyana:: ¡Mejor nos lo turnamos niña XD!, que después de que le hice lo que le hice (en la historia, no piensen mal ¬¬) ya debe de estar acostumbrado a los tríos y cuartetos XDDDDD, o sea que hay ¡¡¡Shuichi para todos!!!!, JAJAJAJAJA (Ryuichi: Perdónenla, las pruebas la sacaron de sus cabales). Ja ne.  
  
Chichiro-chan:: ¡¡No soy mala!!... aunque... pensándolo mejor... si lo soy, pero nada más un poquito :P jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D.  
  
URIKO NODA:: ¿De verdad, de verdad? =D, ¡que linda!, yo también te quiero por leer mi fic! y a todas las que me siguen, muchas gracias chicas, las adoro n.n. Espero poder leer un fic tuyo, por cierto, si tienes alguno aquí dímelo para que así le eche una ojeada, ¡Ya tengo tiempo! (aunque momentáneo). ¿Será comedia?, estoy segura que me gustará, yo también planeo escribir un fic nuevo después de terminar este (pero será drama, ya conoces mi manera de trabajar, soy muy sombría muahuahahahaha), espero te guste. Bye nano da.  
  
Zoldick Neo Queen:: ¡Bienvenida a !, la casa de los escritores y lectores de fics, espero te guste leer y que quizá en un futuro te animes a escribir una historia, por el momento puedes disfrutar de los trabajos tanto de mis colegas como el mío. Jejeje, gracias, haces que me sonroje... y claro que lo voy a continuar!, ya voy como por el final, espero me sigas en capítulos posteriores. Un beso, adiós.  
  
tasatir:: Muchas gracias, me halaga que aún estando en pruebas te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlos, yo también he estado un tanto ocupada por esa razón no actualicé la semana pasada, pero ya estoy aquí poniéndome al día. Ja ne y arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y perdonen la tardanza. Un saludo especial para mis amigas del mail:  
  
Claudia-chan (Gomen por lo de la PC, me da pena la pobre jajajaja, espero te haya gustado este capi y lo hice más largo gracias a tus deseos), Palagata (Espero que ya estés mejorcita amiga, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti!), Natalia (Gomen por tardar, me fui de paseo por allí), Mika Sakuma (Yes! No problem!), zzagide (Gracias por tus comentarios niña, siempre me suben los ánimos), Selpelin (Ajap! Acertaste, ese espero que me quede bonito, aunque va a pasar algo que...), Tifanny-chan (Aquí esta el 19 y para la semana que viene el 20!), chibigirlhentai (Si, digamos que unos 4 o 3... quién sabe), Pares (Ya me tomé la merecida siesta, no me fue tan mal, aunque tampoco soy una reina del estudio), pricesserenity (lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ¿he dicho lo siento?), Norikokuchan (nah! Cómo que sádica? ¬¬), Cristal-san (Aaaaachú, esa me dolió), Frida-chan (Gracias por las pastillas de alegría XD!!!) y kaoruko (Amai presente! Jajaja, se nos viene el final querida K-chan!... jejejeeje... ¿Te gusta que te diga K verdad? juas XD o.o)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (lo último no lo cumplí esta semana, gomen u.u).  
  
Ya está, finalmente el 19, nos vemos la semana que viene. Una vez más muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, yo soy la que da saltitos de alegría al recibir uno =D, dewa matta y no olviden dejar aunque un pequeñísimo review en este, ok?. Sayonara nano daaaaaa!. 


	20. Yo te protegeré

ACLARACIÓN: Ante la pregunta de mi amiga Kaoruko, si, este es el primer fan fic que escribo en toda mi vida y tenía que ser de Gravitation, por cierto, Gravitation es propiedad de la grandiosísima Maki Murakami-sensei, yo solamente soy una fanática que gusta de escribir historias de su serie favorita, así que disfruten de mis locuras.  
  
NOTA: Ya lo saben, me refiero a Shuichi con el nombre Koiichi para seguir el ritmo a la historia (ojo: Sólo hasta que sea necesario :P).  
  
CAPÍTULO 20: YO TE PROTEGERÉ.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Sus ojos que permanecían oscuros hasta ése entonces cambiaron de un momento a otro, retomando el brillo que se había perdido en ellos, purificándose con aquel líquido que eran sus lágrimas que ahora comenzaban a fluir con libertad.  
  
-¡¡YUKIII!!- rompió en llanto, abrazándose tan fuerte como pudo al escritor, desahogando en él todo su dolor.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El avión partía y otra vez debían dejar otra ciudad, la popularidad de Nittle Grasper aumentaba y con esto una gran horda de seguidores también, se sentían muy a gusto en cada una de sus giras, pero para uno de los integrantes de la banda esta no había sido una de las más agradables.  
  
-¿Thoma, puedo sentarme contigo noda?- pregunto un Ryuichi con una cara que se asemejaba a la de Kumagoro.  
  
-¿Ya no te gusta sentarte con Noriko?, ella te invita de sus golosinas- le respondió sin separar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
-Noriko..... Noriko me da miedo- contestó con lagrimas en los ojos a la vez que sacudía con ambas manos al hombre rubio.  
  
-Sinceramente ahora preferiría estar solo, si no te molesta-  
  
-Thoma... – suplicó con ojos de cachorrito regañado.  
  
-Ryuichi sabes que no... Ahhh.... que diablos, pero con una condición-  
  
-Dime lo que sea, Kumagoro se portará bien, lo juro nano da-  
  
-Que te quedes en silencio, si es posible toma una siesta-  
  
-Eso es muy fácil, Ryu-chan y Kumagoro están cansados- ambos, peluche y dueño movían la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
-Si es así, no tengo objeción- el rubio cambiaba de página sin darle la cara a su amigo que se fue acomodando en el asiento junto a él con una pequeña manta para cubrirse.  
  
-Gracias Thoma- dijo Sakuma seguido de un bostezo antes de quedar dormido.  
  
Al notar que su compañero ya no le veía Thoma bajó el libro revelando sus ojos verdes de los cuales escapaban algunas lágrimas.  
  
'Eiri-san'  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en él, lo había visto muy triste estos últimos días, se la pasaba escuchando una y otra vez aquel CD... ¡maldita la hora en que lo encontró!, ahora en la mente del escritor sólo rondaba el recuerdo de Shindo.  
  
Sin embargo, gracias a su intervención no volvería a verlo jamás.  
  
------------------- Flash back -------------------  
  
-¡Mientes!, el ya no es más Shuichi Shindo, es mi amado Koiichi, todo ese pasado quedó enterrado en su interior, él y yo hemos comenzado una nueva vida y no dejaré que alguien me la estropee... mataré a cualquiera que lo haga... así tenga que ser a ti-  
  
-Yo tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados... Eiri-san está sufriendo y eso es porque tú no cumpliste con tu palabra, esta claro que no puedes hacerte cargo de ése chiquillo- respondió con un dejo de ironía en la voz –míralo, al final le has hecho más daño que yo-  
  
Inesperadamente Shirou lo cogió del cuello de su gabardina –¡Cállate!-  
  
-Las verdades duelen, ¿no es así?-  
  
-¡Te digo que te calles!-  
  
-Le ahorraremos el dolor, mátalo... ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?-  
  
-Intenta ponerle un dedo encima y yo mataré a tu querido Eiri-san- la sonrisa del rostro de Thoma se borró dando paso a una mirada de odio infinito.  
  
-No me provoques Shirou... –  
  
-Puse el dedo en la herida, ¿verdad?- ahora era Shirou quien hablada con un tono sarcástico –Tu punto débil es ése tipo, me di cuenta desde el principio, se ve cuánto lo amas, es una pena que él no corresponda a tu amor-  
  
-Lo mismo digo de ti- añadió Seguchi.  
  
Shirou se contuvo las ganas de golpear en ése mismo instante al presidente de NG, sabía que una eventual discusión no le convenía a ninguno de los dos y menos con la actual situación.  
  
-Thoma-san, quiero disculparme por lo que dije hace un momento- el rubio quedó perplejo ante estas palabras –la verdad es que amo a Koiichi y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera, me provocaste y era natural que reaccionara de aquella forma, espero me entiendas- lo soltó del agarre en que lo mantenía a la vez que se giraba para regresar hasta donde descansaba el pelirrosa.  
  
-Ya veo, eres muy astuto- murmuró por lo bajo.  
  
-No es conveniente pelear entre nosotros, hablando podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero debo recalcar algo... no renunciaré a él- señaló decidido.  
  
-Es difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión- Thoma se encogió de hombros –no quiero que se acerque a Eiri, es todo-  
  
-No te preocupes, jamás lo volverá a ver, de eso... me encargo yo-  
  
------------------- Fin del Flash back ------------------  
  
Podía confiar en Shirou, de eso no había duda. Shindo ya no estaba en la ciudad, y eso haría que Eiri lo fuera a olvidar poco a poco. Con el tiempo el escritor regresaría a su vida normal y ése cantante sólo sería un mal sueño.  
  
Faltaba poco, unos cuantos meses tal vez, pero Eiri volvería a Japón.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Shuichi... tranquilo... estoy aquí- Eiri rodeó protectoramente el cuerpo del pelirrosa, abrazándolo de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo así, podía haber jurado que Shuichi se estaba quedando dormido si éste no se hubiera apartado de repente ante la mirada atónita del escritor.  
  
La mente del chico evocaba eventos pasados, ya no veía a Yuki frente a él, sino a varios extraños que se acercaban amenazadoramente, sus miradas lascivas le producían pavor.  
  
-¡Suéltame!, ¡n-no... no me toques!- gritó exaltado.  
  
-¿Shuichi?- intentó acercarse nuevamente, mas éste lo rehuyó.  
  
-¡No me toques!, no quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero!, ¡ME DUELE!, por favor... no- suplicaba sosteniéndose la cabeza como si esta le doliera tan fuerte que se hundió las uñas en ella haciéndose heridas que comenzaron a sangrar.  
  
-¡Basta, te estas lastimando!, ¡Detente, baka!- al ver que no reaccionaba y sin importarle sus gritos Yuki lo cogió de las muñecas haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –Soy yo, Yuki, ¿no me recuerdas?-  
  
-¿Yuki?- preguntó débilmente a la vez que aquellas imágenes se disipaban.  
  
-Si, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos, nadie te lastimará, lo prometo-  
  
-Yu... ki... – fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse en brazos del escritor.  
  
Las facciones en el rostro de Eiri denotaban una ira tremenda, toda dirigida a ése tipo, el causante de todo el sufrimiento en su pequeño. Después de lo sucedido ¡¿cómo tenía el descaro de reclamar a Shuichi como suyo?!.  
  
'Te lo prometo' pensó para sí mientras observaba a un inconsciente Shuichi, era evidente el daño psicológico que le habían ocasionado y por nada en este mundo permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir, iba a cortar esto de raíz.  
  
-Nos vamos- dijo al momento de levantar al pelirrosa en brazos. Estaba decidido y nada ni nadie le haría desistir, se iba con SU Shuichi o moriría en el intento, además parecía no haber nadie en aquel lugar que pudiera delatarlo.  
  
Sin perder tiempo se encaminó al portón principal procediendo a abrirlo cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención, con cada paso se acercaba más a su felicidad.  
  
Una vez fuera se apresuró a llegar a su coche, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que Shuichi no estaba donde debería estar y para cuando se enteraran rogaba estar ya muy lejos, así jamás los encontrarían.  
  
Recostó al pelirrosa en el asiento del copiloto cuidadosamente a la vez que él ingresaba por el otro extremo para tomar el control del vehículo.  
  
Sin dudarlo arrancó el coche, esperando dejar atrás todo el odio y sufrimiento del que había sido victima el pequeño.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Shirou se encontraba revisando unos papeles en la biblioteca, se tomaba muy enserio el trabajo, no había probado bocado desde la mañana, pidiendo estrictamente que nadie lo molestara hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo.  
  
-Ahh...- suspiró recargándose en el sillón, quitándose esos pequeños mechones de cabello en su rostro que ya comenzaban a fastidiarlo.  
  
Se dispuso a levantarse para estirar un poco las piernas y además ver lo que hacía su koi, no es que fuera mucho, a decir verdad, Koiichi se limitaba a quedarse quieto y en silencio, era como si ya no fuera parte de este mundo.  
  
El doctor le había dicho que podría ser a causa de las grandes dosis de droga que pudo haber recibido.  
  
Cada día se sentía más y más culpable, ningún tratamiento había conseguido mejoras, todo era un fracaso tras otro, ¿acaso Koiichi no volvería a ser el mismo?. Extrañaba sus berrinches, sus travesuras, el solo hecho de no verlo sonreír nuevamente le destrozaba el alma.  
  
Se acercó a la gran ventana, revisando con la vista el amplio jardín, pero ni rastros del pequeño. Temeroso, salió gritando el nombre de la joven sirvienta -¡ANDRIA!-  
  
-Si, señor- respondió la joven que no entendía del por qué de los gritos de Shirou.  
  
-¿Koiichi está contigo?-  
  
-Dejé al joven en el jardín, señor-  
  
Tras esta respuesta y sin dar explicación alguna Shirou salió de la mansión en busca de su pequeño. Andria al no saber de qué se trataba solo optó por seguir a su patrón.  
  
Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos registrando cada rincón del espacioso jardín, sin dar con el joven.  
  
-¡Diablos!, ¡no esta por ninguna parte!, ¡¿estás segura que lo dejaste aquí?!- preguntó muy enfadado señalando una pequeña banca.  
  
-Si, s-señor, tan sólo lo dejé unos cuantos minutos, no... no sabía que él iba..... – el cuerpo de la joven temblaba notoriamente, cuando Shirou se enfadaba en verdad lo hacía terriblemente.  
  
-Saldré a buscarlo, si algo le ha pasado tú serás la única responsable- dedicó una última mirada a la joven antes de subir a su coche y salir de la mansión a toda prisa.  
  
Sólo veía como el automóvil rojo se perdía a lo lejos.  
  
'Cuídalo mucho', pensó la joven al recordar lo que había presenciado hace poco.  
  
------------------- Flash back -------------------  
  
La muchacha llevaba en una charola un jugo para Koiichi y la comida especial para la tortuga de éste. Siempre le hacía gracia el platito lleno de corazones y tortugas que el chico le había comprado a su mascota.  
  
No pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólica al recordar el antiguo yo de ése chico, en verdad extrañaba platicar con él o cuando ambos jugaban.  
  
-Ko-chan... ¡oh!- se cubrió la boca con la mano que tenía libre para no hacer ruido a mientras se escondía tras algunas plantas para que no notasen su presencia.  
  
–Soy yo, Yuki, ¿no me recuerdas?-  
  
-¿Yuki?-  
  
-Si, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos, nadie te lastimará, lo prometo-  
  
-Yu... ki... –  
  
Por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo Koiichi parecía estar vivo y más que nada... feliz. Andria sonrió al mismo tiempo que regresaba sigilosamente por donde había venido.  
  
------------------- Fin del Flash back ------------------  
  
'Ahora lo entiendo, que la persona a quien quieres... es al señor Ko-chan, ¿verdad?. Es un buen chico, cuídalo mucho por favor'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Una hermosa y muy suave melodía inundaba el lugar, la tranquilidad reinaba en ése pequeño departamento con un gran aire hogareño. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, en verdad no la recordaba...  
  
Todo era perfecto.  
  
Acariciaba dulcemente las suaves hebras rosadas que pertenecían al chico que descansaba en su cama, de alguna manera le habría olvidar todo lo malo que vivió.  
  
Ya no habría más Shirou, ni más penas, al final si lograrían ser felices, al igual que los personajes en sus novelas, con la única diferencia que esto ya no sería ficción, sería un hecho.  
  
Los ojos violetas se entreabrieron enfocando mejor al joven rubio -¿Yu... ki...?- preguntó dudoso.  
  
-Si, que bueno que despertaste- Koiichi ladeó la cabeza, desviando la mirada de la de su interlocutor -¿sucede algo?-  
  
-¿Esta... es tu casa?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿Tú... también eres como ellos?-  
  
-No te entiendo-  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi?-  
  
-Sólo quiero que seas feliz- rodeó las manos del pelirrosa con las suyas, sin embargo, este se sobresaltó alejándose a un extremo de la cama.  
  
-¿De qué felicidad me hablas, Yuki?, ya no sé que es la felicidad para otras personas... hacer daño a los demás... ¿esa es la felicidad?-  
  
-Sé lo que te hicieron y sé porque estas así, a mi..... me ocurrió lo mismo- murmuró el escritor con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
Koiichi suavizó la mirada a la vez que iba acercándose hasta quedar frente al rubio –Lo siento-  
  
-No te preocupes, ya lo he superado, lo he hecho gracias a que encontré el amor, fue gracias a ti... Shuichi- aprovechó para entrelazar los dedos con los del pequeño, provocando que este temblara al contacto.  
  
-Perdóname- se apartó bruscamente del agarre, bajando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza –no soy Shuichi-  
  
-Si lo eres, lo sé desde que te vi, eres mi Shuichi- lo tomó por la barbilla haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos.  
  
-No me toques... por favor- se separó violentamente del escritor, el cual notó que el chico estaba temblando –y-yo no lo he superado, además... ¿dónde esta Shirou?-  
  
-Ése tipo es el culpable de todo esto... ¿y aún así quieres verlo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Lo que en verdad quiero... es estar solo- Yuki se sorprendió al oír tales afirmaciones -No quiero saber nada, ¡sólo quiero morirme!- cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos ocultando sus lágrimas.  
  
Yuki lo abrazó nuevamente –Juntos saldremos adelante, ¿confías en mi?-  
  
El pelirrosa elevó la mirada y olvidando sus temores también correspondió al abrazo del rubio –No me dejes Yuki, no me dejes-  
  
-No lo haré -  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI:  
  
Amai cantando:  
  
"nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru  
  
mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
kogo e sou na boku o terasu  
  
tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o suri nukete  
negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto"  
  
La li hoooooo!!!, hasta ya le canté el ending juassss XD. Yo actualizando puntualmente gracias a los reviews que he recibido n.n, les agradezco por todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Soy muy mala! ¡he hecho llorar a Shu!, TToTT, eso no me lo perdono Y.Y.  
  
¿Pero que pasará en el próximo capítulo?, mejor le echan una ojeada y se enterarán, tenía que escribir más pero mejor lo dejo ahí n.n, ya se enterarán el por qué.  
  
Gracias chicas, su apoyo hace que el fic avance, en verdad las tomo muy encuenta, por eso si quieren decirme algo lo dejan en un review o me envían un mail a: "amai(guión " [esta página ya no permite el uso de los signos entre parétensis ¬¬, por eso me tomo la molestia de escribirlo literalmente]. Y ahora sin más nos vamos a los reviews:  
  
Zafiro:: Gracias, he tenido algunos inconvenientes pero nuevamente me uno al trabajo del fic, espero seguir a este ritmo para concluirlo pronto, espero leas el siguiente, estoy segura que a muchas las dejará XP. Bye bye.  
  
Haruka:: jajaja, esos dos siempre haciendo escándalo XD. Sobre las ideas te las diré la próxima vez que nos encontremos, espero que me ayudes adecuándolas a la historia. Nos vemos linda.  
  
tasatir:: ¡NI LO UNO NI LO OTRO!, juas XD. Yuki suele llamarlo "baka" (traducción al español: "idiota"), pocas veces lo ha llamado por su nombre. Le dijo Shuichi la vez que este fue a Kyoto para impedir su boda y lo llamó "Shu-chan" cuando fue con Tachi para quitarle el rollo de las fotografías que este le sacó (pero ojo esto se lo dijo a Tachi no a Shuchi :S). Con respecto a Yuki, bueno, su verdadero nombre no es Yuki sino Eiri Uesugi, se puso el pseudónimo "Yuki" en honor a su maestro Yuki Kitasawa que él mismo asesinó (mejor no adiciono nada más sino te arruino la serie °-°) y pues Shuichi sólo le dice Yuki, no le he oído llamarlo Eiri (quizá porque se acostumbró a llamarlo así XD). Espero que estos datos te hayan sido de utilidad, y también espero leer ese fic que te traes entre manos :D.  
  
Eli-chan1:: Eso nos pasa a todas las escritoras (no me hablen del bloqueo mental!! ¬¬), espero que pronto se te pase y podamos leer una buena continuación de tu fic. Pasando a otro tema, Jajaja ¿matarme?, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces u.u, pero la historia es así, y además ya viene el final, espero lo leas y gracias por leer este. Nos vemos.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: A mi igual me gustó el CD, Y-Y (yo hubiese querido que Shu me regale algo así!!) ejem... como te habrás dado cuenta Shuichi todavía no recuerda nada, pero... ¡¿por qué recordó a Thoma?! (pronto lo sabrán :D). Ya dejarán de sufrir no te preocupes, eso porque ya estamos muy cerca del final XD, ¡que mala soy!, y claro que no dejaré sin castigo a Thoma y porque no decirlo a Shirou también. Bye, te cuidas.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: Soy yo o se pone cada vez más conflictiva?, sufrí mucho la semana pasada ¬¬. Con respecto a las historias digamos que hubo una fiesta general con todos los muchachos!!! ;) comida, bebida, una que otra violación XD, ellos prometieron no seguirnos acciones legales siempre y cuando no revelemos la linda película que hicimos con ellos. Juasssss!!!, pero... ¿podremos cumplir nuestra promesa?, mejor esperen a que salga a la venta "REMIX GRAVITATION LIVE ACTION" jajajaja. PD: estoy loca!. PD2: jajajaja (risa desquiciada) PD3: Nos vemos no da.  
  
Sabrina:: jejeje, soy buena para dejarlo a medias, espero te haya gustado la continuación, nos vemos en el prox. Dewa matta.  
  
Dary Kyana:: jajaja, me gustó tu reacción :P... ¿no aceptas una pequeña broma?, no soy tan mala... ¿o si?, bueno esperaré respuesta a esta pregunta XD, aunque ya la sé de antemano. Gracias por leer y si pasa algo malo o no pronto te enterarás. Un beso, sayooo.  
  
Tikal-neo:: Antes que nada... por Ra, quiero la continuación de tu fic!! TToTT (se nota lo mucho que amo a Bakura, ne?, es que es tan KAWAII, COOL, CUTE!!! °¬°). Volviendo al tema, dudo que Shu se recupere del daño que le han hecho, ya todo el trabajo es de Yuki u.u. Aquí esta la actualización y gracias por tu review, me ayuda a seguir adelante. Ja ne.  
  
Zoldick Neo Queen:: Jajaja, como le decía a Haruka la otra vez "Yo sirvo para hacer llorar", mi fuerte son los dramas, me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Ja ne.  
  
Nat-chan07:: Es lindo imaginarse ése reencuentro TT.TT, me gustó tanto que yo también acabé llorando, espero te guste el siguiente. Sayonara.  
  
Perla almogabar:: Siiiii!!!!, el poder de Yukiiiiii!!!!, Shuichi sólo puede reaccionar con él, ne?. Gracias por el review, yo leí tu fic, pero no pude dejar review hasta ahora, gomen, espero lo sigas Un beso, ja ne.  
  
Uriko No Da:: Tienes razón, los personajes están para comérselos o.o. jajajajaja, gracias por siempre apoyarme, sólo por eso me apuro, además ya quiero leer ese fic tuyo. Ahora me paso a Kiam-chan... Konnichiwa!, así que fuiste al doctor o algo así brrrrr, (no hablaré de los traumas que tengo), espero te haya ido todo de color rosa n.n. y que continúes con tu fic que aquí las colegas nos extrañamos unas a otras jejeje. Cuídense ambas y nos leemos en el siguiente... sayonara no da.  
  
Chihiro:: jajajaja pobre Thoma, ya todos lo quieren matar XP, espero te guste el siguiente que me vengo con todo. Bye.  
  
Cerdo Volador:: Ya se me hacía extraño no leerte YoY, gracias por siempre estar presente, espero les guste, ya son los últimos capítulos (aunque me duela) y pronto se viene el final, ya me juzgaran después TT-TT, espero no les duela el final, bueno para eso ya habrá tiempo de hablar. Que bien querida!, ya verás Gravitation, supongo que debes estar tan emocionada como cuando yo la vi por primera vez, recomiendo las Ovas (me encantaron). Saludos, un abrazo. Ja ne.  
  
Y para mis amigas del mail de las cuales no me puedo olvidar:  
  
Claudia-chan, Palagata, Natalia (Gracias, gracias y espero no hacerlos sufrir), Mika Sakuma (A veces me pongo sentimental), zzagide (Gracias por los ánimos, arigatou), Selpelin (Sólo digo: ya verás, mejor leerás), Tifanny-chan (Espero sacarte copias del CD XD), chibigirlhentai (El capítulo que viene muahahaha), Pares (Gracias por preocuparte, pero la verdad me gusta escribir), pricesserenity (Gracias por decir que soy genial en drama, si leyeras mis intentos de comedia sólo te pondrías a llorar Y-Y) Norikokuchan (Aunque no lo creas intento ser lo más buena posible), Cristal- san (No, las gracias a ti linda), Frida-chan (¿Para cuándo ése fic?, eh!) y kaoruko (Oh K-chan graxias por todos los halagos, en verdad que es mi primer fic, si no me crees pregúntale a Ryu-chan [Ryuichi: Es cierto, esta chica es una indecisa con lo que hace u.u, sólo escribió esto porque se lo pedí] ¬¬)  
  
Y la FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (claro si no me dan bloqueos.... ¡¡MALDITOS BLOQUEOS DE ESCRITORA!!).  
  
Gracias por leer el fic, aquí esta el 20 espero que les guste y no olviden dejar review que me hacen la chica más feliz de este mundo. Un beso a todas, nos vemos en el 21!!. 


	21. Mío, sólo mío

ACLARACIÓN: Creo que le he repetido tantas veces que... bueno, qué más da que lo diga de nuevo n.n "Gravitation es propiedad de Maki Murakami- sensei", a ella tooooodas las alabanzas Y-Y, yo sólo tomo prestados a los lindos personajes para crear esta historia.  
  
NOTA: Llamo a Shuichi con el nombre de Koiichi por razones X que ya saben.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo que van a leer a continuación contiene "lemon", no digan que no se los dije XD, así que basta de tanto rollo y vamos al fic!!.  
  
CAPÍTULO 21: MIO, SÓLO MIO.  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Yuki lo abrazó nuevamente –Juntos saldremos adelante, ¿confías en mi?-  
  
El pelirrosa elevó la mirada y olvidando sus temores también correspondió al abrazo del rubio –No me dejes Yuki, no me dejes-  
  
-No lo haré –  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"El susurro se desvanece entre la multitud,  
haciendo que los recuerdos caigan a mis pies y se dispersen.  
  
El resplandor de la calle en la que camino perdido,  
me ilumina fríamente, congelándome."  
  
La ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana le invitaba a que abriera los ojos, ya era un nuevo día. Se sorprendió extremadamente al percatarse la hora que era... ¡7:30 a.m.!, no acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano y además ¡sin ayuda del despertador!.  
  
Se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar sentado en el sofá que lo había cobijado toda la noche, no era uno de los lugares más agradables para dormir, pero si "él" estaba cómodo... valía la pena.  
  
Cepilló con una mano los dorados flequillos que adornaban su frente a la vez que se ponía de pie en un intento por desperezarse. Cogió la manta con la cual se había cubierto al dormir, sin embargo, para su sorpresa no era una como recordaba... sino tres.  
  
Trató de entender qué estaba pasando, aunque... si, no había otra explicación.  
  
-Koiichi-  
  
Subió las escaleras para llegar a la que era su habitación, llamó a la puerta... ninguna respuesta, lo intentó nuevamente y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, así que sin tener alternativa la tumbó de una patada.  
  
Registró cada centímetro de la alcoba, la cama estaba hecha, la ventana abierta y una pequeña cosa parecida una pelota se encontraba en el centro de la cama.  
  
Al levantar el objeto en cuestión se dio cuenta de que no era una pelota ni nada por el estilo, era ése animalejo, mascota de cierto chico pelirrosa que se suponía a estas horas debería seguir durmiendo plácidamente.  
  
Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, ¡¡no podía haber aprovechado que estuviera dormido para huir!!.  
  
Corrió a toda prisa cogiendo las llaves de su auto para salir en busca del susodicho cuando un sonido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. Se acercó sigilosamente procurando no ser percibido, oyendo cada vez mejor lo que al parecer era una hermosa melodía.  
  
El miedo desapareció al ver claramente que se trataba de Koiichi, quien tarareando preparaba contento algo para el desayuno.  
  
-Baka- dijo en un suspiro, imaginando por breves instantes cómo se vería Shuichi así. Con el cabello corto, con su tonta mirada llena de felicidad, con esos ojos que le demostraban sin necesidad de palabras todo el amor que le tenía, con esos labios que siempre estarían para él, con esas pequeñas manos que lo conocían perfectamente.  
  
Inconscientemente se aproximó hasta quedar detrás del chico y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que ahora inundaban su cabeza rodeó con ambas manos aquella estrecha cintura.  
  
El sonido del vaso al estrellarse contra el piso fue seguido por un fuerte empujón al escritor por parte de Koiichi, quien debido a la fuerza cayó sobre los pedazos de vidrio que se esparcían en el suelo.  
  
El rubio al salir del trance en el que se encontraba se apresuró para socorrer al pelirrosa que sangraba terriblemente en su mano izquierda.  
  
-Ite.....- dijo llevándose la mano intacta a la otra herida, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.  
  
Yuki rompió un pedazo de su camisa para envolver la zona y con eso conseguir o aunque sea disminuir un poco de la hemorragia –Voy por el botiquín, no te muevas- el pequeño sólo asintió mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba.  
  
Después de un rato la herida ya estaba limpia y curada, con una blanca venda envolviéndola, por suerte no había sido algo tan grave.  
  
-Gracias- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su mano curada.  
  
-No tienes porque agradecer, fui el culpable de que te hicieras daño, lo siento...- replicó Yuki desviando la mirada, evadiendo la del muchacho.  
  
-Eh... sólo me asusté un poco, no es nada- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-No, no esta bien-  
  
-Déjalo ¿quieres?, sólo es un pequeño corte, además... quiero mostrarte algo- Yuki se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y sin más siguió a Koiichi que ya se le había adelantado de vuelta a la cocina.  
  
-¿Tu... preparaste todo esto?, no sabía que supieras cocinar- preguntó impresionado al ver todo un festín de platillos que se mostraban sobre la mesa.  
  
-Andria me enseñaba, es una manera de agradecerte por la vez que me compraste todos esos dulces y por ser tan bueno conmigo, aunque sé que es poco- bajó algo desilusionado la cabeza.  
  
-Eso me recuerda- el escritor abandonó el lugar dejando aún más triste a Koiichi quien ya se imaginaba la razón de su actitud -Esto es tuyo-  
  
A sus manos llegó un conejito de felpa rosa que de inmediato fue reconocido por el chico.  
  
-Este es...-  
  
-Lo encontré en tu casa ésa mañana, y desde entonces he estado esperando para devolvértelo-  
  
-Yuki...- con ojos vidriosos se abrazó con fuerza al conejito mientras el escritor observaba satisfecho aquella escena.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un mes después.....  
  
Shirou yacía apoyado en el frío vidrio de la ventana como cada día desde hace un mes, esperando algún día poder ver la silueta de su pequeño ingresar por esa puerta y nunca más dejarlo escapar de nuevo.  
  
'Te encontraré Koiichi, así tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra, te encontraré'  
  
De algo estaba seguro... era ése tipo...  
  
Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Un hombre alto y rubio" fue toda la información que recibió de algunos vecinos que vieron claramente aquella mañana a alguien con esas características rondar su nueva casa.  
  
Ya no importaba lo prometido a Thoma, si se enteraba que en verdad había sido ése sujeto el causante del abandono de Koiichi, lo mataría, tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo.  
  
Ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo, todos sus hombres tenían ordenes expresas de informarle inmediatamente si llegaban a verlo, no permitiría que alguien se le adelantara, quería acabar con él personalmente.  
  
Y así lo haría.  
  
-Pagarás muy caro... por robar lo que ahora me pertenece- sonrió maliciosamente, cerrando en un puño la mano que tenía sobre el cristal.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Uhmm... ¿qué huele tan bien?- preguntó el rubio adentrándose hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan delicioso aroma.  
  
-No te lo diré hasta que termine de prepararlo- contestó un Koiichi muy orgulloso del platillo que estaba cocinando.  
  
-¿Algo especial?-  
  
-Podría decirse que si-  
  
-Bueno, cocinas tan bien que por esta vez te perdono- dijo Yuki encogiéndose de hombros –pero dime algo... ¿qué es eso tan especial que amerita un banquete como este?-  
  
-¿Y me lo preguntas tú?, ya tenemos un mes viviendo juntos, ¿no te parece razón suficiente?- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enfadado.  
  
-Un mes, tienes razón...- Yuki sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, llegando casi a incomodarlo.  
  
-Eh... Yuki.... ¿su-sucede algo?-  
  
-No, perdona, saldré un momento- sacudió levemente la cabeza a la vez que daba media vuelta despidiéndose con una mano.  
  
Koiichi se quedó pensativo mirando la puerta por la cual acababa de salir el rubio, ese extraño hombre que llegó a su vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Todo ese tiempo a su lado había hecho surgir en su corazón un sentimiento especial, muy diferente a lo que sentía por Shirou, ¿acaso era... amor?.  
  
Sin embargo, ése sentimiento no era algo nuevo, sucedió desde la primera vez que lo vio, solamente le pasaba con Yuki –Como si lo amara desde siempre- murmuró para si.  
  
Él era diferente a todas esas personas que le habían hecho daño, él lo quería de verdad, en todo ese tiempo juntos no lo había obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, por el contrario, era muy respetuoso.  
  
-Yuki...- sonrió tiernamente –Eh... ¡NO TE TARDES QUE LA COMIDA SE ENFRIARÁ!- gritó esperando que el rubio lo oyera.  
  
-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- recibió como respuesta el grito del escritor seguido por el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.  
  
-Regresa pronto-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Arrancó el coche y subió la velocidad al máximo, no quería perderse por nada en este mundo el peculiar aniversario de un mes que cumplían, y ya que el pequeño se había esforzado para prepararle algo sería muy injusto que él no le diera nada.  
  
Pero... ¿qué le compraría?, no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, sólo vivían como amigos, si, sólo amigos...  
  
Resultaba tan difícil estar a su lado y no poder demostrarle que lo amaba, ya no recordaba cuantas veces se contuvo para no tomarlo en brazos y besarlo hasta que el aire se les fuera, para no hacerlo suyo nuevamente, sintiendo que sólo le pertenecía a él, que no importaba cuantos hombres lo hubieran poseído, que solamente él era su dueño no sólo de su cuerpo, sino de su alma y de su corazón.  
  
Inmerso en sus pensamientos llegó a una tienda de regalos, ahora si venía lo difícil.  
  
Revisó todas y cada una de las piezas que allí se vendían, pero ninguna parecía adecuada para el pelirrosa, algo enfadado se disponía a salir de la tienda cuando una voz femenina le habló.  
  
-Señor, ¿anda buscando algo en particular?-  
  
-No se moleste, ya me iba- replicó con tono de disgusto sin molestarse en dar la cara a la empleada.  
  
-Si es para su novia, le puedo mostrar la variedad de perfumes que nos han llegado, la mayoría importados del extranjero, estoy segura que a ella le encantará-  
  
-No es para una chica, es para un hombre- aclaró sin cambiar un ápice de su actitud, mirando a la joven por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
-Eh... bueno, también tenemos variadas colonias para hombre si aún estuviera interesado podría enseñárselas-  
  
-Si no hace me hace perder el tiempo... esta bien- muy a regañadientes Yuki acompañó a la mujer hasta lo que era una especie de habitación en la cual se exponían diversos tipos de perfume, no obstante, ninguno parecía interesarle hasta que una débil fragancia llamó su atención –Ése perfume... ¿de dónde viene?-  
  
-¿Se refiere a ése?- dijo aspirando el aroma tal y como el rubio lo hacía, recibiendo por parte de éste una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza –es la colonia de mi hijo, la tengo por acá, espéreme-  
  
La mujer le llevó el perfume en cuestión, Yuki al aspirarlo no tuvo más dudas, era ése, el mismo perfume que Shuichi solía usar todo el tiempo, mezcla de frutas y exquisita esencia de rosas y jazmines, no dudó un segundo en comprarla, la hizo envolver y se dirigió rumbo a casa donde su pequeño le esperaba ansiosamente.  
  
Sin embargo, las gafas oscuras de un hombre no separaron la vista del Mercedes que se alejaba lentamente, sin perder el tiempo marcó un número en su celular.  
  
-Señor Shirou, lo encontramos-  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El rubio cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina esperando encontrar a Koiichi para sorprenderlo con el regalo, mas no estaba allí, sólo una pequeña nota sobre la mesa:  
  
"Estoy tomando una ducha, por favor alimenta a Kameko"  
  
Vaya, le habían estropeado la sorpresa, bueno, no importaba del todo ¿o si?, suspiró pesadamente mientras se tumbaba en el sillón para esperar a que saliera. El silencio hizo notorio el sonido de la regadera, a Yuki le invadió el deseo de ir hasta aquel lugar, ver lo que sus ojos conocían perfectamente, pero... ¿y si sólo conseguía arruinar las cosas?, aunque por otro lado si solamente se limitaba a mirar no le haría daño a nadie.  
  
Luchando contra sus demonios internos llegó hasta la puerta del baño, extrañamente estaba abierta, claro, ¿quién podía desconfiar de él?. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso?, dio media vuelta listo para salir cuando la voz de Koiichi lo hizo desistir de inmediato.  
  
-Yuki, ya estas aquí- asomó la cabeza por las cortinas de la ducha, haciendo que el rubio ingresara – ¿podrías pasarme la toalla, por favor?-  
  
-Ehm... si- trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, ocultando sin mucho éxito lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas –aquí tienes-  
  
-Gracias- Koiichi cogió la toalla, envolviendo con ella su cintura –este maldito cabello, a veces es una molestia- se quejó mientras envolvía al mismo en otra toalla.  
  
-Bueno, te espero abajo-  
  
-Un momento... Yuki... no me siento bien... – intentó asirse de una de las paredes pero el equilibrio se le fue antes de llegar a ella, por suerte el escritor lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó suavemente.  
  
-Sólo un poco mareado, pero puedo ponerme en pie, no te preocupes... – respondió con una sonrisa, no obstante, los ojos dorados parecían idos, lo veían tan diferente, esa no era la mirada de su amigo, por el contrario se asemejaban a la un amante –¿Yuki?- preguntó algo temeroso –¿qué ha...- lo que iba a decir fue silenciado por la boca del escritor al posarse sobre sus labios.  
  
Un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, Yuki lo estaba besando tan apasionadamente como la primera vez de su encuentro, ¿qué podía hacer?, aún no estaba listo, pero Yuki...  
  
Como una respuesta a sus preguntas el rubio se separó lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta y sincera –Déjame curar tus heridas... – explicó –quiero borrar esas cicatrices que te impiden ser feliz- añadió.  
  
-Yuki... yo... quisiera estar contigo, pero no puedo, no puedo pertenecer a nadie, estoy sucio... - desvió la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.  
  
Eiri acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del pequeño secando sus lágrimas en el acto, acercándose para volver a depositar un beso en esos sonrosados labios que se mostraban ante él.  
  
El pelirrosa volvió a temblar al nuevo contacto con la boca del rubio, aunque su temor se hacía cada vez más débil, ¿cómo podía negar algo que en verdad estaba deseando?, si pudiera volver a amar solamente lo haría a una persona y esa sería Yuki.  
  
Con algo de timidez intentó corresponder al beso que le brindaba el escritor, quitando con su imagen los recuerdos de tantas caricias y besos que le fueron robados y continuaban torturándolo.  
  
Yuki tomó eso como un sí y con sumo cuidado lo levantó en brazos dirigiéndose ambos a la alcoba del mismo.  
  
Una vez allí lo acomodó sobre la espaciosa cama acariciando el torso desnudo, besando las pequeñas cicatrices de los cortes que tenía, queriendo borrar todo el daño que le habían hecho. Koiichi aferró ambas manos a la sábana, dejándose llevar por todo el calor que inundaba su piel con cada caricia que recibía por parte de ese hombre.  
  
Eiri abandonó su pecho para centrarse ahora en el cuello del muchacho, liberando con una mano el cabello de este que permanecía sujeto con la toalla mientras la otra mano se encargaba de quitar la similar en la cintura del mismo.  
  
Los ojos violetas se abrieron enormemente al ver como el escritor procedía también a despojarse de sus prendas una a una hasta quedar desnudo frente a él, temiendo a lo que sabía estaba por ocurrir.  
  
Se posicionó con las piernas separadas a ambos lados del cuerpo del pelirrosa dispuesto a continuar lo que había dejado a medias, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada casi horrorizada en el rostro agitado del pequeño.  
  
-Yuki... no... no puedo... –  
  
-Tranquilo, jamás te lastimaría, si llego a hacerlo dímelo y me detendré- Koiichi esbozó una sonrisa de fingida tranquilidad a la vez que sus brazos rodearon el cuello del escritor atrayendo con necesidad sus labios, besándolo como nunca antes pensó besar a alguien.  
  
Yuki por su parte aprovechó el momento para acomodarse mejor por sobre las caderas del chico, rozando con su ya erguida erección el vientre del muchacho, consiguiendo varios suspiros y jadeos de éste.  
  
Hacía tanto que no oía algo tan hermoso como aquello, oírlo gemir era música para sus oídos.  
  
'Shuichi, te extrañe tanto'  
  
Dejó los labios del chico, deslizando su lengua por aquella piel tan fina hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, lamiendo y mordiéndola suavemente hasta dejarla roja.  
  
-Yuki... – su nombre en aquellos labios cuando hacían el amor le hacía revivir cada instante en compañía de su amante... Shuichi, nunca supo valorar cuán importante era en su vida hasta que lo perdió, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?, jamás le había dicho que lo amaba por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, el "te amo" que tanto trabajo le costaba pronunciar en ése entonces ahora salía de su boca con total naturalidad, pero... ¿era realmente tarde...?  
  
Sus manos se abrieron camino hasta los glúteos del joven, acariciando delicadamente aquella zona para luego guiar sus dedos a la entrada del pelirrosa, quien tembló inmediatamente al contacto.  
  
-Confía en mi- dijo dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora que fue correspondida por el nervioso asentimiento del chico.  
  
Buscó sus labios para relajarlo con un beso al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos de una mano con la del pequeño, haciéndole saber que todo iría bien. Separó las piernas de este buscando un mejor acceso, y embadurnando dos de sus dedos con su saliva acarició cuidadosamente su entrada, esperando el momento preciso para introducirlos.  
  
No podía evitar estar un poco nervioso, temía hacer algo mal, sabía a la perfección que un error por parte suya podía poner en peligro al pequeño, después de haber sido violado tantas veces su condición no era de las mejores, tal vez había sido una imprudencia llevarlo hasta estos extremos.  
  
-Yuki, estoy bien... – la dulce voz de Koiichi le dio la seguridad que estaba necesitando y ya sin remordimientos presionó uno de sus dedos haciendo que ingresaba completamente en el estrecho interior del mismo.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como un segundo dedo del rubio se introducía en él. Yuki esperó a que se acostumbrara a la invasión para empezar a moverlos lentamente, procurando no dañarlo en lo más mínimo.  
  
El dolor resultaba insoportable al principio, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo fue cesando y una ola de placer invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo que ya estaba entregado completamente a ése hombre, el dueño de su corazón.  
  
Eiri terminó sacando ambos dedos, admirando el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrosa, dándole tiempo para que tomara algo de aire mientras él ubicaba las piernas de éste sobre sus antebrazos, atrayéndolo con ambas manos en sus caderas hasta que su erección hiciera contacto con la entrada ya lubricada del muchacho.  
  
Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para besar a Koiichi en la mejilla a la vez que murmuraba en su oído palabras dulces con las cuales buscaba relajarlo, un "tranquilízate, así no te dolerá en lo absoluto" fue seguido por un "te amo" que provocó la salida de algunas lágrimas por aquellos violáceos ojos.  
  
-Yo también... te amo, Yuki, hazme tuyo, quiero pertenecerte... sólo a ti... para siempre... – el miedo había desaparecido por completo, ahora sólo estaba la felicidad esperándolo, el pasado ya no importaba, ni haber sido violado, ni Shirou... él entendería que amaba a otra persona, sólo una vida de tranquilidad al lado de Yuki a partir de ahora, sólo eso importaba.  
  
Yuki entendió perfectamente la petición del pequeño, comenzando a presionar su erección contra la entrada de este, invadiéndolo lentamente y con sumo cuidado. Una mueca de dolor acompañado de más lágrimas adornó el rostro de Koiichi al ser invadido por el escritor, sintiendo como este ya era uno con él.  
  
Ahora era suyo, nuevamente le pertenecía, en cada rincón de su piel estaba grabado su nombre, como hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Sentía la calidez de Shuichi, ésa que le había salvado de la soledad en la que se encontraba y por la que nada en este mundo abandonaría.  
  
-¡Ah!... ¡Yuki!... ¡Ah!- suaves gemidos acompañaron los primeros movimientos del rubio en su interior, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes a medida que el ritmo de las embestidas de éste se aceleraban.  
  
-Ai... shiteru... – apenas articuló palabra sin que sus inaudibles gemidos se notaran, el aire se le estaba haciendo escaso debido a la fuerte excitación que estaba sintiendo a causa de ése chiquillo, el mismo tierno, terco y extremadamente incitante de siempre.  
  
-Te... ¡Ah!, te amo... ¡Ah!, ¡¡YUKIIIIII!!- un último grito se hizo presente al momento de que Yuki se derramara en el interior del pelirrosa, inundándolo con todo su calor, siendo seguido también por la esencia de Koiichi que bañó el pecho de ambos.  
  
Eiri besó por última vez los húmedos labios de su amante antes de salir cuidadosamente de él, dejándose caer a un lado a un lado suyo a la vez que cubría ambos cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.  
  
-Yuki... ¿en verdad... me amas?- preguntó con un dejo de duda en su voz.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿no te lo he demostrado?- rodeó con un brazo la cintura del chico para aferrarlo más a sí, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.  
  
-Cuando dijiste que me amabas... no mencionaste mi nombre... en ningún momento- escondió la cabeza en el pecho del escritor, obligándose a no llorar por lo que iba decir –no será... ¡¡¿no será que pensabas en ése tal Shuichi cuando me hiciste el amor?!!- gritó enfadado –quiero ganarme tu amor por lo que soy, no porque me parezca a alguien que tu querías mucho, en verdad te amo Yuki... no me hagas esto... – suplicó abrazándose tan fuerte como pudo al rubio.  
  
Yuki se quedó de piedra, no le gustaba oírlo hablar así, como si en verdad fuera otra persona menos Shuichi.  
  
-Yo... – el timbre sonó en ése preciso instante, el escritor agradeció haber sido "salvado por la campana" -iré a ver quien es- se levantó dejando al pelirrosa con la incertidumbre de no conocer su respuesta, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y la camisa, acomodando cuanto pudo su cabello revuelto de camino a la puerta.  
  
Cuando la abrió prácticamente se quedó sin habla al ser apuntado con un arma justo en la frente.  
  
-Tanto tiempo... Yuki- pronunció el nombre con notable desprecio a la vez que caminaba adentrándose en la casa, seguido por los pasos del escritor que retrocedían a la par con cada paso que Shirou daba –linda casa, sin embargo, es muy vulgar comparada con la que te vendí, ¿cómo pudiste obligar a mi Koiichi a vivir en un lugar tan andrajoso como este?, él esta acostumbrado a los lujos, a comidas costosas, a una vida que solamente YO puedo darle-  
  
-Es verdad...- dijo el escritor con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos –... una vida sin amor, una vida de constante sufrimiento, es cierto, solamente tú puedes dársela- prosiguió total sarcasmo en las palabras.  
  
Shirou no aguantó más y estrelló su puño contra la mejilla del rubio haciendo que este cayera bruscamente al suelo –Te gusta hablar de más, ¿verdad?- hizo una seña con la mano y dos sujetos ingresaron hasta donde estaba Yuki, los cuales sin previo aviso comenzaron a golpearlo salvajemente –Él es solamente mío, de nadie más- murmuró por lo bajo.  
  
-En eso también te equivocas... – interrumpió el rubio, encarando desafiante la mirada de Shirou a la vez que esquivaba varios golpes que le propinaban esos sujetos –él me ama, por eso... por eso se entregó a mí-  
  
Los ojos azul claro se abrieron de la sorpresa al oír semejante confesión –Mien..... ¡¡¡MIENTES!!!-  
  
-Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a él... AHHH- una patada en su estomago le hizo arquearse de dolor hacia adelante, quedando de rodillas frente al joven de largo cabello gris.  
  
-Maldito... es hora de que mueras... –  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hacía un buen rato que el rubio había salido, aprovechó ese momento para cepillar su cabello, el cual aún permanecía húmedo. Era increíble la sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo, la piel que minutos antes ardía con cada caricia ahora temblaba ligeramente.  
  
Continuaba algo enfadado, ¿cómo podía sentir celos de alguien que no conocía y que además estaba muerto?, realmente se estaba imaginando cosas, Yuki en verdad lo amaba, se lo había dicho, no volvería a dudar de él.  
  
-Creo que no esperaré a Yuki, además la comida también debe haberse enfriado- bajó de la cama y fue en dirección al armario, de donde sacó algo de ropa interior, unos pantalones y una blanca camisa que pertenecía al escritor –supongo que no se enfadará si la tomo prestada- dijo sonriendo con picardía mientras comenzaba a ponerse aquellas prendas.  
  
Terminó por trenzar su pelo y salió de la habitación para ver qué tanto hacía Yuki en la puerta, sin embargo, su cuerpo entero tembló al ver justamente a Shirou en su casa, apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza del escritor, dispuesto a apretar del gatillo en ése momento.  
  
-¡¡SHIROU, DETENTE!!- gritó asustado consiguiendo que el moreno volteara a verlo.  
  
-Koiichi... dime que todo lo que este idiota dijo son puras mentiras, que no te entregaste a él- rogó viendo como en lo alto de las escaleras el pequeño parecía ponerse nervioso a su comentario.  
  
-Koichi... sal de aquí... este tipo... está loco... – habló un adolorido Eiri de que sujetaba con fuerza su estomago.  
  
-Shi... Shi-kun...... – Shirou finalmente lo comprendió, no eran invenciones de ese sujeto, con más rabia que antes apretó los dientes decidido a acabar con aquel que había tenido la osadía robarle el amor del pelirrosa.  
  
-Cuando este impertinente muera... olvidaremos todo lo que ha pasado, Koiichi... – volvió a fijar su vista en el rubio listo para cumplir lo que se había propuesto.  
  
-¡¡¡SHIROU, NOOOO!!!- el temor de perder a la persona más importante de su vida hizo que sin importar los riesgos intentara ir a salvarlo, sin embargo, a los pocos pasos la cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto y las imágenes se le hicieron borrosas perdiendo el equilibrio a media carrera, resbalando por aquellas gradas, golpeándose con ellas hasta caer inconsciente al final de estas.  
  
Los ojos de ambos hombres se horrorizaron al ver como el cuerpo de Koiichi quedaba inerte en el suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre emanaba por su cabeza.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
NOTAS DE AMAI: (Amai toda sonrojada se abanica la cara con una mano) ... ejem... etto... bue... ¡vaya! O.o, esos dos hacen cada cosa, ¡que conste que fueron ellos!, yo solamente me limité a escribir las cosillas que hacían ambos en mi cabecita, jajajaja, a diferencia de la vez pasada no tuve ayuda para este lemon así que no me maten... ¡es el segundo que escribo! ¬¬ y como tal no tengo mucha experiencia u.u.  
  
¡Pobre Shu!, ¿lo he matado?, ¿qué sucederá ahora que Shirou lo encontró?, ¿y Yuki?, ¿dejaré de ser tan mala con los personajes?, ¿acabará siendo este un deathfic?, ¿Shuichi recordará quién es para navidad XD?... respuestas en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Y como siempre, gracias a todas por su reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi el escribirlo, por eso no duden en dejar un review, además así me suben los ánimos y trato de actualizar lo antes posible. Y ahora me voy a responderlos.  
  
Haruka:: Haru-san n.n, siempre me encanta recibir un review tuyo, veo que los muchachos no dejan de hacer alboroto, que bueno que tu estés allí para controlarlos jejeje, en especial a Yuki que le da por hacer lo que se le viene en gana, jajajaja, cuídate un montón, espero que pronto nos veamos, pero por el momento hazte cargo de Ryu-chan ¿si?, la otra vez vino a mi casa y terminó por dibujar todos mis cuadernos, incluyendo los de la Universidad!!!. Sayonara.  
  
Cat-silvering:: Jajajaja, pues Shuichi "se supone" duerme con Yuki o.O (como toda pareja), bueno, siempre y cuando él este de humor para eso, si no es así pues se queda en el sillón de la estancia de Yuki (pobre, yo prefiero los brazos de lindo escritor!! XD) o el pasillo las veces que lo echa de casa o en la casa de Hiro. Espero haberos iluminado XDD. Ja ne.  
  
Tikal-neo:: Shi, estoy consciente de lo corto que fue el capi anterior y era porque no podía decir más de la cuenta (como ahora), este me salió largo ¿no crees? y con lemon encima, prepárense para el siguiente!!!. PD: Actualiza tu fic, onegai!!! (escribo esto escuchando Blind Game Again °¬°).  
  
Eli-chan1:: Ya leí tu continuación n.n (Amai salta de alegría), ¿pero que harán los dos solitos en esa cabaña, ne? Jajajjaa. Ahora pasando a mi fic, pues si he sido cruel por eso el descanso en el capítulo pasado, pero esos chicos si que saben como meterse en problemas!!, ufff, ¿qué pasará?... el desenlace esta cerca!!!. Gracias por ser mi fan N°1 :D, nos vemos en el siguiente.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko:: ¡No hay manera de escapar de Shirou! (si lo sabré yo ¬¬), esperemos que no haya una muerte que lamentar T-T, pero... quien sabe n.n. Nos vemos en el siguiente, matta ne.  
  
Kyo-Haku:: Gracias, trato de hacerlos lo mejor posible, aunque siempre hay uno que otro maldito bloqueo!!! :S, pero salgo muy rápido de ellos ¿no crees?. Nos leemos en el siguiente que espero esté la próxima semana. Bye bye no da.  
  
Uriko no da:: Pobre Thoma, creo que le he dado mala fama °u°, juas. Oye Yuki también es mío ¬¬, jajajaja, espero con ansias leer ése fic tuyo. Gracias por los comentarios, cuídate, nos vemos en el 22. Sayonara.  
  
Zekhen-angel:: Jajajaja, gracias por dejarme un review como siempre n.n, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, procuraré actualizar cuanto antes. Ja ne nano da.  
  
Dary Kyana:: ¿Death fic?... uhmm... no sé XP, mejor les dejo con la intriga y lo averiguan ustedes, menos de 5 capítulos para terminar, ¿será el siguiente?, nos vemos. Cuídate, ja ne.  
  
nat-chan07:: ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE A PATADAS??!! XDDDD, no te desanimes TT-TT, agradezco a todas por dejar review y apoyarme a lo largo de esta historia que ya se acaba Y-Y. No te preocupes, suerte con tu fic, nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por dejar review n.n.  
  
Chihiro:: Si, que lindos, pero que corto duró su felicidad T-T, roguemos que nadie salga herido (bueno ya salió Shu y tal vez le siga Yuki XD) que mala soy, besos. Bye nano da.  
  
Gracias a mis amigas del mail:  
  
A Claudia-chan (Que bueno que hayas aprovechado para irte de vacaciones, es genial verte de regreso n.n), Palagata, Natalia (Gomen, se que me matarás por lo que le hice a Shuichi, pero no importa siempre y cuando no lo mate ¿si?), Mika Sakuma (Pues aquí esta el lemon que tanto me pedías, un YukixShuichi completo!), zzagide (Nah, haces que me sonroje, todo se lo debo a leer tanto fanfiction), Selpelin (jejeje, me las ingenié para escribirla sola, gracias por el apoyo), Tifanny-chan (la calma era para preocuparse en verdad), chibigirlhentai (Sip, te adelanté algo y era justo lo que tu perversa mente esperaba, ne?), Pares (Gracias por alentarme así, me subes la autoestima n.n), pricesserenity (Con gusto leo tu fic, tan sólo díme de que será y el título) Norikokuchan (En serio, en serio tengo dibujos de este fic, creerás que estoy loca), Cristal-san (este pequeño lemon esta enteramente dedicado a ti, me lo pediste como 100 veces!! XD), Frida-chan (ya todo aclarado), kaoruko (jejeje, la alegría no les duró mucho, pero qué vamos a hacer, así de cruel es la escritora XD) y a Samanta (Gracias por escribirme, me alegra que te interese el género del shonen ai y el Yaoi, además que me halaga saber que te gustó mi fic, ya que es el primero que escribo n.n)  
  
Y la ya conocida y famosa FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ [:D]: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (ya sólo faltan unos cuantos chicas, el fic se acaba!!!)  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el capítulo 22 para desvelar juntas las preguntas que muchas se estarán haciendo, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review presionando el pequeño botón de aquí abajo :3. Bye bye nano da!!!!. 


	22. El adiós definitivo

**ACLARACIÓN: **Gravitation NO es mío, todos sus personajes son una creación de Maki Murakami-sensei y por lo tanto también le pertenecen, yo sólo soy una escritora que plasma sus ideas en este fic haciendo partícipes a los protagonistas. Disfruten!.

**NOTA:** Ya saben que llamo a Shuichi con el nombre de Koiichi para no hacerme líos con los nombres =D. Sin más problemas vamos al fic!.

**CAPÍTULO 22: EL ADIÓS DEFINITIVO.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-¡¡¡SHIROU, NOOOO!!!- el temor de perder a la persona más importante de su vida hizo que sin importar los riesgos intentara ir a salvarlo, sin embargo, a los pocos pasos la cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto y las imágenes se le hicieron borrosas perdiendo el equilibrio a media carrera, resbalando por aquellas gradas, golpeándose con ellas hasta caer inconsciente al final de estas.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se horrorizaron al ver como el cuerpo de Koiichi quedaba inerte en el suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre emanaba por su cabeza.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

"_Tiempos fríos, sueños que como lluvia resbalan de mis manos._

_  
Y cuando despierto de tantos deseos, tú te reflejas en una radiante ilusión. _

_La silueta de aquél que me sonríe débilmente, guía mi camino."_

Sintió como las fuerzas se le esfumaban, el pecho y la cabeza le dolían terriblemente, no podía estar pasándole esto, ¡no ahora!. 'Yuki... cuida... do' pensó antes de desvanecerse y caer irremediablemente por aquellas escaleras.

Tanto Yuki como Shirou no pudieron hacer más que observar como el pequeño se golpeaba brutalmente hasta detenerse al final de las escaleras.

-¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!-

-¡¡¡KOIICHI!!!- olvidando todo en ése instante dejó caer el arma y corrió en ayuda del pequeño que yacía inconsciente en el piso. Yuki tampoco se quedó atrás, así en un momento ambos hombres llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrosa.

-Shuichi, ¡respóndeme!, ¡Shuichi!, baka te dije que no vinieras... – dijo mientras tomaba la tibia mano del chico.

Pequeños rasguños y algunos moretones se repartían en todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo más preocupante era su cabeza, Shirou sabía perfectamente lo delicada que había quedado esa zona después del accidente, un golpe de esas magnitudes habría sido fatal, gracias a Dios todavía continuaba respirando pero no podía fiarse por mucho.

-¡Ryouji!, ¡Yamato!, ¡Que un personal médico vaya a mi casa enseguida!-

-Si, señor- ambos hombres asintieron al momento de abandonar el lugar para cumplir con la orden que les habían dado.

-¡De ninguna manera!, lo llevaré ahora mismo a un hospital- interrumpió Yuki clavando los dorados ojos en otro.

Shirou se volvió hacía el escritor, debatiendo ambos entre silenciosas miradas asesinas el destino que tomaría aquel chico que significaba tanto para ellos.

-Se va conmigo AHORA, ¿entendiste?, volverá a casa, de donde nunca debió salir-

-Te recuerdo que esto ha sido TU culpa, si no hubieras venido a amenazarnos como un loco psicópata con una pistola en la mano nada de esto habría pasado- increpó el rubio sosteniendo la mirada de odio que Shirou le dirigía.

–¿Piensas que estaba jugando?, agradece que Koiichi este malherido, de otro modo no te encontrarías dirigiéndome la palabra en este instante, la próxima vez que intentes acercarte a él no seré condescendiente contigo, te lo juro- el moreno tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pelirrosa dispuesto a levantarlo cuando un brusco agarre en el cuello de su gabardina se lo impidió.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- puntualizó severamente.

-¿Qué podrías hacerme?, no me conoces Yuki Eiri, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por Koiichi, te aconsejo que busques a alguien más, él es MI amante, te guste o no- se zafó violentamente del agarre del rubio.

-En su corazón sólo existo yo, y para mi él es y será el único-

-Eso dices, pero no eras tú el que hace un momento lo llamó Shuichi- el rubio se quedó sorprendido, no recordaba bien lo que había dicho en ese momento sino hasta ahora que el moreno se lo decía –quizá Koiichi te quiera, pero según veo... tu no piensas lo mismo de él o me equivoco-

-Yo lo amo- respondió dubitativo.

-Jajajaja... no me digas, quisiera saber si puedes decir lo mismo después de ver esto- respondió sarcásticamente poniendo un sobre en las manos del rubio.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó examinando el pequeño paquete.

-Un regalo de mi parte, prefiero que lo abras después- terminó por ponerse en pie con Koiichi en sus brazos.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te acerques a él nunca más..... aunque estoy seguro que decirte todo eso es innecesario, el sobre hará todo el trabajo por mi- camino unos pasos pero volteó antes de salir por la puerta ya abierta –No lo lastimes más... Yuki Eiri... si en verdad lo quieres... no te acerques a él-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En otro lugar muy apartado una gran concentración de personas discutían candentemente a causa de las bebidas que habían consumido, algunos bastante furiosos se habían tenido que contener para no llevar esa discusión a una pelea a balazos.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Shirou ha sido un excelente líder todo este tiempo, no veo necesario sustituirlo, además un código nos prohíbe hacer eso- intervino un hombre adulto con el cabello algo canoso debido a la edad.

-Si, mientras él este con vida... – añadió un tipo más joven mientras se acomodaba las gafas que llevaba puestas.

-¿Qué intentas decir?-

-Que el código pierde validez una vez que el líder está muerto, de esa manera podemos nombrar uno nuevo sin necesidad de faltar a las reglas- respondió ante la mirada atónita de algunos y el asentimiento de otros.

-El jefe es el único que puede nombrar un sucesor, pero si él no está nosotros tenemos toda la autoridad para asignar a uno- agregó otro.

-Pero el señor Shirou siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros, ¡no estoy de acuerdo!- varios murmuraban por detrás su rechazo a aquella propuesta.

-En todo este tiempo no hemos realizado ningún tipo de trabajo, ya no nos queda dinero suficiente para sobrevivir, él ha descuidado sus obligaciones, una clara muestra de que ya no merece ser nuestro jefe- el sonido de aplausos y ovaciones no se dejaron esperar.

-Es cierto, sólo se la pasa pensando en ése chiquillo que es su amante, propongo que nos deshagamos de ambos y nombremos un nuevo líder que maneje como se debe esta organización, ¡¿quiénes están conmigo?!- levantó su copa en alto consiguiendo que una gran mayoría hiciera lo mismo.

El hombre mayor bajó la cabeza indignado de oír tales barbaridades, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto, cuando decidían algo debía respetarse lo que la mayoría viera por correcto y en este caso lo correcto era..... asesinar a Shirou, cualquiera que se opusiera sólo conseguiría el mismo destino.

Entre risas y más bebida planeaban lo que sería un complot en contra de Shirou, quien no se imaginaba lo que le tenían preparado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El humo del cigarrillo se extendía a lo largo del lugar, inundando en una espesa neblina toda su habitación, estaba furioso por haber dejado partir al pequeño y mucho más porque ahora estaba en manos de aquel tipo que tanto odiaba.

Sentado en un sillón se había hecho de noche, la luna parecía esconderse a través de las nubes negras que ahora se abrían campo en el cielo nocturno, 'Malos tiempos' pensó volviendo a aspirar el humo del pequeño cigarro para volver a exhalarlo luego, no podía creerlo, ni los cigarrillos parecían calmarlo, su sangre hervía cada vez que su vista se clavaba en la cama que tenía delante suyo.

-¡Maldito Shirou!- estrujó con una mano la cajetilla ya vacía cuando sin querer su otra mano se posó sobre el objeto que llevaba incomodándolo desde hacía unas horas atrás. El sobre que Shirou le había entregado seguía intacto, no se fiaba de aquel tipo, algo malo se traía entre manos, era seguro.

Respiró hondo dejando que el humo que impregnaba la pieza viajara por sus pulmones hasta volver a salir, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que fumaba?, ahora que lo recordaba era desde la vez que había chocado miradas con el pelirrosa en Nueva York.

-Shuichi... – entre sus manos llevaba el pequeño encendedor con la fotografía de ambos, aquellos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos, como si todo hubiera ocurrido hace mucho. Delineo con un dedo la imagen del susodicho a la vez que una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – Baka... por más que ese idiota intente separarme de ti... no lo logrará-

Sin querer volteó de nuevo para ver el sobre que tenía a un lado, no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad, ¿a qué se refería Shirou cuando dijo "el sobre hará todo el trabajo por mi"?, dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón mientras sus manos cogían el objeto en cuestión.

Algo en su interior le rogaba para que no lo abriera pero una parte de él le exigía a gritos que revelara su contenido y así saliera de aquella incertidumbre que lo estaba matando. Finalmente se decidió por abrirla, probablemente podía ser una carta escrita por ese sujeto que le pedía que no intentara acercarse a su pequeño, algo estúpido considerando que se lo había dicho mil veces y nunca le hacía el menor caso.

Pensaba en eso cuando lo que sus ojos vieron le dejaron sin respiración.

-No puede ser... -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era muy de noche, el clima se había tornado un tanto frío acompañado por nubes negras que advertían que de un momento a otro una fuerte tormenta caería.

Los árboles se agitaban impacientes con el viento al igual que los nervios de un hombre que esperaba con la misma inquietud noticias sobre el estado de su joven compañero. Ya no sabía cuántas eran las veces que había tenido que acudir a un médico para él, resultaba increíble pensar que alguien tan lindo y gentil pudiera sufrir tanto.

Definitivamente quería acabar con eso, darle todo lo que quisiera, y más que nada hacerlo feliz.

Había intentado de todo, pero nada funcionaba, cada vez que creía haber llegado al corazón de Koiichi este se alejaba nuevamente, escapándosele como agua entre sus manos, como si el destino le impidiera estar con él.

¿Acaso no podía vivir tranquilo con la persona a quien amaba?, era cierto... él no era precisamente de quien se había enamorado y a quien aún continuaba queriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no... el verdadero Koiichi estaba muerto.

Por eso se había creado uno utilizando a aquel cantante, tratando de revivir en él a su amor perdido, pero no era lo mismo, él no lo quería, aún olvidando todos sus recuerdos seguía amando a ése tipo, aquel escritorcito de cuarta.

Contra viento y marea conseguiría ganarse el corazón del pelirrosa, por nada en este mundo lo dejaría escapar, no otra vez, sería suyo para siempre... para siempre... y si sus planes salían correctamente el encargado de unirlos sería nada más y nada menos que el mismo Eiri.

-¿Cómo está doctor?- preguntó el de ojos azules a un hombre joven de su misma estatura, vestido de blanco que bajaba de revisar al pelirrosa.

-No se preocupe, esta fuera de peligro, al parecer la caída no fue tan grave, un pequeño corte a la altura de la sien provocó que sangrara excesivamente, sin embargo, el daño no fue interno como pensamos en un principio- indicó el médico sacando un frasco de su maletín y entregándoselo a Shirou.

-¿Qué es esto doctor?-

-Algunos sedantes por si el dolor en las heridas es excesivo, pero si no es el caso le aconsejo no administrárselas-

-No se preocupe-

-Volveré mañana para revisarlo nuevamente, despertará de un momento a otro así que será mejor que vea que no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo innecesario- puntualizó –bueno, es hora de irme-

-Lo acompaño hasta la puerta- ambos se dirigieron a la entrada despidiéndose con un apretón de manos y una reverencia por parte de Shirou, quien al momento de abrir la puerta notó que alguien estaba esperando en silencio.

-Buenas noches- saludó el doctor al recién llegado, quien no se molestó en devolver el saludo

-Quiero hablar con él- fue la única respuesta que dio y no era precisamente a la del saludo.

–Hasta luego Shirou- algo ofendido por la actitud del rubio se despidió dejando solos a ambos hombres que al parecer tenían mucho de que hablar.

-¿A qué vienes?, ¿no he dejado bien claro que no eres recibido en este lugar?- finalmente habló Shirou recibiendo un gruñido del escritor en respuesta.

-¿Querías que arreglara las cosas, no?, pues a eso he venido- el moreno no pudo detener a Yuki que ingresó haciéndolo a un lado -¿me vas a decir dónde está o tendré que registrar toda esta casa?-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un extenso jardín de flores, miles de pétalos surcando los cielos guiados por la suave brisa del viento y en medio de todas ellas una figura apreciaba con emoción la belleza del paisaje.

-Ahh... ¡que lindas flores!- dijo aspirando el aroma de una rosa mientras un pajarillo jugaba con su cabello consiguiendo producirle algunas cosquillas- Jajajaja, deja de... jajajaja, de hacer eso- se quejó entre risas consiguiendo que el ave saltara a una de sus manos –¡vaya!, ¡pero que bonito eres!, quisiera que fueras mi mascota pero Shirou ya no me dejaría, ¿sabes? tengo una tortuga- acarició tiernamente el plumaje amarillo de la avecilla.

.:::Koiichi... Koiichi...:::.

El ave voló y Koiichi se alarmó al escuchar como lo llamaban insistentemente.

.:::Koiichi... Koiichi...:::.

-¿Shirou?... ¿eres tu Shirou?- el paisaje cambió drásticamente hasta convertirse en un lugar lúgubre, lleno de árboles viejos, donde la luz no ingresaba -¡SHIROU!, ¿dónde estás?... ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!- tembló al sentir el frío y miedo al no tener a nadie a su lado.

.:::Koiichi... Koiichi...:::.

-¡SHIROU!- lloriqueó abrazándose a si mismo para aliviar un poco el frío que estaba sintiendo cuando de repente unos brazos lo rodearon por atrás, tan cálidos, tan suaves -¿Yuki...?- preguntó a la vez que giraba para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al notar que era aquella sombra con la que solía soñar muy a menudo, aunque últimamente ya no lo hacía.

.:::Koiichi... Koiichi...:::.

Seguían llamándolo pero en su mente no podía pensar en nadie más que en aquel que lo abrazaba de esa manera tan reconfortante -¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué siempre apareces en mis sueños?, ¿qué intentas decirme?, te siento triste... sé que sufres, dime que te pasa, déjame ayudarte... – rogó aferrándose más al otro.

.:::Shuichi... Shuichi...:::.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Se sorprendió al oír que lo llamaban con ese nombre, mientras una tenue luz iluminaba a su extraño acompañante, mostrando en un momento el brillante cabello rubio que este tenía.

-¡Yuki!- se sentó de golpe sintiendo leves punzadas en todo su cuerpo debido a lo violento de su movimiento, respiraba agitadamente producto del sueño que había tenido –Todo... ¿fue un sueño...?- se dijo a si mismo llevándose una mano a la frente para limpiar un poco el sudor que tenía -¡Ite!- quitó la mano de inmediato al evidenciar que esa zona tenía algunas vendas cubriéndola.

Ahora recordaba todo, Shirou estaba allí amenazando con matar a Yuki y él no podía hacer nada más que desmayarse en pleno momento, '¡QUE IDIOTA!' se reprendió mentalmente, apretando con ambas manos las sábanas mientras de sus violáceos ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Yuki..... – lloraba ante la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera ya muerto, y todo... ¡y todo por su culpa! – Idiota.... idiota.... idiota.... – se repetía una y otra vez dejando las sábanas para clavar sus uñas en la propia piel de sus piernas, maldiciéndose repetidas veces.

Cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención, ¿podía ser cierto?, ¿Podía ser... él?.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Encendió la luz topándose de inmediato con los ojos vidriosos del pelirrosa que lo miraban emocionados, no pudo evitar sentirse mal en ése instante, pero iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó sin mediar palabra tomando asiento en la cama a un lado del joven.

-¡Yuki!, ¡que alegría que estés bien!, me preocupé mucho, creí que algo te había pasado- reaccionó por fin sujetándose con fuerza de la camisa del escritor, hundiendo mimosamente la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?- preguntó de manera queda sin siquiera saludar o corresponder al abrazo que el chico le brindaba.

-Este... bueno... no quería que te hicieran daño, Yuki... si te lastiman yo me muero... porque yo... –

-¡Cállate!- Koiichi paró de hablar algo asustado con el grito de rubio, tal vez había dicho algo tonto pero era como realmente se sentía.

-Perdóname Yuki... ¿nos vamos a casa?- cambió de tema separándose un poco para mirar de frente a escritor, tomándolo de las manos –Kameko debe tener hambre, no le di nada desde el desayuno y cuando después quise darle algo, pasó... bueno... tú ya sabes... – se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar lo ocurrido horas atrás, no podía evitar sentir todavía algo de vergüenza, el sólo mirar los dorados ojos de Yuki le hacía revivir todas y cada una de las sensaciones pasadas, los roces con su piel, los besos apasionados y más que nada el sentimiento de considerarse amado.

-No me toques- de un empujón se liberó de las manos del pelirrosa poniéndose de pie en al acto.

-¿Yuki?, ¡oh! lo siento, ¿también te lastimaste?, perdona, no lo sabía- esbozo una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar el ambiente, ya metía la pata por segunda vez y no quería ninguna discusión. En silencio bajó los pies de la cama hasta tocar el piso, sentándose con suma dificultad debido a los dolores en todo su cuerpo –enseguida me cambio de ropa y nos vamos- añadió contento.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- respondió fríamente, tanto que a Koiichi le impresionó bastante.

-Yuki, no entiendo porque estas así conmigo, has estado actuando raro desde que llegaste, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?- su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a una mirada de angustia, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿porqué de un momento a otro el escritor era tan frío con él?.

Eiri suspiró fastidiado consiguiendo que el pelirrosa se preocupara mucho más –Tu no irás a ningún lado-

-Yuki... ¿qué sucede?-

Hizo de sus manos puños dando la espalda a Koiichi, no resistiría ver esos ojos tristes después de lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que ser fuerte y continuar, acabar con la mentira que había formado, hacer que ambos volvieran a la realidad, así tuviera que ser de esa forma.

-He venido a aclarar todo, no quiero ningún tipo de relación contigo, ya conseguí lo que quería, así que ya no me eres de utilidad- volvió la mirada fugazmente, clavándole esa fría mirada, intentando demostrar en ella un odio inexistente.

No, Yuki... ¡SU Yuki no podía estar diciendo eso!, él no era igual a todos esos sujetos, no lo era... ¿verdad?, le había dicho que lo amaba, que estaría a su lado, que le ayudaría a curar todo el daño que le habían hecho. Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, debía ser un sueño, al parecer los golpes le estaban afectando, no podía darle otra explicación a aquello.

-Pero Yuki... tú me dijiste que... – no terminó de completar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el rubio

-¿Qué te amaba?, no me digas que creíste todo eso... ¡que ingenuo!- cada una las palabras estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-Yuki... - un extraño dolor en su pecho fue acompañado por las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por sus violáceos ojos, el aire le estaba faltando y eso se notaba en su respiración agitada. ¿Era mentira?, ¡NO!, el amor que le había demostrado no podía ser una simple actuación, no pudo haberlo estado engañando todo este tiempo, no...

-¿No entiendes que solamente quería acostarme contigo?, poseerte, oír como me pedías más, fuiste algo difícil... pero finalmente lo conseguí ¿no?- habló desvergonzadamente consiguiendo afectar más de lo que ya estaba al pelirrosa.

-Yuki, ya basta... basta – cayó de rodillas con el corazón destrozado, negando con la cabeza a la vez que se cubría los oídos para no seguir escuchando aquellas palabras tan hirientes de la boca de la persona a quien amaba.

-Eres solamente un niño, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, no somos nada ¿me entendiste?, nada - dio unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta –ahh, se me olvidaba... – de su bolsillo sacó el perfume que había comprado para obsequiarle, lanzándolo sobre la cama - ... feliz aniversario- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí.

Aún en estado de shock podía ver como el rubio lo abandonaba, todo pasaba tan rápido que parecían producto de alucinaciones suyas. A gatas por el piso llegó hasta la puerta, extendiendo fallidamente una mano para abrirla.

-Yuki... ¿por qué me haces esto?..... te..... amo... ¡¡TE AMOOO!!-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿No crees que fuiste muy brusco?- preguntó un Shirou algo impactado después de oír toda la conversación que había mantenido su pequeño con el escritor.

-¿No era acaso lo que querías?, ya no interferiré más en su vida..... si no te molesta me voy-

Shirou sólo pudo ver la silueta del rubio mientras se perdía a lo largo del pasillo, no se esperaba todo eso que aquel hombre, era verdad que había salido beneficiado con ello, pero una herida en Koiichi era una herida y de seguro esta fue la más dolorosa para él.

Se apoyó ligeramente sobre la puerta tallada en madera, no sabía si ingresar, quizá debería esperar un poco, aunque por otro lado era una gran oportunidad para consolarlo.

Tras algunos minutos pensándolo finalmente lo decidió, giró la perilla encontrando la habitación en penumbras, suaves sollozos inundaban el lugar siendo seguidos del destello de un rayo que iluminó la alcoba por completo revelando la silueta del joven pelirrosa que descansaba de lado sobre la cama que permanecía algo revuelta.

El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a inundar el ambiente, llorando tristemente, a la par con el joven de pelo rosa.

Shirou se le quedó viendo por largo tiempo , el suficiente para asegurar que Koiichi no sabía de su presencia. El pequeño estaba tan ensimismado que por no decir dolido que restaba importancia a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, el mundo podría destruirse y él seguiria pensando en el rubio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar de su mente aquella realidad tan dolorosa, se le hacía imposible no sentir celos de aquel sujeto que había venido a quitarle el amor del pelirrosa, si tan sólo... si tan sólo no lo hubiera vuelto a ver las cosas habrían tomado un rumbo distinto, quizá más a su favor.

Dolía tanto no ser correspondido, ver que el cariño de ese chiquillo no era para él...

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos celestes a la vez que caminaba hasta quedar de frente a la cama, limpió sutilmente su rostro antes de subir con cuidado y acomodarse a espaldas del pelirrosa. Posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, deslizando con esta la camisa del pequeño, dejando parte de su espalda descubierta, entonces se acercó besar aquella zona, delineando con sus labios la fina piel.

Recorrió con la lengua el contorno de su cuello, quitando la tela que aún estorbaba su camino, descendiéndola hasta la mitad de su espalda dejando así completamente libres ambos hombros de aquella prenda tan molesta.

-Koiichi... sé que tu no me amas, pero..... yo a ti si- susurró suavemente en el oído de este, repartiendo besos por su nuca sin que el otro pareciera siquiera notarlos –te amo..... y te lo demostraré- delicadamente pasó una mano por debajo la cintura del chico que aún le daba la espalda, rodeándola con esta, mientras la otra se encargaba de su pantalón, desabrochándolo y procediendo a bajar la cremallera.

CONTINUARÁ........

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **La li hoooooooo!!!!!. Bueno n.n, finalmente el 22!, no saben lo que sufría por subirlo ya, es que mi madre me envió a visitar a mi abuela que estaba un poquito mal de salud y yo como buena nieta tuve que aceptar, lo malo de todo esto es que allí no había una computadora [no saben lo doloroso que es no estar frente a la pantalla T-T] y no pude escribir nada... pero aproveché para tenerlo todo listo en mi cuaderno de notas (si que sirve XD).

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿verdad que soy mala?... ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero qué se le va a hacer, así soy yo =D. Gracias por todos sus reviews, me sorprendieron mucho nuevas personitas que se unieron a esta historia, tomándose la molestia de leer los 21 capítulos de una =D!!!!. Arigatou gozaimasu, y ya saben cualquier consulta a mi mail: amai(guión [¬¬ odio escribirlo así pero la página no me deja usar esos signos XD].

Ahora a responderlos!!!!

perla almogabar:: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que siempre estas ahí para apoyarme y yo también espero apoyarte a ti n.n. ¿Será que alguien se muere?, todavía no diré nada es mejor que todos lean lo que se viene. Gracias por el review, nos vemos!.

Eli-chan1:: Querida lectora asidua del fic y la presidenta del club de Shuichi!!!, espero no matar a nadie ya que siempre me ruegas por su vida XD (también es mi niño consentido, pero que mal que lo trato Y-Y), gomen por complicar las cosas, pero asi es más divertido y la verdad te confieso que a veces lo complico tanto que ni yo misma veo la manera de salvar la situación o.ó. Gracias por leer el fic y estoy esperando con ansias el tuyo. Ja ne nano da.

Cerdo Volador:: Na, na, na!!, que bueno que ya te llegaran tus DVS's de Gravitation n.n, así que finalmente los viste, a mi me gusta verlos tanto!!! y felicidades por intentar convertir a tu hermana en una nueva fanática (yo lo hice con mi prima XD), en cuanto a las OVA's son 2 y yo las bajé vía Kazaa aunque estaban en japonés y tuve que subtitularlos al español yo misma =), trabajo tedioso pero divertido, aunque se que los venden vía online, tal vez si buscas "Gravitation" en Ebay, la página es la siguiente: , encontrarás lo que buscas. Pobre!, casi arriesgas el cuello por leer el lemon!, jajaja espero te haya gustado, me cuesta escribir lemon y espero estar haciéndolo bien y que no me salgan patéticos XP. Gracias por lo de cruel, me gusta eso, es mi campo :D. Nos vemos en el siguiente... cuídate!.

kaoru shindou en grey:: Primera vez que te leo, gracias por dejar review!. Mejor te daré la sorpresa después n.n, asi que no adelantaré nada, yo también he leído muy pocos deathfic y tengo ansias de uno... quien sabe!. Bye bye y nuevamente gracias por el review.

Hikaru Itsuko:: NO!, ya van varias veces que te hago eso, en verdad debo buscarte seguro u.u, que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, a mi también me encantan!! (¬¬ no me tomen por pervertida). Se me esta pasando la mano con Shuichi, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta más cuando lo hago sufrir T-T y no te preocupes que a Thoma le preparo algo, pero no por ahora... todo a su debido tiempo... calma... calma =D. Ja ne nos vemos en el 23!.

Haruka:: Vaya!, esos chicos revoltosos estas destruyendo tu casa!!, pobre Ryuichi, apelo por su vida!!!. Jajajaja. Quería conectarme pero salí de la ciudad para visitar a mi abuela y en el lugar... pues no había ni un cyber, con decirte que tuve que entretenerme lanzando una pelota a un árbol XD. Espero verte pronto a hora que estoy de vuelta Haru-san. Nos vemos!.

Uriko No Da:: (Amai se prepara para dar su grito al cielo) ¡¡¡¡LEISTE EL LEMON CON TU AMIGO!!!!, vaya esto me pone extraña y un tanto avergonzada XD, pero tienes razón en cuanto al Yuri (la única pareja que me gusta hasta ahora es Haruka-Michiru de SM). Juas sigo extraña, leí tu fic y me gustó bastante como pudiste haber leído ya en mi review, adorable la actitud de Tatsuha ojalá tenga suerte y logre algo con Shuichi 8D- (no es por mala ni pervertida pero si quisiera que lograra algo muahahahaha). Gracias por el review y besos, continúa también con el tuyo que está buenísimo.

PD(para Yukino): Pobre! Yo también tengo traumas con los doctores, ¡malvados! ¿cómo pudieron hacerte eso? Grrrrr, pero es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí y además completa!!!. Sayonara.

Nat-chan07:: Que linda, ojalá no mate a nadie pero espera unos dos epis para saber que pasa, ¿alguien saldrá lastimado?, juas nos vemos en el 23!.

Zafiro:: Fiuuuu, es un alivio que el lemon haya salido bien, como ya dije no soy una experta escribiéndolos pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que no salgan una burla U.U. Y como siempre no podía faltar mi dosis de sufrimiento para Shuichi, gomen no lo puedo evitar, asi lo inventé y asi tiene que ser y quien sabe el final. Besos también amiga, Ja ne!.

BISHOUJO HENTAI:: Tú lo dijiste... quien sabe... lo cierto es que el final ya viene, espero les guste, mejor lo dejaré todo a su criterio. Gracias por el review Bi-Hen, es un placer recibir uno en especial si es tuyo, Nos vemos. Sayonara.

Feith Aisha:: La responsable de que me haya animado cuando estaba TAN decaída TT-TT, me encantó tu review y déjame darte la bienvenida a este sectorcito para mis locas ideas, me sorprendí cuando dijiste que te leíste todo en un día (y faltando a la escuela!!!), eso es digno de admirar con más de 20 capítulos que tiene el fic, soy de las que comparten tu idea, se que soy mala con los personajes a veces pero esto no sería drama sin DRAMA!. Jajajaja gracias por animarme amiga, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me sigas leyendo... nos vemos. Ja ne.

Pandora:: Como lucecita también llegó tu review, siempre me suben los ánimos y las ganas de escribir n.n, gomen, todas están acostumbradas a que suba los capítulos cada viernes pero esta vez no pude por cierta visita a mi abuela, pero ya estoy aquí y espero no atrasarme con los demás capítulos (sino recibiré una golpiza colectiva XD). Las gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempo para leer mis locuras, en verdad valoro todo lo que me dicen y me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias por tu apoyo!. Besos y espero que sigas leyendo la historia hasta el final que ya falta poco poquito. Sayonara nano da.

Dary Kyana:: Jajajaja ya oí algo de Uriko.... ¿se trata de la misma persona?, juas quisiera que me dijeran que es eso "incriminante" XD, sigo sintiendo vergüenza al saber que leyeron un lemon escrito por mi delante de él! XD [NO LO VUELVAN A HACER!!!] jajaja, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... bye bye no da.

Zoldick Neo Queen:: Gracias, que bueno que te gustara el lemon, ya temía la reacción de ustedes si lo hacía mal, ya que un Shuichix Yuki tiene que ser siempre memorable. Sayonara y saludos.

Onii-chan:: Kyaaaa, gracias por tus palabras querida Onii-chan n.n, me siento feliz de saber que leen mi historia, espero les guste el final, que ya falta muy poquito Y-Y. Gracias por el review =D y continúa siguiendo el 23. Sayonara nano da.

Angy Kohai:: Jajaja, no te preocupes, es cierto que la página esta teniendo uno que otro error últimamente, roguemos porque todo se solucione cuanto antes ya que muchas no podemos publicar y otras no pueden leer XD, Ja ne.

Y no podían faltar en este espacio mis amigas del mail:

A Claudia-chan (No soy mala... bueno si soy, pero me gusta serlo, perdona por la tardanza en la actualización), Palagata, Natalia (ya, ya ya, "intentaré" no hacer sufrir a tu bolita rosa XD), Mika Sakuma (Sé que te dio un ataque con el final de este capítulo, estoy segura), zzagide (Grashias n.n), Selpelin (Sip, ya falta poquisimo), Tifanny-chan (Por nada, sabes que me gusta ayudar), chibigirlhentai (No niña, ya no te diré nada más!, sino te arruino el desenlace), Pares (Jajajaja, ¿en serio?, me alegro mucho por ti), pricesserenity (Listo, ya lo tengo y me preparo para leerlo :D) Norikokuchan (Nada más los escaneo y ya!, aunque... no tengo escanner y unos son muy sugerentes para llevarlos al cyber), Cristal-san (Gomen nasai... ¿habrá un ShirouxShuichi?), Frida-chan (No me mates, pero tenía que ponerlo), kaoruko (Me sonrojo con facilidad, gracias, me haces sentir muy halagada), Samanta (No es nada, espero poder contarte en el siguiente al capítulo 2 y viste... saliste de nuevo en el fic!! XD) y a Clari-chan (Claro que te ayudo, sólo dime las dudas que tengas y lo que quieras saber, ¿si?. Saludos a ti y a Samanta n.n)

Y la ya conocida y famosa FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ [=D]: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (gracias chicas, ustedes ayudan a que el fic avance!!!)

Gracias a todas por leer, y una vez más perdón por el retraso, pero por más que quise no pude T-T, el 23 probablemente a la semana siguiente lo tendré listo, pero más de eso no tardo. No se olviden dejar reviews que así me impulsan a que escriba más rápido y no las deje con la incertidumbre.... jajaja, nos vemos. Sayonara nano da!


	23. El Pasado en el Presente

**ACLARACIÓN: **Gravitation es una obra de la grandiosísisisisisisima Maki Murakami (¿está por demás decir que la admiro? °0°), así que por más alucinada que este o que quiera robarme un personaje para pasar el fin de semana movido... pues... no puedo!!!! TT-TT, aunque por otro lado... ¡¡para eso están los fics!!, para que retorcidas mentes como la mía n.n se diviertan plasmando sus locas ideas. Jejeje.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Yuki?, ¿Qué contenía el sobre?, ¿morirá alguien?. Bueno lean el capítulo y sabrán, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me apoyaron a lo largo del fic. Gracias chicas, sólo gracias a ustedes se ha podido llegar tan lejos y con tantas torturas hasta el final. Disfruten!!!

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo contiene "lemon", no me responsabilizo y si lo leen por error (como si existiera esa remota posibilidad) XD, yo les advertí n.n!!.

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL PASADO EN EL PRESENTE.**

En el capítulo anterior:

Recorrió con la lengua el contorno de su cuello, quitando la tela que aún estorbaba su camino, descendiéndola hasta la mitad de su espalda dejando así completamente libres ambos hombros de aquella prenda tan molesta.

-Koiichi... sé que tu no me amas, pero..... yo a ti si- susurró suavemente en el oído de este, repartiendo besos por su nuca sin que el otro pareciera siquiera notarlos –te amo..... y te lo demostraré- delicadamente pasó una mano por debajo la cintura del chico que aún le daba la espalda, rodeándola con esta, mientras la otra se encargaba de su pantalón, desabrochándolo y procediendo a bajar la cremallera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Aún cuando lo apacible habla de ansiedad  
y se ha cumplido una eternidad, no deseo el mañana_

_Aquellas palabras que quiero decirte_

_Se pierden entre las sombras constantemente"_

Bajó la cabeza en la oscuridad de la habitación, afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer, llovía casi torrencialmente, los truenos opacaban cualquier otro ruido haciéndolos insignificantes.

Una botella de licor rodó hasta chocar contra la pata de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, así como el lugar estaba impregnado casi en su totalidad con el humo de incontables cigarrillos que se había fumado esa noche y continuaría haciéndolo.

Su rubio cabello permanecía totalmente revuelto cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos dorados que no paraban de despedir lágrimas desde que había llegado horas atrás, las fuerzas parecías haberlo abandonado al igual que sus ganas de vivir. No recordaba tal sensación desde la vez en que apretó el gatillo y dio final a la vida de quien fuera su maestro y primer amor..... Yuki Kitazawa, no, realmente no era igual... resultaba peor.

-Shuichi... perdóname... – dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a sus sollozos mientras quitaba algunos flequillos dorados de su frente. La luz de un nuevo rayo iluminó fugazmente la habitación revelando el estado deprimente en el que se hallaba el escritor.

Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el pequeño encendedor entre ellas, como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatarle tan preciado tesoro. Acercó la pequeña imagen a sus labios y sin más la besó tiernamente, entonces la voz de la voz de Shuichi se dejó oír...

"_Eh Hiro ¡no hagas eso!... ¡oh no!, ¡¿ya esta grabando?!... errr... ¿por dónde comienzo?..."_

Oía nuevamente aquella grabación, la que Shuichi pensaba regalarle el día de su cumpleaños, antes de que todo esa tragedia pasara, antes de que sus vidas tomaran rumbos distintos.

"_Ojalá que te guste tu regalo Yuki, es algo pequeño pero hecho con todo mi amor..."_

Las manos que sostenían el pequeño artículo temblaron a la vez que nuevas lágrimas afloraban en su rostro, jamás creyó amar tanto aquella voz que parecía tan molesta a veces, cuanto daría por verlo correr en la casa, que le demostrara nuevamente esos gestos de cariño, no... eso no volvería a pasar... nunca... nunca más.

"_Una vez más feliz cumpleaños Yuki y recuerda... te amo."_

Sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras: "Te amo", ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho el pequeño?, cada mañana al despertar, al desayunar, cuando almorzaban, mientras escribía, cuando hablaban por teléfono, al dormir... prácticamente... en todo momento. ¿Y él cuantas veces se lo había dicho?..... ninguna.

Sólo abría la boca para insultarlo, para reprocharle lo estúpido que se comportaba a veces, ¿pero que tenía de malo eso?, él mismo solía ser así a su edad hasta que conoció la desgracia en manos del amor, temía volver a sentir calidez en alguien... hasta que llego Shuichi.

Separó la fotografía de sus labios, sin embargo, al apartarla vio como la mirada sonriente del pelirrosa en esta se tornaba tiste, sus violáceos ojos dejaban escapar diminutas lágrimas que se desvanecían lentamente al igual que su imagen.

-Shu-chan..... no..... no me dejes..... - suplicó llevándose el encendedor a su pecho. Le había fallado al cantante, prometió no enamorarse, que ninguna otra persona ocuparía un lugar en su corazón como él lo había hecho, pero... allí estaba, enamorado de ese chico que tanto se le parecía...

Era un tonto, sólo consiguió herir a un muchacho que no se lo merecía, faltar al recuerdo de Shuichi y sentirse infinitamente infeliz. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota como para pensar que el cantante seguiría con vida?, si ese día lo vio... por lo menos lo que quedaba de él, nuevas lágrimas acompañaron sus amargos recuerdos... sus heridas reabiertas, sucesos que no quería revivir pero inevitablemente se le venían a la cabeza.

Su pequeño cuerpecito... calcinado, irreconocible... desfigurado.

-¡¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!!- gritó fuera de si al recordar tan horroroso cuadro, aproximándose al espejo de su habitación y golpeándolo a puño limpio. Los cristales se desparramaron producto del impacto haciendo saltar junto con estos la sangre caliente de la mano del escritor, quien se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Los trozos del espejo enfocaban de diversos perfiles al joven que yacía de rodillas en el piso, apretándose furioso los muslos con ambas manos, sin importarle la herida reciente y buscando hacerse más daño del que ya tenía.

-¡MIERDA!, ¡YO TE ENTERRÉ SHUICHI!..... soy..... soy de lo peor- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban destrozó de un puñetazo el único pedazo de espejo que continuaba intacto frente a sus rodillas y retomando lo que decía con la mirada fija en la pequeña fotografía, continuó -... hace casi un año que no visito tu tumba, no te he llevado flores en todo este tiempo..... ¿qué piensas de mi?.... siempre me pregunté que buscabas en alguien como yo... no era dinero... ni sexo, ahora lo sé..... lo que querías era que te amase aunque fuera una céntima del inmenso amor que me demostrabas..... no te merezco, ¡nunca te merecí!- lloró amargamente, incorporándose para acercarse hasta el lugar donde descansaba el sobre que le fuera entregado por Shirou.

Lo volteó haciendo que la gran cantidad de fotografías en esta se dispersaran sobre la cama todavía revuelta.

La figura de Koiichi en compañía del moreno se mostraban en cada una de ellas, algunas demostraban ser de años pasados cuando Koiichi y Shirou eran solamente unos niños al igual que entre ellas existían algunas recientes.

Todo ese tiempo se había engañado así mismo, alimentando una débil ilusión creada por el parecido físico entre ambos pelirrosas, no podía evitar sentirse arrepentido al haber interferido de aquella manera en la vida de ese gentil y dulce chico, por eso le había dicho todas esas palabras tan hirientes, para que lo olvidase y si era posible... que llegase a odiarlo.

-Shuichi..... Koiichi, perdónenme..... los he matado a ambos- dijo apesadumbrado refugiándose en la oscuridad de la noche y de la tormenta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Otro fuerte trueno hizo eco en toda la habitación. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana viendo como la lluvia se intensificaba con el pasar del tiempo, mas para él todo parecía un sueño, extrañamente ya nada era real.

Su vida misma era un engaño tras otro.....

_¿Quién soy?_

'_Sólo un objeto para saciar la sed de placer, un juguete que es utilizado y luego desechado.'_

_¿A Quién le importo?_

'_A nadie... todos buscan satisfacerse con mi cuerpo y cuando eso sucede... adiós... ¿no es así... Yuki?... sea lo que sea... ya no me importa'_

Las lágrimas nuevamente distorsionaron su vista, sin embargo, él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, apretando contra su pecho la botellita del perfume que Yuki le había regalado.

Por su mente pasaban los momentos que había compartido con el rubio, habían sido los días más felices de la corta vida que recordaba, tan efímera... tan falsa.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida ahora?, ¿Para que seguir prolongando una existencia vacía?. Si antes creía que la muerte era la única salida posible a todo aquello, ahora lo confirmaba. Si su corazón ya estaba muerto... ¿qué más daba terminar con su cuerpo para borrar cualquier vestigio de su patética vida?.

Claramente era la única solución, para el bien de Yuki, para el bien de todos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sus largos dedos lograron colarse bajo el pantalón del chico, acariciando sutilmente los muslos de este, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su pelo que le incitaba aún más, probablemente estuviera imaginando cosas pero sentía como ese pequeño cuerpo le invitaba a tocarlo, a explorarlo.

Como haciendo caso a esas peticiones comenzó a despojarlo del pantalón lentamente, no quería que se inquietara aunque estaba completamente seguro que no opondría resistencia alguna debido a su estado emocional.

Realmente amaba a ese niño por eso haría hasta lo imposible para hacerle olvidar, no sería nada fácil pero con el pasar del tiempo conseguiría poseer no sólo su cuerpo sino también su corazón.

Recorrió con el olfato la piel de su joven amante, desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies, embriagándose con el aroma que este desprendía. En ése momento notó como el pelo del pequeño seguía sujeto en su habitual trenza, con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a desenlazar las finas hebras unas de otras dejando que el cabello rosa se esparciera sobre su delgado cuerpo, se sentía sumamente excitado con la imagen de Koiichi totalmente a su merced, necesitaba hacerlo suyo en ése instante.

Ya no controlaba sus acciones, se estaba quitando la ropa torpemente, había esperado este momento desde hacía tanto que la sola idea de esperar un minuto más lo mataba.

Tras algunos segundos que parecieron una eternidad finalmente quedó desnudo al igual que el chico, aunque este último todavía portaba la camisa.

Giró el cuerpo del pelirrosa de manera que quedara boca arriba sobre la cama, entonces se quedó contemplándolo. Sus grandes ojos violeta estaban llenos de lágrimas, no obstante ninguna expresión se formaba en su rostro, le recordaba al Koiichi de hace un mes, cuando parecía más muerto que vivo.

Limpió con un dedo las cristalinas gotas que emanaban de los ojos amatista percatándose en ese instante de que el chico llevaba algo en las manos. Cuidadosamente intentó arrebatarle la botellita que sostenía pero al notar como los nudillos de sus pequeñas manos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la cual lo sujetaba, desistió, de todas formas eso no era obstáculo entre su koi y él.

Separó las piernas del chico arrodillándose entre ellas y cogiéndolo de la cintura lo acercó a si. Sus muslos inclinados hicieron de rampa, acogiendo en su regazo la espalda del joven.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Shirou al sentir como su erguido miembro hacía contacto con la pequeña entrada del pelirrosa, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no penetrarlo en ése instante, el hacerlo sin preparación previa resultaría bastante doloroso para Koiichi.

Acomodó las delgadas piernas en sus hombros a la vez que se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca para embadurnarlos con abundante saliva, para luego dirigir los mismos hacia el pequeño orificio en la separación de ambos glúteos.

-Ahora serás mío... Koiichi- dijo al momento de introducir uno de los dedos en el interior del pelirrosa, quien tembló ligeramente a la invasión, ladeando la cabeza en el acto. Este gesto dio luz verde a que el moreno introdujera un segundo dedo dentro del pequeño cuerpo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dio un gran bostezo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para buscar apoyo en el respaldo del sillón. Finalmente había acabado con todo el tedioso papeleo, un trabajo muy duro pero a la vez gratificante, ya estaba listo el itinerario de conciertos de Nittle Grasper junto con la salida del nuevo disco programada para dentro de 3 días.

Se apartó de un soplido los flequillos rubios en su frente al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj en su muñeca "8:54 a.m.", ya sólo le quedaban 5 minutos libres antes de dirigirse a la grabación de la última canción de su disco y es que Ryuichi lo había querido así.

Era extraño además de bastante sospechoso, ¿Qué tenía de particular esa canción?, podían haberla grabado la semana pasada juntamente con las demás, pero el dueño de Kumagoro se opuso una y otra vez alegando que la letra estaba inconclusa.

Ante tal circunstancia Thoma se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con ella, mas Sakuma se negó rotundamente, parecía tener el corazón en esa balada de la cual sólo conocía la melodía.

Ryuichi no acostumbraba interpretar canciones lentas, más se le daban aquellos ritmos alegres que siempre lo caracterizaron y le llevaron a la fama, quizá por eso el cantante deseaba hacer de ella algo memorable. Así él como tecladista juntamente con Noriko se habían exigido al máximo para que la melodía saliese perfecta al momento de acoplarla con el canto de su compañero Sakuma, era lo menos que podían hacer si tomamos en cuenta que ignoraban todo lo que pasaba.

No lo negaba, la tonada era preciosísima comenzando con un solo de piano a cargo del mismísimo Thoma, juntamente con el seguimiento en coro de la voz de Noriko, quien tarareaba la melodía al son del piano, algo realmente fuera de los esquemas habituales de Nittle Grasper, desde ya sabía que el tema sería un éxito.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala de grabación donde sus dos colegas lo esperaban para dar inicio.

-Tardaste mucho- exclamó un animado Sakuma colocando el conejo de peluche rosa sobre la cabeza de su camarada –pero ya que estas aquí... ¡vamos a comenzar no da!-

-¿Ya terminaste la letra de tu misteriosa canción?- preguntó el rubio con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz, haciendo caer sin intención alguna a Kumagoro de su cabeza, siendo este rescatado gracias a los buenos reflejos que poseía su dueño.

-Si, ¡Kumagoro terminó noda! y... y... y... ¡está ansioso por cantar!-

-Bien, bien, ¿se van a quedar a discutir todo el día? o nos ponemos serios para terminar con el disco...- intervino Ukai apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de ambos sujetos, girando la cabeza para encarar a Ryuichi -ya que cierto cantante... se puso tan caprichoso como siempre- guiñó un ojo al susodicho antes de continuar –sea lo que sea te perdono siempre y cuando la letra sea tan buena como la melodía, ¿ok?-

Sakuma asintió orgulloso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo con los dedos la "V" de la victoria hacia dos siluetas que observaban todo el cuadro desde los asientos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La tormenta disminuyó paulatinamente. Las gotas de lluvia fueron desapareciendo para ser reemplazados por pequeños copos blancos, comenzaba a nevar. Estos fueron surcando el cielo nocturno, tiñendo de un blanco inmaculado todo lo que se encontraran a su paso.

El ruido de los truenos fue sustituido por el silencioso caer de las blanquecinas partículas, una calma que sólo era interrumpida por los suaves gemidos que dejaba escapar inconscientemente el joven de pelo rosa a cada embestida que recibía por parte del moreno a su pequeño cuerpo.

El sudor perlaba íntegramente cada rincón de su piel, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la acumulación de sangre en ellas y tenía la respiración algo agitada, su cuerpo se movía en un vaivén impuesto por las fuertes manos de Shirou en su cintura.

No obstante su mente viajaba muy lejos de allí, recordando la vez con Yuki, las palabras que habían escapado de las bocas de ambos, promesas de amor que ahora quedaban en el olvido.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba sus ojos no se apartaban del gran ventanal que le dejaba ver como la nieve seguía cayendo, tan blanca... tan pura...

-Yuki..... (NA: Se refiere a la nieve, Yuki es "nieve" en japonés)– murmuró el pequeño refiriéndose al extraño acontecimiento, era la primera vez que veía aquel particular fenómeno fuera de películas o de programas de televisión, y sin duda era mucho más hermoso, tan bello como...

Súbitamente sintió como su cuerpo era girado hasta quedar tendido boca abajo sobre el colchón, volteó el rostro como pudo para volver a contemplar los blancos copos que le daban una peculiar tranquilidad, no quería perderse nada de aquello, no sabía por que pero sentía que sería la última vez que vería algo así.

Yuki, Yuki ¡Yuki!, Maldito, ¡Mil veces maldito!, el oír aquel nombre de labios del pelirrosa lo había sacado de sus casillas, sin pensarlo dos veces volcó al pequeño provocando en él un quejido de dolor apenas perceptible que por un momento provocó temor en el moreno quien se había dado cuenta muy tarde de su error.

Mas al ver que aquello no era para mayores continuó con lo estaba, volvió a penetrarlo, de esta manera era mucho más complicado pero igualmente de placentero. Se tumbó completamente sobre el cuerpo de su koi invadiéndolo hasta lo máximo que podía, no quería que su peso fatigara al chico así que distribuyó gran parte de este en sus brazos procurando que sólo el contacto con sus partes más intimas fuera total.

El orgasmo estaba cercano, lo podía sentir en el inmenso calor que lo inundaba y en los jadeos incontrolables del muchacho, así que en ése instante se puso nuevamente de rodillas entre las piernas del chico, llevando ambas manos a las caderas de este para obligarlo a que elevara el trasero apoyándose en sus rodillas también.

El gentil rostro del escritor apareció como en un sueño dibujado por los pequeños copos que veía, sintió como la tranquilidad se desvanecía y volvía el dolor a su corazón. De pronto algo hizo que saliera de sus meditaciones, unas pequeñas punzadas en su mano acompañadas de un agradable aroma que vagamente recordaba, ¿pero de donde?.

-¡AHHH!..... – gimió sonoramente al sentir como el miembro de alguien se hundía completamente en su interior, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su delgado cuerpo haciendo que se irguiera -¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡AHH!- no podía contenerse, no sabía que estaba pasando, en ese momento oyó una voz familiar.

-Koiichi... ¡Ah!.... eres deli... ¡Ah!... delicioso.. uhmm- abrazó fuertemente al chico borrando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos –valió la pena..... esperar... ¡Ah!... todo... todo este tiempo... ahora... ¡ah!... me perteneces...- habló dificultosamente debido a la gran excitación que estaba experimentando.

-No... S-Shirou... suéltame... por... favor- suplicó fallidamente, Shirou no le prestaba el más mínimo caso, intentó apartarse pero al mover levemente los dedos la palma de la mano esta comenzó a dolerle terriblemente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás debido a las punzadas que le provocaban, buscando apoyo en el hombro del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía la lengua para no gritar.

No encajaba en su mente lo que le estaba pasando, sólo sabía que las embestidas a su cuerpo eran bastante fuertes como para ignorarlas, todos sus músculos se tensaron, no quería que algo así pasara pero ya estaba pasando.

Entonces lo oyó... el sonido de las gotas al impactar contra la superficie de su piel, abrió los ojos inmediatamente sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrío que lo recorría por completo, sin embargo, la imagen ante sus ojos no era la de la habitación.

El techo ardía con grandes llamas que consumían todo en su camino, comenzó a temblar inevitablemente a la vez que algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos amatista al ver algo tan horroroso, oyó gritos desgarradores que llegaron como un eco hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Su sangre entera se congeló al experimentar un miedo indescriptible, tanto que el corazón se encogió en su pecho. Algo húmedo recorría su espalda y sentía como la cabeza le dolía infinitamente.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo esperando que todo aquello fuera sólo un sueño, pero cuando los abrió nuevamente se vio a sí mismo tumbado en el suelo de ese infierno.

Se acercó hasta donde descansaba su cuerpo inconsciente y se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, justo en ése momento aquella copia suya despertó tomándolo de la mano y llorando desesperadamente le dijo:

_-Vuelve... ayúdame a salir...- _

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- gritó desgarradoramente llevándose ambas manos heridas a la cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. Shirou se asustó al ver al pequeño bastante alterado y se detuvo de golpe, saliendo del chico para saber que era lo que le ocurría –NO... ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!-

_-¿Qué no entiendes... Baka?- _

Esa voz, no podía ser...

La silueta del extraño hombre en sus sueños apareció frente a él extendiéndole la mano para levantarse, la luz de las llamas hizo que pudiera verle la cara. Su rubio cabello, sus dorados ojos, era... era...

-Yu... Yuki...-

_-Vámonos de aquí... Shuichi...- _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cerró los ojos con pesar, tenues lágrimas recorrían su rostro al igual que lo hacía la sangre a través de las heridas que se había hecho al romper la botellita de perfume con las manos, heridas que le ardían terriblemente debido al perfume quemándolas.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron divisando los trozos de vidrio que permanecían sobre las sábanas, aspiró la fuerte fragancia, un aroma que hace tanto no sentía, trató de coger un pedazo del cristal pero la mano de Shirou lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

Rápidamente se zafó del agarre apartando bruscamente la mano del moreno, quien se sorprendió enormemente por el cambio tan repentino en el comportamiento del pelirrosa.

-No me toques... Shirou... no vuelvas a tocarme... nunca más- dijo seriamente.

-Pero Koiichi...- fue interrumpido por la voz llorosa del pequeño.

-¿Te sientes feliz?- preguntó casi burlonamente -¿Por qué Shirou?, ¡¿Por qué?!..... ¿Por qué... me engañaste así?-

-Koiichi... no... no te entiendo...- posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico consiguiendo sólo que este se perturbara más y se apartara con una mirada de decepción en el rostro.

-Te lo creí... ¡TE LO CREÍ TODO!..... intenté amarte obligando a mi corazón, negando un amor que ya tenía y tú me lo quitaste, yo... yo soy Shuichi...-

-.........- las palabras del pelirrosa dejaron en shock a Shirou quien abrió los ojos enormemente al oír aquella confesión, el peor de sus temor se hacía realidad, ¡Shuichi Shindo había recobrado la memoria!.

-No puedo evitar pensar que todo este tiempo viví una mentira, seguí tu juego como un idiota... me utilizaste Shirou, me quitaste mi vida...- rompió en llanto amargamente –Y Yuki... pensar que tantas veces me llamó por mi nombre verdadero y yo... yo...- no pudo continuar-

-Koi... Koiichi... lo hice por... porque te amo-

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- se llevó una mano a la cara manchando con su propia sangre parte de su rostro bañado en lágrimas –¡No me mientas más!, sólo te aprovechaste de mi... me quitaste todo lo que tenía... mi familia... mis amigos... todos mis sueños... y Yuki, a quien amé y amo con todas mis fuerzas...- bajó rápidamente de la cama sintiendo algunos mareos debido a la sangre que ya había perdido, tambaleándose como pudo hasta una pared. Levantó sus pantalones del suelo y se vistió.

Shirou no decía nada, sólo veía como todo lo que había creado se derrumbaba, no lo quería, ¡no lo permitiría!. Se adelantó cerrando la puerta con seguro ante la mirada sorprendida de Shuichi.

-No, no te irás... mi Koiichi- aseguró tristemente mientras comenzaba a llorar –ahora que te encuentro... no pienso dejarte ir, eres todo lo que tengo... la única persona que vio algo bueno en mi desde el principio, gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora, tu amor me hizo ser fuerte, tu cariño iluminó mi apagado corazón... no voy a renunciar a ti... no me alejarán de tu lado nuevamente-

Shuichi recordó las fotos en las que se veía a si mismo junto a Shirou de niños, no era posible que fuera él quien estaba en las fotos, ¿sería otro chico de nombre Koiichi que se parecía mucho a él?, entonces entendió todo, por un momento sintió algo de lástima por Shirou, su dolor parecía tan real... aunque eso no justificaba todo el daño que le había ocasionado, necesitaba ver a Yuki y decirle la verdad.

-Koiichi, quédate conmigo... –lo miró suplicante –tu padre ya no esta para separarnos, compraremos esa casita que querías junto al lago, Kameko puede venir con nosotros, olvidaremos todo, sólo pensaremos en nosotros dos y en cuanto nos amamos-

-Shirou...- murmuró viendo el estado lamentable del joven. Parecía no querer afrontar la realidad, sus ojos no eran los fríos y calculadores propios de él, se asemejaba a la mirada de un niño indefenso que temía perder a su ser amado.

Con dificultad llegó hasta el armario y sacó de allí una bata, se dirigió hasta Shirou y cubrió con esta su cuerpo que aún permanecía desnudo. Entonces le sonrió enternecedoramente para calmarlo, quizá así lograse que volviera a la realidad.

-Koiichi...- se abrazó del pelirrosa con todas sus fuerzas, abrigándose con el calor de sus pequeños brazos, sintiéndose después de tanto años finalmente completo –te amo... Koiichi-

Shuichi se limitó a dejarse abrazar, ahora que lo veía de esa manera era probable que Shirou hubiera hecho todo eso sin malicia alguna, dejándose llevar por sus alucinaciones, estaba enfermo y quería ayudarlo, por eso le seguiría la corriente, tendría que hablar con Yuki al respecto para que le ayudase.

Suspiró aliviado, no podía creer que todo este tiempo estuviera celoso de sí mismo, intentaría retomar el camino de la vida que había dejado hace ya tanto tiempo, ahora que estaría con Yuki nada saldría mal.

En ése instante la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a ambos, unos extraños hombres (en total 2) se adentraron en la habitación, portando armas y amenazándolos con ellas.

-Señor Shirou, es un honor para mi verlo en persona- habló uno de ellos acercándose acechadoramente hasta donde estaban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Shuichi se puso rápidamente de pie para interponerse entre el hombre y Shirou, no se fiaba de ellos, algo malo se traían entre manos para ingresar de esa manera.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo burlonamente cogiendo de la barbilla al chico –es el niño que salvamos la otra vez-

-¡Déjame!- se hizo para tras sin percatarse que el segundo sujeto estaba a sus espaldas.

-No te pongas nervioso, no vamos a hacerte nada que no te guste- dijo aprisionándolo en un abrazo. Shirou reaccionó poniéndose de pie pero inmediatamente el cañon del arma lo estaba apuntando.

-Te mueves y tanto el chico como tú se mueren-

Shirou pareció reconocer a los sujetos y se sorprendió al notar que eran personas que pertenecían a su grupo de hombres de confianza –Kaito, Jun... ¿us... ustedes?- susurró.

-Nos encomendaron una misión, acabar contigo para refundar el clan, ya que has sido incompetente como líder- exclamó seriamente, girándo la cabeza para mirar al pelirrosa que seguía en brazos de su compañero -pero antes de eso vamos a divertirnos un momento-

-Es cierto, el niño esta tiernecito, sería una pena no aprovecharlo antes de enviarlos a ambos al otro mundo- lamió los rastros de sangre seca que tenía en cara consiguiendo una mirada de repulsión del chico de ojos violeta.

-¡Koiichi!- gritó siendo inmediatamente frenado por el frío metal.

-Si no haces lo que te decimos él morirá y lo mismo va para ti niño- recalcó el hombre que amenazaba a Shirou.

-Sabes...- dijo el hombre de pelo claro color azul en el oído del pelirrosa –mi amigo murió defendiéndote la vez en la que te secuestraron, ¿no crees que sería bueno que mostraras algo de gratitud y nos devolvieras el favor?- lamió el cuello del muchacho.

-Déjame, ¡me das asco!- se revolvió en los brazos del sujeto consiguiendo nada más que irritarlo.

-Lo quieras o no, voy a cobrarme- empujó con violencia el cuerpo del pequeño hacia la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cara en el acto, para luego bajarle rápidamente los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, haciendo caso omiso de todos los gritos del pequeño.

Shirou no sabía que hacer, si se movía un centímetro matarían a Koiichi y si no lo hacía lo violarían frente a sus ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza. 'Maldita sea'.

-¡AHHHHH!- un grito lastimero escapó de la boca del joven de pelo rosa al ser salvajemente penetrado, sintiendo como se le desgarraban las entrañas. El hombre cubrió la boca de este con una mano.

-Shhhh, no grites... si te portas mal va a dolerte peor- advirtió mientras posaba la pistola en su cabeza –que estrecho estas... uhmmm-

Shirou temblaba ante la visión del pequeño siendo ultrajado, vio como la sangre del pelirrosa bajaba por su entrepierna, entonces se horrorizó mucho más.

-¡¡MALDITOS!!- gritó histérico mientras salía corriendo directamente hacia el tipo que sostenía a su Koiichi, de un empujón logró quitar el arma de este, pero oyó como otra de disparaba seguida de un fuerte impacto en su espalda.

Sin importarle el dolor apretó el gatillo reduciendo al hombre de pelo azul, para luego dar media vuelta disparando nuevamente a la vez que recibía un nuevo impacto esta vez en el pecho. Entonces cayó.

Shuichi resbaló por la pared hasta quedar tendido en el piso todo ensangrentado, con un dolor terrible en las piernas y en todo el cuerpo, como pudo se arrastró hasta donde estaba Shirou malherido -¿Shi... Shirou... es... estas... bien?- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿K-Koiichi... tu... es-estas...bi-bien?- habló dificultosamente, sangre salía por su boca al decir estas palabras.

-Si, pero tu no, debemos llevarte a un hospital- dijo con lágrimas que asomaron por sus ojos. Entonces el moreno extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Koii...Koiichi... – cerró los ojos celestes dejando de respirar, Shuichi rompió en llanto aún sujetando la mano de Shirou en su mejilla.

-Mal...maldito... niño... – oyó una voz detrás suyo encontrándose con uno de los sujetos que aún seguía con vida, sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta de esto su cuerpo ya era atravesado por una bala.

CONTINUARÁ......

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**NOTAS DE AMAI (O SEA YO):** TT-TT Gomen... pero me voy a llorar a un pequeño rinconcito.....

(Amai rodeada de un aura oscura): No le pude haber hecho eso a Shuichi... ¡a mi Shuichi! Y-Y, estoy pensando que no dormir bien me afecta de alguna manera... oh mi pobre niño es el que paga las consecuencias ;-:.

Gracias por los reviews siempre suben los ánimos amigas, esperen el capítulo 24 que es el final, ¿cómo terminara?, ¿creen que será algo bueno?, ¿un final feliz o uno de tragedia?, ya lo saben, respuestas en el siguiente episodio de "El Camino Perdido" (esto ya parece en verdad una telenovela ¬¬).

**Eli-chan1::** Mi queridísima presidenta del club de Shuichi XD, ya sabrás en el siguiente capítulo si tus ruegos, plegarias, etc, tuvieron frutos y afectaron a mi atormentado corazón TT-TT. Gracias por siempre alentarme y decir que eres mi fan N°1, para mi si lo eres ya que has sido fiel al fic desde que se inició, por eso este episodio va dedicado a ti n.n. Nos vemos en el 24, suerte con tu fic también...

**Kiam Yukino::** ¿Y quién dijo que iban a ser felices o.O?, ¿Quién dijo que el sufrimiento ya pasó?, ¡si la cosa recién comienza! Muahahaha, no es que sea mala pero ya lo dije muchas veces "El drama sin drama no es drama!" XD. La tragedia esta cerca, si, si, si, he esperado 23 episodios pero ya se viene el final!!! (después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento con una dosis de locura extra de mi parte), gracias por seguirme en el fic, espero que me apoyen de igual manera en otros proyectos que tengo en mente. Besos, hasta la próxima.

**Hikaru Itsuko::** Ya sabes que le dio =D, lástima que las cosas acaben así pero quien sabe lo que pueda pasar al siguiente, mejor espéralo.

**Zekhen-angel::** Gracias por el review, estoy de acuerdo, el que siempre termina sufriendo a montones es el pobre de Shuichi, ya sea por X personas o por el mismo Yuki, que mala soy al seguir la tradición XD, lo bueno es que el fic se acaba y ya veremos la culminación de este, podrían haber muchas sorpresas que no te esperabas. Bye bye.

**Zoldick Neo Queen::** Pobre Yuki, lo bueno es que ya sabes sus razones además de que esta tan arrepentido como la escritora de este fic u.u. Gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente y último.

**Dary Kyana::** Jajajaja, con lo mal que esta y encima tú, pobrecita, lo cierto es que ya aclaré las cosas, Yuki no lo hizo por malo, ojalá y todo se arregle, esperemos que si. Lee el siguiente que será el último, sayonara!.

**Uriko No Da::** Claro que estaba planeado, con mi cuadernito de notas nada sale al azar!, pero quien sabe a veces te da por cambiar ideas aunque sólo sean para arreglar un poco la trama. Soy partidaria del empate como ya dije, me encantan los dos, ¡si ya me han dicho como amo a Shuichi! (nótese el sarcasmo), como dice mi prima "Eres mala con el por que te gusta?", la respuesta es SI XP. Gracias por seguirme y te debo decir algo, no aseguro que "Vivirán felices para siempre", pero tampoco aseguro que "Todo será tragedia", prefiero dejarlo en incógnita y que lo descubran ustedes, total sólo es esperar hasta la próxima semana =). PD: Las negrillas se las pone revisando el documento cargado, pero según he notado Fanfiction ya permite su uso directo así que si escribes con cursivas o negritas en tu documento inmediatamente se pondrá así. Espero haberos iluminado. Bye bye noda!.

**Angeli Murasaki::** Jajajaja, tienes razón me lo repite mi prima a diario XD, pero que se le va a hacer así soy yo =D, además ¿qué sería un fic de drama si todo fuera color rosa?, aunque admito que la mano se me pasa a veces, todo ahora depende del final al que llegué y que pronto leerán. Gracias por el review!.

**Tikal-neo::** Inesperado, ne?, estoy segura que tooodas pensaban que el golpe le haría recuperar la memoria, pero no fue así =D (eso ya esta súper trillado ¬¬), quería que Shuichi recordara todo debido al fuerte golpe emocional que le dio Yuki y vaya que sirvió, es bueno tener a mi hermoso cantante de vuelta aunque para mal, no sale de una para entrar en otra Y.Y. ¿Cómo acabará este fic enfermizo?, respuestas en el siguiente y último capítulo. Ja ne.

**Angy Kohai::** jajajaja, pobre Angy-chan, espero no provocarte otro ataque de esos, no me lo permitiría, jajajaja. Saludos.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:: **JAJAJA, si que dolió pero ves que le dolió más al pobre de Yuki, sus razones hay que entenderlas, ya que aunque sean extrañas pues son sus razones XD. Siempre es bueno leerte amiga Bishoujo y ¿para cuendo tu fic, ya estos ansiosas por leer más. Sayonara noda y no les des desveladas a los chicos (léase Yuki y Tatsuha)XD.

**CHIHIRO::** Siguiendo tus deseos aquí esta el epi, se que soy mala pero espérenme ya sabrán lo que pasará después. Ja ne.

**Zafiro::** Juro que no demoraré tanto aunque las vacaciones ya hayan terminado y tenga que ir nuevamente TT-TT, el final ya viene para la semana que viene y quizá tus temores se vean confirmados o negados, mejor que sea una sorpresa, gracias por el review, nos vemos en el 23. Sayonara!.

**Ale-Y-H::** Gracias, no se como te leíste con lo largo que esta o.o, gracias me halaga mucho saber que te haya gustado, lástima que ya pronto llegará su final, ¿habrá continuación? Despejaré todas las dudas en el siguiente, adiós no da.

Y agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas del mail:

A Claudia-chan (Sip, me pasé TT-TT, pero ponte en el lugar de Yuki, yo haría lo mismo por más dolor y sufrimiento que me causara eso. PD: Pronto subiré mis dibujos, estoy emocionada!), Palagata (Gracias por seguirme amiga, me alegra que ya estés mejor, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado), Natalia (le dieron a Shuichi!!!), Mika Sakuma (Gomen Nasai, ya tenemos a Shuichi de vuelta y pasa esto!), zzagide (jajaja, me gustó esa comparación, muy buena), Selpelin (Gracias por esas palabras amiga, me haces sentir extraña pero súper emocionada), Tifanny-chan (Ya esta lo que Yuki vio, ya lo sabes al igual que todas), chibigirlhentai (Se que vas a asesinarme), Pares (Pobres de los dos, espero darles tregua), pricesserenity (Muy buenos tus fics, me encantaron, deberías subirlos aquí en Fanfiction) Norikokuchan (Como ya le dije a Claudia-chan... ¡Pronto voy a poder mostrarles!), Cristal-san (Pasó y pasó, yo no quería, ni Shuichi pero no pudimos hacer nada al respecto), Frida-chan (Gracias, se viene el final al próximo!), kaoruko (Tendré un fic nuevo, espero me apoyes también con ese), Samanta (Gomen pero no he tenido tiempo para enviarte el 2 pero el sábado o lunes te lo envío si o si) y a Clari-chan (Espero haberte ayudado, y te enviaré el mismo correo que a Samanta, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, cuídate)

Tadaaaaaan!!! La ya conocida y famosa FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ [=D]: Escritora presionada con montón de reviews = ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (Ya sólo queda uno Y-Y, gracias por seguirme y no olviden dejar un review, ¿si?)

Otro viernes y otro episodio arriba, como ya fui repitiendo a lo largo de los reviews ya sólo le queda uno para terminar asi que por nada del mundo se lo pierdan, lo escribí hace tiempo y ya está sólo hay que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos, nada trascendental. Nos leemos en el 24, gracias por leer, sus comentarios me hacen feliz, cuídense mucho. Bye bye na no da!!!.


	24. Te Amo

**ACLARACION:** Gravitation es en su integridad una obra de Maki Murakami-sensei, grandiosa mangaka que nos dio a conocer tan maravillosa historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro, solamente el propósito de entretener a sus lectoras(es).

**NOTA:** Aquí el FINAL, bueno, les agradezco todo su apoyo a lo largo del fic, ya nos veremos en las notas de abajo, si que sin más nos vamos al fic.

**CAPÍTULO 24: TE AMO.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Koii...Koiichi... – cerró los ojos celestes dejando de respirar, Shuichi rompió en llanto aún sujetando la mano de Shirou en su mejilla.

-Mal...maldito... niño... – oyó una voz detrás suyo encontrándose con uno de los sujetos que aún seguía con vida, sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta de esto su cuerpo ya era atravesado por una bala.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Con un dedo recojo los sueños; sin siquiera respirar,_

_pero ellos se están desintegrando._

_Incluso si las cosas son inestables; yo..._

_¿Puedo estar contigo nuevamente?_

_Está desapareciendo, la silueta de ese día._

_Buscando en esta pálida estación,_

_Me detuve y fui llevado muy lejos._

_El viento intenta alejarme, pero el anhelo está creciendo_

_en mi corazón."_

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al toparse con esas caras tan familiares y que hace algún tiempo ya no veía.

-¿Nakano?, ¿Suguru?.... ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó primero sorprendido pero luego con tal frialdad que realmente parecía estar molesto con la visita de los dos ex-integrantes de la desaparecida banda "Bad Luck".

-Sakuma-san nos invitó- increpó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada hacia la algún lugar del estudio, el que fuera para no toparse con la mirada nada cortés de Seguchi.

No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, algo en su interior le producía un rencor tremendo hacia su antiguo jefe. Y no era para menos, la manera en que había tomado aquel accidente en el que su mejor amigo perdió la vida, además de destruir en poco tiempo los sueños que Shuichi y él habían forjado desde su niñez, le hizo hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, aquel rencor quizá iba dirigido a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

El rubio volteó hacia su compañero, amonestando con la mirada aquella idea que tachaba de _estúpida_ e _imprudente_. Sakuma cambió repentinamente, desafiando a las gemas verdes de su colega como nunca lo había hecho.

Haría esto con o sin el consentimiento de Thoma, era una promesa que le debía a aquel que consideró en su tiempo como el alma gemela que tanto había buscado, necesitaba hacer un homenaje como este y nada lograría cambiar su decisión, así tuviera que pasar sobre Thoma, lo haría.

El rostro del cantante se enterneció por unos momentos, olvidando el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraba, pensando nuevamente en él, en su sonrisa, en sus hermosas amatistas, en el calor fraternal que sentía estando cerca suyo...

Dio media vuelta dando punto final a esa discusión, estaba de tan buen humor que nada lo enfadaría, nada más quería comenzar cuanto antes. Hizo con la mano una seña a Noriko, quien estaba observando todo desde lejos, tomó el micrófono entre sus dedos esperando pacientemente a que Thoma se acercara para tomar su lugar en el teclado.

Suguru no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, veía rencor en los ojos de Hiro y suspicacia en los de su primo. Prefirió ahorrarse cualquier comentario, conocía bien a su primo como para asegurar que esto no pasaría a los golpes o a actos desagradables de los que luego se podrían arrepentir, Thoma era demasiado calculador y todo un caballero en ése aspecto, o al menos eso creía...

Noriko tocó unas cuantas notas en el sintetizador rompiendo el incómodo silencio en la sala, no encontraba motivos para el comportamiento de Thoma, es mas, en toda su carrera jamás lo había visto tan tenso y alterado como ahora, algo debía guardar el rubio para estar así.

Todos las miradas se clavaban en él, incluso la del pelirrojo que giró la cabeza en el último instante, lo miraba casi reprochándole, ¿acaso él podía saber algo?, no... no era posible, de otro modo no hubiese estado tan "calmado".

Cerró los ojos con cierto aire de ironía, no le pasaba desapercibido el excesivo afecto que profesaba el guitarrista hacia el idiota de Shindo, ahora lo comprendía todo..... la hostilidad, la oposición, todo tenía su razón de ser...

-Bien- dijo Seguchi reuniéndose con sus compañeros de grupo, no iba a darle más importancia al asunto -¿comenzamos?- preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes negros de las manos.

Ryuichi asintió con la cabeza y dio la señal al sujeto que se encontraba en los controles para que comenzaran con la grabación.

Las hábiles manos de Thoma produjeron la hermosa tonada al deslizarse sobre las finas teclas. Suguru admiraba aquella delicadeza en su primo, verdaderamente a la hora de tocar era incomparable.

La voz de Noriko acompañó en coro al teclado del rubio, dándole un aire bastante melancólico a la melodía. Todos los presentes se asombraron con todo aquello, sin lugar a dudas Nittle Grasper era una agrupación genial en todo el sentido de la palabra, la manera en como se desenvolvían ahora lo demostraba.

El momento tan ansiado había llegado, Sakuma acercó los labios al micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

_Como el agua que cae de mis manos,_

_como sol que desaparece en un ocaso,._

_así te fuiste..._

_Que cruel es la vida,_

_Que triste el destino_

_lo cierto es que no te puedo olvidar._

_No se puede borrar esta historia,_

_ni obviar el pasado._

_Y aunque tu no estés,_

_te recuerdo mucho más._

_La luz de tu sonrisa se extinguió,_

_la vela que tenías por vida... se apagó._

_Hermosa estrella, radiante fue tu destello;_

_¿Por qué te desvaneciste?._

_No te puedo olvidar_

_Porque aunque tu no estés aquí (no estés aquí)_

_te recuerdo mucho más._

_El débil viento te arrebata de mi lado,_

_no desaparezcas,_

_no me dejes, por favor..._

_no quiero vivir sólo de recuerdos._

_Quédate conmigo... _

El pelirrojo sonrió sinceramente, de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas producto de la emoción que despertaban aquellas palabras y más al salir del corazón del ídolo de ambos. Cuanto hubiese dado en este instante para que Shuichi pudiera apreciar todo eso, tan sólo lo imaginaba pero veía al cantante de pelo rosa saltando y bailando por todo el lugar, sin rumbo y manifestando toda su alegría, un sueño hecho realidad para él.

_Para ti Shuichi, estés donde estés..._

El corazón de Thoma dio un vuelco al oír el solo nombre del cantante, esa... esa canción la había compuesto Ryuichi... ¿para él?. Completamente turbado detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos produciendo un estridente ruido con el teclado.

La grabación fue detenida de inmediato, tanto Ryuichi como Noriko se giraron para ver al rubio que estaba agachado hacia su aparato, con el rostro cubierto en parte por su cabello. Ukai intentó acercarse pero Ryuichi con una mano en el hombro la detuvo, adelantándose.

-¿Thoma...?- preguntó con su voz infantil, acercando una mano hacia su compañero.

Un golpe por parte de Thoma apartó la mano de Sakuma, quien se sorprendió por la acción de su amigo –Déjame en paz- exclamó secamente a la vez que se incorporaba y salía del estudio sin dar explicación alguna.

-Thoma... – susurró Suguru cuando el susodicho pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Hiro siguió con la vista la silueta del rubio que desaparecía tras la puerta, algo le había pasado a Seguchi y sabía que era por Shuichi.

El automóvil azul salió del estacionamiento de NG a una velocidad tremenda, asustando a algunos transeúntes que pasaban por allí. Thoma iba al volante, no sabía por que pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era alejarse.

No se había podido sacar de la cabeza a Shindo, últimamente lo veía en todos lugares y a todas horas, reprochándole todo lo que le había hecho. Por esa razón intentaba estar más ocupado de lo normal, no quería saber de él.

Lo atormentaba la culpa, pero lo había hecho por Eiri y estaba bien... ¿cierto?, fue correcto hacerlo desaparecer... alejarlo de su vida para que no continuara haciéndole daño, de todos modos su relación no iría a ninguna parte... era por Eiri... por Eiri.

La vista de sus ojos fue nublada por las tenues lágrimas que escapaban sin reparo de ellas, entonces volvió a verlo. Parado delante de él...

.:: _Seguchi-san _::.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bajó del taxi después de pagar al conductor. En todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y si le quedaban algunas las estaba guardando para él.

Sus pasos eran lentos. Su figura se diferenciaba en medio de la multitud de gente que transitaba a esas horas, aún con la nieve cayendo. El cabello no lo llevaba trenzado en esta ocasión, por el contrario, lo había atado descuidadamente en una coleta cerca del final, tal y como Shirou solía hacerlo, si... Shirou.

Algunos mechones le cubrían los ojos, como celosos de mostrar las preciosas gemas amatista que se escondían detrás de ellos. Caminaba algo extraño, trató de no llamar la atención, no permitiría que alguien interrumpiese sus planes, esta vez no.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente decidido, no dejaría que el tiempo le ganara, ni siquiera los suaves copos blancos de nieve que caían sobre aquella gran ciudad, tan blanca y pura como su amor por Yuki.

Dirigió una sonrisa al cielo dejando que las partículas de nieve se estrellaran en la suave piel de su rostro, era tal la delicadeza de cada roce que por un momento se imaginó que eran los dedos de Yuki brindándole sutiles caricias.

Sabía que el nombre del rubio era Eiri, pero Yuki le entraba como anillo al dedo. Tan frío pero tan cálido al mismo tiempo, hermoso a los ojos de cualquiera.

Volvió a la realidad reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, no faltaba mucho.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir leves mareos que lo obligaron a asirse de una pared, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las imágenes frente a sí se hacían borrosas, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos malestares, tras sentirse algo mejor reanudó su camino hacia la casa del rubio.

La blanca nieve sobre la cual Shuichi había descansado los pies momentos atrás tenía un extraño color rojo, que fue desapareciendo conforme penetraba en el frío elemento y era cubierto por nuevos copos que escondían lo que allí había pasado.

Sus pasos finalmente lo llevaron al departamento, lo miró tristemente recordando lo último que había vivido allí, cuando Yuki dijo que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, ¿por qué había desistido entonces?, ¿acaso encontró a alguien a quien amar?, bueno... no tenía derecho a reprochárselo., él también había faltado a una promesa, por eso estaba allí, para rectificar su error.

La humedad de la nieve le hizo tiritar momentos antes de que ingresara al edificio, tenía el cabello mojado al igual que toda la ropa, sin embargo, el frío era lo de menos, nada era más importante como el que Yuki supiera la verdad, y decirle una vez más... que lo amaba.

Apoyándose en las paredes se encaminó a subir escaleras arriba, que mala suerte tenía, al parecer el ascensor estaba descompuesto. Ya llevaba alrededor de 6 pisos, se detuvo un momento para descansar y tomar algo de aire, todavía le faltaban 3 pisos por subir. Estaba más agitado de lo normal, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier explotaría y su respiración se hacía más dificultosa.

Cerró los ojos, en su mente sólo podía ver el rostro de su Yuki, estaba tan cerca que de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer. Volvió a retomar el paso sabiendo que todos sus esfuerzos no serían en vano.

Como un espejismo vio la puerta, tambaleándose se acercó a ella. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus ligeramente sonrosadas mejillas, así que decidió reponerse un poco antes de llamar. Se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que su temperatura corporal bajara. Cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado presionó el pequeño botón del timbre, una suave tonada precedió a unos pasos que se acercaban.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Noriko entró gritando en la cafetería donde se celebraba la culminación de la grabación del disco, sostenía en una mano su teléfono celular, tanto Ryuichi como los demás se sorprendieron al verla en tal estado de nerviosismo, mas no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica comenzaron a preocuparlos de sobremanera.

-Ryu... Ryuichi-kun- articuló al llegar frente al cantante.

-¿Qué sucede Noriko-san no da?- trató de calmarla hablándole suavemente mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza.

-No te ves nada bien- intervino Sakano al unirse a las demás personas alrededor de los dos integrantes de Nittle Grasper para saber que era lo que Noriko venía a decirles con tanta urgencia.

-Thoma... Thoma-san...-

-¡¿Qué pasa con Thoma?!- cortó Sakuma borrando de su rostro la expresión aniñada para dar paso a una bastante seria y preocupada.

-Thoma-san a sufrido un accidente con el coche y está hospitalizado de urgencia- la música se detuvo por completo. Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos ante la noticia, en especial Ryuichi que siempre vio a Thoma como su mejor amigo a pesar de todo lo que hiciera.

Con un nudo en la garganta salió a toda prisa, rumbo al hospital, no podía ser verdad, alguien debió jugarles una broma, no era posible que...

-Thoma...-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Exhaló el humo en su boca mientras miraba el horizonte a través del cristal de la ventana. Elevó los ojos dorados, ¿Por qué nevaba ahora?... ¿ahora que... quería ver la luna...?, ahora que quería tener un poco de su recuerdo.

Sus manos se encontraban vendadas, había tenido que hacerlo para que dejaran de sangrar, no por el hecho de que le dolían, ya suficiente dolor tenía en el corazón y ése opacaba a cualquier otro.

-Yo... – fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, al cual restó importancia y continuó admirando la belleza de la nieve. La tonada volvió a oírse agotando su paciencia, no tenía la más mínima voluntad de abrir a quien sea que fuese, además ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una visita a las 4 de la madrugada?.

Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior como para lidiar con algún vendedor. Apretó los puños y casi a regañadientes se decidió a echar al intruso.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los violetas. De todas las personas en este mundo jamás esperó a Koiichi, no después de lo que le había dicho, lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba empapado en su totalidad, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido salir con este clima?.

No podía negar que se veía excesivamente hermoso, de sus finos cabellos rosados resbalaban algunas gotas de agua que resaltaban la perfección de su tersa piel cuando rodaban por esta, pero no podía ser.

Por un momento se le quedó viéndolo, perdiéndose en esos ojos que llegaban a hechizarlo, en ese cuerpo que despertaba en él la más fuerte de las emociones, pero no era Shuichi y no iba a caer en el mismo error.

-¿Tú?- preguntó fríamente mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Yuki, yo..... necesito hablar..... contigo..... – habló como pudo con la voz entrecortada, el frío desaparecía y su cuerpo se tornaba más y más caliente. Se sentía desfallecer en cualquier instante.

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, ¿acaso no entiendes que no me importas?, ¿Qué fuiste una diversión pasajera para mi al igual que todas las demás que he tenido?- esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Shuichi como mil puñaladas, hizo gran esfuerzo para no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de las hermosas amatistas que tenía por ojos.

No podía ser verdad que... que a Yuki jamás le importara nadie, ni siquiera él.

-Yuki... yo tengo que decirte...-

-No gastes tu tiempo, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, ¡aléjate de mi vida!- reprendió enérgicamente mientras se adentraba en el departamento.

Shuichi lo siguió lentamente pero se encontró con que la puerta se cerraba frente a él. Se apoyó sobre ella para que el rubio no terminarla por cerrarla.

-Yuki... por favor, yo quiero decirte que... que yo... –

-No tienes nada que decirme, debes ser feliz con tu novio y así debe ser- dijo casi en un suspiro. Le dolía en el alma tener que tratarlo así, pero no interferiría más en su vida, lo haría por el mismo Koiichi y por Shuichi.

-Shirou..... murió...-

-¿Qué?- los dorados ojos se abrieron al máximo, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de oír.

Se alejó de la puerta y el pelirrosa ya sin obstáculos ingresó. Todo estaba en penumbras y el aire estaba impregnado del olor del licor, Yuki había estado bebiendo.

-Yu..... – una extraña sensación vino desde su interior, cayó en cuclillas llevándose ambas manos a la boca, quitó éstas lentamente y observó que estaban cubiertas con sangre. Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para limpiarlas asegurándose de que Yuki no viera nada, era una suerte que el cabello le cubriera la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Yuki quiso intervenir para ayudar al muchacho, pero éste se le adelantó poniéndose de pie.

-No-no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, buscando tranquilizar al escritor.

Separó la mirada de la del chico, esos ojos eran su mayor debilidad –Si eso era todo lo que viniste a decirme... creo que esta conversación ya terminó-

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo Yuki?- por su mejilla comenzaron a rodar pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas –creí que habías cambiado, ¿qué acaso no me extrañaste?, ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO ME QUIERES?!-

-No,... yo no te quiero- Shuichi se sintió morir, la respuesta de Yuki lo atravesó como una espada, más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos violetas, pero Yuki continuó –Yo solamente he querido a una persona, pero... ya no está aquí-

'Yuki Kitasawa'

El nombre vino inmediatamente a su cabeza, ¿podía estar hablando de su antiguo maestro?. Es verdad que en toda su relación con Eiri jamás le había dicho un "Te amo", ¿cómo esperar que justo ahora se lo dijera?, no quería arrepentirse después, de todas maneras se arriesgaría –Yuki... –

-Ya vete, esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado- sacó un cigarrillo y se dispuso a encenderlo.

-... yo soy Shuichi-

Yuki lo miró con un desprecio infinito, ¿cómo se atrevía? –Koiichi, te puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, menos que juegues con el nombre de Shuichi, ¡eso no te lo perdono!, ni a ti ni a nadie-

-Yuki mírame, ¿no me reconoces?, soy yo... Shuichi, no sabes cuánta falta me haces, te quiero... – intentó abrazarlo, pero Eiri se apartó de inmediato, esquivando cualquier contacto con el pelirrosa.

-¡Cállate!, de todos los trucos sucios que alguien podría jugarme, este es el peor, no quiero verte nunca más, ¡Lárgate de mi departamento y de mi vida!-

Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente, oírle decir esas palabras tan crueles a Yuki lo estaban matando, pero no dejaría que esto acabara así, era su última oportunidad, Yuki tenía que saber la verdad.

–No es mentira... Yuki, ¿recuerdas la vez que fui a Kyoto cuando ibas a casarte con Ayaka-chan?, ¿o la vez que Tachi me atacó y tú fuiste en mi ayuda?, y la mejor de todas... ¿la vez que te conocí cuando la letra de mi canción voló a tus manos aquella noche en el parque?... – el cigarrillo cayó de sus manos, Eiri se quedó sin palabras, ¡realmente era Shuichi! –no me importa todo lo que digas Yuki, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, al único al que he querido y al que querré por siempre. Aún sin recordarte te amaba Yuki, te veía en mis sueños, por eso no dejaba que Shirou me tocara, porque sentía que te traicionaba, porque a pesar de todo TE AMO-

-Shu... Shuichi... – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que rogaban por escapar, sin más corrió a abrazarlo. Shuichi hizo una mueca de dolor al contacto, gesto que Eiri no notó –Shuichi, baka... si eres tú, ¿p-pero... cómo...?-

Entre sollozos Shuichi sonreía –Te dije que no te librarías tan fácilmente de mí... – el pelirrosa envolvió con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, quería permanecer así siempre.

-Shuichi, no estabas muerto..... perdóname, todo lo que te dije... yo... – dos dedos se posaron sobre los labios del escritor haciéndolo callar.

-No hay nada que perdonar Yuki, nada... esto no lo quisimos... ninguno de los dos... pero pasó...–

-Shirou, ¡ÉL!...- finalmente unió las piezas del rompecabezas, todo estaba claro –ÉSE MALD... - fue interrumpido nuevamente por el pelirrosa.

-Shirou me salvó del accidente en el teatro..... confundiéndome con ése chico..... Koiichi..... y me retuvo todo este tiempo... porque creía que yo era él..... no lo culpes- el rubio lo miró comprensivamente, la ira desapareció, ya no quería saber nada más que pasar toda la vida que le quedaba al lado de ese joven.

Shuichi había madurado en todo este tiempo y se notaba, analizó tan bien las cosas que no le recriminaba nada a aquel sujeto, es mas, parecía guardarle cierto cariño, no pudo evitar sentir algunos celos de ese tipo, Shuichi era suyo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía siendo suyo.

-Shuichi, de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, lo juro- sintió como las manos que segundos atrás se sujetaban fuertemente de su camisa lo habían soltado, Shuichi resbalaba entre los brazos del rubio -¡SHUICHI!- Eiri lo sostuvo rápidamente para que no cayera al piso.

-Yuki... perdóname... – dijo débilmente.

-¿Shuichi, qué te está pasando?- el corazón de Yuki dejó de latir al evidenciar que su pequeño estaba parado sobre un gran charco de sangre -¡¡¿¿SHUICHI QUE TE HICIERON??!!-

-Shirou murió..... por salvarme de las..... manos de unos sujetos que querían matarnos..... a ambos...... a mi... sólo consiguieron herirme...-

-¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, debiste haber llamado a una ambulancia antes de venir aquí en ése estado- la voz de Yuki se oía quebrada a causa de que estaba llorando, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Abrazó a Shuichi de manera posesiva, no dejaría que la muerte se lo llevara de su lado, no sin luchar.

Sentía su cuerpo adormecerse, el dolor iba desapareciendo paulatinamente, pero no se iría sin decirle a Yuki lo que tenía guardado –Yuki... – dijo viendo a través de la ventana los copos blancos de nieve que seguían cayendo -gracias... gracias por devolverme mi vida, la vida que me quitaron, vine para no cometer el mismo error, para no irme sin decirte que... que "**Te amo**"... –

-Shuichi, tienes que ser fuerte, no quiero que me dejes... porque yo también... te amo- acercó sus labios a los del pelirrosa para demostrarle que él también compartía ese sentimiento.

Shuichi le sonrió satisfecho, ahora que sabía Yuki le amaba también su corazón podía finalmente descansar en paz. Vio el rostro del rubio acercarse a besarlo, a su corazón volvía la calma que hace mucho no sentía y por primera vez en su vida todo era perfecto.

-Yuki...- a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Shuichi se desvaneció cerrando los ojos, esta vez para siempre. Su rostro cayó hacia un lado ante la los ojos dorados de Eiri que presenciaron impotentes como la vida de su ser más amado acababa en sus brazos, ya no sentía los latidos del corazón del pequeño, él estaba...

-¡¡Sh-Shuichi no te vayas!!. ¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!- gritó desgarradoramente sosteniendo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo sin vida del niño a quien tanto quiso, llorando desconsoladamente en la oscuridad de la noche y la fría nevada.

_El débil viento te arrebata de mi lado,_

_no desaparezcas,_

_no me dejes, por favor..._

_no quiero vivir sólo de recuerdos._

_Quédate conmigo... TE AMO..._

**:'¤': – :'¤': – :'¤': F I N :'¤': – :'¤': – :'¤':**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **TT-TT ¡¡¡QUE TRISTE!!!, sé que me quieren matar, si que si, están en su derecho u.u, pero Shu tenia que morir, porque así lo pensé desde un principio.

Pero antes de golpearme déjenme decirles que el fic tiene un epílogo, que aclarará en cierta manera algunas cosas, mejor dejo que lo lean después.

Graaaaaacias por los reviews, es gratificante recibirlos, así que críticas, amenazas de muerte o felicitaciones son bien recibidas en mi mail [amai (guión bajo) shirabe (arroba) hotmail. com] (semejante lío porque no se puede escribirlo normalmente ¬¬) o dejan un review que es más sencillo, de esa manera me puedo dar una idea de lo que piensan del fic, otra vez gracias y antes de que me extienda más de lo necesario (como siempre ¬¬) voy a responderlos.

**Uriko No Da::** Kia?? XD. Bueno no pudo terminar en un vivieron felices para siempre T-T... porque... porque soy mala ;-;..... me agradó tu review, espero que te leas el epílogo que créeme que es necesario. Bye bye noda.

**nat-chan07:: **Si, ya sé, ya sé Y-Y, demo...... todo tiene una justificación, sigue el siguiente que ya no es capítulo sino algunas aclaraciones que necesitan ser subsanadas.

**Haruka::** NOOOO, SHUICHI, NO LO VEAS!!!!!. No **_"my cute boy"_** T-T, sniff, snif..... seguro que Shuichi ya no me querrá ver ni en pintura y bien merecido me lo tengo!!!. Oh Haruka, genial el dibujo, ya no espero para poder leer ese crossover, y como ya voy acabando este fic podemos avanzar con el otro, ¿ok?. Besos linda, espero encontrarte conectada (ya que cuando entro no estas T-T), asi me das la tunda que me merezco. Sayonara!!!.

**Mokuren::** La sirvienta ya esta 3 metros bajo tierra o.O.... nah, mentira, esa es una de las muchas _"escenas que nunca se vieron _(mejor leyeron ¬¬)de este fic, pero están allí, así uno se hace una idea muy propia de las cosas que faltan. Bueno, al final si terminó siendo un deathfic, espero te leas el epílogo así te enterarás de ciertas cosas posteriores. Ja ne.

**Eli-chan1::** GOMEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!. Sé que lo he repetido en cada review... pero es que..... noooo.... Shuichi!!! Y en especial para ti amiga Eli-chan TT-TT. Otra vez gomen y lee el epílogo (es necesario). Ja ne y otra vez me siento mal Y-Y.

**Sabrina::** Bueno, aquí el final, se que te veré pronto.... T-T, pero espera a que se termine todo, que tengo uno y otro cabo suelto que se ata allí. Sayonara y gracias por el review!.

**Hikaru Itsuko::** Ahora si pago el seguro, se que me he pasado de la raya, pero que le iba a hacer, la historia iba así u.u.... espero ya la demanda XD. Pd: Nos vemos en el siguiente y último. Sayonaraaa.

**Zekhen-angel::** Gracias por el review, como te diste cuenta todo salió mal para todos :S, Yuki va a tener mucho en que pensar y si lo hará en el siguiente!, no tiene.... ¡debe!. Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora. Ja ne noda.

**Angy Kohai::** Lo quiero y ya ves..... lo maté, como dice mi prima que por cierto ahora esta ahorcándome..... _lo amas a lo sádico_ XD. Sigue con la misma mentalidad que de seguro ahora quieres matarme junto con las demás, pero bue... Gracias por el review, Sayonaraaaa!!!.

**Dary Kyana:: **Pues creo que ya debiste haberlo leído, si lo maté Y-Y, la bala fue justamente a donde debería, snif!, sigue la historia en epílogo nos vemos. PD: Leí tu fic y me encantó, tienes madera de escritora veamos como van tus avances pero siempre cuenta conmigo n.n.

**Zafiro::** Creo que me he desquitado con Shuichi, al menos ya le di un minuto (no, una vida!) de descanso T-T ¿se nota lo mal que me siento?, espero que leas el siguiente que en verdad será el último, es una manera de rendir homenaje a mi primer y mejor fic =D. Bye bye.

**Cerdo Volador:: **Creo que me leíste la memoria n.n, así estaba desde el principio, ya debiste haberlo leído, así terminó, trágico pero romántico al final TT-TT (ya terminé una caja de pañuelos), gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente. Sayonara!.

**Tikal-Neo::** Bueno el final, final llega con el siguiente pero como verás ya no les haré nada más (claro después de matarlos y todo eso ¿qué mas podía hacer? ¬¬), gracias por el review y léete el siguiente, nos vemos by bye noda.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI::** Espero con ansias tu actualización, es verdad que la Universidad te quita un tiempo tremendo (dímelo a mi u.u), pero confío en que puedes, sigue adelante y gracias por el review!.

**Zoldick Neo Queen::** Gomen, pero los sufrimientos ya acabaron, pero quien sabe, ¿qué hará Yuki sólo en el mundo?, ¿le conseguiré a alguien?, respuestas en el siguiente.

**Chihiro::** Bue, como tu dijiste ¿qué pasará con estos niños?, en especial con Yuki, me siento en deuda con él por eso voy a aclarar ciertas cosas en el siguiente. Bye bye nano da!

Bueno... gomen, he sido muy corta debido al tiempo, pero aquí van mis notas especiales para las chicas del mail:

A Claudia-chan (Ya... finalmente actualicé, pero creo que para mal, ya te dije antes lo del epílogo, así que espero que lo leas n.n), Palagata (Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, es pero te guste este final, aunque todavía falta el Epilogo), Natalia (Bye Shuichi... ;-;), Mika Sakuma (Gomen.... que final más.... trágico), zzagide (Bueno, si fue un deathfic como pensaste), Selpelin (A pesar de todo lo malo... podría haber un rayito de luz?), Tifanny-chan (No veremos a Shuichi aquí por un buen tiempo...), chibigirlhentai (T-T), Pares (Ya finalmente Shu descansará en _"paz"_ y lejos de mis abusos), pricesserenity (Claro que te apoyo en todo lo que pueda) Norikokuchan (No falta mucho, trataré de ponerlos cuanto antes), Cristal-san (Ajá, rezo cada noche para ganar algo de piedad [que claramente no tengo yo T-T], pobres de los dos!), Frida-chan (¿Qué tal el final?!), kaoruko (Gracias por los elogios y claro que tengo un fic en puertas tambien), Sami-chan (Espero te haya gustado el resumen del capítulo 2 y este episodio del fic) y a Clari-chan (Gracias por las palabras, dentro de algunos días les paso el 3, cuídense!)

La triste escritora no esta feliz T-T, al menos ya se acabó y ahora se viene el corto epílogo, espero que lo lean ya que es un requisito indispensable para saber **_¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!_**, gracias a todas las que me acompañaron hasta acá, sin ustedes no se habría podido llegar tan lejos!.

Bueno, el siguiente para el viernes de la próxima semana como siempre, allí haré una mención especial a algunas personas, mejor dejo que lo lean y no adelanto nada. Besos, Sayonara na no da!!!!.


	25. Epilogo

**ACLARACIÓN: **Todos los personajes de Gravitation pertenecen a Maki Murakami, este fic fue hecho sólo con fines de entretenimiento y para desahogo de su autora (o sea yo :P), espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Snif... Snif, pues hemos llegado al final después de tanto tiempo, antes que nada gracias por todos los reviews que alentaron a esta historia, es mi primer fic y siempre lo tendré en cuenta, en especial cuando escriba posteriores... ¿resumen?... ¡¡MINNA ARIGATOU!!.

**.:°:°:°:°:°: **_Bueno, antes que nada creo que se lo debo, ejem... el epílogo va dedicado a mi querida amiga **Bishoujo-Hentai**, con la que hicimos barbaridades y media. ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! (aunque adelantado), ya te enviaré después a Yuki muahahaha _**:°:°:°:°:°:.**

_**.:°:. .:°:. "EL CAMINO PERDIDO" .:°:. .:°:.**_

**¤_ (Epilogo) _¤**

**Autora: **Amai Shirabe

"_Tiempos fríos sobre mis sueños,_

_que al caer suavemente en mis manos sostengo._

_Y cuando desperté de aquellos incontables deseos,_

_estabas allí brillando débilmente como una ilusión._

_Es la débil sonrisa que me guía."_

Los pajarillos canturreaban a la luz del sol que se mostraba más radiante que en otras ocasiones. Una suave brisa mantenía el ambiente fresco alborotando ligeramente sus finos cabellos que se movían en un vaivén al compás del viento.

Hermosos pétalos de cerezo le abrían el camino a través del pequeño sendero que dividía los extensos prados de los cuales estaba compuesto el cementerio.

Sus pisadas eran tan suaves que incluso rayaban en la insonoridad, parecía un espíritu más en aquel lugar rodeado de incontables lápidas, símbolo de personas que ya no encontraban más en este mundo y que a pesar de todo seguían en el corazón de aquellos que tanto los amaron.

Y pensar que una vez estuvo a punto de ser parte de ellos, de no haber sido por él...

Era doloroso vivir dejando atrás a tantas personas, pero lo haría... por él, así lo habría querido y así lo haría, le había dado la oportunidad de seguir adelante, lo había salvado y no desperdiciaría lo que tan cálidamente le brindó... no miraría hacia atrás.

En las manos llevaba un gran ramo de flores de distintos colores y variados perfumes, a él siempre le habían gustado, por eso nunca se las haría faltar.

Ya era un mes desde su deceso, cuando sus hermosos ojos se cerraron para nunca más abrirlos, lo extrañaba tanto que el llevarle flores era su manera de hacerle saber que estaba allí, que nunca lo olvidaría y que aunque no estuviera a su lado seguía siendo parte importante de su vida.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con la hierba al divisar a lo lejos la bella lápida tallada en fino mármol con aquella brillante inscripción en doradas letras que resaltaba entre las demás del lugar. Se acercó cuidadosamente, su caminar seguía siendo tan ligero que parecía no pisar en realidad el perfecto césped, dejándolo intacto a su detrás.

Al llegar frente a la blanquecina piedra se puso de cuclillas y dejando el ramo a un lado suyo cerró los ojos comenzando a pronunciar una oración por el descanso eterno de su alma. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al recordarlo, jamás quiso que algo así pasara pero allí estaba, llorando su gran pérdida y lamentando en lo haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

Aún venía a su mente el momento en el que lo tenía en brazos, cuando sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a él, dolía... dolía mucho.

Su oración terminó y con sumo cuidado cogió el florero de cristal entre sus manos. Procedió a quitar las flores marchitas de este y abriendo el ramo acomodó las nuevas de manera que quedaran bien esparcidas en el pequeño recipiente transparente.

Una vez listo lo colocó frente a la laude y se inclinó en acto de respeto, ocultando con su pelo el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

'_¿Por qué?'_

Se preguntó como en tantas otras ocasiones, no entendía los azares del destino, sólo eran un continuo ir y venir de eventos, a veces para mal y a veces para bien, ¿porqué tenían que sufrir las personas?, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir él?.

Extendió una mano para alcanzar la dorada inscripción, leyó la última parte del epitafio:

"_Que su alma descanse en paz"_

La vida le había traído tan sólo dolor, quizá ahora, alejado de tanto sufrimiento podría encontrar la calma y la felicidad que tanto deseó, eso era lo que le pedía a la luna todas las noches, que allá donde estuviere... fuese feliz.

Con el dedo índice delineó la primera letra de su nombre... **"S"**. Los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos llegaron a su mente como si no hubiera pasado nada y todo lo vivido después de aquello fuese nada más que una ilusión creada por las malas gentes que no aceptan la una sonrisa ajena a la suya.

"**H"**...

'Gracias', dijo interiormente mientras se ponía de pie y seguía admirando la deslumbrante luz de las letras doradas en contraste con los luminosos rayos del sol.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

Los nervios se le crisparon por un momento dándose vuelta inmediatamente hacia el intruso. Con una mirada de fingido enfado lo encaró dispuesto a reprocharle -... me asustast...- pero fue interrumpido por los fuertes brazos que rodearon delicadamente su cintura y los labios que prácticamente silenciaron sus palabras al besarlo de improvisto.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos elevando las manos a la altura del cuello del rubio, rodeándolo con las mismas en busca de un beso más profundo. Estaba tan sumergido en la placentera sensación que no se percató que una de las manos que lo abrazaba descendía hasta cerca de sus rodillas y la otra rodeaba su espalda a la altura de sus hombros.

Los ojos violeta se abrieron más de lo normal al sentir como era levantado del suelo sin previo aviso a la vez que sus manitas se asían con fuerza de la camisa blanca para no caer.

-¡Yuki!- reclamó mirando fijamente a los ojos dorados que brillaban de satisfacción ante su hazaña –¿qué haces aquí?, dijiste que esperarías en el coche..... me has dado un susto...-

-Si no cumples tu parte del trato ¿cómo quieres que yo lo haga?...... diez minutos-

-Yuki- se quejó haciendo uno de sus populares pucheros.

-Tardaste mucho... si serás baka, sabiendo perfectamente que no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo en pie, la herida en tu cintura todavía es de cuidado... ah... y no nos olvidemos de esos amigos tuyos, los desmayos-

-Lamento ser una molestia para ti- desvió la mirada, en su voz se podía notar un dejo de enfado, sólo era una carga para Yuki, no podía permanecer ni 10 minutos en pie y era verdad que perdía el sentido cuando menos lo pensaba o en circunstancias inesperadas, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, no podía evitarlo –lamento ser..... un... inútil-

Los doctores le habían dicho que con el transcurso de los años volvería a ser el mismo, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo más?, ¿cuánto debería esperar para volver a demostrarle en actos su amor a Yuki?, no podía tener intimidad con él sin el riesgo de salir lastimado a causa de sus malditas heridas.

Sabía que el escritor se cansaría de cuidarlo, se cansaría de dar y no recibir nada a cambio, quizá no hubiera sido su intención pero todo lo que le había dicho cuando pensaba que era otro no salían de su cabeza, lo abandonaría y no lo culpaba, ¿quién querría a un bueno para nada que aparte de ya no trabajar no puede tan siquiera brindarle algo de.....

-Shuichi...- el pelirrosa ignoró la voz del rubio agachando mucho más la cabeza, hecho que molestó un poco al escritor tanto como le habían molestado las palabras de autocompadecencia dichas por su amante. Con cuidado se puso de cuclillas con el cuerpo del pequeño aún en brazos, posándolo en la tibia hierba mientras él también tomaba asiento a su lado.

–No vuelvas a decir eso- habló fríamente borrando esa sutil e innotoria sonrisa que adornaba su rostro momento atrás.

Shuichi ya sabía que el rubio estaba enfadado con él, así que se quedó calladito. Yuki se esforzaba por hacerle sentir bien y miren como le pagaba... ¿pagar?, que ironía, no podía ni compensarle un poco por sus cuidados.

-Yuki, si quieres dejarme..... estas en tu derecho, no te voy a detener-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- el escritor frunció el ceño en parte por asombro e incredulidad ante el comentario salido de la nada del chico, ¿dejarlo?, ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?.

-Sólo soy un estorbo en tu vida, cualquiera que me viera diría que me aprovecho de ti, de tu hospitalidad, que me mantengo a costa tuya, ¡diablos!, ¡ni siquiera soy capaz de darte algo de sexo!- rompió en llanto cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-.....- Yuki quedó impactado a causa de la espontánea y sincera confesión, no podía negar que extrañaba tener nuevamente a ese cuerpo, de estar dentro del pequeño, de oír sus gemidos de placer, de estar complementado íntimamente con el cantante, pero había algo que Shuichi no sabía.

-¿De qué sirve tener un amante que no puede corresponderte como tal?, yo a veces pienso que era mejor que muriera y que tú buscaras a alguien que te diera lo que ahora no puedo darte, que...– un beso inesperado acalló sus sollozos a la vez que las pálidas manos del rubio borraban el camino que se habían abierto las lágrimas.

El rostro del escritor se apartó lentamente consiguiendo por fin que la atención del pelirrosa se centrara en él –No sabes lo que sufrí...- dijo quedamente -¿piensas que sólo me importa tu cuerpo?, bueno... no voy a mentirte y seré sincero, la primera vez que te vi lo único que pensé fue en hacerte mío, en jugar con un chiquillo que me calentó con esos ojos violetas y ese delgado cuerpo apetecible a la luz de la luna, no voy a negar que no me importaba nada más allá del sexo contigo, pero eso fue hasta conocerte... – elevó la mano acariciando las rojas mejillas del chico mientras nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Yu....-

-Me enseñaste a amar otra vez. Cuando creí que te perdía para siempre todos los sentimientos que me negaba a aceptar fluyeron como si nada, pude llorar con facilidad... – ahora era el escritor quien intentaba contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan bien poder hablar con sinceridad, no ocultar su verdad tras una máscara de falsedad –te amo y no quiero perderte, no quiero cometer el mismo error, ahora seré yo el que no te dejará escapar ¿lo recuerdas?-

**:¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: FLASH BACK :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤:**

-Shuichi, tienes que ser fuerte, no quiero que me dejes... porque yo también... te amo- acercó sus labios a los del pelirrosa para demostrarle que él también compartía ese sentimiento.

Shuichi le sonrió satisfecho, ahora que sabía Yuki le amaba también su corazón podía finalmente descansar en paz. Vio el rostro del rubio acercarse a besarlo, a su corazón volvía la calma que hace mucho no sentía y por primera vez en su vida todo era perfecto.

Veía en su mente como le dejaba, como el destino se lo arrebataba nuevamente, no... ¡no lo permitiría!.

-Yuki...- a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Shuichi se desvanecía cerrando los ojos, mas Yuki lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó tierna y profundamente.

–Ni pienses en eso, eres mío y yo decido cuando te iras y definitivamente no será ahora- sus ojos dorados se veían fríos pero no a causa del enfado ni la por los recuerdos del atormentado pasado que tenía, sino debido a su determinación –Shuichi Shindo, me perteneces y tienes una promesa pendiente que cumplir..... no volverás a dejarme...-

**:¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: FIN DEL FLASH BACK :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤: ° :¤:**

Shuichi se abalanzó abrazando al rubio, todas las dudas se disiparon y su corazón volvía a la calma, Yuki le amaba, se lo acaba de decir y en verdad lo sentía –Perdóname Yuki, soy un baka, lo sé, pero creí que me dejarías y tenía miedo, miedo al no tener nada para retenerte a mi lado, porque yo...-

-No digas más- lo calló con otro beso en los labios, Shuichi abrió la boca para que Yuki introdujera su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la cálida cavidad que se le ofrecía, de un momento a otro la intensidad del beso hizo que el pelirrosa se fuera para atrás completamente tendido sobre el césped con Yuki encima de él.

-Te amo... Eiri- pronunció en la boca del rubio, quien se sorprendió que lo llamara de aquella manera. El beso terminó y el escritor seguía a cuatro patas sobre el pequeño, admirando cada espacio de su rostro, no podía negar que se veía bien con el cabello largo, pero ahora que lo tenía corto nuevamente también lucía estupendo. Al igual que él, Shuichi había optado por dejar atrás todo, olvidar esa etapa de su vida, seguir adelante y eso significaba cambiar completamente.

Su reaparición había causado un caos en propios y extraños, mas preferían dejar todo aquello en un secreto, claro que el escritor había tenido que mentir al decir que Shuichi estuvo todo ese tiempo en un hospital fuera del país siguiendo un tratamiento después del atentado, que se había dado la falsa noticia de su muerte para que la prensa no fuera en su busca y estuviera tranquilo, por suerte la mayoría había caído en el engaño, era lo mejor.

Los únicos que sabían "parte" de la verdad eran los amigos más íntimos de la pareja, quienes respetaban el silencio de ambos, por esa razón no pedían más detalles. Sabían que Shuichi había perdido la memoria y que fue cuidado todo este tiempo por un "extraño amable" hasta que Yuki lo encontró por casualidad, pero...

-Ya te pregunté antes, ¿nos vamos?-

-Sólo me despido y ya- se sentó cuando el rubio se hubo quitado de encima y sacaba un cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca, así aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a la lápida, depositando un beso en el nombre escrito con letras doradas- Adiós..... Shi-kun... y gracias por todo...- murmuró suavemente a la vez que se ponía de pie provocando un sobresalto en el rubio, quien dejando el cigarrillo a un lado se levantó a prisa para cogerlo nuevamente en brazos y antes de que el pelirrosa pudiera decir algo se le adelantó.

-Nada de peros- Shuichi sonrió abiertamente y sólo atinó a rodear el cuello del escritor con las manos mientras apoyaba su cabecita rosada en su pecho.

-¿Podemos ir a NG?- preguntó con un tono más aniñado de lo normal obteniendo del escritor una sonrisa amplia como nunca antes había visto –les prometí a Hiro y a Suguru que hoy ensayaríamos un poco, si queremos que Bad Luck vuelva a ser como antes e incluso mejor necesitamos ensayar-

Ver esos ojos iluminados eran la mayor satisfacción que pudiera desear, ¿cómo negarle algo que le hacía feliz?. La idea de ese otro loco cantante del conejo no era tan descabellada como parecía a un principio, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía un idiota no podía negar que en este mes había llevado por buenas riendas a NG y como presidente sustituto no era tan malo –¿Tú diciendo eso?, bien, pero procura no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios-

-¡Gracias Yuki!- se abrazó del escritor mientras este le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se encaminaban en el automóvil a NG.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiro terminaba de colocar los últimos adornos en el salón a la vez que Suguru revisaba que no faltara nada, claro que estando K' la cosa era más difícil ya que este sólo esperaba a que el joven tecladista volteara hacia algún lado para robarse cuanto bocadillo pudiese en ese lapso de tiempo, ya había acabado con dos bolsas de botanas y una botella de gaseosa de la cual no se percató el peliverde, aunque las estruendosas risas del americano cumplían el trabajo de informantes.

Sakano estaba tan nervioso como de costumbre, corriendo de aquí para allá, consiguiendo que la mayoría se impacientara mucho más e incluso fallaran en las tareas que les habían encomendado.

Noriko y Ryuichi por su parte daban los últimos toques a los instrumentos, listos para ser usados en cuanto el pequeño pelirrosa llegara, el día de hoy NG se vestiría de gala.

El pelirrojo miraba divertido como Fujisaki portaba la famosa mágnum de su manager, amenazándolo con tirarla por la ventana si se robaba un bocadillo más..... y como los demás estaban tan afanados en que todo estuviera perfecto –Ahh..... - suspiró, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió tan bien. No podía negar que hubiese deseado que Shuichi le diera más detalles de lo que pasó, pero si él no lo quería ¿para qué atormentarlo más?, con verlo nuevamente y tenerlo a su lado, le bastaba.

El reencuentro entre ambos había resultado demasiado emotivo, Shuichi quería a Hiro como a un hermano y viceversa. Parecía un sueño verlo vivo, sonriéndole nuevamente, ahora estaba seguro, quizá algún día se lo diría, cuando el tiempo fuera el apropiado.

Todos se sentían tremendamente ansiosos, querían recibirlo de la mejor manera después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, y como en verdad debería ser. Ya no más lágrimas, no como la vez en el hospital cuando reinaba el desconcierto, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, ¿qué más daba todo aquello?, Shuichi estaba de vuelta y con él gran parte de sus vidas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se estacionó en la puerta de NG, girando la cabeza para observar al pelirrosa que tenía la mirada perdida en el gran edificio.

No había cambiado nada, aún podía verse a sí mismo corriendo a prisa para no llegar tarde al trabajo, adentrándose por esos largos corredores que parecían no tener final... y pensar que era un año desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-Shuichi, paso por ti más tarde- la voz del escritor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que se girara hacia él con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-¿No vienes conmigo, Yuki?- preguntó tristemente.

-Estarás con tus amigos así que no es necesario que yo este presente-

-¡Si lo es!, vamos Yuki, ven conmigo- se abrazó melosamente del brazo del escritor consiguiendo que este suspirara hondo y le diera una respuesta casi forzada.

-No-

-Pero Yuki, yo quería que...-

-En este momento iré a ver a Seguchi al hospital- el pelirrosa calló al escuchar el nombre del presidente y asintió con la cabeza algo triste, no por el hecho de que Yuki fuera a verlo en lugar de ir con él, sino porque lamentaba el actual estado del rubio de ojos verdes, no lo había visto pero por lo que le contaron estaba muy mal -... pero volveré dentro de un rato- añadió haciendo que el rostro de Shuichi se iluminara mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yuki, te quiero mucho!, no vayas a tardar- se abrazó fuertemente del escritor, casi asfixiándolo –y saluda a Seguchi-san de mi parte que la semana que viene iré a verlo-

-Ya vete baka, que esos tipos te han de estar esperando- habló finalmente el rubio sabiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más ya no iría por voluntad propia a visitar a su cuñado –ya tendremos tiempo para esto después- Shuichi fue separándose del rubio, no sin antes mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y decirle:

-Con eso me basta, te esperaré, Yuki...- se inclinó besando al escritor sutilmente en los labios y salió del coche en dirección a la compañía.

Yuki sólo vio como se alejaba dando saltitos de alegría y cantando una que otra tontería que se le venía a la mente, no podía evitarlo, se veía tan lindo, y tan tremendamente sexy... ¡no!, sacudió su cabeza varias veces intentado borrar de su cara cuán embelesado estaba con la imagen de su pequeño koi.

-Tonto Shuichi, por tu culpa me he convertido en un cursi- dijo sonriendo y girando las llaves para arrancar el Mercedes negro e ir hacia el hospital.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no alterar al rubio que posiblemente estaba descansando. La suave brisa que ingresaba por la ventana hizo que cerrara los ojos momentáneamente y al abrirlos lo vio allí.

Tenía la vista clavada en el paisaje a través del transparente cristal, aunque su expresión era mucho más serena que en otras ocasiones, quizá debido a la tranquilidad en el ambiente o a los tranquilizantes que se habían aplicado, bueno, al menos ese era un progreso.

Lentamente llegó hasta su cama y lo llamó por su nombre.

-Thoma- el de ojos verdes se volteó para recibirlo extendiéndole la mano en saludo.

-Eiri-san- Yuki la tomó y se sentó a su lado sobre de la cama.

–Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor, ¿la operación es en una semana, verdad?-

-.....- el tecladista bajó la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza, y Eiri la enfocó en un punto cualquiera de la habitación, no tenía mucho que decir y en verdad sentía que era la persona menos indicada para visitar a Seguchi, él necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera olvidar por momentos los problemas que estaba pasando, ¡rayos!, hubiese sido mejor venir con Shuichi, pero no, él no debía...

-¿Mika vino hoy?-

-Si- ahí acabó otro intento de charla, se estaba cansando de la situación. ¿Qué podía contarle al rubio?, ¿sería prudente decirle que Shuichi estaba devuelta con él?... no, no era conveniente, esa había sido una conmoción tremenda para todos y en este momento Thoma debería permanecer tranquilo para afrontar su situación.

Sabía que su cuñado necesitaba sentirse reconfortado, recién despertaba de un coma de casi un mes para que a la semana entrante le operaran, una intervención un tanto complicada por lo que le había contado el doctor y su hermana. La pierna izquierda del rubio no respondía a ningún estímulo externo y esta operación era su última esperanza, por eso venía a darle ánimos, bueno, a su manera pero si.

Tan sólo deseaba que las cosas saliesen con bien con Thoma y ya veía su vida resuelta por completo, con Shuichi a su lado para siempre y su regreso a las estanterías japonesas y mundiales... su vida estaba completa y tenía sentido otra vez.

Thoma miraba cuan pensativo estaba Eiri, seguro pensaba en él, en Shuichi Shindo, pero no lo vería jamás, ahora estaba muy lejos, fuera su alcance. Al final había ganado, Eiri ya no sufriría por culpa de ese estúpido cantante y viéndolo así de feliz sabía que sus esfuerzos habían tenido frutos.

Tan sólo debía esperar una semana para la operación y todo volvería a ser como antes y quizá... mucho mejor.

-Ya quiero salir de este hospital ¿sabes?, creerás que estoy loco, pero extraño mucho el papeleo y..... te extrañaba mucho a ti, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos las del escritor.

-Nuevamente vivo al saber que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante... - Seguchi sonrió desconociendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, perdiéndose en el dorado profundo de esos ojos que parecían haber olvidado el rencor y brillaban como nunca antes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caminó despacito para no caerse, pero por fin había llegado, "Estudio N° 5", aspiró una gran cantidad de aire reteniéndolo unos segundos para luego exhalar, estaba nervioso, hace tiempo que no sentía lo que era estar dentro ensayando, se sentía como en su primer día allí sólo que esta vez no estaba Hiro a un lado suyo empujándole para entrar, 'Vaya, vaya, cómo cambian las cosas' pensó.

Tomó aire por última vez y empujó la puerta encontrando que todo el salón estaba en penumbras.

-... eto... ¿me habré equivocado?- se dijo a sí mismo -¿Hiro?, ¿Fujisaki-kun?..... ¿están ahí?- no hubo respuesta así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando un ruido lo detuvo en seco seguido de las luces encendiéndose y el gran "¡FELICIDADES!" que gritaron todos los empleados y amigos del pelirrosa al unísono.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al ver cómo una gran cantidad de gente corría a abrazarlo y a entregarle pequeños regalos de bienvenida por su regreso a NG.

-Bienvenido, Shuichi- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando al cantante con todas sus fuerzas siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

-Hiro... no..... no debieron haberse molestado...- habló como pudo debido a las lágrimas que rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

-Tú no nos molestas Shu, esta es una mínima muestra del gran afecto que te tenemos, no vuelvas a darnos un susto como ése... en especial a mi, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró a oídos del pelirrosa, quien asintió efusivamente al comentario de su mejor amigo- y algo más... – limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que caían por los grandes ojos violeta -... no quiero verte llorar hoy, muéstrame esa sonrisa que tanto he extrañado-

Shuichi sonrió entre lágrimas volviendo a abrazar a Hiro ante los aplausos de los presentes que tampoco pudieron contener la emoción del momento.

Los abrazos y las felicitaciones no cesaron, Noriko, Sakano, K', Suguru, Ayaka, Tatsuha y algunos que no conocía pero por sus rostros veía que también estaban emocionados con su regreso.

Él último en acercársele fue Ryuichi, se veía muy serio y más que amistoso parecía amenazante, llevaba un micrófono en la mano y en la otra un pequeño paquete finamente envuelto.

-Para ti, Shuichi- le extendió el paquete, su seriedad se transformó en una hermosa sonrisa adulta que el pequeño no dudó en corresponderla con un abrazo –te extrañé bastante-

-Yo también lo extrañé mucho Sakuma-san, los extrañé a tod...- las piernas le temblaron sorpresivamente perdiendo la fuerza en estas y caería sin remedio al suelo de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Ryuichi que lo rodearon de la cintura y lo atrajeron hacia sí provocando un terrible sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrosa.

-Shuichi, sé más cuidadoso nano da, mira que he preferido salvarte a ti que a Kumagoro- todos rieron al comentario del vocalista de Nittle Grasper y la graciosa mueca de confusión y vergüenza de Shuichi que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, incluso para un par de hermosos ojos color celeste claro que observaban detrás de unos lentes oscuros desde el quicio de la puerta del salón.

-Señor, ¿busca a alguien?- preguntó Sakano al acercarse al "individuo" elegantemente vestido con una larga gabardina y pantalones de íntegro color negro, con un pelo gris oscuro sujeto en una coleta al final de este que permanecía ajeno a toda la celebración, oculto en las sombras -¿Señor?- preguntó nuevamente consiguiendo esta vez que el hombre volteara hacia él –le he preguntado si busca a alguien-

-No- dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Sakano a quien dejó con la palabra en la boca -..... por ahora... – murmuró para sí mismo dando un último vistazo al interior mientras en los cristales oscuros de sus gafas se reflejaba la imagen del joven de pelo rosa.

**¿ F I N ?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**NOTAS DE AMAI: ¿**A quien le dio un infarto al ver a Shuichi vivito y coleando? n.n a mi si me daría, Shuichi no se murió (como parecía), Yuki no quiere y Yuki es un DIOS!! (aparte de Ryu-chan, claro), bueno, al menos me deleite escribiendo un aparente deathfic, no iba a acabar las cosas allí porque este fic (como se habrán dado cuenta) TIENE CONTINUACIÓN!!!! O.o y se llamará **"EN TUS MANOS"**, claro que no la pienso subir la semana que viene, antes me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones de 2 semanas más o menos para ordenar mis ideas.

Bueno, tal vez lo retrase un poco porque hay la posibilidad de que escriba un fic antes, uno cortito de algunos 4 o 5 capítulos, además que tenemos un proyecto mi amiga Haruka y yo!, demasiado para mi, ¿con que tiempo escribiré?. Espero se lean la continuación que tampoco será muy larga por cierto, sino un tanto más fuerte (creo que sigo escribiendo más de la cuenta ¬¬), ya nos leeremos después.

Gracias a toooooodas las chicas que apoyaron la historia desde el principio y a las que se acoplaron después, sin su apoyo ni siquiera hubiera terminado ¿verdad que hay más incentivo con los reviews?, es dificilísimo actualizar de corrido como hago (contando factor tiempo, inspiración, etc u.u), pero se los debía a todas ustedes, así que mil gracias.

Espero el "verdadero final" haya sido de su agrado y nos encontremos en una siguiente entrega. Soy Amai Shirabe y me despido acá con **"El Camino Perdido"** ya nos veremos luego las letras XD. ¡¡¡Minna Sayonara!!!

**Dary Kyana::** ¿ya ves?, Shuichi no murió como todos creyeron, él es muy importante en mis planes además que es mi bolita rosa consentida n.n (por más daño que le haya hecho, es así XD) y tienes razón, Shuichi y Yuki merecen ser felices, claro que la escritora no les dejará muahahahahaha!!!. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la continuación del fic!. PD: Actualiza pronto el tuyo que me tiene intrigada.

**Uriko No Da::** Nop, Ryuichi no sabía ni sabe nada, es que él quiere mucho (muchiiiiiiiiisimo) a Shuichi, lo has debido de notar, ¿no crees que haría algo así por él?, por eso adoro a mi Ryu-chan (ama y no es correspondido... snif!). Bueno, quieres que mate a Thoma, ¿ne?, quizá algo de eso pase en la continuación del fic, mejorno adelanto nada y la lees por ti misma, ya hasta di el título. Sayonara y sigue con ese fic tuyo, quiero acción.... ¡Y LA QUIERO YA!.

**pandora:: **Lo dejé incompleto porque hay continuación n.n (aunque la mayoría se arregló en el epílogo) y espero me salga como este. Gracias por leer, espero me acompañes en la continuación. Bye bye noda.

**Tikal-Neo::** Pobrecita, estas agripada, yo casi la semana pasada (por poco y no actualizo :S). Experimenté lo mismo que hiciste, puse Shining Collection al leer el 24 y..... ¡en verdad duele! TT-TT, espero haberte aliviado con este epílogo, no puedo decir lo mismo de la continuación, mejor nos vemos allá!. Gracias por seguir el fic y por favor, por Ra!, actualiza el tuyo, ONEGAI Y.Y.

**Haruka::** Esos chicos necesitan ser domados, ahora que me iré a vivir con ellos vamos a poner algo de orden XD. Ya nos pondremos manos a la obra para el fic aunque debo decir que no tendré mucho tiempo a causa de mis clases, pero ya veremos que hacemos, mejor me leo las partes del capítulo que me enviaste y te doy mi opinión, ¿ok?, cualquier cambio te lo aviso, tú lo modificas, claro... si no me alcanza el tiempo, de otra manera lo haré yo. PD: Nos vemos en el MSN, que voy a estar conectada con más seguridad el viernes. Besos Haru-chan.

**Sabrina::** Gracias Sabri-chan, esa hacha me ha me incentiva mucho más XD!, es verdad que soy muy cruel (me lo han dicho incontables veces) y la verdad cuando duermo pienso en las cosas que le hicieron a Shuichi y no mostré en este fic TT.TT. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero el epílogo también te haya gustado y leas la continuación del fic. Ja ne.

**Eli-chan1::** ¡Aquí esta el epílogo! Y apuesto a que te dio cuando viste a Shu, no lo maté, sólo era la imaginación nada optimista de Eiri -.-..... es bueno verlos juntos, ¿pero hasta cuando durará?, respuestas en la continuación. Me encantó la continuación de tu fic, esa maldita, voy a asesinarla por haberle hecho eso a ambos!. Ja ne noda.

**Hikaru Itsuko::** Bueno... ¡No lo maté! (aunque dí eso a entender n.n), Shu me es útil todavía, sin él no habría continuación!, que linda pareja hacen juntos les voy a dejar ser felices el tiempo que me vaya de vacaciones, pero después..... muahahaha, gracias por acompañarme y de tu parte le haré algo terrible a Thoma, lo prometo!. Bye bye nano da.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI::** (Se ve a Amai llevar un paquete gigantesco a la agencia de correos, pegándole varias estampillas y depositándolo. Extrañamente el paquete se mueve y las mujeres del lugar preguntan qué rayos es)

Amai: Ehm, una mascota para mi amiga (se voltea a decirles. ¡Menuda mascota!).

Mujer: Esta chica está loca!

Mujer2: Si, de eso no hay duda.

Amai: La la la la la. Oh!, olvidé ponerle la tarjeta de felicitación (Amai corre como desesperada hasta donde seguía el gran paquete y sin más pegó la tarjeta en el con mucha fuerza haciendo que la "mascota" gimiera extrañamente).

Mujer: Pobre animalito, ha de estar asfixiándose, ha tapado con la tarjeta el único hueco que tenía para respirar.

Mujer2: Oh!, mira, creo que se ha dado cuenta y esta haciéndole más huequitos por varios lados.

Amai [en voz baja]: Estas bien Yuki?, por favor has feliz a Bi Hen y pórtate bien que yo distraeré a Shuichi en tu ausencia muahahahha. (Dice como último acomodando la diminuta tarjeta que lleva escrito).

"_Para mi amiga Bi-Hen:_

_Aquí esta la promesa... ¡Eiri!, espero que se diviertan juntos tanto como yo planeo hacerlo con Shuichi (=D). Cuídate mucho y Felicidades por tus cumpleaños!"_

**Cerdo Volador::** Gracias, es lo que planeo hacer, ya tengo en mente la continuación de este fic y otros tantos que verán las páginas de fanfiction en algún tiempo más, y no te preocupes, ya me lo han pedido varias y también me lo he pedido yo misma (para qué engañarme), voy a hacerle algo a Thoma, si!. Espero leerte en la continuación, un beso y dewa matta.

**Kora::** Gracias Kora-chan, me alegra que hayas dejado review aunque en el final, te agradezco haber leído este fic mío esperando que te leas la continuación también. Sayonara.

**Zafiro::** No maté a Shu... (lo dice cantando), cómo podía hacerle eso a mi amado cantante °¬°, ya podré hacer eso en la continuación, jajajajaja, no se si es broma lo que digo o la verdad o.O. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo del fic y nos vemos en el siguiente. Ja ne.

**Onii-chan::** Gracias, es mi primer intento de hacer un fic y creo que no me fue tan mal, espero me sigas en los siguientes también. Ya le eché un vistazo a tu comunidad y es muy buena, por eso acabo de hacerme miembro. Con respecto al permiso, ya que me lo pediste directamente... te doy mi consentimiento, claro si no se tergiversa nada, puedes subir mi fic a ella n.n. Otra vez gracias por leer el fic, a mi me agrada hablar aunque de manera corta con mis lectores ya que al fin y al cabo se hace esto por ellos. Un beso y nos vemos en la continuación. Bye bye noda.

**Angy Kohai::** La esperanza dio frutos, ¿no lo crees?, espero te haya gustado el epílogo ynos leamos en la continuación, muchas gracias por seguir el fic!.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las muchachas del mail que se toman la molestia de escribirme, sé que no pude contestar a muchas esta semana porque no tuve mucho tiempo TT-TT, gomen, por eso esta este espacio:

A Claudia-chan (Si, sé que me lo dijiste, si fui capaz, pero ya viste como salíó al final, espero te haya gustado y gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo.), Palagata (No voy a quedarme despierta mucho tiempo, es que si no me la paso haciendo tarea hasta tarde me da por pensar parte de los fics, es algo gratificante en parte. Gracias por seguir el fic amiga), Natalia (Ves?, Shuichi no murió... por ahora), Mika Sakuma (No fue tan trágico ¿verdad?, Y quien sabe después), zzagide (te equivocaste!), Selpelin (Allí esta el reyito de luz que prometí, con el amor se puede todo.), Tifanny-chan (Perdón por asustarte de esa manera ahora que viste que pasó en relidad) chibigirlhentai (Ya terminé y me preparo para el siguiente), Pares (Creo que hayalgo más por lo que sufrir, ne?), pricesserenity (me alegra haber sido de ayuda y perdón por asustarte también) Norikokuchan (Supongo que en una o dos semana, los tendré listos para cuando comience la continuación), Cristal-san (espero te haya gustado el final y gracias por todo), Frida-chan (Bueno... no maté a Shu-chan, como ya dije es pieza central de mi historia), kaoruko (K'-chan [la última vez que te lo podré decir] T-T), Sami-chan (¿Nacionalidad?, pues soy mexicana n.n, espero encontrarte en el MSN para que podamos hablar mejor) y a Clari-chan (les seguiré contando los capítulos, me alegra que les guste Gravi y que sigan en esta onda del Shonen Ai y Yaoi)

'**¤' _¿Owari?_ '¤'**


End file.
